Spiel mit dem Feuer
by KitKat2006
Summary: Katie liebt Oliver, Oliver liebt Katie und Quidditch. Nur nicht immer in dieser Reihenfolge. Und wenn dann unerwartet noch ein Slytherin mitmischt, wird’s turbulent. Ein Liebesdreieck, bei dem nicht alles so ist, wie es scheint. Katie/Oliver, Katie/Adrian
1. Ursache

**Disclaimer: **Wie immer eigentlich. Mir gehört hier nur das, was ihr von JKR nicht schon kennt. Also eigentlich nur der Plot.

**Widmung:** Für Sina und Gina! Die beiden Rumtreiberinnen, die am ungeduldigsten auf diese geschichte warten.

**A/N:** Mal wieder ein Werk von mir, wenn auch nur ein kleineres (10 Kapitel). Es spielt in Olivers letztem Jahr, allerdings habe ich alles aus diesem Jahr mal ignoriert, und halte mich lediglich an die Altersangaben der Charaktere. Alles andere ist AU (also auch die Quidditchsaison). Ich wollte mich hier einfach nicht einengen lassen.

**Ankündigung:** Auch wenn ich es ungerne tue, informiere ich euch trotzdem schonmal vorsorglich darüber, dass diese Geschichte wohl meine Abschiedsvorstellung im Harry-Potter-Fandom ist. Die Sternennächte-Reihe wird zwar fortgesetzt, da es dort grobe Planungen gibt, aber es wird nur hier und da mal ein Update geben, wenn ich mich inspiriert genug dazu fühle. Gleiches gilt für die angekündigten weiteren Handtücher im Handtuch-Oneshot. Neue große Werke wird es allerdings nicht so schnell geben, denn ehrlich gesagt fühle ich mich in diesem Fandom ziemlich ausgebrannt und unkreativ. Ich werde den Fanfictions aber nicht völlig untreu werden. Wer sich mit der Twilight-Serie von Stephenie Meyer auskennt (auf deutsch "Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen", sowie die Fortsetzungen), wird wohl auch 2009 öfter mal was von mir zu lesen bekommen. Denn in dieses Fandom werde ich wohl wechseln.

Und jetzt genug von unschönen Ankündigungen. Viel Spaß beim ersten Kapitel.

* * *

**Kapitel 1 - Ursache**

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer schlug Oliver sein Verwandlungsbuch zu, packte in rasender Eile seine Sachen in seine Tasche, sprang auf und wollte gerade aus der Bibliothek rausstürmen, als er von jemandem am Arm zurückgehalten wurde.

„He, wo willst du denn so schnell hin? Ich dachte, wir wollen den Nachmittag heute ausnahmsweise zusammen verbringen?"

Mit einer leichten Schnute und großen, bittenden Augen sah Oliver Katie an.

„Bitte Katie. Ich verspreche dir, dass das Wochenende nur dir gehört, wenn ich Harry bis dahin diesen Flugtrick vernünftig beibringen konnte. Ganz großes Ehrenwort. Bitte versteh das. Wir spielen bald gegen Slytherin und seitdem die Malfoy gegen gegen diesen Cadwalader ausgetauscht haben, braucht Harry alles Training, dass er kriegen kann. Wir wollen doch das Spiel gewinnen, Kates."

Seufzend schloss Katie die Augen und atmete tief durch. Als sie sie wieder öffnete und gerade etwas sagen wollte, beugte sich Oliver schnell zu ihr runter und gab ihr einen Kuß.

„Ich wußte, dass du das verstehst. Bis später, Schatz. Und das Wochenende gehört dir. Versprochen.", rief er ihr noch über die Schulter hinweg zu. Im nächsten Moment war er aus der Bibliothek verschwunden.

„Ja, sicher.",murmelte Katie leise vor sich hin und ließ sich auf Olivers gerade freigewordenen Stuhl fallen. „Mir, dir und dem Rest des Teams, das du in den Wahnsinn treiben kannst mit deinem Quidditchfanatismus. Manchmal frage ich mich, warum ich mir das überhaupt antue."

„_Das _fragen wir uns auch schon lange.", bemerkte eine Stimme neben ihr. „Du läßt ihm viel zu viel durchgehen, Katie. Und er weiß genau, dass er damit durchkommt."

„Also, ich sehe das anders.", meinte jetzt eine andere Stimme. „Meiner Meinung nach weiß Oliver nicht, dass er damit immer wieder durchkommt, weil er nicht mal checkt, was er hier überhaupt verzapft."

„Auch möglich.", stimmte ihm die erste Stimme zu und sprach Katie dann direkt an. „Ernsthaft Katie, mach ihm mal klar, dass er dich so nicht dauernd behandeln kann. Ich meine, du bist seine Freundin und er betrachtet es als selbstverständlich, dass du da bist, wenn er mal das Bedürfnis nach einer Freundin hat und es widerspruchslos hinnimmst, wenn ihn mal wieder die Quidditchwut packt. Laß dir das nicht länger gefallen. Das hast du nicht nötig."

Langsam drehte Katie den Kopf zu Olivers Schlafsaalkameraden Matt und David rüber und sah sie frustriert an.

„Was soll ich denn machen? Ihn vor die Wahl stellen?", meinte sie, stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und ließ ihren Kopf in die Hände sinken, bevor sie leicht gedämpft weitersprach. „Dann verliere ich, denn Quidditch wird für ihn immer wichtiger sein. Das habe ich schließlich schon vorher gewußt."

„Es hat keiner was dagegen, wenn ihm Quidditch wichtig ist. Schließlich arbeiten wir alle an unseren Berufswünschen.", antwortete David ihr. „Aber das ist kein Grund, dass er einfach so auf deinen Gefühlen rumtrampeln darf, wie es ihm gerade paßt. Er hat sich schließlich auf diese Beziehung eingelassen und zu einer Beziehung gehört auch, dass man Opfer bringen muß. Du tust es doch auch. Und es würde ihn nicht umbringen, wenn er sich mal ein paar Tage am Stück nicht um Quidditch kümmert, sondern um seine Freundin."

„Noch dazu eine, um die ihn so ziemlich jeder Typ ab der fünften Klasse beneidet.", fügte Matt hinzu, was dazu führte, dass Katie den Kopf leicht anhob und Matt und David verdutzt ansah.

„Was?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Jetzt tue nicht so, als ob du nicht weißt, wovon wir sprechen, Kates.", meinte David schmunzelnd. „Glaubst du ernsthaft das nehmen wir dir ab? Ganz ehrlich, es gibt eine ganze Menge Jungs hier in Hogwarts, die sonstwas dafür geben würden, dir mal etwas tiefer in deine faszinierenden, grünen Augen schauen zu dürfen oder dich in die Arme nehmen oder dich nur ein einziges Mal küssen zu dürfen."

Katie sah mit verwirrt gerunzelter Stirn zwischen den beiden hin und her. Diese Tatsache war ihr neu und sie konnte sich absolut nicht vorstellen, dass dies der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Ihr spinnt doch.", brummte sie und schloss die Augen, weil die Blicke, die Olivers Freunde ihr zuwarfen, sie ziemlich verwirrten. „Ich bin eine einfache, stinknormale, langweilige, kleine Viertklässlerin, an der nichts besonderes ist."

„Hast du eine Ahnung.", widersprach David ihr. „Theoretisch wärst du ja nichtmal eine Viert- sondern eine Fünftklässlerin, wenn du nicht in dem Sommer, als du eigentlich eingeschult werden solltest, diesen Unfall gehabt und ein Jahr zurückgestellt worden wärst. Und was die einfache und stinknormale Schülerin angeht, bist du komplett schief gewickelt. Die begehrtesten Leute an dieser Schule sind die aus den Quidditchteams. Egal ob Jungs oder Mädchen. Eure Namen stehen in so ziemlich jeder Jungstoilette an den Wänden und ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht einen einzigen Schlafsaal gibt, in dem nicht zumindest einer ein Foto von einem von euch Mädels irgendwo in seinen Sachen versteckt hat und euch heimlich anschmachtet."

Ruckartig schob Katie den Stuhl ein Stück zurück und sah Matt und David mit einem Blick aus Verwunderung und Entsetzen an.

„Wir stehen an den Wänden im _Jungsklo_?", fragte sie ungläubig und ihre Augen waren vor Verblüffung so weit aufgerissen, dass die Jungs in lautes Lachen ausbrachen.

„Himmel Katie. Deine Naivität in dieser Beziehung ist echt süß.", grinste Matt. „Haut dich diese Tatsache wirklich so um?"

Katie nickte stumm und sah zwischen Matt und David hin und her, ohne zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wußte, dass die männlichen Quidditchspieler in Hogwarts heißbegehrt waren, aber dass es sich bei den paar Mädchen in den vier Teams genauso verhielt, war ihr neu. Sie war immer der Meinung gewesen, dass es andere Mädchen waren, die den Jungs hier die Köpfe verdrehten. Diejenigen nämlich, die dauernd kichernd um die Quidditchjungs rumhingen. Die mit den langen Haaren und Beinen, den klimpernden Wimpern, den Modelfiguren und diesem durch und durch weiblichen Touch, der in den Jungs den Beschützerinstinkt weckte.

Und stattdessen sollten es nun tatsächlich die 7 Mädchen, die in den vier Hausteams spielten sein, die die Jungs um ihren Schlaf brachten. Ausgerechnet die Mädchen, die mehr trainierte Muskeln hatten als weibliche Kurven? Die Mädchen, die die Haar meist in wirren Pferdeschwänzen zusammengebunden hatten, statt sie in weichen Wellen auf den Rücken fallen zu lassen? Die Mädchen, die regelmäßig mit Kratzern und blauen Flecken auftraten, statt mit perfektem Make-Up? Die Mädchen, die regelmäßig fix und fertig vom Training in die Große Halle zum Essen stolperten, statt mit dem perfekten Hüftschwung durch die Tür zu schweben? Die Mädchen, die mehr nach Besenpolitur und nach Spielen und Training auch nach Schweiß rochen, statt nach verführerischen Parfüm? Nein, das war doch komplett verrückt. Bei den Jungs mochte dies zwar ziemlich anziehend wirken, aber bei den Mädchen ...? Unmöglich!

„Ich glaube euch kein Wort.", meinte Katie schließlich leise. „Wir Quidditchmädels stehen doch meilenweit unter den Hausdiven wie Celeste Baker oder Madison Carter oder Sheila Lexington oder ..."

„Oh bitte.", unterbrach Matt sie und verdrehte die Augen. „Komm uns nicht mit diesen Püppchen."

Katie hob verdutzt eine Augenbraue und sah Matt fragend an. Dieser sah eine Weile zurück und stöhnte dann genervt auf.

„OK, wenn du uns nicht glaubst, komm mit.", meinte er schließlich und stand auf. „Na los, hoch mit dir."

Katie sah Matt jetzt an, als ob er komplett den Verstand verloren hätte, doch bevor sie irgendetwas sagen oder fragen konnte, griff David nach ihrer Hand, zog sie auf die Beine und ging mit ihr zur Tür, an der Matt schon auf sie wartete. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei stolperte sie hinter den beiden her und fragte sich, wohin die Matt und David sie brachten.

„Ähm ... Matt, was wird das hier?", fragte sie ihn schließlich und konnte gerade noch so verhindern, dass sie mit einem Ravenclaw-Zweitklässler zusammenstieß, den sie völlig übersehen hatte.

Nur ein Sprung zur Seite, der sie unfreiwillig in Davids Arme brachte, verhinderte diesen Zusammenstoß. Dieser fing sie geistesgegenwärtig auf und grinste sie verschmitzt an.

„Also, so sehr ich dies hier auch genieße, glaube ich doch, dass wir dies nicht so in aller Öffentlichkeit tun sollen.", flüsterte er ihr zu, während er ihr tief in die Augen sah.

Katie lief daraufhin knallrot an und befreite sich so schnell sie konnte aus dieser verfänglichen Situation. Leise vor sich hinlachend sah David ihr dabei zu und deutete dann zu Matt rüber. Dieser stand mit verschränkten Armen an einem Türrahmen gelehnt und grinste ebenfalls.

„Nicht zu fassen.", meinte er belustigt. „Jetzt bin ich nicht nur neidisch auf Oliver, sondern auch auf David."

Katie trat auf ihn zu und sah ihn finster an.

„Kannst du mir jetzt mal verraten, wohin ihr wollt? Ich habe nämlich absolut keine Lust, noch länger sinnlos hinter euch herzustolpern."

„Brauchst du auch gar nicht.", antwortete Matt. „Wir sind nämlich da. Bitte nach Ihnen, Mylady"

Mit einer einladenden Geste wies er auf die Tür, die er kurz vorher halb geöffnet hatte. Katie ging neugierig einen Schritt vorwärts, bevor sie wie anggewurzelt stehenblieb.

„Matt, das ist eine Jungstoilette."

„Ich weiß.", erwiderte dieser und zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern. „Was hast du denn gedacht. Du wolltest einfach nicht glauben, dass ihr Quidditchmädels uns Jungs den Kopf verdreht und deshalb zeigen wir es dir eben."

„Nun geh schon rein, bevor uns noch jemand hier erwischt.", drängte David sie und schob sie in den Vorraum.

Kurz darauf schloß Matt hinter ihnen die Tür und verriegelte sie mit einem Zauber, damit niemand unangemeldet hier auftauchte und mitbekam, dass Katie sich auf eigentlich verbotenem Gebiet befand.

Katie bekam dies kaum mit, denn sie hatte gerade etwas entdeckt, was ihr vor Erstaunen den Mund offen stehen ließ. An der Tür der zweiten Kabine war in großen Buchstaben _ANGELINA JOHNSON _gekritzelt und mit einem großen Herz umrandet trat sie näher und fuhr die Buchstaben mit den Fingern nach. Danach sah sie sich genauer um und entdeckte noch viel mehr Liebesbekundungen an den Wänden. Und nicht nur an Angelina, sondern an alle Quidditchmädchen. An sie selber genauso wie an Alicia, ihre Teamkameradin und an ihre Konkurrentinnen Cho Chang und Linda Hamilton aus Ravenclaw, sowie Lisa Lowland und Kelly Foster aus Huffelpuff.

„Das gibt's doch gar nicht.", flüsterte sie verwirrt. „Das glaube ich einfach nicht. Und das ist auf allen anderen Jungstoiletten auch so?"

„Auf allen.", bestätigte Matt, der zusammen mit David stumm dabei zugesehen hatte, wie Katie auf Entdeckungsreise gegangen war. „Wir könne gerne alle Jungstoiletten abklappern, wenn du uns immer noch nicht glaubst."

„Nein, ich glaube euch.", meinte Katie leicht abwesend. „Jetzt wohl, aber ... ich ... irgendwie ist das ..."

„Hast du das hier schon gesehen?", fragte David sie und zeigte auf die Innenwand der dritten Kabine. „Ganz links. Etwa auf Bauchnabelhöhe."

Katie hatte keine Ahnung, was David genau meinte und kam neugierig näher. Als sie sah, was David meinte, sog sie überrascht die Luft ein.

_Oliver Wood ist ein A... Was findet Katie Bell bloß an ihm?_

Und darunter war in einer anderen Handschrift eine Antwort geschrieben.

_Keine Ahnung. Er nutzt sie nur aus. Sie hat was besseres verdient. MICH!!!_

„Wow!", murmelte sie überrascht. „Das sind deutliche Worte"

Dann drehte sie sich plötzlich ruckartig um und sah Matt und David skeptisch an.

„Das habt doch nicht etwa ihr da hingeschrieben, oder?"

„Nein.", antwortete Matt kopfschüttelnd. „Wir sind immer noch seine Freunde, auch wenn wir mit seiner Art, eine Beziehung zu führen nicht unbedingt einverstanden sind."

„In dieser Jungstoilette ist es bisher die einzige Aussage in dieser Richtung, aber auf den anderen gibt es wesentlich mehr. Und die sind zum Teil noch sehr viel heftiger. Oliver bekommt dabei ziemlich sein Fett weg."

„Das ist doch verrückt.", meinte Katie kopfschüttelnd. „Und was sagt Oliver dazu?"

„Nix.", antwortete David. „Entweder interessiert es ihn nicht oder er bemerkt diese Schmierereien gar nicht.

„Ich tippe eher auf letzteres.", seufzte Matt. „Er würde wahrscheinlich nur dann was bemerken, wenn da steht _Oliver Wood ist ein lausiger Quidditchspieler._"

„Glaubst du uns jetzt, dass ihr sehr viel begehrter seid, als die Hausdiven, wie du sie so nett genannt hast?", fragte David sie und sah sie fragend an.

„Es scheint so.", murmelte Katie, die tatsächlich nicht halb so viele Liebesbekundungen an diese Mädchen entdecken konnte, wie an die Quidditchspielerinnen. „Und was habe ich jetzt davon? Das hilft mir bei dem Problem mit Oliver auch nicht weiter."

„Naja, das würde ich nicht so sehen.", meinte Matt. „Vielleicht solltest du dieses neue Wissen nutzen."

„Und was soll ich damit genau anfangen?", fragte Katie ihn. „Soll ich Oliver vielleicht erzählen, was hier alles so steht? Das einzige, was ich damit erreiche, ist, dass er selbstzufrieden grinst, sich selber bestätigt, dass er eine wirklich beliebte Freundin hat und dann wieder zum Quidditchfeld abzieht oder sich in sein Notizbuch vertieft und neue Spielzüge ausbrütet."

„Nun, ich dachte eher daran, dass du diese Infos nutzt und ihm zeigst, dass er dich keinesfalls sicher hat.", erklärte Matt. „Laß ihn merken, dass er um dich kämpfen muß, weil er dich sonst sehr schnell an jemand anderen verlieren könnte, der sich mehr um dich bemüht."

„Du meinst, ich soll mit anderen Jungs flirten, wenn er in der Nähe ist?", fragte Katie ihn ungläubig.

„So in etwa.", bestätigte Matt und David nickte. „Zeig ihm, dass es nicht damit getan ist, dass er dich erobert hat. Er muß merken, dass er auch jetzt noch was tun muß, damit du bei ihm bleibst."

„Matt hat recht, Katie.", meinte David. „Tue es um deinetwillen. Denn du gehst daran so langsam kaputt. Er ist es nicht wert, dass du dich quälst. Entweder er kapiert, dass er mehr tun muß oder du solltest ihn in den Wind schießen und dir einen anderen Freund suchen. Einer, der weiß, was er an dir hat und der dich nicht als selbstverständlich hinnimmt."

„Aber ihr seid euch sicher, dass ihr noch seine Freunde seid, oder?", fragte Katie sie spöttisch. „Ich meine, der Freundin eines Freundes zu sagen, dass sie ihn abschießen und sich einen anderen suchen soll, ist nicht gerade das, was ich unter Freundschaft verstehe."

„Das sollst du auch ja nur tun, wenn es gar nicht anders geht.", meinte Matt. „Wenn er gar nicht kapiert, was Sache ist. Denn dann ist er wirklich selber Schuld. Was wir meinen, ist, dass er mal einen kleinen Realitätsschub braucht, was das erfolgreiche führen einer Beziehung betrifft."

„Hmmmmm ...", meinte Katie nun nachdenklich und lehnte sich an eines der Waschbecken. „Vielleicht habt ihr recht. Auf Dauer macht mich das nämlich wirklich verrückt."

„Sehr gute Entscheidung."

„Ich frage mich nur, wie genau ich das in die Tat umsetzen soll.", meinte Katie und sah die beiden Jungs nachdenklich an. „Ich meine, ich will die anderen Jungs ja nicht ausnutzen oder so. Die sollen sich nicht unnütz Hoffnung machen, wo es gar keine gibt. Und außerdem, mit wem genau soll ich Oliver denn eifersüchtig machen? Ich meine, er ist einer der großen Quidditchstars der Schule. Er weiß doch, dass er auf einer der obersten Treppenstufen steht und so ein vollkommen normaler 08/15-Schüler ihm nicht gefährlich werden kann."

„Dann nimmst du halt keinen 08/15-Schüler, sondern einen, der auf der selben Treppenstufe steht wie er.", erwiderte David ungerührt. „Wo ist das Problem?"

„Spinnst du?", fuhr Katie ihn an. „Glaubst du, ich will Ärger mit einem von denen? Wie stehe ich denn da, wenn er, wer auch immer es ist, merkt, dass ich ihn nur benutze, um Oliver in den Hintern zu treten?"

„Und wenn er von Anfang an weiß, worum es dir geht?", fragte Matt sie lauernd. „Würdest du es dann machen?"

Katie lachte amüsiert auf.

„Ernsthaft, Matt, glaubst du wirklich, dass auch nur einer von denen da mitmachen würde? Was haben die denn davon? Für die springt doch nichts dabei raus, außer dass Oliver ihnen die Hölle heiß macht und sie am Ende vor der ganzen Schule als Verlierer dastehen. Denn dass die ganze Schule davon Wind bekommt, dass sich Oliver Wood und wer auch immer um eines der Quidditchmädels streiten, dass ist so klar wie Veritaserum."

„Nun, es gibt einige, für die was dabei rausspringen würde, auch wenn sie am Ende offiziell als Verlierer dastehen.", widersprach ihr Matt. „Und ich könnte dir sogar helfen, einen von denen zu überzeugen, das ganze mit dir durchzuziehen. Die Frage ist nur, ob _du _dazu bereit wärst, das durchzuziehen. Denn mit demjenigen, den ich als Olivers „Konkurrenten" im Sinn habe, würde es garantiert zu einer Sache werden, die die ganze Schule interessiert."

Einen Moment lang sah Katie Matt verwirrt an. Er kannte jemanden, der Olivers „Konkurrenten" spielen würde, obwohl er am Ende der Verlierer war? Jemanden, für den zwar was dabei rausspringen würde, was aber keiner wirklich wissen würde? Wer sollte das denn sein?

„OK, von wem sprichst du?", fragte sie ihn und sah ihn skeptisch an. Sie hatte irgendwie ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl bei der Sache.

„Bevor ich dir seinen Namen sage, möchte ich, dass du mir eine Frage beantwortest.", antwortete Matt, statt ihr zu antworten. „Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich dich dazu kriege, Oliver mit einem Slytherin eifersüchtig zu machen?"

„Einem _Slytherin_?", wiederholte Katie verblüfft und riss die Augen auf. „Bist du völlig irre?"

„Nein, ist er nicht.", mischte sich David jetzt wieder in das Gespräch mit ein. „Die Slytherins würden die Gelegenheit, dem Gryffindorkapitän eins auszuwischen nicht ungenutzt lassen. Vor allem nicht so kurz vor einem so wichtigen Spiel gegen Gryffindor."

„Ich glaube ich höre nicht richtig." stieß Katie geschockt hervor. „Ich soll Oliver so kurz vor dem Spiel ausgerechnet mit einem von denen eifersüchtig machen? Das ist doch krank. Da würden mir auch die anderen die Hölle heiß machen und es gibt unnötig Trouble im Team, der nur dazu führt, dass wir scheiße spielen und Flint und sein Team gewinnen. Moment ... du hast doch nicht etwa _Flint_ im Sinn, oder? Das kannst du nämlich vergessen. Ich spiele lieber ewig die zweite Geige in Olivers Leben, als ihn mit einem _Troll_ eifersüchtig zu machen."

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass du ihn mit _Flint _eifersüchtig machen sollst. Spring mir deshalb doch nicht gleich an den Hals.", meinte Matt augenverdrehend. „Nein, ich habe an einen anderen gedacht. Zwar auch aus dem Team, aber nicht Flint."

„Und wen?", hakte Katie nach.

„Erst sagst du mir, ob du dazu bereit bist. Hey, keiner der anderen Slytherinspieler ist schließlich so verachtenswert, was das Aussehen angeht wie Flint.", verteidigte er sich auf den finsteren Blick von Katie hin.

„Punkt für dich.", gab Katie ihm recht. „Die Slytherins haben wirklich die bestaussehendsten Spieler von allen. Trotzdem glaube ich nicht, dass ich das ganze ausgerechnet mit einem Slytherin durchziehen sollte. Mit wem auch immer."

„Aber die sind genau diejenigen, wo Oliver anfängt, sich Gedanken zu machen.", meinte David. „Überlege es dir. Er ist nämlich wirklich kein übler Kerl."

„Du weißt, wen Matt im Sinn hat?", fragte Katie ihn verblüfft. „Woher?"

„Weil er im Gegensatz zu Oliver weiß, dass einer von denen mein Cousin ist.", antwortete Matt ihr, woraufhin Katie vollkommen verblüfft die Kinnlade runterklappte.

„Dein ... _Cousin_?", wiederholte sie verblüfft. „Du hast einen Cousin in Slytherin? Im Quidditchteam? Und Oliver weiß davon nichts?"

„Bist du verrückt?", fragte Matt zurück. „Oliver würde vollkommen abdrehen, wenn er das wüßte. Der würde mir nie wieder was erzählen, aus Angst, ich könnte es dem Feind verraten."

„Und warum weiß David von ihm? Ich meine, als ihr euch alle kennen gelernt habt, wußtet ihr doch noch nicht, dass Oliver mal so quidditchfanatisch wird, wie er heute ist."

„Ich hab's am Anfang niemandem erzählt. Auch David nicht.", meinte Matt. „Der ist nur zufällig mal dahinter gekommen, als er mich in den Ferien überraschend besucht hat und mein Cousin und seine Familie zufällig da waren."

„Hat mich ziemlich umgehauen.", gab David zu. „Aber nachdem wir mal außerhalb von Hogwarts und seinen Häusern ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbracht haben, war klar, dass es auch in Slytherin Leute gibt, mit denen man klarkommen kann. Ich zumindest mag ihn und komme auch hier ganz gut mit ihm aus, wenn es keiner bemerkt. Allerdings halten wir es weiter so, wie Matt und er es schon die ganze Zeit gehalten haben. Wir gehen uns in der Öffentlichkeit aus dem Weg oder tun so, als ob wir uns nicht sonderlich leiden können. Freundschaften zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins sind nunmal nicht an der Tagesordnung."

„Aber Liebschaften, oder was?", fragte Katie zurück.

Matt zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die sind normaler und wesentlich öfter als Freundschaften. Wahrscheinlich wegen dem Reiz des Verbotenen. Also, wie sieht's aus?"

Katie stieß leicht entnervt den Atem aus.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du mir vorher sagst, _welcher _der Slytherinspieler dein Cousin ist, oder?"

„Erst wenn du zusagst."

„OK, ich überleg's mir. Darüber muß ich mir erstmal richtig Gedanken machen."

„Aber laß dir nicht zu lange Zeit damit.", antwortete Matt. „Sonst trampelt Oliver noch länger auf deinen Gefühlen rum und tut dir damit nur weiter unnütz weh."

„Ich versprech's, okay?", fragte Katie ihn. „Aber ich muß mir erst sicher sein, ob ich mich damit arrangieren kann, mit einem Slytherin gemeinsame Sache zu machen."

„Na, dann laß uns jetzt zusehen, dass wir woanders hinkommen." schlug David vor. „Hier wird es mir auf Dauer zu ungemütlich."

* * *

Mit einem lauten Knall schmiss Katie ihre Schlafsaaltür hinter sich zu, warf sich bäuchlings auf's Bett und schlug frustriert in die Kissen schreiend auf die Matratze ein.

Leanne Robertson ließ zu Tode erschrocken ihr Zaubertrankbuch fallen, während Caroline Dale leise stöhnend hinter einem Berg Klamotten hervorkam, in den sie gefallen war, als sie Katie aus dem Weg gesprungen war, die in ihrer Wut nichts und niemanden gesehen hatte, als sie ins Zimmer gestürmt kam.

„Sag mal, was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Leanne sie, als sie ihren Herzschlag wieder halbwegs normalisiert hatte.

Statt zu antworten brummte Katie erneut frustriert in die Matratze, was Leanne und Caroline dazu veranlasste, sich verwirrte Blicke zuzuwerfen.

„Laß mich raten.", meinte Caroline schließlich. „Der absolute heißeste Schotte dieser Schule hat euch mal wieder durch ein höllisches Training gejagt und nicht mal bei seiner Freundin eine Ausnahme gemacht, hm?"

Leanne hob fragend eine Augenbraue, doch Caroline winkte lässig ab und sah wieder zu Katie rüber.

„Katie? Kaaaatie???"

Mit einem Grunzen rollte Katie sich auf den Rücken und streckte dabei Arme und Beine weit von sich. Dabei hielt sie die Augen geschlossen und atmete mehrmals tief durch, was darauf hindeuten ließ, dass sie immer noch ziemlich geladen war und sich nur schwer davon abhalten konnte, vollends zu explodieren.

„Der absolut heißeste Schotte der Schule ist der definitiv GRÖßTE SCHEIßKERL, DEN DIESE SCHULE JE GESEHEN HAT!!!", explodierte sie schließlich doch. „Verdammte Scheiße nochmal. Heute ist Samstag. _SAMSTAG!!!_ Das heißt, es ist verdammt nochmal Wochenende und das hat er _mir_ versprochen. Mir ganz alleine. Aber statt sich mal ernsthaft Zeit für seine Freundin zu nehmen, kommt er auf die glorreiche Idee, den ganzen verdammten Nachmittag für dieses beschissene Spiel zu trainieren, das noch ganze vier Wochen entfernt ist. _VIER WOCHEN!!!_ Und das nur, weil dass Wetter gerade so gut ist und das Feld noch nicht gebucht war. Dieser gottverfluchte, schottische Scheißkerl. Ich könnte ihm ... HRRRRNNNNGH!!!!!"

Vollkommen in Rage schlug Katie mit der geballten Faust auf ihren Bettpfosten ein und verzog kurz darauf schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht, da der Bettpfosten nun mal naturgemäß härter und unnachgiebiger war, als ihre Faust.

„Verfluchter Mist!", stieß sie sauer hervor und rieb sich mit der anderen Hand die Faust.

Leanne und Caroline sahen sie mit offenem Mund an. Dass Katie gerade so herzhaft über ihren Freund hergezogen whatte – einen Freund in den sie selber heimlich verschossen waren und um den sie die Freundin glühend beneideten – haute sie um.

„Ähhhh ... ja, also ...", meinte Leanne schließlich und sah Caroline hilfesuchend an, da ihr nicht wirklich einfiel, was sie dazu sagen sollte.

Doch Caroline zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie wußte selber nicht, was sie zu diesem Ausbruch ihrer Freundin sagen sollte. Ihr wäre es ehrlich gesagt, egal gewesen, wo sie und Oliver waren, wenn er ihr Freund war. Auch wenn er trainieren wollte. Es gab schließlich immer noch die Möglichkeit, danach im Umkleideraum ein wenig zu knutschen. Oder unter der Dusche. Gab es eigentlich getrennte Duschen in den Umkleiderräumen der Quidditchteams, oder gemeinsame? Sie war nie da gewesen und konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen.

„Ich gehe runter. Mir hängt der Magen zwischen den Kniekehlen nach diesem Mördertraining.", meinte Katie schließlich und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Schlafsaal.

* * *

Das erste, was sie sah, als sie in die große Halle kam, war Oliver, der gestenreich auf Fred und George einredete, die genervt die Augen verdrehten und ihm hin und wieder finstere Blicke zuwarfen. Dies war es, was ihr endgültig den Rest gab. Innerlich kochend suchte sie den Gryffindortisch ab und hatte nach ein paar Sekunden gefunden, wen sie suchte. Fred und George ignorierend, die sie gerade entdeckt hatten und ihr einen flehenden Blick zuwarfen, ging sie zu Matt und David hinüber, die ein Stückchen weiter unten am Tisch saßen.

„OK, ich mach's.", waren ihre ersten Worte, als sie sich zwischen Matt und einem seiner Jahrgangskameraden quetschte. Dieser ihr völlig unbekannte Junge war gerade so in ein Gespräch mit David, der ihm gegenüber saß, vertieft, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, dass Katie sich zu ihnen gesetzt hatte.

„Ernsthaft?", vergewisserte sich Matt und sah Katie mit einem fragenden Seitenblick an. „Ohne dass du weißt wer es ist? Wieso das so plötzlich?"

„Ich habe heute ganze sechs Stunden am Stück auf einem verdammten Besen verbracht, bin sagenhafte 11 mal von einem Klatscher fast umgebracht worden und mußte mir anschließend noch ein Taktikgespräch von fast anderthalb Stunden Länge anhören.", zählte Katie mit mühsam unterdrückten Ärger auf und warf Oliver einen finsteren Blick zu, den dieser jedoch nicht bemerkte, da er immer noch seine Treiber bearbeitete. „Ich bin mir noch nie in meinem Leben so sicher gewesen, Matt. Also, wer ist es?"

„Ihr habt trainiert?", rief Matt verblüfft aus, was dazu führte, dass die Jungs um ihn herum überrascht zu ihnen hinüber sahen. „Ich dachte, er hat dir zugesagt, dass das Wochenende nur für dich reserviert ist?"

„Ja, hat er.", brummte Katie. „Also, was ist jetzt?"

Matt sah David mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, doch dieser verdrehte nur die Augen, murmelte was von „komplett bescheuerter Schotte" und nahm das kurzfristig unterbrochene Gespräch wieder auf.

„Na dann.", meinte Matt und lehnte sich zu ihr rüber, damit niemand mitbekam, welchen Namen er ihr zuraunte. „Es ist Adrian Pucey."

Katie sah ihn verblüfft an und als Matt nochmal bestätigend nickte suchte sie den Slytherintisch nach Adrian Pucey ab, den sie auch gleich darauf inmitten seiner Quidditchkameraden fand. Neugierig nahm sie ihn zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben genauer unter die Lupe. Bisher war er immer nur einer von vielen Konkurrenten aus dem Slytherinteam gewesen, aber jetzt war er ihr potenzieller Mitverschwörer. Derjenige, der mit ihr flirten sollte, damit Oliver wußte, was er verlieren würde, wenn er nicht mehr für ihre Beziehung tat.

'_Er sieht wirklich nicht übel aus_', dachte Katie, als sie den Blick über Adrian wandern ließ.

_Wirklich nicht übel_ war noch ziemlich untertrieben. Adrian Pucey war einer von den 21 männlichen Quidditchspielern in Hogwarts, der zudem noch zu denjenigen in dieser illustren Runde gehörte, die die meiste Beachtung von den Mädchen erhielten. Und das war auch kein Wunder. Allein sein Aussehen reichte schon, um die Mädchen in verträumte Seufzer ausbrechen zu lassen. Tiefblaue Augen, schwarze Haare, die ihm lässig ins Gesicht hingen, ein umwerfendes Lächeln, einen gut trainierten, sonnengebräunten Sportlerkörper und genau die richtige Größe, um als absoluter Traummann durchzugehen.

Katie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie es erst gar nicht mitbekam, dass Adrian inzwischen mitbekommen hatte, dass sie ihn beobachtete und sie inzwischen ebenfalls neugierig musterte. Erst als er fragend eine Augenbraue hob und den Mund zu einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln verzog, bemerkte Katie, dass sie gerade dabei war, sich zu blamieren. Sie warf ihm einen hochmütigen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Essen zu. Dabei entging ihr allerdings der Blick, den Matt und Adrian tauschten vollkommen. Genau wie das Nicken, dass von Adrian kam, als Matt kurz zu Katie hinüber nickte und dann fragend die Augenbraue hob.

* * *

**A/N:** Dieses war der erste Streich. Und der zweite ... naja, der folgt in absehbarer Zukunft. Ich hoffe, euch hat es bis hierhin gefallen und das erste Kapitel ist eine Review wert. Bis demnächst.


	2. Täuschung

**A/N:** So, zum Jahresende gibt es noch schnell ein neues Kapitel von mir. Alle Adrian-Fans dürfen sich freuen. Hier tritt er nämlich endlich persönlich in Erscheinung. Und ich muß sagen, mir gefällt sein erster Aufritt richtig gut. Ich hoffe, euch geht es genauso. Genauso wie ich hoffe, dass euch Katies Reaktionen auf Adrians "Angriffe" gefallen. °rotfl°

Vielen Dank für die vielen lieben Reviews für Kapitel 1. Ich habe mich riesig darüber gefreut. Fühlt euch alle von mir geknuddelt.

* * *

Kapitel 2 - Täuschung

Am Sonntagnachmittag war Katie in der Bibliothek und suchte in einem der hinteren Regale nach einem Zaubereigeschichtelexikon. Auf Oliver war sie immer noch sauer, da er sein Versprechen nicht gehalten hatte, an diesem Wochenende nur für sie da zu sein. Als er sie heute gefragt hat, ob sie Lust auf einen Spaziergang um den See hätte, hat sie ihn schließlich abgewiesen und einen Berg an Hausaufgaben vorgeschoben. Oliver sah leicht enttäuscht aus, meinte dann aber, dass sie dann ja wenigstens die Hausaufgaben zusammen machen könnten. Und da Katie nicht wirklich wußte, wie sie ihm die Idee wieder ausreden sollte, saßen sie jetzt zusammen hier in der Bibliothek und machten ihre Hausaufgaben. Oliver schwitzte über seinem Horrorfach Zaubertränke, während Katie sich an ihren Aufsatz für Zaubereigeschichte gemacht hatte.

„Verdammt nochmal.", murmelte sie halblaut vor sich hin. „Das muß doch hier irgendwo sein. Wo ist dieses blöde Zaubereigeschichtelexikon?"

„Vielleicht solltest du es mit dem da vorne rechts versuchen.", raunte ihr plötzlich jemand von hinten ins Ohr, was dazu führte, dass Katie zu Tode erschrocken herumwirbelte und in zwei amüsiert funkelnde, tiefblaue Augen blickte.

„Pucey.", stieß sie ärgerlich hervor und holte aus, um ihm zur Strafe für diesen hinterhältigen Überfall einen Hieb gegen die Schulter zu verpassen. „Sag mal, spinnst du? Was soll denn das?"

„Na, na, na, Bell.", tadelte er sie, fing ihre Hände ein und stemmte sie neben ihrem Kopf gegen das Regal, wobei er gleichzeitig auch dafür sorgte, dass Katie mit dem Rücken komplett am Regal stand. „Wir wollen doch wohl nicht handgreiflich werden, oder? Immerhin brauchst du mich noch, um Wood wieder in die Spur zu kriegen."

„Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass du mich so erschrecken darfst, du Troll.", fauchte sie ihn an und versuchte gleichzeitig, ihm ihre Hände zu entwinden. „Und jetzt laß mich gefälligst los.", knurrte sie, als der gewünschte Erfolg ausblieb.

„Wieso?", fragte er sie und sah ihr dabei deutlich amüsiert in die Augen. Er war ihr so nahe, dass sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte. „Schaffst du das etwa nicht allein? Ich dachte dein Käpt'n trainiert euch darin, mehr Kraft in die Arme zu bekommen, damit ihr den anderen Jägern und Hütern den Quaffle um die Ohren hauen könnt? Und so oft, wie ihr draußen auf dem Feld seid, dürfte es doch für dich kein Problem sein, die Hände wieder frei zu bekommen. Oder klappt es mit dem Training nicht so? Lenkt Woody-Boy dich vielleicht doch zu sehr ab?"

„Mit dem Training klappt es bestens. Danke der Nachfrage.", zischte Katie und versuchte weiterhin erfolglos, ihre Hände frei zu bekommen. „Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, dir mit dem Quaffle dein blödes Grinsen dauerhaft aus dem Gesicht zu schießen. Das kann ich dir garantieren. Aber das hier ist eine ganz andere Sache. Und jetzt _laß mich los._"

„Es scheint mir glatt so, dass du mir im direkten Vergleich nicht gewachsen bist, Bell, hm?", schmunzelte Adrian und ließ ihre Hände nur minimal los, um ihr nicht unnötig weh zu tun. „Das ist wirklich interessant. Und ich muß ehrlich zugeben, dass mir diese ganze Situation hier außerordentlich gut gefällt."

„Mir nicht.", knurrte Katie und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Ach komm schon.", widersprach er ihr mit leiser Stimme, die ihr ungewollt einen kleinen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Das nehme ich dir nicht ab. Du genießt das hier doch genauso wie ich."

„Tue ich nicht."

„Oh doch, das tust du. Das sehe ich dir an der Nasenspitze an.", widersprach Adrian ihr und wechselte dann das Thema. „Also, Bell, wie hast du dir die ganze Sache eigentlich vorgestellt?"

„Ich?", fragte Katie ihn empört und hörte auf, ihre Hände aus seinem Griff zu befreien. „Was weiß denn ich? Das hier ist schließlich nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen, sondern auf dem von Matt und David. Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, wie das hier laufen soll. Frag doch die beiden, wenn du nicht weißt, wie du einem Mädchen nur zum Schein den Kopf verdrehen sollst."

„Also habe ich absolut freie Hand?", fragte Adrian sie lauernd.

„Du hast nur soweit freie Hand, wie es niemanden verletzt oder mein Team ernsthaft durcheinander bringt.", antwortete Katie ihm schließlich, nachdem sie einen Moment darüber nachgedacht hatte.

„Also kein Schuss unterhalb von Woody-Boys Gürtellinie.", meinte Adrian nachdenklich. „Schade eigentlich."

„_Pucey!_", knurrte Katie ihn an. „Wage es ja nicht, unfair zu werden. Ich will Oliver nur im übertragenden Sinne einen kleinen Arschtritt verpassen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ist das klar?"

„Yep, vollkommen klar.", nickte Adrian.

„Gut, und jetzt laß mich endlich los, bevor Oliver sich wundert, wo ich bleibe."

„Ach, der schwitzt noch immer über seinen Hausaufgaben und bekommt kaum was mit, was um ihn herum passiert. Das sehe ich sogar von hier aus.", meinte Adrian gelassen und sah kurz an Katie vorbei durch das Regal. „Mach dir um den mal keine Sorgen. Wir haben noch alle Zeit der Welt, um unsere kleine Unterhaltung fortzuführen."

„Tja, dann wirst du dich wohl mit dir alleine weiter unterhalten müssen, denn ich habe keine Lust mehr dazu.", schaltete Katie auf stur und starrte ihm finster in die Augen.

„Nun, wenn dir nicht nach unterhalten ist, können wir auch was anderes machen. Wonach steht dir denn so der Sinn?"

„Danach, dass du mich endlich losläßt und ich von hier verschwinden kann."

„Wieso? Hast du Angst mit mir alleine zu sein?"

„Angst? Mach dich nicht lächerlich."

„Oder hast du Angst davor, was ich mit dir anstellen könnte, wenn ich es drauf anlege?", flüsterte er jetzt leise und recht anzüglich. „Denn dass du mir im Moment ziemlich ausgeliefert bist, ist kaum zu übersehen."

„Das ist ja auch kein Wunder, denn erstens bist du ein Kerl und hast somit von Natur aus mehr Kraft als ich und zweitens bist du fast zwei Jahre älter als ich, was diese ganze Sache noch deutlicher zu deinen Gunsten ausfallen läßt. Und drittens bin ich dir nur körperlich unterlegen, denn was meinst du, was hier los ist, wenn ich anfange, laut zu schreien?"

„Okay, der Punkt geht an dich.", erwiderte Adrian und brachte ihre Gesichter ein wenig mehr auf Abstand, was Katie ein triumphierendes Lächeln entlockte. „Aber dir ist andererseits schon klar, dass das auch nur ein kurzfristiger Vorteil ist, oder? Ich könnte dich nämlich ohne Probleme ruckzuck zum schweigen bringen."

Katie riss die Augen auf und starrte Adrian erschrocken an. Was sollte das denn heißen? Wollte er ihr etwa drohen?

„Und außerdem hättest du schon längst geschrien, wenn du es wirklich gewollt hättest.", sprach er nun vollkommen gelassen weiter. „Was wiederum beweist, dass du dich nicht wirklich unwohl in dieser Situation fühlst. Du genießt es eben doch."

„Hnnngh!", knurrte Katie ihn an. „Du bist so ein ... ein ..."

„... verflucht attraktiver Kerl, der dein Blut zum kochen bringt und deine Knie in Wackelpudding verwandelt?", beendete Adrian ihr Gestammel, als sie nicht mehr wußte, was sie noch sagen sollte.

„Aber eingebildet bist du gar nicht, oder?", fragte Katie ihn schließlich spöttisch, nachdem sie ihn daraufhin ein paar Sekunden lang sprachlos angestarrt hatte.

„Nein, denn ich weiß, was du jetzt wirklich willst.", antwortete er ihr leise und sah ihr dabei die ganze Zeit über so tief in die Augen, dass es Katie schon ein wenig mulmig wurde. „Und das hat ganz und gar nichts mit loslassen zu tun."

„Ach nein? Und womit dann, du großer Frauenversteher?", provozierte sie ihn und wartete, was er darauf wohl antworten würde.

Doch statt ihr eine Antwort zu geben, sah Adrian ihr nur weiter in die Augen und kam ihr dabei unaufhaltsam näher. Katie kam sich vor, wie das sprichwörtliche Kaninchen vor der Schlange und sie wußte beim besten Willen nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ihr Blick hing wie gebannt an Adrians tiefblauen Augen und wanderte dann zu seinen Lippen hinunter, die den ihren unaufhaltsam näher kamen.

Oh Gott, er wollte sie doch nicht etwa wirklich küssen, oder? Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein. Das konnte er nicht tun. Das wollte sie doch gar nicht. Doch warum tat sie dann nichts dagegen? Warum hielt sie ihn nicht auf? Es wäre so leicht. Ein einziger kurzer Schrei würde reichen. Und selbst wenn er sie dann mit einem Kuß abwürgen würde, würde Oliver im handumdrehen hier sein und ihr helfen. Schließlich saß er nicht wirklich weit weg.

Doch statt zu schreien, sah sie Adrian nur weiterhin wie gebannt an. Völlig unbewußt neigte sie ebenfalls ihren Kopf. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich leicht und sie schloss die Augen, ohne es überhaupt zu bemerken. Alles, was sie in diesem Moment wollte, war, mal wieder so richtig geküßt zu werden. Oliver hatte sie lange nicht mehr richtig geküßt und diese ganze Situation mit Adrian, auch wenn er nur mit ihr spielte und nichts wirklich ernst meinte, war einfach zu faszinierend, um ihr ernsthaft widerstehen zu können. Sie sehnte sich danach, begehrt zu werden, und Adrian Pucey gab ihr in diesem Moment genau dieses Gefühl.

Sie spürte, dass nur noch wenige Millimeter zwischen seinen und ihren Lippen lagen und dass sie jeden Moment Adrians Lippen auf ihren spüren würde. Lippen, die schon so viele Mädchen um den Verstand gebracht hatten und die angeblich ganz genau wußten, was sie taten, wenn sie den Gerüchten Glauben schenken konnte, die über Adrian Pucey in ganz Hogwarts kursierten.

Doch sie wartete vergeblich. Verwirrt öffnete sie die Augen und sah in seine, die sie jetzt nicht spöttisch, amüsiert oder provozierend ansahen, sondern ernst und absolut ehrlich.

„Weißt du, Katie.", meinte er jetzt halblaut und brachte wieder ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie beide, während er gleichzeitig ihre Hände freigab. „Ich hätte wirklich nichts dagegen, dich zu küssen. Aber ich tue es nur, wenn du es auch willst. Wirklich willst, und es nicht nur deshalb tust, weil du frustriert bist. Ich habe nämlich ein Problem damit, wenn ich ein Mädchen küsse und sie dabei an einen anderen denkt."

Katie sah ihn verwirrt an und senkte dann den Blick. Sie konnte Adrian jetzt einfach nicht ansehen. Ihr ging zuviel durch den Kopf, was sie völlig aus der Bahn warf.

Langsam trat Adrian ein paar Schritte zurück und gab ihr somit wieder den Weg frei.

„Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen.", meinte er dann. „Matt hatte noch was gut bei mir und diesen Gefallen löse ich ihm bei deinem Problem ein. Auch wenn ich persönlich denke, dass Wood ein Idiot ist und er so einen Aufwand gar nicht wert ist. Wir sehen uns."

Katie hörte, wie er davon ging und sie sah auf.

„Adrian.", rief sie ihm leise nach und er drehte sich neugierig um. Hatte sie bemerkt, dass sie gerade seinen Vornamen benutzt hatte oder tat sie es unbewußt? „Ich habe nicht an ihn gedacht."

„Aber auch nicht an mich.", antwortete er genauso leise.

„Nein.", gab Katie ihm recht, auch wenn es nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Aber so sehr wollte sie sich dann auch nicht vor ihm bloß stellen. „Auch nicht an dich."

„Dachte ich mir.", meinte er und lächelte sie an. Ein Lächeln, dass sie sichtlich verwirrte, da es weder spöttisch noch herausfordernd war, wie sie es sonst von den Slytherins gewohnt war. Dann drehte er sich wieder um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.

Katie stand noch einen Moment reglos da und starrte nachdenklich auf die Stelle, wo Adrian gerade noch gestanden hatte. Dann schüttelte sie kurz den Kopf und griff nach dem Zaubereigeschichtelexikon.

„Was hat dich denn so lange aufgehalten?", fragte Oliver sie, als sie wieder an ihrem Tisch ankam. „Du warst ja ewig hinter den Regalen verschwunden."

„Ich konnte dieses blöde Lexikon nicht gleich finden.", antwortete Katie abwesend. „Es stand nicht da, wo es eigentlich stehen sollte."

„Dann hat sicherlich mal wieder jemand Strafdienst gehabt und mußte die zurückgebrachten Bücher einsortieren.", war Olivers Vermutung. „Und dieser Jemand hat sich dabei nicht wirklich Mühe gegeben."

„Wahrscheinlich.", meinte Katie und vertiefte sich wieder in ihre Hausaufgaben. Aber ihre Gedanken schweiften ständig ab. Zu einem Slytherin mit schwarzen Haaren und tiefblauen Augen, der so gar nicht dem Bild des typischen Slytherins entsprach, wie sie es bisher kannte.

* * *

Am Montag in Verwandlung starrte Katie völlig abwesend an die Tafel, wo gerade die genaue Anweisung stand, wie man einen Topflappen in eine Kuckucksuhr verwandelte. Eigentlich war sie eine gute Verwandlungsschülerin, doch heute war sie nicht ganz bei der Sache. Ihre Kuckucksuhr bestand aus gehäckeltem babyblauen Stoff und der Kuckuck selber war gar nicht vorhanden. Professor McGonagall warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu, den sie schuldbewußt erwiderte und sich hastig daran machte, es noch einmal zu versuchen.

Als es klingelte stieß sie einen erleichterten Seufzer aus und packte hastig ihre Sachen zusammen, um zum Mittagessen zu kommen. In der großen Halle setzten sich Leanne und Caroline zu ihr und sahen sie fragend an.

„Was?", fragte Katie lahm und sah Leanne aus den Augenwinkeln an, während sie die Eingangstür nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Ich frage mich, was heute bloß mit dir los ist.", antwortete Leanne. „Ich habe seit gestern Abend das Gefühl, als wäre meine beste Freundin ein Roboter, der nur die absolut simpelsten Dinge kann. Was ist eigentlich los? Seit du und Oliver gestern zusammen in der Bibliothek wart, läufst du völlig neben der Spur."

„Ach was. Das bildest du dir nur ein.", winkte Katie ab. „Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung."

Leanne sah Caroline an, die jetzt erst Katie und dann Leanne mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah. Diese verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich wieder Katie zu.

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort, Katie Bell.", erwiderte sie. „Irgendwas ist in der Bibliothek vorgefallen, wovon du uns nichts erzählst. Haben du und Oliver euch gestritten? Habt ihr ..." Leanne bekam plötzlich kugelrunde Augen und sah Caroline alarmiert an, die ihre Freundin verwirrt anblinzelte. „Er hat nicht Schluß gemacht, oder? Ihr seid noch zusammen. Er hat dich nicht abserviert, oder? Bitte sag mir, dass er das nicht getan hat."

Jetzt bekam auch Caroline große Augen und sah Katie fragend an. Katie fuhr jetzt herum und sah die beiden an.

„Was?", fragte sie völlig perplex. „Wie kommt ihr denn auf so einen Quatsch? Natürlich sind wir noch zusammen. Ich habe ... einfach nur einen schlechten Tag. Das ist alles."

Ihre Freundinnen sahen Katie zweifelnd an, doch Katies Blick war schon wieder zur Tür gewandert, wo Oliver jetzt hereinkam, sich kurz umsah und dann zu ihr rüberkam.

„Hi Schatz.", murmelte er, setzte sich neben sie, gab ihr einen schnellen Kuß und griff nach der Kartoffelschüssel. „Ich kann dir sagen, wenn ich noch einmal was von Barnabas dem Schrecklichen oder dem kauzigen Karl höre, fange ich an zu schreien. Wozu um alles in der Welt braucht ein Mensch so tiefe Einblicke in die Koboldaufstände? Binns soll uns lieber was über Merlin oder die Gründer oder die Hexenverbrennung im Mittelalter beibringen. Damit können wir wenigstens was anfangen. Aber Koboldaufstände?"

„Sieh' es positiv, du mußt ihn nur noch ein paar Monate ertragen. Ich dagegen noch über drei Jahre.", seufzte Katie und machte sich jetzt ebenfalls über ihr Essen her.

„Aber ich bin im UTZ-Jahr. Ich brauche einen ..."

„... UTZ in Zaubereigeschichte?" Katie sah Oliver mit skeptisch hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Wozu bitte braucht man als angehender Profispieler einen UTZ in Zaubereigeschichte?"

„Ich brauche keinen UTZ in Zaubereigeschichte. Aber ich darf auch nicht schlechter als A sein, da es Grundvoraussetzungen gibt, wenn man Profi werden will. Jemand mit einer jämmerlichen Allgemeinbildung ist kein gutes Aushängeschild für ein Profiteam."

„Na, dann kann Flint schonmal kein Profi werden.", erwiderte Katie schulterzuckend und griff nach ihrem Kürbissaftglas. „Wenigstens das bleibt uns erspart. Dem Himmel sei dank."

„Also das würde ich nicht zu laut sagen, wenn ich du wäre, Bell.", meinte eine Stimme direkt vor ihr. „Marcus läßt auf dem Gebiet wirklich nicht mit sich spaßen."

Katie verschluckte sich so heftig an ihrem Kürbissaft, dass sie gar nicht so schnell husten konnte, wie sie es gemusst hätte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie auf und sah in ein paar tiefblaue Augen, die sie spöttisch anfunkelten. Es war schließlich Oliver, der die Sprache zuerst wiederfand.

„Pucey!", knurrte er. „Was willst du hier?"

„Mit deiner Freundin reden, Wood.", entgegnete Adrian vollkommen ungerührt und sah Oliver dabei nicht mal an. Er hielt stattdessen Katies Blick gefangen, die ihn völlig irritiert und unterdrückt panisch anstarrte. Wollte er wirklich so direkt vorgehen? War das nicht ein wenig zu sehr mit dem Holzhammer zugeschlagen?

„Es gibt nichts, worüber du mit Katie zu reden hättest, Pucey. Also verschwinde."

„Oh, ich glaube schon, dass es da etwas gibt, Wood.", erwiderte Adrian und sah jetzt doch zu Oliver hinüber. „Immerhin gebe ich ihr seit heute Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke."

„Du tust _was_?" Katie hatte jetzt doch die Sprache wiedergefunden und blinzelte Adrian verwirrt an.

„Ich gebe dir Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke, Bell."

„Wer sagt das?"

„Professor Snape. Er hat wohl keinen Nerv mehr darauf, dass ihm so eine nervige, kleine Gryffindor-Göre wie du dauernd den halben Kerker wegsprengt."

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Adrians Gesicht aus, während Katie knallrot anlief und was von „völlig aus Versehen" murmelte. Oliver sah verblüfft zwischen Katie, Adrian und Katies Freundinnen hin und her, die schwer damit kämpften, nicht laut loszuprusten. Doch schließlich wandte er sich wieder Adrian zu, der ihn inzwischen spöttisch angrinste.

„Was, Wood?"

„Wieso mußt ausgerechnet du Katie Nachhilfe geben? Es gibt genug andere, die das auch könnten. Es muß nicht unbedingt einer von eurer Brut sein."

„Nun, weil wir Slytherins nunmal die besten Noten in Zaubertränke haben, Wood.", antwortete Adrian und sah dann Katie wieder an, die immer noch ziemlich rot angelaufen war. „Heute Abend, acht Uhr im Zaubertränkekerker.", wies er sie laut genug an, damit es alle im Umkreis von knapp 5 Metern mitbekamen. „Und ich würde an deiner Stelle nicht zu spät oder sogar gar nicht kommen, denn es wäre wirklich zu schade, wenn du nicht dabei sein könntest, wenn wir euer Team in Grund und Boden spielen, weil du eine unnötige Strafarbeit absitzen mußt."

Aufstöhnend ließ Katie den Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. Als wenn es nicht schon reichen würde, dass sie selber seit dem Vorfall gestern in der Bibliothek völlig durcheinander war und Leanne und Caroline sie merkwürdig ansahen. Jetzt wäre es nur noch eine Sache von ein paar Stunden, bis die komplette Schule wußte, dass sie Zaubertränke-Nachhilfe von Adrian Pucey bekam. Wunderbar. Das sich die ganze Sache so schnell entwickeln würde, hätte sie nicht gedacht. Aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Adrian hatte öffentlich den ersten Zug gemacht und das Spiel begonnen. Und das sogar mit einem brillanten Schachzug, wie sie neidlos anerkennen mußte. Er war eben doch nicht umsonst ein Slytherin. Von Manipulation und dem Ausnutzen von Gelegenheiten verstand er scheinbar eine ganze Menge.

* * *

„Ich verstehe gar nicht, wie du es schaffst, mit einem Heiltrank gegen Schürfwunden den halben Kerker in die Luft zu sprengen. Das geht doch gar nicht.", meinte Adrian am Abend kopfschüttelnd, als er und Katie im Zaubertränkekerker den Trank nochmal brauten, der Katie und dem Klassenraum am Morgen noch zum Verhängnis geworden war. „Was hast du denn gemacht, um da eine Explosion hinzukriegen? Selbst wenn du die Zutaten nicht sorgfältig zerkleinerst oder in der falschen Reihenfolge reintust, hätte es nicht explodieren dürfen."

Katie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schnippelte verdrossen weiter an einer der Wurzeln, von der sie schon wieder vergessen hatte, wie sie hieß. Adrian sah sie eine Weile mit skeptisch geneigtem Kopf an und fing schließlich an zu grinsen. Nach ein paar Minuten riß Katie der Geduldsfaden. Sie stieß ihr Messer mit Wucht in das Schneidebrett und sah ihn giftig an.

„Was?", knurrte sie und kniff die Augen noch enger zusammen, um gefährlicher zu wirken. Allerdings misslang der Versuch gründlich, denn Adrians Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Du hast die Ringelblumenstengel mit den Rauschminzestengeln verwechselt, oder?"

Katies Gesichtsfarbe nahm einen gefährlichen Rotton an und mit Adrians Beherrschung war es jetzt vollkommen vorbei. Heftig lachend sank er auf den kleinen Holzhocker zusammen, der neben dem steinernen Tisch stand, auf dem Katies Kessel munter vor sich hinbrodelte.

„Wie schön, dass ich dich so amüsieren konnte.", brummte Katie grummelnd und warf eine handvoll getrocknete Glühwürmchen in den Trank, der sich daraufhin schlagartig lila färbte und somit dem näher kam, was er einmal werden sollte. Heute Morgen war ihr Trank an dieser Stelle noch giftgrün geworden und als sie dann die Stengel, von denen sie sicher war, dass es die richtigen waren, hineingeworfen hatte, hatte es plötzlich einen gewaltigen Knall gegeben und alles im Umkreis von etwas drei Meter war glatte dreißig Zentimeter in die Luft gehüpft, um dann in einer pechschwarzen Rauchwolke scheppernd zu Boden zu fallen.

„Da bist du selber Schuld.", prustete Adrian und wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Herrgott Kitty, das ist ein glatter Anfängerfehler. Ich kann wirklich verstehen, warum Snape stinkig ist, wenn ihm eine Viertklässlerin den Kerker mit Fehlern in die Luft sprengt, die sie schon im zweiten Trimester des ersten Schuljahrs nicht mehr machen sollte. Kein Wunder, dass er dir Nachhilfe aufgebrummt hat. Es wundert mich ehrlich gesagt, dass er das nicht schon Jahre früher getan hat.", fügte er murmelnd hinzu und schüttelte verblüfft über soviel Unvermögen in Sachen Zaubertränke den Kopf.

Katie schnaubte und wandte sich wieder der Wurzel zu, die sie laut Adrian in exakt fünf mal fünf Millimeter große Würfel zerkleinern sollte. Sie selber fand ja, dass die Wurzel es nicht mal merken würde, wenn es vier oder sechs Millimeter waren, aber Adrian war da gänzlich anderer Meinung. Also tat sie ihm den Gefallen. Schließlich hatte sie nicht vor, ewig mit ihm hier festzusitzen.

„Und wieso hat er ausgerechnet dich zu meinem Nachhilfelehrer ernannt? Hast du dich bei ihm eingeschleimt, um deine Noten zu verbessern?"

„Reiner Zufall. Meine Noten sind gut genug, dass ich es nicht nötig habe, mich einzuschleimen. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum, weil ich was für Zauberkunst vergessen hatte und da habe ich Snape hier vor sich hin schimpfen gehört." Adrian zuckte mit den Schultern und schmunzelte wieder. „Eigentlich wäre es mir ja egal gewesen, was ihm schon wieder die Laune verhagelt hat, aber dann fielen die Worte „Bell" und „nichtsnutzige Gryffindors" und ich wurde neugierig. Also bin ich zu ihm rein und wollte fragen, ob ich ihm irgendwie helfen könnte und bin in einen völlig chaotischen, verrußten Klassenraum getreten. Snape hat mich erst etwas überrascht angesehen und meinte dann, dass es ganz gut wäre, dass ich gerade da bin, denn er hat da etwas, was einer von seinen guten Schülern erledigen soll, damit sein Kerker nicht mehr ständig in die Luft fliegt und am Ende wie ein Schlachtfeld aussieht. Was glaubst du, wie überrascht ich war, als er mich daraufhin darum gebeten hat, ausgerechnet dir Nachhilfe zu geben?"

Katie seufzte resigniert und verdrehte die Augen, schnitt jedoch stumm die Wurzel weiter in exakt fünf mal fünf Millimeter große Würfel. Adrian hatte jetzt den Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte und seinen Kopf in die Hand gestützt und sah ihr beim schneiden zu.

„Dir scheint öfter mal der Kessel zu explodieren, oder?", fragte er schließlich im Plauderton. Er hätte genauso gut über das Wetter reden können.

Katie zuckte mit den Schultern und schnippelte weiter. Dabei war sie sich durchaus bewußt, dass Adrian ihr direkt auf die Finger sah und sie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn jemand das tat. Das machte sie nervös und meistens ging dabei etwas schief. Und genau das tat es in diesem Moment auch. Erschrocken aufschreiend hüpfte sie einen halben Meter zurück. Das Messer fiel klirrend zu Boden und reflexartig hatte sie den linken Zeigefinger fest mit der rechten Hand umfaßt. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren der Finger und die Hand blutverschmiert und Katie kniff wimmernd die Augen zusammen.

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, _SCHEIßE VERDAMMT NOCHMAL_!!!"

Adrian war im selben Moment aufgesprungen und versuchte Katie zu beruhigen und ihren Finger genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Das war jedoch gar nicht so einfach, denn Katie hatte sich vornüber gebeugt und die Hand fest an den Bauch gedrückt, um den Schmerz besser unterdrücken zu können.

„Komm schon Katie, beruhig dich. Das ist nur ein kleiner Schnitt. Der wird dich schon nicht umbringen. Du bist schließlich Quidditchspielerin. Du hast schon schlimmeres erlebt. Jetzt zeig mal her. Katie? KATIE!!!"

Adrian hatte sie jetzt an die Schultern gefaßt und zwang sie somit, sich aufzurichten. Katie hatte die Augen immer noch fest zusammen gekniffen und sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Sieh mich an, Katie.", forderte Adrian sie auf und schüttelte sie leicht. „Katie! Sieh. Mich. An." Katie öffnete die Augen und sah Adrian an. Er konnte ihr deutlich ansehen, dass sie ziemlich große Schmerzen hatte. „Und jetzt zeig mal her. So schlimm kann das schließlich nicht sein."

Ganz langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, öffnete Katie den Klammergriff um ihren linken Zeigefinger. Die Augen hatte sie jedoch weiterhin auf Adrians Gesicht gerichtet und deshalb entging ihr auch nicht, wie dieser plötzlich das Gesicht verzog und jetzt ebenfalls scharf die Luft einsog.

„Krankenflügel. Sofort.", war alles was Adrian sagte und jetzt wagte Katie doch einen Blick auf ihren Finger. Im selben Moment wußte sie allerdings, dass sie das besser nicht getan hätte, denn es war nicht nur ein kleiner Schnitt. Das Messer war bis auf die Knochen runtergerutscht und hatte ihr praktisch den halben Finger abgesäbelt, während das Blut nur so in Sturzbächen heraus floß. Ihr Magen drehte sich um, in ihren Ohren rauschte es und vor ihren Augen tanzten plötzlich Sternchen. Im nächsten Moment verweigerten ihre Beine ihr den Dienst. Sie sackte zusammen und nur Adrians gut trainierten Jägerreflexen war es zu verdanken, dass sie nicht auf dem harten Kerkerboden aufschlug und sich noch weitere Verletzungen zuzog.

* * *

Als Katie die Augen wieder aufschlug sah sie auf einen nur allzu bekannten Riss an der Decke. Frustriert stöhnte sie auf und schloß die Augen gleich wieder. Auf diesen Riss hatte sie schon viel zu oft gesehen. Meist nach einem Quidditchspiel und oft genug auch nach einer der verrückten Trainingseinheiten. Sie war mit diesem Riss schon per du und hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, nach ihrem letzten „Date" mit dem Riss diese Beziehung so schnell zu vertiefen.

„Ich hatte nicht gesagt, dass du dich so sehr in die Sache reinsteigern sollst, dass du Adrian ohnmächtig in die Arme sinkst, Katie.", meinte eine belustigte Stimme neben ihr. „Zumindest nicht dann, wenn Oliver nicht mal dabei ist und es mitbekommen könnte."

Langsam drehte Katie den Kopf nach rechts und schlug die Augen auf. Neben ihrem Bett stand Matt und sah sie unterdrückt grinsend mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Matt half seit einigen Wochen dreimal pro Woche im Krankenflügel aus, da er Heiler werden wollte. Madame Pomfrey freute sich über diese Hilfe, vor allem da Matt ein ziemliches Talent zu haben schien. Deshalb wunderte es sie nicht, dass er statt der Schulkrankenschwester neben ihr stand. Er hatte in der Vergangenheit ebenfalls schon viel zu oft unwissentlich Anstandsdame bei einem Date zwischen ihr und dem Riss gespielt.

„Das war auch nicht wirklich geplant. Aber dein dämlicher Cousin hat mich nervös gemacht und dadurch bin ich mit dem Messer abgerutscht.", murmelte Katie und setzte sich jetzt auf. Scheinbar hatte sie dies aber doch ein wenig zu schnell getan, denn wieder tanzten Sterne vor ihren Augen und sie geriet ins schwanken.

Schnell griff Matt nach ihr, stützte sie bis sie sich gefangen hatte und sah sie dann vorsichtig an. „Alles okay?"

Katie atmete noch ein paar mal mit geschlossenen Augen tief durch und sah Matt dann nickend an. „Ja ... ja, ich denke schon."

Matt sah sie leicht zweifelnd an und setzte sich dann neben ihr auf die Bettkante.

„OK, Madame Pomfrey läßt dir ausrichten, dass du beim nächsten Mal besser aufpassen sollst und dass du nochmal Glück gehabt hast.", fing er an zu erklären und Katies Blick fiel bei diesen Worten auf ihren linken Zeigefinger, der in einem dicken, schneeweißen Verband eingewickelt war und nur noch leicht dumpf pochte, statt zu schmerzen. „Wundersamerweise hast du dir nichts wirklich wichtiges durchgesäbelt. Alle Sehnen sind in Ordnung und du hast nur eine ganze Menge kleiner Adern und das Fleisch an sich eingeschnitten. Außerdem hast du jetzt eine kleine Kerbe im Knochen des obersten Fingerglieds, aber außer auf Muggelröntgenbildern sieht man das sowieso nie und sollte dich nicht weiter stören." Katie schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen. Eine Kerbe in einem Knochen, die man sowieso unter normalen Umständen nie wieder sehen würde, war gerade wirklich ihre geringste Sorge. „Wir haben dir da jetzt eine Heilpaste drauf getan, die gleichzeitig auch etwas betäubt, aber du solltest trotzdem den Trank hier mitnehmen, denn es könnte später noch schmerzen und dann hast du was dagegen. Und du sollst morgen früh zum Verbandswechsel kommen."

Katie sah Matt an, nickte und griff nach dem kleinen Fläschchen, dass er ihr hinhielt. „Heißt das, ich darf gehen?", vergewisserte sie sich, da sie sich irgendwie nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte, dass Madame Pomfrey sie mit einem halb abgesäbelten Finger gehen ließ, wenn sie sonst jeden über Nacht hier behielt, der es wagte, in ihrer Gegenwart nur einmal leicht zu husten.

„Wenn es nach Poppy geht, müßtest du hierbleiben, aber ich konnte sie mit dem Argument überreden, dass du als Quidditchspielerin doch schon sehr viel schlimmeres gewohnt bist, als nur einen abgesäbelten Finger."

„Und das hat sie überzeugt?"

„Nein."

„Und wieso darf ich dann trotzdem gehen?"

„Weil ich gesagt habe 'Madame Pomfrey, dieses Mädchen ist seit drei Jahren im Team von Oliver Wood. Sie _ist_ hart im nehmen.' Und _das_ hat sie schließlich überzeugt." Matt grinste Katie zwinkernd an und Katie konnte nicht anders, als ebenfalls zu grinsen. „Komm nur bitte morgen früh gleich zum Verbandswechsel. Sonst reißt Poppy mir den Kopf ab."

„Mach ich.", nickte Katie. „Danke Matt. Ich bin wirklich nicht wild darauf, meine Beziehung mit dem Riss zu vertiefen."

„Du bist _was_?", fragte Matt irritiert, doch grinste gleich darauf wissend, als Katie nur stumm an die Decke wies. „Ach so. Mach das du wegkommst."

Katie hüpfte vom Bett und ging rückwärts auf den Ausgang zu. „Weiß du, Matt, als ich den ... Arrrrgggh"

Wild mit den Armen rudernd versuchte Katie das Gleichgewicht zu halten, da sie über irgendetwas gestolpert war und wurde nur von ein paar blitzschnell zugreifenden Armen daran gehindert.

„Also, wenn du mir heute Abend nochmal in die Arme fällst, schuldest du mir als Dank einen Kuß, Kitty.", raunte ein Stimme ihr ins Ohr und Katie entwich ein genervtes Schnauben. Ihr Blick fiel auf Matt, der immer noch auf dem Bett saß und schwer mit sich zu kämpfen hatte, nicht zu lachen. Katie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und er breitete kapitulierend die Arme aus, konnte aber dennoch das Grinsen nicht verhindern. Doch Katie bekam das nur halb mit, denn sie hatte sich schon umgedreht und funkelte jetzt Adrian an, der mit einer Gelassenheit dastand, die schon fast an Unverschämtheit grenzte.

„Adrian!", knurrte sie warnend.

„Kitty!", erwiderte er gelassen und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Nenn. Mich. Nicht. Kitty!", brummte sie gefährlich leise, doch Adrian lachte nur und drehte sich zum Ausgang um.

„Wie du willst ... Kitty.", antwortete er und stieß die Tür auf.

„Hnnnngh!", kam es gereizt von Katie und sie stürzte hinter Adrian her aus dem Krankenflügel hinaus.

Spätestens jetzt war es mit Matts Beherrschung vorbei und er ließ sich laut lachend rückwärts auf's Bett fallen.

„Oh Merlin, wenn ich nicht wüßte, dass das alles nur gespielt ist, würde ich glatt behaupten, dass die zwei bis über beide Ohren ineinander verknallt sind, so überzeugend wirkt das. Oliver, du tust mir jetzt schon leid. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was da noch auf dich zu kommt."

* * *

**A/N:** OK, die Sache ist angelaufen. Bleibt abzuwarten, was Oliver davon hält, sobald er merkt, dass so ein dahergelaufener Slytherin seine Freundin "anbaggert". Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Rutsch und hoffe, dass wir uns alle 2009 gesund und munter wiedersehen.

Mein letzter Kommentar geht an die mitlesenden Rumtreiberinnen: Katies kleiner Unfall wurde ungefähr neun bis zehn Monate vor meinem Unfall geschrieben. Ich habe ihn nicht nachträglich eingebaut, auch wenn das jetzt vielleicht so scheint. Muß wohl so eine Art Vorahnung gewesen sein. °grins° Katies Finger hat es aber überlebt und meiner ist auch auf dem Wege der Besserung. Ich tippe schon wieder damit, auch wenn es leicht unangenehm ist. Ich kann mich halt nicht mehr zurückhalten. °lol°


	3. Verwirrung

**A/N:** Danke für die Reviewflut, mit der ihr mich überschwemmt habt. Ich meine, 11 Reviews für 2 Kapitel? Das ist der genial und ich kann es immer noch nicht so recht fassen. Danke, danke, DANKE!!!

**Widmung:** Für einen ganz besonderen Menschen, der seit nicht ganz 36 Stunden nicht mehr bei uns ist und den ich jetzt schon schrecklich immer du auch bist, du wirst immer einen ganz besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen behalten.

* * *

**Kapitel 3 - Verwirrung**

Draußen im Gang hatte Katie Adrian inzwischen wieder eingeholt.

„Ich meine das ernst, Pucey.", fauchte sie ihn an. „Nenn' mich nicht Kitty. Das kann ich absolut nicht leiden."

Überrascht blieb Adrian stehen und drehte sich um. Katie konnte gerade noch so einen Zusammenprall verhindern, indem sie einen Sprung nach links machte, wodurch sie mit der Rüstung von Erwin dem Eigensinnigen zusammenstieß, die scheppernd in ihre Einzelteile zerfiel. Doch weder Adrian noch Katie kümmerte das im Moment sonderlich.

„_Pucey_?", wiederholte Adrian spöttisch und sah Katie fragend an. „Sind wir plötzlich wieder auf Nachnamen-Ebene, _Bell_?"

„Scheint so.", antwortete Katie und pustete sich verärgert eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Das ist mir allemal lieber als _Kitty_. Schließlich bin ich kein Schmusekätzchen. Und wenn doch, dann bestimmt nicht deins, _Pucey_."

„Aber Woody-Boys scheinbar auch nicht, denn sonst wären wir zwei ja jetzt nicht hier, _Kitty._", erwiderte Adrian leise, als er sich zu ihr vorbeugte. „Und niemand würde uns diese kleine Charade abnehmen, wenn wir uns immer noch mit dem Nachnamen anreden. Also wirst du wohl oder übel ... oh verflucht! Peeves im Anmarsch! Komm!"

Bevor Katie wußte, was überhaupt los ist, hatte Adrian sie an der Hand gefaßt und zog sie hinter sich her. Hinter sich konnten sie Peeves gackernd näher kommen hören, der durch die zusammenbrechende Rüstung angelockt worden war, und dem wollte sie nun wirklich nicht begegnen. Also rannte sie hinter Adrian her, der sich beunruhigend gut auskannte - viel zu gut, nach ihrem Geschmack – und sie durch verschiedene Geheimgänge und enge, versteckt gelegene Wendeltreppen, von deren Existenz sie bisher nichtmal im Geringsten etwas geahnt hatte, aus der gefährlichen Zone rausbrachte, zu der jetzt auch Filch und Mrs. Norris vorrückten, denen sie nur um Haaresbreite entkamen.

Schließlich kamen sie in einem kleinen Raum an, wo Katie keuchend und mit einem leichten Anflug von Seitenstechen auf die Knie sackte. Als sie schließlich wieder einigermaßen Luft bekam sah sie sich um und riss vor Überraschung aufkeuchend die Augen auf. Vor ihr befand sich ein riesiges Fenster von gut 3 Metern Höhe und 6 Metern Breite und dahinter befand sich ...

„Der ... Slytheringemeinschaftsraum?" Katie sah sich verblüfft um und sah in Adrians Gesicht, dem man ansah, wie sehr er Katies Verblüffung genoß.

„Der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.", bestätigte er nickend.

„Aber ..."

„Diesen Raum kann nur ein Slytherin öffnen, also brauchst du dir gar nicht erst die Mühe machen, ihn zu suchen, um uns heimlich zu beobachten, Bell.", grinste Adrian, der ahnte, was in Katies Kopf vorging.

„Was ist auf der anderen Seite?", fragte Katie, als sie wieder zum Fenster rübersah. „Ich meine, die sehen uns hier nicht, sonst würde der Kurze da ganz anders aus der Wäsche gucken." Katie deutete auf einen kleinen Jungen, der höchstens ins zweite Schuljahr gehen konnte - sie schätzte eher auf das erste – und interessiert auf eine bestimmte Stelle des Fensters sah.

„Nicht nur hübsch, sondern auch schlau, hmm?", fragte Adrian, ging auf sie zu und funkelte sie verschmitzt an. „Allerdings nicht, wenn es um Zaubertränke geht, wie wir inzwischen festgestellt haben."

Katie verdrehte nur die Augen und fragte sich, wie oft sie das am heutigen Abend wohl schon getan hatte. Viel zu oft, wie sie fand.

„Auf der anderen Seite ist ein Wandteppich.", gab Adrian jetzt Auskunft. „Ein Wandteppich mit dem Stammbaum Salazar Slytherins."

Katie hob überrascht die Augenbrauen und stieß ungewollt einen beeindruckten Pfiff aus. „Wow! Das haben wir nicht. Wir können Gryffindors Erben nur bis etwa 1652 sicher nachverfolgen."

„Ernsthaft? Und wir waren alle absolut sicher, dass bei euch auch so ein Wandteppich hängt, auf dem ganz unten „Harry Potter" steht."

Katie drehte sich verblüfft zu Adrian um. „Harry? Wieso denn Harry?"

Adrian zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich kenne es nicht anders, als das Potter als Gryffindors Erbe vermutet wird. Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass er den du-weißt-schon-wen damals besiegt hat und der ist schließlich Slytherins Erbe."

„Ehrlich? Dann wisst ihr, wie er wirklich heißt?"

Adrian schnaubte. „Nein, er steht als ... naja, du-weißt-schon da drauf."

Katie grinste. „Faszinierend. Sogar seine eigenen Hauskameraden haben Muffe, ihn beim Namen zu nennen. Und ein Wandteppich genauso, wenn man den Faden mal weiterspinnt. Und das ist wirklich vollkommen verrückt."

„Das hat nichts mit Muffe zu tun, sondern mit ... ach, lassen wir das Thema." Adrian winkte ab. „Sehen wir lieber zu, dass du ungesehen vor Peeves, Filch und Mrs. Norris zurück in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum kommst."

„Leichter gesagt als getan.", seufzte Katie. „Das dauert von hier aus auf dem direkten Weg glatte zehn Minuten. Und den können wir nichtmal nehmen, da ich ziemlich sicher bin, dass Filch und seine Fusselbürste da inzwischen rumschleichen."

„Kitty", meinte Adrian und sah sie halb amüsiert, halb mitleidig an, „du bist mit einem Slytherin unterwegs. Warum, glaubst du, habe ich dich hierher gebracht? Bestimmt nicht, um dir einen kostenlosen Einblick in unser Heiligtum zu gewähren."

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen?", fragte sie ihn. „Ich hatte angenommen, dass wir nur rein zufällig hier gelandet sind, weil wir nur irgendwie vor Filch und Co verschwinden wollten."

Adrian seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Kitty-Darling, du hast absolut keine Ahnung von slytherin'scher Denkweise. Es mag vielleicht so ausgesehen haben, wie kopflose Flucht, aber ich habe ganz genau gewußt, wohin ich wollte. Ich könnte den Weg problemlos nochmal mit dir ablaufen, wenn du darauf bestehst. Wenn es sein muß, auch mit verbundenen Augen."

„Bemühe dich nicht.", winkte sie ab und sie unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein beunruhigtes Schaudern. Wenn der Kerl den Weg wirklich mit verbundenen Augen nochmal ablaufen konnte, kannte er sich wirklich verflucht gut in Hogwarts aus. Und wenn der Gedanke nicht beunruhigend war, dann wußte sie es auch nicht. „Ich wüßte sowieso nicht, ob das wirklich der gleiche Weg ist. Wir sind durch Ecken im Schloß gekommen, die ich noch nie gesehen habe. Und hör' endlich auf, mich Kitty zu nennen, verflucht nochmal."

„Warum? Ich liebe es, wenn du so hochgehst.", schmunzelte Adrian und stieß nun lässig mit dem Fuß gegen einen leicht vorstehenden Stein, wodurch sich direkt darüber wie aus dem Nichts ein kreisrundes Loch von etwa einem Meter Durchmesser auftat.

„Und was ist _das_ jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Katie und vergaß völlig, etwas auf Adrians Bemerkung zu erwidern.

„Vertraust du mir, Katie?", fragte Adrian und sah Katie vollkommen ernst an.

Katie riss den Blick von dem Loch los, hinter dem eine Röhre zu sein schien, und sah Adrian spöttisch an. „Hatte ich je einen Grund, dir zu vertrauen, Pucey? Du bist ein Slytherin. Natürlich vertrauen ich dir nicht."

„Und doch hast du dich bereitwillig mitziehen lassen, als ich vorhin losgerannt bin."

„Da war ich überrumpelt und wollte im Grunde genommen nur weg aus der Gefahrenzone. Das hatte nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun, sondern mit dem natürlichen Fluchtinstinkt, der bei drohender Gefahr einsetzt. Ich vertraue grundsätzlich keinem Slytherin. Das ist doch glatter Irrsinn."

„Wenn ich dir irgendwas hätte tun wollen, hätte ich es längst getan, Kitty. Wir haben gestern schon festgestellt, dass du mir im direkten Vergleich kraftmäßig völlig unterlegen bist." Adrian hielt Katies Blick jetzt regelrecht gefangen. „Außerdem habe ich deinen Zauberstab."

„_WAS_?" Hektisch kramte Katie in ihren Robentaschen und sah schließlich irritiert zu Adrian auf, als sie ihren Zauberstab nirgends finden konnte. Dieser hielt ihn ihr jetzt mit dem Griff voran hin, wohl um zu beweisen, dass er ihn nicht doch im letzten Moment zu irgendeinem Zauber benutzen würde. Blitzschnell griff sie danach und steckte ihn ein. „Warum hast du meinen ..."

„Er ist dir aus der Tasche gefallen, als du im Kerker zusammengeklappt bist.", erklärte Adrian, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass er sie unterbrach, und grinste dann wieder. „Ich wußte übrigens gar nicht, dass du kein Blut sehen kannst."

„Nur wenn's mein eigenes ist.", nuschelte Katie leise in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart und sah ihn verwirrt an, als er in die Röhre kletterte. „Was genau machst du da?"

„Ich klettere in ein Loch.", war die ungerührte Antwort. Katie sah in noch verwirrter an und zweifelte kurzfristig an seiner geistigen Zurechnungsfähigkeit. Andererseits war er ein Slytherin, also konnte man bei ihm sowieso nicht in normalen Maßstäben denken. „Komm her und vertrau mir, Kitty. Es wird Zeit, dass du in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkommst. Und zwar ohne erwischt zu werden. Und das hier ist der einzige völlig sichere Weg dahin."

„Nie im Leben.", erwiderte Katie, kam aber gleichzeitig vorsichtig näher, da die Neugierde für einen Moment doch die Vorsicht verdrängte. Eine Tatsache, die sie schon gleich drauf schwer verfluchen würde, den Adrian nutzte sie ohne lange zu zögern. „Ich werde nicht durch eine stockfinstere, enge Röhre durchs halbe Schloss klettern. Vergiß eeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhh ..."

Blitzschnell hatte Adrian zugegriffen und Katie zu sich in die Röhre gezogen, und im nächsten Moment ging es im rasanten Tempo abwärts. Katies überraschter Aufschrei hallte in der engen Röhre lautstark wider und Adrian konnte es nicht lassen, ausgelassen mitzuschreien, als es in immer rasanteren Kurven und Drehungen abwärts ging. Längst hatte er Katie losgelassen und da er um einiges schwerer war, hatte er sie auch schnell ein Stück hinter sich gelassen. Mehrfach drehte er sich während der wilden Rutscherei um – er hatte einfach viel zu viel Übung und wußte, welche Kurven in welcher Position am besten waren – und schoß am Ende schließlich auf dem Rücken liegend und mit dem Kopf voran aus der Röhre. Den letzten Schwung für einen Salto ausnutzend, den die sanft auslaufende Röhre ihm noch ließ, kam er schließlich in dem kleinen Raum auf, der nur noch etwa halb so groß war wie der, den sie eben verlassen hatten.

Mit einem hochzufriedenen Grinsen auf den Lippen drehte er sich zur Röhre um, in der Katies Verwünschungen ihm gegenüber jetzt langsam aber sicher näher kamen, und bereitete sich darauf vor, sie aufzufangen. Seine eigene erste Landung in diesem Raum hatte er schließlich noch viel zu gut in Erinnerung. Damals war er auch vorwärts aus der Röhre geschossen und hatte sich schmerzhaft die Nase gebrochen. Katie würde ebenfalls in dieser Position aus der Röhre kommen, denn sie hatte einfach nicht die Übung, sich bei dieser wilden Fahrt umzudrehen. Und die Nasenlandung wollte er ihr dann doch ersparen. Ein Besuch im Krankenflügel pro Abend mußte reichen.

Begleitet von einem langgezogenen „Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" flog Katie schließlich mit Schwung aus der Röhre und riss Adrian glatt von den Beinen, als er sie auffing. Überrascht von dem doch recht unerwarteten Tempo, dass Katie noch drauf hatte, stolperte er rückwärts und landete unsanft mit einem erstickt gekeuchten „Umpf!!!" auf dem Rücken, Katie fest an sich gedrückt, die ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ansah. Augen, die in einem sehr interessanten Grünton leuchteten, wie er gerade feststellte.

„Damit schuldest du mir dann wohl einen Kuß, Kitty-Darling.", meinte er schließlich verschmitzt. „Das ist jetzt das dritte mal heute Abend, dass du mir in die Arme fällst."

Diese Worte reichten aus, um wieder Leben in Katie zu bringen. Blitzschnell sprang sie auf die Füße, und versetzte Adrian, der sich ebenfalls aufrappelte, eine ganze Ladung von Hieben rund um die obere Körperhälfte.

„Bei dir hakt es wohl! Wie kannst du es wagen, mich einfach so in dieses Höllenteil zu ziehen? Hattest du vor, dass ich mir heute Nacht auch noch den Hals breche, oder was? Ich glaube, ich spinne."

Immer weiter zurückspringend wich Adrian lachend dem Trommelwirbel ihrer Fäuste aus, bis er schließlich die Tür im Rücken spürte. Deshalb fing er jetzt doch ihre Fäuste in der Luft ab und unterbrach ihre Schimpferei, was sie mit einem frustrierten Knurren und einem mörderischen Blick bedachte.

„Nun beruhige dich endlich, Merlin nochmal. So schlimm war das doch gar nicht. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass es dir überhaupt keinen Spaß gemacht hat."

Als Antwort bekam er nur ein Schnauben, aber zumindest hatte sie jetzt aufgehört gegen seinen Griff anzukämpfen und das reichte ihm schon.

„OK, ich laß dich jetzt los, aber nur, wenn du versprichst, artig zu sein.", wies er sie an und sah ihr durchdringend in die Augen. Katie starrte einen Moment stur zurück und nickte dann stumm. „Geht doch.", erwiderte Adrian und ließ sie los.

Mit einem gut gezielten Hieb versetzte Katie ihm eine letzte schmerzhafte Warnung, sie ja nie wieder auf so eine Weise zu überraschen.

„Au! Sag mal, spinnst du?" Verwirrt rieb sich Adrian die Schulter, wo Katie ihn gerade getroffen hatte. „Verstehst du das unter artig sein?"

„Nein.", erwiderte Katie und atmete tief durch. „Das verstehe ich unter gryffindor'scher Rache gegenüber einer hinterlistigen Slytherinschlange. Und diese Rache hat verdammt gut getan, soviel kann ich dir versichern."

„Immer diese Vorurteile.", seufzte Adrian und drehte sich schließlich um, um die Tür zu öffnen. „Wird Zeit, dass wir für heute getrennte Wege gehen. Raus mit dir."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah Katie Adrian an und ging an ihm vorbei durch die Tür. Draußen blieb sie gleich wieder überrascht stehen.

„Wa ... wie sind wir ... das kann doch gar nicht sein."

Direkt vor ihr war das Portrait der fetten Dame, die gelangweilt an ihrem Rahmen lehnte und an ihrem Kleid rumzupfte.

„Hogwarts verbirgt mehr Slytheringeheimnisse, als ihr ahnt.", war Adrians Kommentar auf Katies verblüffte Miene.

„Aber ... aber wir sind nach _unten_ und ... und jetzt sind wir ..."

Katie brach ab und schüttelte vollkommen durcheinander den Kopf. Ihr war das alles zu hoch und sie war definitiv zu müde, um jetzt darüber nachzudenken, wieso sie plötzlich ganze 30 Meter höher war, obwohl sie ganz eindeutig nach _unten _gerutscht waren. Zudem fing ihr Finger langsam wieder an zu schmerzen und sie wollte eigentlich nur noch ins Bett.

„Versuche es erst gar nicht zu verstehen, Kitty.", meinte Adrian leise. „Dafür gibt es keine logische Erklärung. Alleine deshalb schon nicht, weil ich jetzt gleich dieselbe Röhre wieder nach unten zurück rutsche. Wir sehen uns morgen. Schlaf gut."

Katie nickte nur und sah ihm nach, wie er die Tür wieder hinter sich schloß, die gleich darauf verschwand und nur altbekanntes Mauerwerk zurückließ, hinter dem niemand einen versteckten Raum vermuten würde, geschweige denn eine von mehreren komplett der Logik widersprechenden Röhrenrutschen, die nur den Mitgliedern des Schlangenhauses zugänglich waren, und die scheinbar kreuz und quer durch das ganze Schloss führten.

„Das ist alles vollkommen verrückt.", murmelte sie leise, drehte sich schließlich um und schreckte die fette Dame aus ihren Gedanken auf, die sie widerwillig brummend schließlich durchließ.

* * *

„Das war ja klar, dass da was passiert, wenn du mit einem von denen alleine im Kerker bist. Warum muß dir auch ausgerechnet ein Slytherin Nachhilfe geben?"

„Weil die die besten Noten in Zaubertränke haben?"

„Das haben sie nur, weil sie Snape in den Arsch kriechen."

„Adrian nicht."

Mit einem lauten Knall warf Oliver seinen Schrank zu und drehte sich zu Katie um, die auf einer der Bänke saß und sich die Beinschoner fest schnürte, was mit ihrem dick bandagierten Finger gar nicht so einfach war.

„_Adrian_? Sag mal, habe ich das gerade richtig gehört? Seit wann seid ihr zwei denn auf Vornamen-Ebene?"

Katie sah jetzt von ihrer Beschäftigung auf und zu Oliver hoch, der sie ungläubig und mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah. Schnaubend pustete sie eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und starrte zurück.

„Merlin, Oliver! Jetzt krieg' dich mal wieder ein. Was ist denn so schlimm daran, dass ich ihn beim Vornamen nenne?"

„Was daran so schlimm ist?" Oliver starrte Katie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren und auch der Rest des Teams warf ihr leicht skeptische Blicke zu. „Katie, wir reden hier von einem Slytherin. Kapiert? Ein _Slytherin_! Die haben grundsätzlich keine Vornamen, es sei denn, man macht mit denen gemeinsame Sache. Machst du mit denen gemeinsame Sache?"

Darauf wußte Katie nicht wirklich was zu erwidern. Ungläubig klappte ihre Kinnlade nach unten. Das hatte Oliver sie gerade nicht wirklich gefragt, oder? Er konnte nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass sie mit den Slytherins gemeinsame Sache machte. Naja, zumindest nicht in der Beziehung, die er vermutete. Nämlich in Sachen Quidditch, denn das schien ja den größten Teil seines Denkens und Handelns auszumachen. Das war geradezu lächerlich. Allerdings sprach die Art, wie er sie jetzt abwartend ansah, eine andere Sprache. Und wenn sie sich so umsah, schienen die anderen genauso eine Antwort von ihr zu erwarten – alle, bis auf Harry, der zumindest den Anstand hatte, so zu tun, als interessiere ihn das hier alles nicht. Katie konnte nur ungläubig mit dem Kopf schütteln, als sie die Sprache schließlich wiederfand.

„Ich glaub's ja nicht. Traust du mir das wirklich zu? Traust du mir wirklich zu, dass ich mit den Slytherins gemeinsame Sache mache?" Olivers Antwort hierauf war eine noch höher unter die wirren Haare rutschende Augenbraue. „Das ist ja nicht zu fassen. Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, wie sehr du mir vertraust, Oliver. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen. Alles, wo ich gemeinsame Sache mit _einem_ Slytherin mache, ist Zaubertränke. Und dafür solltest du dankbar sein, du Idiot."

„Ich soll dankbar sein, dass dir Pucey den halben Finger abgesäbelt hat und du nicht in der Lage bist, anständig zu trainieren?"

Katie fand es wirklich faszinierend, wie Oliver alles, aber auch wirklich alles so drehen konnte, dass Quidditch das Hauptthema war. Sogar bei einem halb abgesäbelten Finger schaffte er es. Kopfschüttelnd drehte sie sich um und griff nach ihrem Besen. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Oliver um und ging so dicht zu ihm rüber, dass ihre Nasenspitzen nur noch knappe dreieinhalb Zentimeter trennten.

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, _Käpt'n_. Erstens, ist _Adrian_ wirklich gut in Zaubertränke, zweitens war ich es, die diesen Finger ..." Sie hielt Oliver drohend ihren verbundenen Finger vor die Nase, was diesen fast zum schielen brachte. „... fast abgesäbelt hat, und _drittens _brauchst du dir absolut keine Sorgen darum machen, dass ich dich deinen heißgeliebten Pokal koste, denn dieser Finger wird mich nicht daran hindern, dir da draußen gleich die Bude voll zu schießen. Ist das in deinem verfluchten schottischen Sturschädel klar und deutlich angekommen?"

Ein leiser Pfiff war aus der Ecke zu hören, in der die Schränke von Fred und George standen, aber Katie kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sie trug gerade ein stummes Blickduell mit Oliver aus und beide wußten, dass hier gerade nicht Freund und Freundin ein mentales Kräftemessen veranstalteten, sondern Kapitän und Jägerin. Und es war schließlich die Jägerin, die dieses Duell abbrach und sich umdrehte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ihr vorhabt, aber ich werde jetzt da raus gehen und trainieren. Schließlich habe ich nicht den ganzen Morgen dafür Zeit. Ich habe vor dem Frühstück noch einen Termin."

„Ach ja? Und bei wem?"

Katie blieb bei diesen Worten von Oliver noch einmal stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihm um.

„Krankenstation.", antwortete sie knapp. „Poppy bringt mich um, wenn ich nicht zum Verbandswechsel komme. Und dann _hast _du ein Problem, oh uneinsichtiger Käpt'n. Denn dann darfst du vier Wochen vor dem Spiel der Spiele noch eine neue Jägerin einarbeiten, denn dann hat sie mich lahm gelegt."

Kurz darauf hallte das Echo einer zugeknallten Tür durch die Gryffindorkabine.

* * *

Als Katie zwei Stunden später auf die Tür zur großen Halle zuging, war sie mehr als zufrieden mit sich. Sie hatte Oliver eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass sie auch mit einem verletzten linken Zeigefinger gutes Quidditch spielen konnte – immerhin war es ja nicht ihre Wurfhand und sie konnte den Besen auch ohne die aktive Hilfe des Zeigefingers so lenken, dass er immer das tat, was sie wollte. Und Poppy war sichtlich zufrieden mit dem Heilungsprozeß, den ihr Finger in den letzten paar Stunden durchgemacht hatte. Sie hatte ihr eine frische Ladung merkwürdig lilafarbener Paste auf den Finger geschmiert, diesen neu verbunden und ihr erklärt, dass sie ihn schon in drei Tagen wieder benutzen könnte, als wäre nichts passiert. Sie sollte nur weiterhin den Finger schonen. Dass sie heute früh schon zwei Stunden Quidditch trainiert hatte, verschwieg Katie der Schulkrankenschwester wohlweislich, denn dann würde sie schneller in einem der schneeweißen Betten liegen, als sie „Quidditch" sagen konnte. Sie kannte Poppy schließlich nicht erst seit gestern und wußte, wie weit sie es bei ihr auf die Spitze treiben konnte.

Jetzt knurrte ihr allerdings der Magen und sie freute sich auf einen ordentlichen Teller voll Schinken und Rührei. Und vielleicht auch zwei oder drei dieser leckeren Mini-Würstchen, von denen sie immer noch nicht recht wußte, was es eigentlich für Würstchen waren, aber die definitiv verdammt gut schmeckten. So vor sich hinträumend bekam sie nicht mit, dass sich ihr jemand von links näherte und sprang erschrocken und leise aufschreiend einen halben Meter in die Luft, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

Ihr Herz schlug wie verrückt und ihre rechte Hand war automatisch an ihren Brustkorb hochgeschossen, um es am raushüpfen zu hindern. Den Atem zischend ausstoßend, den sie reflexartig angehalten hatte, drehte sie sich um und sah in amüsiert funkelnde tiefblaue Augen.

„Adrian! Sag mal, spinnst du?"

„Wußte gar nicht, dass du so schreckhaft bist, Kitty.", erwiderte Adrian belustigt und ignorierte Katies finsteren Blick, den sie bei der Erwähnung des Worts „Kitty" aufgesetzt hatte. „Wie geht's deinem Finger heute?"

„Laut Poppy heilt er sehr gut und ist in drei Tagen wieder wie neu, wenn ich ihn solange schone.", antwortete sie ihm, ohne lange darüber nachzudenken.

„Dann ist es wohl nicht weit hin mit Training in den nächsten Tagen, hm?", schmunzelte Adrian und in seinen Augen konnte Katie versteckte Slytherinverschlagenheit erkennen. „Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass Woody-Boy das nicht ganz so begeistert auffassen wird."

„Ach was.", winkte Katie ab und betrat die große Halle. „Was Poppy nicht weiß, macht Poppy nicht heiß. Und Oliver habe ich gerade mehr als bewiesen, dass ich auch mit einem leicht lädierten Finger in der Lage bin, mit dem Quaffle umzugehen."

„Ihr habt heute Morgen trainiert?", fragte Adrian verblüfft.

„Ja. Was dagegen?"

Katie drehte sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu ihm um und bekam bei dem Blick, den Adrian ihr gerade zuwarf ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl im Magen. Adrian beugte sich jetzt zu ihr rüber.

„Was kriege ich, wenn ich Poppy nichts verrate, damit sie dich nicht ans Bett festbindet?", flüsterte er ein paar Zentimeter neben ihrem linken Ohr.

Katie zuckte zusammen und sah ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Das würdest du nicht tun."

Adrian sah sie mitleidig an. „Kitty-Darling, ich bin ein Slytherin. Ich würde _alles _tun, um euch Gryffindors die Chancen auf diesen Pokal zu vermasseln. Andererseits bin ich aber, wie jeder anständige Slytherin, bis zu einem gewissen Grad käuflich. Biete mir also was, sonst bin ich noch vor dem Mittagessen bei Poppy gewesen und du liegst spätestens beim Abendessen im Krankenbett und pflegst deine Beziehung zum Riss an der Decke. Also, was ist dir mein Schweigen wert?"

Katie starrte Adrian vollkommen überrumpelt an und hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was sie sagen sollte. Ihr Kopf war wie leer gefegt und sie konnte ihn nichtmal stumm beschimpfen, da sie sich selber in diese Lage gebracht hatte. Sie hätte es schließlich wissen müssen. Natürlich war Adrian ein Slytherin und ein Slytherin tat nichts einfach mal so, weil er ein netter Zeitgenosse war. Vor allem nicht, wenn er auch noch im Quidditchteam war und sein Wissen dem direkten Gegner um den Pokal für kurze Zeit ziemliche Probleme bereiten konnte. Frustriert schloß sie die Augen und stöhnte genervt auf.

„Ein Kuß.", antwortete Adrian jetzt für sie und Katies Augenlider flogen mit einem Schlag wieder auf und starrten ihn an. Das konnte er nicht ernst gemeint haben, oder? Er wollte nicht ernsthaft einen Kuß von ihr?

„Ein Kuß?", fragte sie leise zurück und bemerkte zu ihrem Ärger, dass ihre Stimme leicht schrill klang.

Ein grinsendes Nicken war die Antwort.

„_Jetzt_?"

Das Grinsen wurde breiter und Katie stand kurz davor, zu hyperventilieren. Nicht hier. Nicht vor der kompletten Hogwartsschülerschaft. Nicht vor ihrem Team und vor allem, _nicht vor Oliver. _Bitte nicht.

„Ich hätte durchaus nichts dagegen, Kitty, aber ich werde es dir ersparen, wenn du mir dein Wort gibst, dass ich diesen Kuß kriege, sobald wir alleine sind und ich dich darum bitte. Habe ich dein Wort?"

„Garantiert nicht."

Damit drehte sie sich um und ging auf den Gryffindortisch zu.

„Ich würde es nicht riskieren, Bell.", rief er ihr nach und sorgte dafür, dass es im Umkreis von 15 Metern gut zu hören war. „Du machst da gerade einen verdammt großen Fehler."

Katie sah, wie Oliver und der Rest des Teams überrascht zu ihr rüber sahen und verdrehte genervt die Augen. Sie ging weiter auf den Gryffindortisch zu und fand, dass es nicht wirklich nötig war, sich umzudrehen, um Adrian zu antworten.

„Ich denke eher, dass du es bist, der den Fehler macht, Pucey, wenn du ernsthaft glaubst, eine Gryffindor erpressen zu können."

Scheinbar gut gelaunt setzte sie sich zwischen Fred und Alicia auf die Bank und sah Oliver an.

„Kannst du mir mal die Rühreier rüber geben, Schatz? Ich sterbe vor Hunger."

Stumm reichte Oliver ihr das Gewünschte und sah sie fragend an. Doch Katie ignorierte ihn und fiel heißhungrig über ihr Frühstück her. In ihrem Inneren brodelte es jedoch und sie sah mehr als einmal vorsichtig zum Slytherintisch hinüber. Was sollte sie bloß tun, damit Adrian sie nicht bei Poppy verpetzte? Sollte sie ihn wirklich küssen, damit er Ruhe gab? Und war danach auch wirklich Ruhe oder würde er sich über ihre Naivität lustig machen und dann doch zu Poppy gehen?

Katie schloß kurz stumm die Augen und schob sich noch eine Gabel voll Rührei in den Mund. Dieser Tag hatte definitiv genauso schlecht angefangen, wie der gestrige aufgehört hatte.

* * *

**A/N:** OK, das war Kapitel Nummer 3. Katie ist leicht verwirrt. Adrian ist aus ihrer Sicht zu forsch, sie selber kriegt zu deutliche Einblicke in die Slytherinmentalität, die Nicht-Slytherins zumeist verborgen bleibt, und Oliver reagiert einfach nicht aus den richtigen Gründen eifersüchtig. Ich denke, wenn Katie genau gewußt hätte, dass Oliver, der Freund, und nicht Oliver, der Kapitän, einen Riesenaufstand machen würde, dann hätte sie Adrian wohl geküßt. Denn dann hätte sie ganz schnell Erfolg gehabt mit ihrer kleinen Show. Aber genau das wäre nicht der Fall gewesen, und deshalb hat sie sich gegen diesen Kuß entschieden. Was nicht lange gut geht, das kann ich euch garantieren. Dieser Kuß bzw Nicht-Kuß ist noch nicht vom Tisch.

Aber jetzt seid erstmal ihr dran. Kriege ich wieder einen Haufen Reviews für ein SmdF-Kapitel? Ich würde mich riesig freuen, wenn dem so wäre. Bitte, überrascht mich. Bitte!


	4. Versuchung

**A/N:** WOW! 10 Reviews für Kapitel 3. Damit habt ihr die Reviewanzahl von Kapitel 1 bzw 2 mal eben schnell verdoppelt. Ich danke euch. Dafür gibt es als Belohnung auch ganz schnell ein neues Kapitel.

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 4 - Versuchung**

Katie kniff die Augen gegen die untergehende Sonne zusammen und hielt gleichzeitig die Hand als Blendschutz hoch. Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, konnte sie doch nicht genau erkennen, welches Team da gerade trainierte. Zum einen lag das wohl daran, dass die Spieler nur hin und wieder mal zu sehen waren, wenn ihr Flugmanöver sie über den höchsten Punkt der Stadiontribünen hinaustrug und zum anderen, weil sie zu weit weg waren, als das man sie genau erkennen konnte.

Sie konnte mit Sicherheit ausschließen, dass es die Ravenclaws waren, die da trainierten, da sie mit Cho verabredet war, um endlich das Zauberkunst-Referat fertig zu stellen, dass sie in ein paar Tagen halten mußten, und die Gryffindors waren es logischerweise auch nicht, denn dann wäre sie selber drüben im Stadion und nicht hier auf dem Steg am See.

Blieben also noch die Teams aus Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Beide Teams hätten Grund zum trainieren. Hufflepuff spielte in knapp zwei Wochen gegen Ravenclaw um den dritten Platz in der Hausmeisterschaft, Slytherin hingegen hatte die besten Chancen auf den Pokalsieg, wenn die Gryffindors sie nicht mit einem deutlichen Sieg davon abhielten. Und sie war sicher, dass die Schlangenbrut, wie sie in Gryffindor allgemein genannt wurden, alles taten, um sich die Butter nicht mehr vom Brot nehmen zu lassen.

„Ich hoffe, ihr macht sie fertig.", meinte in diesem Moment eine Stimme hinter ihr, die sie ohne lange darüber nachzudenken als Cho's erkannte.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass das die Schlangen sind? Könnten auch die Puffles sein."

„Ohne Kapitän? Nie im Leben. Kein Team, dass einigermaßen bei Verstand ist, würde trainieren, wenn der Kapitän nicht dabei ist. Und Cedric sitzt gerade in der Bibliothek und grummelt über seinen Verwandlungsaufsatz." Cho setzte sich kichernd zu Katie auf den Steg und breitete ihre Schulsachen aus. „Und auch wenn die Puffles theoretisch ohne ihren Kapitän trainieren könnten, würden sie es nie tun. Die sind, genau wie wir, nicht ganz so verrückt nach Quidditch, wie ihr und die Schlangen."

„Wie Oliver und die Schlangen.", verbesserte Katie sie und drehte sich jetzt zu ihr um. „Mir wäre es manchmal sehr viel lieber, wenn wir nicht ganz soviel trainieren würden und ich bin ganz froh, dass ihr auch noch Ansprüche auf das Stadion stellt. Wie das erst werden soll, wenn euer Spiel vorbei ist, mag ich mir gar nicht vorstellen."

„Nicht viel anders als jetzt.", antwortetet Cho schulterzuckend und blätterte in ihrem Zauberkunstbuch rum. Als Katie darauf nichts antwortete sah sie fragend auf und sah, dass Katie sie irritiert ansah. „Was? Jetzt mal ehrlich, Katie, ist dir nie aufgefallen, dass ihr schon viel zu viel trainiert? Überleg mal, wann ihr im Stadion seid und wann die Schlangen es sind. Und dann überleg mal, wieviel Zeit da noch für uns und die Puffles bleibt. Besonders viel ist das nicht. Und ganz ehrlich ..." Cho beugte sich jetzt zu ihr rüber und warf der Gruppe Ravenclawjungs am Ufer vorsichtige Blicke zu, um sicher zu gehen, dass die nichts hörten. „... wenn du nur mal einen einzigen Blick auf die Reservierungsliste des Stadions werfen würdest, würdest du sehen, dass ihr sehr oft als Hufflepuffs oder Ravenclaws auf dem Quidditchfeld seid."

„_Was_?", entfuhr es Katie und erntete dadurch ein breites Grinsen von Cho und neugierige Blicke der Ravenclawjungs. Hastig senkte sie die Stimme wieder und sah Cho eindringlich an. „Willst du damit allen ernstes sagen, dass Cedric und Roger Oliver hinter dem Rücken der Slytherins Trainingseinheiten zuschieben?"

Cho nickte. „Genau das will ich damit sagen."

„Das glaube ich ja gar nicht. Warum sollten sie das denn machen?"

„Weil ihr nunmal das wesentlich größte Talent habt, im Gegensatz zu uns Ravenclaws und den Puffles. Und weil wir alle lieber euch mit dem Pokal sehen, als die Schlangen. _Und_ weil wir nunmal nicht ganz so verrückt nach diesem Sport im allgemeinen sind wie ihr."

„Aber das fällt doch auf, wenn ihr gar nicht trainiert, obwohl ihr es eigentlich solltet." Katie sah immer noch leicht skeptisch zu Cho rüber.

„Na, du hast es nicht bemerkt.", antwortete Cho schmunzelnd.

„Ich heiße auch nicht Marcus Flint und mache mir Gedanken um Trainingseinheiten.", gab Katie augenrollend zurück.

„Also, wenn du's genau wissen willst ... wir sind bei den geschummelten Morgentrainings im Bett und freuen uns, dass wir ausschlafen dürfen." Ein wissendes Grinsen lief bei Katies Schnauben über Chos Lippen. „Und bei den Trainingseinheiten tagsüber sind wir im Umkleideraum und besprechen Taktiken oder spielen Karten oder machen ganz banal Hausaufgaben. Hauptsache man sieht uns nicht und ihr fliegt nicht auf. Die Puffles machen es genauso. Und das geht schon seit drei Jahren so. Ist also nicht wirklich was neues."

Katie klappte verwundert die Kinnlade runter. Diese Erkenntnis haute sie um. Sie war aber sicher, dass sie das irgendwann mal zur Anwendung brachte. Einfach nur um Oliver zu zeigen, dass sie davon inzwischen wußte. Dann aber schüttelte sie entschlossen den Kopf und kramte ihre eigenen Zauberkunstsachen hervor. „Genug davon. Laß uns zusehen, dass wir Zauberkunst fertig kriegen. Immerhin habe ich nachher noch Training."

„Falsch.", grinste Cho und warf ihr einen Seitenblick unter ihren langen geschwungenen Wimpern zu. „Die Puffles haben nachher noch Training."

Katie stutzte einen Moment, doch dann verdrehte sie seufzend die Augen. „OK, die Puffles haben Training. Wie auch immer. Also, wie weit sind wir mit dem Referat?"

* * *

Eine Stunde später hatten sie das Referat in Rohform fertig und mußten es nur noch in eine abgabefertige Form bringen und es vortragen. Sie hatten noch etwa eine halbe Stunde bis zum Abendessen und machten sich zufrieden auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Auf halbem Weg dorthin kamen ihnen die Slytherins aus Richtung Stadion entgegen und warfen ihnen spöttische Blicke zu. Katie erwiderte diese finster, wobei ihr Blick an Adrian hängen blieb, der gerade Miles Bletchley seine Sporttasche in die Hand drückte und dann im Laufschritt auf das Schloßportal zuging.

„He, wo willst du denn noch hin, Adrian? Wir wollten doch noch beim Essen die Taktiken durchsprechen.", rief Marcus Flint ihm stirnrunzelnd hinter ihm her.

„Bin gleich wieder da, Käpt'n. Hab nur noch schnell was im Krankenflügel zu erledigen."

„Krankenflügel?" Marcus sah Adrian fragend an. „Was willst du da denn? Du bist doch völlig in Ordnung oder habe ich da was verpaßt?"

„Du willst den Pokal doch auch gewinnen, oder?", fragte Adrian zurück und nickte auf Marcus irritiertes Nicken. „Dann vertraue mir einfach. Manchmal muß auch ein Käpt'n nicht alles wissen, was so vor sich geht."

Katie hätte bei dieser Bemerkung mit Vergnügen laut aufgelacht, wenn bei ihr nicht im selben Moment alle Alarmglocken geschrillt hätten. Sie sah, wie Adrian ihr noch ein verschmitztes Grinsen zuwarf und dann im Schloss verschwand.

„Dieser verdammte ..." Ihr blieben die Worte im Hals stecken und keine drei Sekunden nachdem Adrian außer Sichtweite war, hatte Katie ihre Tasche direkt vor Chos Füße fallen lassen und wetzte im Rekordtempo hinter dem Slytherin her zum Krankenflügel.

Hinter sich konnte sie das überraschte Johlen seiner Teamkameraden hören, die Chos überraschten Aufschrei erfolgreich übertönten, doch was genau sie da von sich gaben, verstand sie nicht. Es war ihr auch relativ egal, denn alles, was jetzt noch zählte, war, Adrian noch vor dem Krankenflügel abzufangen, wenn sie nicht die nächsten drei Tage unter Poppys Fuchtel stehen wollte.

Auf der Treppe zum Portal stürmte sie an ein paar zu Tode erschrockenen Hufflepuffzweitklässlern vorbei, umkurvte in der Eingangshalle die Gruppe Ravenclawjungs vom Seeufer, die ihr überrascht nachsahen, und rannte immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppe in den ersten Stock hoch. Doch statt sich hier weiter auf der Haupttreppe zu halten, um in den im zweiten Stock gelegenen Krankenflügel zu kommen, wandte sie sich nach links in Richtung Arithmantikklassenraum, bog am Ende rechts ab und rannte schnurstracks auf eine solide aussehende Wand zu, hinter der sich ein kurzer, aber sehr nützlicher Geheimgang versteckte, wenn man ein gutes Stück abkürzen wollte.

Womit sie allerdings nicht gerechnet hat, war, dass dieser Geheimgang gerade von Lee und Ginny zweckentfremdet wurde, die heftig auseinander fuhren, als Katie an ihnen vorbei stürzte.

„Ich habe nichts gesehen, absolut gar nichts.", rief Katie ihnen zu und rannte weiter. „Aber ich würde es mir an eurer Stelle besser dreimal überlegen, ob ich mich zum knutschen ausgerechnet in einen Geheimgang verstecken würde, den auch Fred und George sehr gut kennen und regelmäßig nutzen."

Was die beiden darauf antworteten hörte sie schon nicht mehr. Vielleicht hatte es ihnen auch so die Sprache verschlagen, dass sie gar nicht wußten, was sie sagen sollten. Katie zumindest stürzte am anderen Ende schon wieder hinter einer alten Rüstung hervor, nahm noch eine kleine Abkürzung über eine Hintertreppe und sprang auf halber Höhe über das vor ihr auftauchende Geländer, wodurch sie direkt vor Adrian landete, der gerade fröhlich pfeifend um die Ecke bog und vor Schreck über ihr urplötzliches Auftauchen einen ganzen Meter zurück stolperte.

Ein paar Sekunden lang sahen sie sich schweigend an – Katie keuchend nach Luft schnappend, Adrian wie vom Donner gerührt – doch dann glitt ein wissendes Schmunzeln über das Gesicht des Slytherins.

„Na, so wie's aussieht, kennt da wohl noch jemand ein paar geheime Abkürzungen, was?"

„Verlass ... dich drauf, ... Pucey.", war Katies knappe, atemlose Antwort. „Nicht nur Slytherins ... kennen uralte ... Hogwartsgeheimnisse."

„Scheint so.", erwiderte er. „Die Frage ist nur, was bringt dir dieses Wissen jetzt, Bell?"

„Nun, ich habe dich immerhin ... davon abgehalten, ... zu Poppy zu gehen, oder?", fragte sie ihn, noch immer ziemlich nach Luft schnappend.

„Hast du das?" Adrian hob fragend die Augenbraue. „Also, meiner Meinung nach hast du das ganze nur etwas hinaus gezögert." Langsam ging er die paar Schritte näher auf Katie zu, die sie noch trennten. „Oder hast du es dir anders überlegt und bist bereit zu zahlen?"

„Träum weiter. Ich würde nicht im Traum daran denken, dich zu küssen, Pucey." Katie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blieb demonstrativ vor ihm stehen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihn nicht zum Krankenflügel durchlassen würde. Ein Vorhaben, dass sie nie erfolgreich meistern würde, wie sie beide wußten, doch Adrian ging auf das Spiel ein und lehnte sich jetzt scheinbar nachdenklich mit der Schulter an die Wand und sah sie an.

„Also, ich meine mich erinnern zu können, dass du es vor ein paar Tagen noch ganz gerne getan hättest, Kitty.", warf er nun im beiläufigen Tonfall ein und Katie stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf, als sie das Wort „Kitty" hörte. „Oder ging es da gar nicht um mich? Ging es da vielleicht nur darum, dass _irgendjemand_ dich mal wieder richtig küßt? Ist Woody-Boy wirklich so erbärmlich, dass seine Freundin es nötig hat, sich von jedem dahergelaufenen Kerl küssen zu lassen, damit sie überhaupt weiß, was ein richtiger Kuß ist?"

Bevor Katie wußte, was sie tat, hatte sie Adrian mit einem guten Schubs mit dem Rücken an die Wand geschoben und starrte ihn mit mörderischem Glimmen in den Augen an.

„Olivers Kußfähigkeiten stehen hier nicht zur Debatte. Ist das klar und deutlich bei dir angekommen?", knurrte sie ihn leise an.

Adrian ging jedoch gar nicht darauf ein, sondern grinste sie nur selbstzufrieden an. „Weißt du, ich mag es, wenn es nicht ganz so ekelhaft schmusig zugeht." Mit einem Ruck hatte er sie beide herumgedreht, sodass Katie jetzt mit dem Rücken an die Wand gedrängt dastand und im Gegensatz zu Adrian vorhin keinen Bewegungsfreiraum mehr hatte. „Aber ich habe es definitiv lieber, wenn ich derjenige bin, der die Kontrolle über die Situation hat. Also Kitty, du hast jetzt die Wahl. Entweder du zahlst oder ich gehe zu Poppy und lasse dich aus dem Verkehr ziehen. Und wir beide wissen genau, dass du mich nicht wirklich aufhalten kannst, wenn du nicht zahlst."

Katie sah in hypnotisierende, tiefblaue Augen und schluckte. Er hatte ja recht. Er war derjenige, der die Situation kontrollierte. Nicht sie. Und das paßte ihr ganz und gar nicht.

„Würdest du das wirklich tun?", fragte sie schließlich leise. „Würdest du mich wirklich bei Poppy melden?"

„Kitty-Darling, du weißt genau, dass ich das tun würde.", antwortete er genauso leise. „Ich will diesen Pokal genauso sehr wie du und alles was euch schadet, hilft uns. Also werde ich es auch tun. Verlass dich drauf."

„Und woher soll ich dann wissen, dass du nicht doch zu Poppy gehst, egal ob ich jetzt zahle oder nicht?"

„Weil ich dir heute morgen schon gesagt habe, dass Slytherins bis zu einem gewissen Grad käuflich sind. Und ob du es jetzt glaubst oder nicht, wir haben sogar ein ziemlich ausgeprägtes Ehrgefühl. Wir stehen zu unserem Wort, wenn wir es einmal gegeben haben." Katie schnaubte und Adrians Grinsen wurde durchtriebener. „Du hast die Wahl, Kitty. Kauf mich oder erkläre Woody-Boy, warum du ganze drei Tage lang ausfällst, obwohl du dir nur einen harmlosen Schnitt zugezogen hast. Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass ihm das nicht wirklich gefallen wird."

'_Nein, das wird ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen._' ging es Katie durch den Kopf und sie schloss resigniert die Augen. „Habe ich dein Wort, dass er hiervon nie erfahren wird?"

„Ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab."

Katie öffnete langsam die Augen und sah in Adrians tiefblauen. Und so verrückt es auch klang, der Ausdruck, der darin lag, überzeugte sie von der Aufrichtigkeit seines Versprechens. '_Entweder das, oder ich will wirklich einfach nur mal wieder vernünftig geküßt werden._'

„OK", flüsterte sie schließlich leise.

„OK, was?", fragte Adrian genauso leise zurück.

„OK, du kriegst den Kuß, wenn du mich dann nicht bei Poppy verpfeifst."

„Ganz sicher?"

„Ganz sicher."

Einen kurzen Sekundenbruchteil sahen sie sich noch stumm in die Augen, doch dann neigte Adrian sich vor und verschloss ihr die Lippen mit seinen.

'_Du hast völlig den Verstand verloren, Katie Bell, aber ... Hölle nochmal, kann der Kerl küssen._'

Sie wußte selber nicht, mit was sie gerechnet hatte, aber nicht mit dem hier. Adrian küßte nicht, wie sie es von einem Slytherin erwartet hätte. In seinem Kuß lag nichts von der Arroganz und Überheblichkeit, die sonst in allem was sie taten von den Slytherins im allgemeinen ausging, sondern eine überraschende Sanftheit und Ehrlichkeit, die sie zittern ließ. Fast unmerklich flatterten seine Lippen über ihre, knabberten sanft an ihnen und wurden dann von seiner Zunge abgelöst, die unendlich langsam über ihre Unterlippe strich. Wie ferngesteuert öffneten sich Katies Lippen, während ihr Magen sich merkwürdig zusammen zog.

Doch statt diese so offensichtliche Einladung anzunehmen und den Kuß zu vertiefen, löste Adrian sich schließlich wieder von Katie und küßte sich an ihrem Hals bis zu ihrem Ohr hoch. Mit einem Lächeln registrierte er ihren beschleunigten Pulsschlag und konnte es nicht lassen, diese spezielle Stelle an ihrem Hals kurz mit der Zunge zu necken. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als er hörte, wie sie scharf die Luft einsog und ein Schauer über ihren Rücken jagte.

„Weißt du, Kitty.", raunte er ihr schließlich leise zu. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, wie weit du für diesen Pokal gehen würdest. Ich hätte dich niemals bei Poppy verpfiffen."

Mit diesen Worten trat er schließlich einen Schritt zurück und warf ihr einen verschmitzten Blick zu. Katie hatte den Mund noch immer leicht geöffnet und starrte ihn wie hypnotisiert an.

_'Verdammt Wood. Was bist du bloß für ein Arschloch, dass du dieses Wahnsinnsmädel nicht zu würdigen weißt.' _schoss ihm durch den Kopf, als er Katie so vor sich stehen sah. „Wir sehen uns in einer Stunde in der Bibliothek, Bell. Es wird Zeit, dass du Zaubertränke auch theoretisch verstehst."

„Was?" Jetzt kam Leben in Katie. Verwirrt schloß sie die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zu holen, der sie nach diesem so völlig unerwartet verlaufenden Kuß vorübergehend entrückt war. „Das geht nicht. Ich habe nachher noch ..." Erschrocken riß sie die Augen auf und brach ab. _'Die Puffles haben Training, Katie. Nicht du'. _„Ähm, ich meine, ich muß nachher noch mit Cho das Referat fertig machen. Können wir das nicht auf morgen verlegen? Bitte?"

Bittend sah sie Adrian an, doch der schüttelte rigoros den Kopf.

„Morgen habe ich keine Zeit. Habe den ganzen Tag Unterricht und Abends noch Training. Wir lernen heute Abend. Um Punkt halb acht in der Bibliothek."

Damit drehte er sich um und ging den Gang zurück, durch den er gerade erst gekommen war.

„Und wenn ich nicht komme?", rief Katie ihm herausfordernd nach.

„Dann wirst du morgen meinem Hauslehrer erklären müssen, warum du keinen Wert auf meine Nachhilfe legst. Und ich glaube nicht, dass das eine angenehme Unterhaltung für dich wird, Bell."

Katie fluchte leise in sich hinein, denn sie wußte, dass Adrian damit recht hatte. Snape wäre nicht sonderlich begeistert, wenn sie die Nachhilfe schwänzen würde. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie diese Zeit zum trainieren nutzen würde, obwohl ihr Team eigentlich gar nicht auf dem Plan stand, den er unter Garantie kannte. Genervt ließ sie den Kopf zurück an die Wand sinken und starrte die rauen Felsblöcke an der Decke an. Wie war sie bloß in so eine verfahrene Situation gekommen? Sie wollte doch eigentlich nur, dass Oliver wieder mehr Zeit für sie hatte und ihn ein wenig eifersüchtig machen, indem sie in seiner Gegenwart mit Adrian flirtete und Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Stattdessen lieferte sie sich mit Adrian Machtkämpfe, die nichts mit Oliver zu tun hatten und riskierte zudem einen Riesenkrach mit Oliver, wenn sie ihm erklären mußte, warum sie Nachhilfe mit Adrian dem Training mit ihm vorzog. Es war zum verrückt werden.

* * *

„Was soll das heißen, du mußt dich mit dem Essen beeilen, weil du gleich in die Bibliothek mußt? Wir haben gleich Training. Oder hast du das vergessen?"

Oliver sah Katie ungläubig an, die in einem ziemlichen Rekordtempo ihr Abendessen runterschlang, jetzt jedoch inne hielt und ihn irritiert ansah.

„Oliver, glaub mir, ich habe mir das nicht ausgesucht, aber wenn ich da nicht hingehe, ist Adrian schneller bei Snape, als ich „Unfair" sagen kann.", gab sie leicht gefrustet zurück. „Und dann verpaßt mir diese olle Fledermaus Strafarbeiten bis nächstes Jahr. Willst du das vielleicht?"

„Nein", maulte Oliver schlecht gelaunt vor sich hin und warf einen finsteren Blick zum Slytherintisch rüber, wo die Mitglieder des Quidditchteams etwas abseits saßen und die Köpfe zusammensteckten. „Aber muß das ausgerechnet dann sein, wenn wir Training haben? Das ist doch pure Schikane."

„Also, von mir aus kannst du gerne versuchen, dich bei McGonagall darüber zu beschweren, dass die Slytherins unserer Team absichtlich sabotieren, wenn du meinst, dass es etwas bringt.", schlug Katie ihm vor, obwohl sie genau wußte, dass er es nicht tun würde, denn offiziell hatten ja die Hufflepuffs Training, und sie bezweifelte stark, dass die jeweiligen Hauslehrer von der Absprache zwischen den Teams aus Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff wußten. „Ich werde dich bestimmt nicht daran hindern."

„Also ich finde, das ist eine sehr gute Idee, Oliver.", mischte sich jetzt Alicia in das Gespräch mit ein. „Das sieht nämlich wirklich nach Sabotage aus. Hast du ihm denn gesagt, dass du noch Training hast, Katie?"

„Nein", brummte Katie undeutlich durch einen großen Bissen Kartoffel hindurch und erntete dadurch ungläubige Blicke ihrer Teamkameraden um sich herum.

„Nicht?", fragte Alicia verblüfft. „Warum denn nicht? Wenn er weiß, dass du schon Verpflichtungen hast, hat er kein Recht, dich zu Nachhilfestunden zu zwingen. Es sei denn, dass einer der Lehrer das so angeordnet hat. Und das hat Snape doch nicht, oder?"

Katie schüttelte stumm den Kopf und sah nachdenklich zum Slytherintisch rüber. Für ein paar Sekunden blieb ihr Blick an Adrian hängen, der mit undeutbarem Blick zurücksah und sich dann wieder an Miles Bletchley zu seiner Linken wandte.

„Na also.", meinte Alicia zufrieden, der dieser kurze Blickkontakt zwischen Katie und Adrian entweder entgangen war oder ihn absichtlich ignorierte. „Dann geht Oliver jetzt gleich zu McGonagall und regelt das mit ihr. Adrian Pucey hat kein Recht darauf, vorsätzlich unser Training zu sabotieren, nur weil es ihm gerade in den Fingern juckt."

„Nein, das hat er nicht.", murmelte sie leise und sah dann Oliver direkt in die Augen, bevor sie noch leiser weitersprach, sodass nur er sie noch hören konnte. „Wenn es sich um _unser_ Training handeln würde."

Oliver starrte Katie erst verwundert an, doch dann machte sich eine leichte Erkenntnis in seinem Blick breit. Katie nickte ihm stumm zu und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Essen zu.

„Ich schätze, ihr werdet heute Abend ohne mich trainieren müssen, denn ich denke nicht, dass Oliver zu McGonagall gehen wird.", meinte sie schließlich wieder lauter. Sie sah dabei niemanden direkt an, sondern sprach eher zu ihrem Teller. Dann seufzte sie resigniert auf. „Und ich schätze, ich werde einen „netten" Abend mit einem Slytherin und meinen Zaubertränkebüchern verbringen. Was würde ich nicht für ein paar Stunden Oliver-Drill geben."

„Aber genau darum geht es ja.", meinte Alicia und sah verwirrt zwischen Oliver und Katie hin und her. „Wenn Oliver zu McGonagall geht und sie informiert, dann könntest du ..."

„Das Training fällt heute aus. Wir sehen uns pünktlich morgen Nachmittag direkt nach Unterrichtsschluß auf dem Feld.", unterbrach Oliver sie und versetzte damit seinen Team einen so gewaltigen Schock, dass es ihnen für eine ganze Minute die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Immerhin hatte Oliver noch nie ein Training wegen so einem lächerlichen Problem abgesagt. Schon gar nicht so knapp vor einem so wichtigen Spiel. Fragend sahen sie ihn an, doch Oliver war inzwischen aufgestanden und gab Katie einen schnellen Kuß auf die Wange. „Entschuldige mich, Schatz. Ich muß ganz dringend mal mit Cedric reden."

Katie nickte nur schweigend und sah nicht mal auf, als Oliver ging. Sie hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung, worum es in diesem Gespräch gehen würde.

„Sag mal, habe ich mir den Kopf gestoßen oder hat Oliver gerade wirklich das Training abgesagt?", fragte George und sah irritiert in die Runde.

„Katie, was war das gerade?", fragte Alicia sie. „Warum glaubst du nicht, dass Oliver zu McGonagall geht? Das ist doch Blödsinn."

„Das ist kein Blödsinn.", widersprach Katie und sah jetzt streng in die Runde ihrer vollkommen verdutzten Teamkameraden. „Und ich will auch nicht, dass einer von euch zu ihr geht, okay? Ihr bringt Oliver und das Team damit nur unnötig in Schwierigkeiten und dann spielt ihr den Slytherins wirklich in die Hände."

„Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was du damit sagen willst.", meinte Angelina jetzt, die die Diskussion die ganze Zeit über schweigend mit angehört hatte. „Könntest du uns bitte mal einweihen und nicht länger in Rätseln sprechen?"

„Nein. Das ist ein Kapitäns-Ding und geht niemanden sonst was an."

„Und wieso weißt du es dann?", fragte Fred sie lauernd.

„Weil ich die Freundin von unserem Kapitän bin.", gab Katie stur zurück und weigerte sich, mehr dazu zu sagen, doch Alicia trat nochmal nach, wobei sie was sagte, was Katie unangenehm zusammenzucken ließ.

„Schöner Freund, wenn er so wenig für seine Freundin kämpft."

Mit einem heftigen Klirren schmiss Katie ihre Gabel auf den Teller und erntete damit eine Menge ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit. Mit einem finsteren Blick in die Runde stand sie auf.

„Ich muß los, wenn ich nicht zu spät kommen will. Und ich warne euch. Wehe einer von euch geht wegen dieser Sache zu McGonagall. Dann flippe ich richtig aus. Habt ihr mich verstanden?"

Alicia warf Katie einen herausfordernden Blick zu, doch sie nickte schließlich, auch wenn sie nicht gerade ein zufriedenes Gesicht machte. Nachdem sich Katie auch von Angelina, Fred und George dieses Nicken geholt hatte, drehte sie sich um und verließ die Große Halle so schnell sie konnte. Sie mußte jetzt dringend einen Moment alleine sein, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, sonst würde sie Adrian bei der ersten versteckten Spitze seinerseits den Kopf abreißen und sie bezweifelte, dass Madame Pince das so toll finden würde.

Der letzte Satz von Alicia hatte weh getan. Nicht dass Alicia es ahnte, aber es war genau der Gedanke, der ihr seit Wochen zu schaffen machte und den sie nicht wagte, laut auszusprechen. Dass sie es jetzt getan hatte – wenn auch in einem völlig anderen Zusammenhang – tat umso mehr weh.

* * *

„Was hatte Woody-Boy denn gerade so dringendes mit Diggory zu besprechen, dass er regelrecht vor euch geflüchtet ist? Kann es sein, dass es Probleme bei euch im Team gibt?"

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei fuhr Katie herum, als Adrian diese Fragen direkt neben ihrem rechten Ohr ausgesprochen hatte. Zornig verpaßte sie ihm einen heftigen Hieb gegen den Oberarm, doch Adrian grinste sie nur herausfordernd an.

„Nicht schlecht, Kitty.", meinte er spöttisch. „Du schlägst zwar nicht gerade wie ein Mädchen, aber um mir wirklich weh zu tun, mußt du trotzdem noch ein wenig trainieren."

„Ich kann dir auch jetzt schon richtig weh tun, Pucey. Es ist alles eine Frage des richtigen Ziels.", knurrte sie und ließ ihren Blick wie zufällig über seine mittlere Körperregion schweifen. „Und wie oft muß ich dir eigentlich noch sagen, dass du mich nicht Kitty nennen sollst? Ich mag das nicht."

„Keine Schüsse unter die Gürtellinie, Bell. Das hatten wir abgemacht.", meinte Adrian und trat sicherheitshalber trotzdem den Rückzug an, indem er seine Sachen auf einem nahegelegenen Tisch ablegte. Immerhin hatte er vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit schon einmal festgestellt, dass Katie es mit den Regeln nicht ganz so genau nahm, wenn es zu ihrem Vorteil war. Katie folgte ihm widerwillig. „Also, was war das gerade bei euch?"

„Das geht dich absolut gar nichts an und ich weigere mich, darüber noch weiter zu diskutieren.", gab Katie kurz angebunden zurück. „Laß uns lieber anfangen. Umso schneller haben wir es hinter uns."

„Wenn man dich so reden hört, könnte man meinen, dass du vor mir die Flucht ergreifen willst.", meinte Adrian spöttisch. „Machen wir das ganze nicht eigentlich, um dein Liebesleben zu retten? Wie soll das funktionieren, wenn wir nicht miteinander gesehen werden?"

Katie schnaubte, sagte darauf jedoch nichts. Langsam hatte sie wirklich das Gefühl, dass das ganze eine ziemliche Schnapsidee gewesen war und sie fragte sich, wie um Himmels willen, sie sich darauf hatte einlassen können. Sie hatte absolut keine Kontrolle über die Situation. Adrian spielte mit ihr Katz und Maus, und das nicht nur in Bezug auf Oliver. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er auch versuchte, sie zu verwirren, um ihre Quidditchleistungen zu beeinflußen.

_'Natürlich nutzt er die Situation aus, du blöde Kuh. Was hast du denn erwartet? Er ist ein Slytherin, um Himmels willen. Denen kann man nicht trauen.'_

„Haben wir eigentlich schon Erfolg?"

„Was?, fragte Katie ihn verdutzt und schreckte aus ihren Grübeleien auf.

„Ob wir schon Erfolg haben? Ist Wood schon eifersüchtig auf mich als Konkurrenten um seine Freundin oder sieht er in mir nur eine Gefahr für seine Jägerin?" Adrian sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen, Katie sah jedoch stur auf ihre Schreibfeder, die sie in den Fingern herumdrehte, um diesem intensiven Blick zu entgehen, mit dem er sie mehr verwirrte, als ihr lieb war.

„Nein, wir haben noch keinen Erfolg. Du bist ein Quidditchkonkurrent, kein Liebeskonkurrent.", antwortete sie schließlich, atmete dann einmal tief durch und sah ihn an. „Können wir jetzt mit der Nachhilfe anfangen?"

Adrian breitete gelassen die Hände aus und griff dann zu ihrem Buch. „Alles was du willst, Katie."

„Nenn mich nicht ... okay, vergiß es. Ich habe gar nichts gesagt.", murmelte Katie, als sie ihren reflexartigen Protest abbrach und in ihrer Tasche nach einem Blatt Pergament wühlte.

Adrian sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihr hinüber und schmunzelte leicht. Es machte ihm einfach einen Heidenspaß, sie auf die Palme zu bringen und er konnte Oliver beim besten Willen nicht verstehen. Wenn er so eine Freundin hätte, wie diese kleine Kratzbürste, dann würde er sich wesentlich mehr um sie bemühen und nicht einfach so zulassen, dass sich jemand anderes sie schnappte. Und er würde sie garantiert nicht mit einem Nachhilfelehrer wie ihm alleine lassen. Er war zwar ein Slytherin, der sich an sein Wort hielt, wenn er es mal gegeben hatte und wie es die Slytherinehre vorschrieb, aber letztendlich war er auch nur ein Mensch. Und Katie war einfach eine zu große Versuchung, um ihr lange widerstehen zu können.

In Gedanken gab er sich selber ein Versprechen. Wenn sie es in den nächsten zwei Wochen nicht schaffen würden, dass Wood ihn zumindest einmal zur Rede stellte oder ihm Prügel anbot, damit er die Finger von seiner Freundin – nicht von seiner Jägerin - ließ, dann würde er aus dem Spiel Ernst machen. Er war ihm schwer genug gefallen, den Kuß vorhin abzubrechen, denn er hatte nichts lieber gewollt, als ihre unbewußte Einladung anzunehmen und ihn zu vertiefen, aber er wußte, dass er dann die Kontrolle verloren hätte. Und das konnte er sich nicht erlauben. Noch nicht, zumindest. In zwei Wochen konnte das schon ganz anders aussehen.

Etwa eine Stunde arbeiteten sie dann tatsächlich konzentriert an den Rezepten, die Katie bisher in diesem Schuljahr zur Verzweiflung gebracht hatten, und Adrian schaffte es sogar, ihr zumindest einige grundlegende Dinge über die Regeln der Zusammensetzung beizubringen.

„Und nicht vergessen: Rauschminzstengel sind keine Ringelblumenstengel und haben nichts, absolut gar nichts in einem Heiltrank zu suchen, okay?"

„Ja, ja. Das habe ich jetzt auch kapiert.", seufzte Katie, schrieb sich dies aber trotzdem nochmal auf, wobei sie den Satz mit fünf Ausrufezeichen abschloss und verschiedene Wörter dick unterstrich. „Und? Jetzt zufrieden?"

„Für's erste, ja. Frag mich das aber nochmal, wenn du den Trank gebraut hast.", antwortete er leicht spöttisch grinsend. „Dann kann ich dir genaueres sagen."

„Idiot!", knurrte sie und sah wieder auf ihre verstreuten Aufzeichnungen, von denen sie jetzt immerhin einen Bruchteil verstand.

„Na, na, Miss Bell. Nicht den Lehrer beleidigen. Das bringt dich nicht sonderlich weiter und kann im schlimmsten Fall zu Strafarbeiten führen.", warnte Adrian sie.

Katie warf ihm aus den Augenwinkeln einen spöttischen Blick zu.

„Ich würde jetzt glatt Angst kriegen, wenn du wirklich mein Lehrer wärst, Pucey.", spottete sie. „Aber um mir Strafarbeiten aufzubrummen fehlt dir noch ein ganzes Stück."

„Sicher?", fragte Adrian sie, umfasste ihr Kinn mit zwei Fingern und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen. „Ich denke, ich habe da so meine ganz eigenen Strafarbeiten, die ich dir aufbrummen könnte, wenn ich wollte."

„Du wirst mich nicht noch einmal in diese Höllenrutsche stecken, Adrian Pucey.", warnte sie ihn und funkelte ihn mit blitzenden Augen an. „Sonst prügel ich dich bei erstbester Gelegenheit mit einem der Treiberschläger windelweich."

„Ich hatte eher an das gedacht, was wir gerade vor dem Krankenflügel gemacht haben.", flüsterte er, verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern fast unmerklich und ließ seinen Blick wie zufällig über ihre Lippen gleiten. „Allerdings kommt es mir dann doch kurzfristig so vor, als ob es gar keine so große Überwindung für dich gewesen ist, als wir erstmal damit angefangen hatten, und es nicht wirklich eine Strafe für dich wäre, wenn ich dich hier und jetzt mal richtig küssen würde."

Katie hatte den merkwürdigen Drang, sich mit der Zunge über ihre plötzlich staubtrockenen Lippen zu fahren. Sie kämpfte krampfhaft dagegen an und versuchte stattdessen durch heftiges Schlucken zumindest den Mund und den Hals wieder mit genug Feuchtigkeit zu versorgen. Allerdings schaffte sie es nicht, ihren Blick von diesen hypnotisierenden tiefblauen Augen abzuwenden, in denen ein Ausdruck lag, den sie nicht so recht deuten konnte.

„Ich könnte es jetzt tun, oder?", flüsterte er und strich wie zufällig mit seinem Daumen über ihre Unterlippe. „Ich könnte dich jetzt küssen und du würdest es zulassen."

Doch bevor Katie etwas darauf erwidern konnte, gab es direkt hinter ihr einen lauten Knall, als hätte jemand ein schweres Buch auf eine Tischplatte fallen lassen, und Katie machte zu Tode erschrocken einen Satz rückwärts, der sie fast vom Stuhl geworfen hätte. Das Herz sprang ihr fast aus der Brust und sie drehte sich verwirrt um, um den Grund für die plötzlichen Lärm zu ergründen.

Im nächsten Moment wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie dies nicht getan hätte, denn kaum fünf Meter entfernt saßen Fred, George, Lee, Angelina und Alicia, sahen sie teils ungläubig, teils finster an, und machten vorwurfsvolle Handbewegungen in Richtung Adrian. Peinlich berührt, dass sie sich so wenig unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte, als Adrian seine Spielchen mit ihr gespielt hatte, sah sie wieder weg und sah stattdessen Adrian wieder an.

Dieser schien allerdings kein bißchen peinlich berührt zu sein und auch kein bißchen erschrocken, wie sie feststellte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er warf den fünf Gryffindors ein herausforderndes Slytheringrinsen zu und sah dann Katie unterdrückt grinsend an.

„Das war alles nur Show, oder?", fragte sie ihn zischend und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, den Adrian spöttisch erwiderte. „Du hast die ganze Zeit gewußt, dass die da sitzen und hast es absichtlich auf die Spitze getrieben."

„Natürlich habe ich das.", gab Adrian gelassen zu und Katie sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Du gibst das einfach so zu?"

„Katie, der ganze Sinn unserer Treffen ist doch, dass wir deinen Loverboy eifersüchtig machen, oder nicht? Also warum regst du dich so auf?"

„Warum ich mich so aufrege?", fragte Katie und sah ihn verärgert an. „Hast du Oliver hier vielleicht irgendwo gesehen? Also ich nicht. _Den _wollen wir schließlich eifersüchtig machen und nicht _die da_."

Mit ausgestrecktem Arm wies Katie hinter sich, wo ihre Teamkameraden und Lee saßen, doch sie sah Adrian weiterhin verärgert an.

„Was glaubst du, wie echt das ganze hier wirkt, wenn wir immer nur dann miteinander flirten, wenn Oliver irgendwo in der Nähe ist?", fragte Adrian sie, zog eins der Bücher zu sich heran und blätterte darin rum. „Wenn wir es auch tun, wenn er nicht da ist, sondern nur andere uns sehen, die es ihm dann bei Gelegenheit stecken können, wirkt das sehr viel überzeugender." Jetzt sah er sie wieder an. „Und außerdem hatte ich gerade nicht das Gefühl, als ob dir der Flirt unangenehm war, Kitty. Ich _hätte_ dich küssen können und du _hättest_ es zugelassen. Da brauchen wir uns beide nichts vorzumachen. Und ich frage mich wirklich, ob du noch immer ernsthaft Interesse daran hast, Wood eifersüchtig zu machen, so extrem wie du auf mich reagierst. Aber lassen wir das Thema. Wir haben noch einiges durchzukauen, bevor ich dich für heute entlassen kann. Lies dir dieses Rezept mal durch und sag mir, was du bei der Zubereitung beachten mußt. Und zwar _ohne_ in die Anweisungen zu spicken."

Katie warf ihm noch einen wütenden Blick zu, vertiefte sich aber dann in das Rezept, über dessen Brauanleitung Adrian ein Pergament gelegt hatte, damit sie nicht spicken konnte. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, wäre sie jetzt aufgestanden und gegangen, aber sie wußte genau, dass sie dann innerhalb von knapp fünf Minuten von ihren Teamkameraden in die Mangel genommen werden würde. Und danach stand ihr der Sinn noch weniger. Sie hatte also die Wahl zwischen Pest und Cholera und sie entschied, dass ihr die Pest im Moment wesentlich besser gefiel, als die Cholera.

* * *

**A/N:** Au weia! Da scheint Katies Idee wirklich so langsam aber sicher ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass sie bald die Kontrolle zurück erlangt, damit es nicht irgendwann komplett knallt. Was meint ihr? Schafft sie das?


	5. Zweifel

**A/N:** WOAH! Also ehrlich, Leute, ich bin platt. 11(!) Reviews für ein einziges Kapitel ist der Hammer. DANKE, DANKE, DANKE!!! Dass diese Geschichte so extrem bei euch einschlägt, läßt mich in wahre Freudentänze ausbrechen. Ich liebe euch alle. Und weil das so ist und außerdem das Wochenende vor der Tür steht, dachte ich, ich überrasche euch doch gleich mal zur Belohnung für die vielen Reviews und eure Treue mit einem weiteren Kapitel.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 5 - Zweifel**

Ganze drei Tage lang schaffte Katie es, Fred, George, Lee, Alicia und Angelina aus dem Weg zu gehen. Beim Training schwieg sie stur, wenn einer der vier Quidditchspieler versuchte, sie darauf anzusprechen und antwortete ihnen nur, wenn es etwas direkt mit Quidditch zu tun hatte. Und nach dem Training war sie so schnell aus dem Umkleideraum verschwunden, dass Alicia und Angelina es nicht mal mitbekamen, da sie noch unter der Dusche standen – die Katie hier ausfallen ließ und in ihrem Badezimmer im Gryffindorturm nachholte. Ausnahmsweise war sie mal froh, dass sie mit Alicia und Angelina nicht auch noch den Schlafsaal teilte, denn sonst wäre es ihr nicht so leicht gelungen, Antworten auf deren Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Oliver dagegen lief derweil zur Höchstform auf. Er brütete immer mehr verrückte und komplizierte Manöver aus, um die Slytherins raffiniert auszuspielen und in Grund und Boden zu fliegen, und bekam so kaum mit, dass Katie sich in diesen Tagen ein wenig merkwürdig benahm.

Matt und David dagegen bekamen sehr wohl mit, was um Katie herum geschah, denn sie beobachteten sie und Adrian - und auch Oliver - seitdem Katie sich auf die Eifersuchtssache eingelassen hatte, ganz genau. Und das was sie sahen, gefiel ihnen nicht wirklich. Dies lag hauptsächlich an Oliver, der scheinbar von völliger Blindheit befallen war, was seine Freundin anging. Und seit ein paar Tagen wohl auch von kompletter Taubheit, denn der Gerüchtekessel brodelte immer heißer, da nicht nur Katies Freunde die Szene in der Bibliothek mitbekommen hatten, sondern auch noch ein paar andere. Und dass Katie und Adrian immer wieder dort zusammen saßen oder sich in den Kerker zum Üben zurückzogen, tat sein übriges, um den Gerüchtekessel bis kurz vor die Explosionsgrenze zu treiben.

Am Freitag war es dann doch soweit. Es knallte im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, und zwar gewaltig. Oliver kam mit so einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt, dass ein paar aus den unteren Klassen verschreckt auseinander stoben.

„KATIE? WO STECKST DU?"

Aus einem der Sessel tauchte ein blonder Haarschopf auf und drehte sich mit verblüfftem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm um.

„Kannst du mir mal erklären, was hier los ist?" Oliver stand jetzt vor ihr und sah vorwurfsvoll auf sie runter. „Ich bin heute insgesamt acht mal gefragt worden, ob du Schluß gemacht hast oder ich, und ich habe insgesamt ... keine Ahnung wieviele ... Einladungen nach Hogsmeade von irgendwelchen dauerkichernden Gänsen bekommen, weil ich ja jetzt _wieder zu haben bin._ Habe ich hier was verpaßt, oder was? Seit wann, zum Henker nochmal, bin ich wieder zu haben?"

Katie starrte ihn vollkommen überrumpelt an, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, Oliver. Solange du nicht Schluß gemacht hast, hat sich bei uns nichts geändert. Nicht das geringste. Denn _ich_ habe garantiert nicht Schluß gemacht."

„Und warum dann diese ganzen wilden Gerüchte?", hakte Oliver nach und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen in der Luft herum. „Ganz Hogwarts zerbricht sich den Kopf über mein Liebesleben, obwohl da alles in bester Ordnung ist. Was soll der Quatsch? Ich schwöre dir, wenn das irgendein hinterhältiger Trick der Slytherins ist, um Unruhe in unser Team zu bringen, damit wir das nächste Spiel verhauen, drehe ich Flint höchstpersönlich den Hals um."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Katie wie Matt sich mit einem seiner Schulbücher vor die Stirn schlug und David gequält die Augen zur Decke verdrehte und die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen schlug. Sie konnte es ihnen nachfühlen. Sie selber würde im Moment wohl beides tun, wenn sie nicht so sehr damit beschäftigt wäre, Oliver entgeistert anzusehen.

Mit ihrer Beziehung war also alles in bester Ordnung? Wieso, bei Merlins extralangen Baumwollunterhosen, spielte sie dann Spielchen mit Adrian, bei denen sie regelmäßig Gefahr lief, sich zu verbrennen? Nach dem Vorfall in der Bibliothek vor knapp einer Woche hatte Adrian es immer wieder soweit auf die Spitze getrieben, dass Katie teilweise nicht mehr ein noch aus wußte, und nur die Tatsache, dass _er _regelmäßig die Notbremse zog, bewahrte sie davor, Oliver wirklich zu betrügen. Von dem Kuß vor dem Krankenflügel mal abgesehen, der im Nachhinein betrachtet dann doch eher harmlos gewesen war.

Und Oliver hatte es nicht mal gemerkt, dass da scheinbar jemand anderes in seinem Revier wilderte, sondern dachte immer noch, dass in seinem – _ihrem_ – Liebesleben alles in bester Ordnung war. Es war kaum zu glauben.

„Was ist?", fragte er sie jetzt irritiert und fuhr sich unsicher durch die Haare. „Habe ich irgendwas im Gesicht oder in den Haaren?"

Katie schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte frustriert. „Nein, Oliver. Du siehst gut aus, wie immer. Was machst du nachher noch? Ich habe ausnahmsweise mal einen Abend frei. Keine Hausaufgaben, keine Nachhilfe, kein Training. Hast du Lust, nachher einen Spaziergang um den See zu machen?"

„Ja, können wir machen.", stimmte Oliver ihr zu und ließ sich in einen der anderen Sessel fallen. All seine Gereiztheit war mit einem Schlag aus ihm gewichen, wie Luft aus einem Luftballon. „Aber nicht den ganzen Abend über. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich nicht den ganzen Abend frei."

„Hausaufgaben?", fragte Katie und sah ihn mit geneigtem Kopf an, doch Oliver schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kapitänspflichten", antwortete er lächelnd. „Wir haben bald ein Spiel gegen Slytherin. Schon vergessen?"

Katie stöhnte frustriert auf und verdrehte die Augen jetzt doch gen Decke. „Wenn ich das man hin und wieder mal könnte.", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.

„Was?", fragte Oliver sie und setzte sich ein wenig auf. „Du redest zu leise. Ich habe dich nicht verstanden."

„Nicht so wichtig.", winkte Katie ab und stand auf. „Ich habe Hunger. Kommst du mit runter?"

„Klar", meinte Oliver und stand ebenfalls auf. „Laß uns runtergehen und diesen Klatschtanten zeigen, dass wir immer noch ein glückliches Paar sind."

Katie sagte darauf nichts. Begeistert war sie von dieser Idee nicht, fand aber auch nicht wirklich was dagegen zu sagen, dass Oliver ihr, sobald sie aus dem Portraitloch rausgeklettert waren, demonstrativ den Arm um die Schulter legte und jedem, der ihnen einen verwunderten Blick zuwarf, einen finsteren Blick zurück gab. Allerdings mußte sie dazu auch all ihre Beherrschung aufbringen, um nicht doch noch zu explodieren. Im Augenblick verstand sie sich halt selber nicht.

* * *

In der Großen Halle sorgte ihre unerwartete Vertrautheit für einiges Getuschel. Vor allem von dem Moment an, wo Oliver sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, Wurfübungen einzuschieben, und Katie ihm schicksalsergeben verschiedene Stückchen Kartoffel, Gemüse und Bratwürstchen in den Mund werfen sollte. Anfangs verdrehte sie noch die Augen, aber schon bald hatte der Spaß die Oberhand gewonnen und sie warf in immer höheren Kurven das Essen zu ihm rüber. Oliver fing viel, aber nicht immer und so schwammen schließlich einige dieser Wurfgeschosse in den Kürbissaftbechern ihrer Tischnachbarn. Nicht alle waren begeistert darüber, Fred trank jedoch schulterzuckend seinen Becher komplett leer, nachdem er darin zwei Stückchen Bratwurst, eine breiig auseinander gefallene Kartoffel und ein Brokkoliröschen gefunden hatte.

„Hmm", kaute er und setzte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht auf. „Nicht schlecht, aber ich glaube, beim nächsten mal sollte es ein wenig mehr Brokkoli und weniger Kartoffel sein."

„Fred, du bist ein Ekel.", meinte Angelina und schob angewidert ihren Becher von sich, in dem der Saft vor lauter Kartoffelpampe kaum noch zu erkennen war.

„_Ich_ bin ekelig?", empörte sich Fred. „Spiele ich hier mit dem Essen, oder was?"

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass Katie und Oliver soviel besser sind, aber die trinken dieses ... Gepampe wenigstens nicht auch noch."

Katies Blick war unterdessen ziellos durch die Große Halle gewandert, wo sie auf viele ungläubige Blicke stieß. Einige der penetrantesten von ihnen – allesamt von aufgetackelten Fünft- bis Siebtklässlerinnen aus Olivers inoffiziellem Fanclub – beantwortete sie mit einem spöttischen Augenbrauenhochziehen. Als ihr Blick schließlich auch über den Slytherintisch wanderte, begegnete sie allerdings einem Blick, der anders war, als die der unzähligen anderen Schüler.

Ein spöttisches Funkeln lag in Adrians tiefblauen Augen, die sie sogar auf diese Entfernung erkennen konnte, und eine Augenbraue war fragend hochgerutscht. Seine Ellenbogen hatte er auf dem Tisch aufgestützt und mit unendlicher Langsamkeit schob er sich eine Gabel voll Kartoffeln in den Mund, um sich danach genüßlich über die Lippen zu lecken und ihr zum Schluß einen provokanten Kuß zuzuwerfen. Katies Reaktion war ein halb unterdrücktes, frustriertes Stöhnen und ein genervtes Augenverdrehen.

„Was ist? Zu wem siehst du da rüber?", fragte Oliver sie neugierig und drehte sich um, um seinen Blick ebenfalls über die Menge schweifen zu lassen. Adrian hatte aber inzwischen den Blick abgewandt und deshalb zuckte Katie lediglich mit den Schultern.

„Niemand bestimmtes.", meinte sie und griff nach ihrem eigenen Becher, aus dem sie ganze drei Brokkoliröschen herausfischte, bevor sie ihn ansetzte. „Nur die Nervensägen im Allgemeinen."

„Verstehe.", nickte Oliver wissend. „Die scheinen alle wirklich sehr verblüfft darüber zu sein, dass wir doch noch zusammen sind. Ich möchte wirklich wissen, wer oder was ihnen diesen Quatsch in den Kopf gesetzt hat."

Katie zuckte mit den Schultern, als Oliver sich nochmal kopfschüttelnd umsah.

„Niemand bestimmtes, hm?", flüsterte jemand neben Katie, der sich zu ihr rüber gebeugt hatte und sich schließlich als Lee entpuppte. „Du kannst Oliver vielleicht für dumm verkaufen, aber uns nicht, Katie. Was läuft da zwischen dir und Pucey?"

Mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen sah Katie Lee an, doch dieser war regelmäßige Morddrohungen von Angelina, Filch und Snape gewöhnt und ließ sich durch ihren Blick nicht beeindrucken.

„Er gibt mir Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke.", antwortete sie gelassen und hielt seinem durchdringenden Blick stand, auch wenn es ihr nicht gerade leicht fiel.

„Ja sicher.", gab Lee nicht sehr überzeugt von sich und wandte sich wieder seinem Abendessen zu. „Was auch immer das werden soll, Katie, treibe es nicht zu weit. Oliver ist zwar in vielem ein wenig blind und taub, aber er ist nicht blöd, und es gibt einen guten Grund, dass er keinem Slytherin traut. Die haben schließlich noch nie fair gespielt. Egal um was es geht."

„Lee Jordan", platzte Katie jetzt doch der Kragen und sie stellte mit einem Knall ihren Becher wieder ab, dass alle im näheren Umkreis – mit Ausnahme von Lee, der seelenruhig weiter aß – zu Tode erschrocken zusammen zuckten. „Es geht dich absolut nichts an, was ich tue, warum ich es tue und mit wem ich es tue. Also halte dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus, verstanden?"

„Vollkommen verstanden.", antwortete Lee ungerührt. „Ich wollte dir nur einen freundschaftlichen Rat geben. Ob du ihn annimmst oder nicht, bleibt dir überlassen."

„Ich glaube, ich habe genug für heute Abend.", meinte Katie, der es inzwischen den Appetit leicht verhagelt hatte. „Bist du fertig, Oliver? Dann können wir gleich rausgehen."

„Sicher, ich bin satt genug.", meinte Oliver und warf Lee noch einen fragenden Blick zu, den dieser aber nur mit einen abwehrenden Geste beantwortete und sich dann in ein Gespräch mit George vertiefte.

„Was war das gerade mit Lee?", fragte Oliver sie, als sie die Große Halle verließen.

„Nichts", antwortete Katie leicht genervt. „Das war nur Lee in seiner typisch nervigen Art."

„Verstehe.", nickte Oliver und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Oder eigentlich auch nicht, aber das ist ja auch egal. Lee zu verstehen ist zwar leichter, als die Weasleys zu verstehen, aber das heißt immer noch nicht, dass es wirklich leicht ist."

„Du sagst es.", seufzte Katie, stieß die Außentür auf und ging die Treppe zu den Ländereien runter. „Aber laß uns aufhören über Lee oder sonstwen zu reden. Wir haben viel zu selten Zeit, um einfach mal nur für uns zu sein."

„Sehr gute Idee.", stimmte Oliver ihr zu, legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter, zog sie an sich und schlug den Weg zum See ein.

Der Spaziergang dauerte jedoch nicht lange. Sie waren gerade mal ein paar Meter am Seeufer entlang gegangen, als Ravenclaw-Kapitän Roger Davies sie eingeholt hatte und ziemlich außer Atem um einen Moment unter vier Augen mit Oliver bat. Katie konnte daraufhin nur resigniert und humorlos auflachen, wünschte Oliver viel Erfolg beim Ränke schmieden gegen die Schlangen und ging ohne sich nochmal umzudrehen davon. Oliver reagierte erst nach wenigen Sekunden, rief ihr fragend nach, ob es denn wirklich okay wäre, wenn er kurz mit Roger sprach und dass sie doch deshalb nicht gehen müßte. Doch Katie reagierte darauf nur mit einem unbestimmten „Laß dich nicht aufhalten. Quidditch ist schließlich wichtig. Ich kann warten." und mußte schwer an sich halten, Oliver nach seinem hochzufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihre Antwort nicht an den Hals zu springen und ihn eben diesen langsam und genüsslich umzudrehen.

Am Portal angekommen drehte sie sich nochmal um, und sah, wie Oliver und Roger schon rege ins Gespräch vertieft in Richtung Stadion davon zogen. Kopfschüttelnd drehte sie sich wieder um und stemmte das riesige Eichenportal auf.

„Warum wundere ich mich immer noch darüber?", murmelte sie vor sich hin und achtete dabei kaum darauf, wo sie hinlief. Mit fatalen Folgen, denn so übersah sie ein herrenlos auf dem Boden liegendes Tintenfass, trat drauf, verlor das Gleichgewicht, als das Glasfäßchen auf dem harten Steinfußboden wegglitt und ruderte erschrocken aufschreiend mit den Armen.

„Holla, Ms. Bell.", meinte im nächsten Moment jemand hinter ihr, der sie reflexartig aufgefangen hatte. „Immer langsam mit den jungen Hippogreifen. Ich habe zwar nichts dagegen, wenn mir hübsche Frauen in die Arme fallen, aber sie müssen sich dabei nicht unbedingt meinetwegen den Hals brechen."

Katie schnaubte und entzog sich Adrians festem, aber dennoch für einen Slytherin ungewöhnlich sanftem Griff, nachdem er sie wieder in eine aufrechte Position gebracht und sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte. Mit geschlossenen Augen tief durchatmend drehte sie sich langsam zu ihm um und sah ihn schließlich ausdruckslos an. Schließlich nickte sie und fuhr sich resigniert mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Danke", meinte sie leise, grinste ihn ein wenig schief an und drehte sich um, um ihren Weg in den Gryffindorturm fortzusetzen, wo sie ein viel zu langer und langweiliger Abend erwarten würde.

Adrian sah ihr mit irritiertem Gesichtsausdruck nach und wußte nicht recht, was er von diesem völlig emotionslosen Verhalten der sonst so feurigen Gryffindor halten sollte. Er runzelte die Stirn und dachte darüber nach, was in der Viertelstunde seit ihrem heimlichen Spontanflirt quer durch die Große Halle wohl geschehen sein mag.

'_Ich habe sie provoziert, sie hat darauf reagiert, Wood war mal wieder vollkommen blind, aber dieser Jordan hat was gemerkt. Er hat sie zur Rede gestellt, sie hat ihn abgekanzelt, hat sich Wood gekrallt und ist aus der Großen Halle verschwunden. Und so wie es aussah, haben sie sich heute Abend recht gut verstanden. Ungewöhnlich gut, wenn man bedenkt, wie die Buschtrommeln hier in den letzten Tagen arbeiten. Was zum Henker hat dieser Kerl also wieder angestellt, um sie in einen Inferi auf Automatikbetrieb zu verwandeln? Halt! Moment mal! Dieser Davies ist kurz nach den beiden ziemlich überstürzt aus der Großen Halle verschwunden. Kann der was damit zu tun haben? Hat dieser vollkommen dämliche Wood Katie mal wieder wegen einer ach-so-wichtigen Quidditchsache abserviert? Ich drehe ihm den Hals um, wenn das so ist. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass dieser Mistkerl sie vollkommen todunglücklich macht. Ganz sicher nicht._'

Mit entschlossener Miene drehte er sich schließlich um und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Kerker. Katie dagegen war längst auf der großen Marmortreppe im Gewühl der nach oben strömenden Schüler verschwunden.

* * *

In den folgenden Tagen funktionierte Katie einfach nur. Den Samstag und Sonntag verbrachte sie hauptsächlich im Schlafsaal oder im Gemeinschaftsraum, machte Hausaufgaben, räumte ihren Kleiderschrank auf, der es dringend nötig hatte, las endlich das Buch, dass sie sich beim letzten Ausflug nach Hogsmeade gekauft hatte und gönnte sich am späten Sonntag Nachmittag eine einstündige Dauerdusche, während sie zu ergründen versuchte, an welchem Punkt ihr Liebesleben so vollkommen auf die schiefe Bahn abgedriftet war. Zu einem Ergebnis kam sie nicht und so kroch sie schließlich leicht verstimmt ins Bett und schlief bis zum Montag morgen durch.

Ob es nun daran lag, dass sie das Abendessen hatte ausfallen lassen oder dass sie ihre ergebnislose Grübelei unter der Dusche immer noch nicht losgelassen hatte, wußte sie nicht. Jedenfalls erwachte sie am Montag morgen mit bohrenden Kopfschmerzen und völlig gerädert. Die Nacht war angefüllt gewesen mit merkwürdig irritierenden Träumen, in denen sich braune, wirre Haare und ein angenehmer schottischer Akzent mit spöttischen Lachern und tiefblauen Augen abwechselten.

Völlig fertig quälte sie sich aus dem Bett und ins Badezimmer, wo sie auch nach einer eiskalten Dusche nicht wirklich wacher und kopfschmerzenfreier wieder herauskam. Leanne und Caroline warfen ihr irritierte Blicke zu, doch Katie ignorierte sie weiterhin, so wie sie es schon das ganze Wochenende hindurch mit mehr oder weniger großem Erfolg getan hatte. Ihre anderen beiden Mitbewohnerinnen waren ihr im Moment wesentlich lieber, und das ganz einfach aus dem Grund, weil sie noch nie viel miteinander zu tun gehabt hatten und sich einfach nur höflich aus dem Weg gingen. Nerv mich nicht, dann nerve ich dich nicht, war das Motto der drei untereinander, und es funktionierte prächtig.

Beim Frühstück war es dann jedoch vorbei mit dem erfolgreichen ignorieren der Umwelt, denn Lee ließ sich ihr gegenüber am Tisch auf die Bank fallen und starrte sie so durchdringend an, dass sie schließlich übertrieben fragend die Augenbraue hob, ihn jedoch weiterhin stur anschwieg.

„Was läuft hier?", fragte er sie gerade heraus. „Und jetzt sag nicht, hier würde nichts laufen. Hogwarts besteht seit einer geschlagenen Woche aus Möchtegern-Spionen. Jeder kleine Oliver-Fan läuft mit hauselfengroßen Augen und Ohren wie Rhabarberblättern durch das Schloss, und die Allgemeinheit der Gryffindors hat sich ihnen inzwischen angeschlossen."

Katie schnaubte und rührte missmutig mit ihrem Löffel durch ihre Müslischüssel, von der sie höchstens zwei Löffel voll gegessen hatte. Ihr wäre es wesentlich lieber gewesen, wenn man sie einfach nur in Ruhe ließ, doch Lee dachte gar nicht daran.

„Ich habe von den Gerüchten, die bis Freitag durch die Gänge wabberten kaum was geglaubt. Es war zwar kaum zu übersehen, dass es zwischen dir und Oliver in Beziehungsdingen im Moment nicht ganz so läuft, aber das habe ich auf die Schule und das extreme Training vor dem großen Spiel geschoben. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass es zwischen euch grundsätzlich nicht rund laufen soll. Zumindest nicht so, dass du dich gleich einer der Schlangen an den Hals schmeißt, aber scheinbar habe ich mich da geirrt, oder? Was läuft da zwischen dir und Pucey, Katie?"

Lee sah Katie immer noch durchdringend an und die hielt es schließlich nicht mehr aus und knallte ihren Löffel mit soviel aufgestauter Wut in ihre Müslischüssel, dass die Milch nur so spritzte.

„Na toll.", brauste sie auf und sah Lee so finster an, dass dieser jetzt doch leicht irritiert blinzelte. Aber dies war auch die einzige Reaktion, die er zuließ. „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass hier scheinbar jeder sieht, dass in meinem Liebesleben etwas nicht ganz rund läuft, dass sich jeder fragt, ob es wohl nur Nachhilfestunden in Zaubertränke sind, die Adrian mir gibt, nur mein Freund nicht, der es eigentlich als erster merken müßte? Und wieso bist ausgerechnet du es, der mich zur Rede stellt, was zwischen mir und Adrian läuft, und nicht er?" Katie fuchtelte wild mit den Händen durch die Luft und merkte gar nicht, dass sie langsam aber sicher leicht hysterisch wurde. „Warum hat dieser scheißverfluchte Schotte immer nur Quidditch im Kopf und macht sich höchstens Gedanken darum, dass die Schlangen eventuell dabei sind, eine seiner Jägerinnen zu manipulieren, statt mal die Augen aufzumachen, um zu sehen, was hier wirklich läuft? Kannst du mir das vielleicht mal verraten?"

„Und was läuft hier wirklich?", fragte Lee und stützte abwartend den Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und das Kinn in die Hand. „Was läuft da wirklich, wenn du dich mit diesem Pucey in die Bibliothek oder den Zaubertränkekerker verkriechst? Geht es wirklich um deine zugegebenermaßen recht bescheidenen Leistungen in Zaubertränke oder geht es vielleicht viel mehr einfach nur darum, Oliver mit ihm ein wenig eifersüchtig zu machen?"

Vollkommen überrumpelt starrte Katie ihn an und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wieso stellte ausgerechnet Lee sie zur Rede und nicht Oliver? Wo _war_ Oliver an diesem Morgen überhaupt? Wo war er das ganze Wochenende über gewesen? Sie hatte zwar nicht wirklich auf ihn geachtet, aber jetzt war sie doch leicht irritiert, was ihren – zumindest noch offiziellen – Freund betraf. Und vor allem war sie irritiert was Lee betraf. Was ging ihn diese ganze Sache überhaupt an? Warum mischte ausgerechnet er sich ein? Schön und gut, sie waren befreundet, aber schließlich ließen Leanne und Caroline sie auch relativ in Ruhe, was die ganze Adrian-Sache betraf. Und ihre Teamkollegen auch, denn die hatten es inzwischen wieder aufgegeben, sie zum reden zu bringen, und hatten sich lediglich auf nervendes auffälliges Überwachen beschränkt. Sie waren da, egal wo auch nur die geringste Chance bestand, dass sie und Adrian aufeinander treffen konnten, aber keiner von ihnen hatte sie je so offen zur Rede gestellt wie Lee es ab und an tat. Keiner von ihnen hatte ihr bisher so deutlich auf den Kopf zugesagt, was sie davon hielten und was sie vermuteten, wie Lee. Und was das schlimme an dieser Situation mit Lee war, war, dass er mit allem was er sagte den Nagel auf den Kopf traf. Er hatte sie vollkommen durchschaut und wartete nun auf eine Erklärung, auf die er eigentlich kein Recht hatte.

„Weißt du was, Lee?", fragte sie ihn schließlich mit viel zu ruhiger Stimme. „Was zwischen Adrian und mir läuft geht dich noch weniger was an, wie das, was zwischen Oliver und mir läuft. Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten und lass mich in Ruhe."

Sie schob ihre Müslischüssel von sich und stand auf. Nach einem letzten finsteren Blick auf Lee schnappte sie sich ihre Schultasche und verließ die Große Halle. Doch Lee ließ sich nicht einfach so abspeisen.

„Es mag mich zwar nichts angehen, was in deinem Liebesleben so läuft, Katie", rief er ihr laut und deutlich nach und sorgte so dafür, dass sich viele Köpfe erst zu ihm und dann zu Katie umwandten und sie allesamt fragend ansahen, „aber du wirst mir nicht verbieten können, dass ich mir Sorgen um eine gute Freundin mache, wenn sie berechtigt sind."

„Was bitteschön ist an dieser Sache ein berechtigter Grund, um sich Sorgen zu machen, Lee?", schoss sie schließlich genervt zurück. „Du mischt dich in etwas ein, was dich nichts angeht."

„Es geht mich verdammt nochmal eine Menge an, wenn sich einer meiner Freunde auf Spielchen mit einem Slytherin einläßt, über die sie absolut keine Kontrolle hat.", gab er zurück und jetzt lag ein leicht verärgerter Unterton in seiner Stimme. „Oliver hin oder her, ich will nicht, dass du am Ende zum Spielball der Schlangenmeute wirst, Katie. Und ob du es nun hören willst oder nicht, aber genau darauf läuft es im Moment hinaus."

Katie sah ihn einen Moment lang überrumpelt an, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf und drehte sich um, um ihren Weg fortzusetzen.

„Glaub doch was du willst. Ich bin definitiv alt genug, um solche Entscheidungen selber zu treffen." An der Tür drehte sie sich aber nochmal um und sah Lee durchdringend an, der sie jetzt deutlich verärgert ansah. „Und wenn du es ganz ehrlich wissen willst, fühle ich mich in Adrians Gegenwart im Moment deutlich wohler als in Olivers oder deiner. Denn er macht mir im Gegensatz zu euch jedenfalls nichts vor."

„Er spielt nur mit dir, Katie.", platzte Lee jetzt der Kragen, was für deutliches Geraune von den Tischen der Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs, und für amüsiertes Gejohle aus Richtung Slytherinteil der Großen Hallle sorgte.

„Das weiß ich, Lee.", fauchte Katie jedoch zurück, und brachte das Geraune und Gejohle damit auf recht astronomische Höhen.

Mit einem lauten Knall warf sie die Tür ins Schloss und lehnte sich durchatmend dagegen.

„Ich weiß, dass er nur mit mir spielt. Da hat er mir schließlich nie was vorgemacht.", murmelte sie leise und mit geschlossenen Augen. '_Ich wünschte nur, er würde es nicht tun, sondern es ernst meinen. Ich gebe es nämlich nur ungern zu aber ich glaube, so langsam verliebe ich mich in diesen Kerl._'

* * *

**A/N:** Oh wow! Jetzt wird es wirklich konfus. Allerdings sollten diejenigen unter euch, die mich inzwischen kennen, nicht wirklich überrascht sein, dass Lee plötzlich auch mitmischt. Theoretisch hätte es auch Roger sein können, aber Lee paßte einfach besser. Und Roger hatte ja immerhin einen Mini-Auftritt. Naja, zumindest bin ich gespannt, wie eure Reaktionen bei diesem Kapitel ausfallen und ob ihr mich nochmal so extrem überraschen könnt, wie beim letzten Kapitel.


	6. Komplikationen

**A/N: **Hey ho, ihr Lieben. Ich versuche es nochmal mit einem Upload - diesmal mitten in der Woche - und hoffe, dass ich damit diese Webside nicht wieder in die Knie zwinge, so wie beim letzten Upload °grins°. Mit diesem Kapitel läuten wir die zweite Hälfte der Geschichte ein, denn es gibt ja insgesamt nur 10 Kapitel (aber diese zweite Hälfte hat es noch in sich. Das kann ich euch schonmal versprechen). Wie jedes Mal geht natürlich mein Dank an meine treuen Reviewer, bei denen ich das Gefühl habe, dass die Reviews immer länger werden, was mich natürlich einen Keks freut (ach Quatsch, es freut mich eine ganze Keksdose voll °grins° ). Danke, danke, danke. Scheinbar treffe ich mit dieser Geschichte einen Nerv, denn mein Reviewticker schnellt so extrem schnell in die Höhe, wie ich es eigentlich nur aus den guten, alten Breaking-News-Zeiten kenne (und ich vermisse diese Zeiten wirklich, das kann ich euch sagen).

So, an dieser Stelle kommt normalerweise "Und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen", aber ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dem Gequatsche, weil ich noch etwas zu sagen habe. Nämlich einen Hinweis in eigener Sache. Sollte es mit dem nächsten Upload auffällig lange dauern, solltet ihr dringend einen Suchtrupp aufstellen und ihn nach Winterberg ins Sauerland schicken. Ich bin nämlich am Wochenende mit meinem Mann und ein paar Freunden zur Wok-WM und habe vor, nicht nur zuzusehen, sondern auch selber zu rodeln. Wahrscheinlich werde ich das allerdings nicht in der Bobbahn, sondern eher auf einem Rodelhang machen. Aber es könnte auch da gut sein, dass ich im Tiefschnee verloren gehe oder mir sonstwie irgendwelche Körperteile breche und im Krankenhaus lande (ich mag gar nicht an mein letztes großes Rodelabenteuer denken). Falls ich aber doch den Tag am Rodelhang überlebe, werde ich Abends mit Sicherheit an genau der Stelle der Bobbahn stehen, wo es die beste Sicht und möglichst auch eine Fernsehkamera zum reinwinken gibt. Solltet ihr dieses Event also im TV sehen, achtet auf die heftig winkende Irre am Streckenrand oder den nicht angemeldeten Ostfriesenwok, der sich mit laut kreischenden Insassen schlingernd in Richtung Ziellinie voran kämpft °sehr breit grins° Die Kleinste in dem Wok bin dann auch ich. Ansonsten ...

... viel Spaß beim lesen (und vergesst nicht, mich zu suchen, falls ich doch verloren gehen sollte)

* * *

**Kapitel 6 – Komplikationen**

Das Rätsel um Olivers Verbleib löste sich in der dritten Unterrichtsstunde. Ein knallrümpfiger Kröter, der Katie unbemerkt zu nahe gekommen und sich dann kurzentschlossen entschieden hatte, die Nähe des ahnungslosen Menschen als bedrohlich aufzufassen, hatte ihr eine mächtige Brandwunde am linken Schienbein eingebracht. Mächtig auf dieses „gemeingefährliche Biest" schimpfend wurde sie schließlich von zwei Mitschülern zum Krankenflügel begleitet, um die Wunde versorgen zu lassen. Dort angekommen erfuhr sie dann nicht nur aus erster Hand, dass Madame Pomfrey eben jene Kröter für definitiv zu gefährlich für den Schulunterricht hielt, da es scheinbar regelmäßig Schüler mit mehr oder weniger schweren Brandwunden in ihren Krankenflügel verschlug, sondern auch, dass Oliver seit dem späten Freitag Abend das vorletzte Bett auf der linken Seite bewohnte.

Vollkommen irritiert hatte sie ihn angesehen, während Madame Pomfrey ihre Wunde versorgte, und hatte ihn schließlich gefragt, was um alles in der Welt er hier zu suchen hatte und wieso er es nicht für nötig befunden hatte, ihr irgendwie Bescheid zu geben. Immerhin sei sie schließlich seine Freundin. Oliver hatte zerknirscht das Gesicht verzogen und gewartet, bis sie einen Moment alleine waren, bevor er ihr darauf antwortete. Und während Madame Pomfrey nun in ihrem kleinen Büro Merlin-weiß-was-tat, gestand er ihr nicht ganz erfreut, dass er ihr deshalb nicht Bescheid gesagt hatte, weil er nicht wollte, dass jemand davon erfuhr, wie er sich einen dreifachen Schien- und Wadenbeinbruch zugezogen hatte.

Katies Augen schossen skeptisch-empört in die Höhe und er wandte seufzend den Blick ab und begann leise zu erklären.

„Roger hatte einen wirklich heißen Tipp was die Slytherintaktik für das Spiel am nächsten Samstag betrifft.", meinte er. „Deshalb haben wir uns auf die Ravenclawtribüne verzogen und haben das genauer auseinander genommen. Es hat wesentlich länger gedauert, als ich angenommen habe. Ich schätze, wir haben in unserer Begeisterung über diese Entdeckung die Zeit völlig vergessen."

Er warf Katie einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, doch diese verdrehte lediglich die Augen und sah dann wieder auf die grün-braune Salbe auf ihrer Wunde.

„Öfter mal was neues.", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin und zupfte am Ärmel ihrer Schulrobe herum.

Oliver stutzte kurz, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie richtig verstanden hatte, und fuhr dann fort.

„Naja, wie auch immer. Jedenfalls wollte ich mich dann beeilen, um wenigstens noch ein wenig Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Allerdings hat wohl einer der Ravenclaws beim letzten Spiel ein eingeschmuggeltes Butterbier getrunken und hat danach wohl vergessen, seinen Müll mitzunehmen. Jedenfalls trete ich auf diese blöde Flasche, verdrehe mir den Fuß, verliere das Gleichgewicht und falle rückwärts vier Sitzreihen nach unten, wobei ich mir das andere Bein ziemlich zerdeppere. Tja, und deshalb bin ich nun hier und warte darauf, dass das Skelewachs seine Wirkung tut, das mir Poppy ratenweise einflößen muß, weil der Bruch halt so kompliziert ist."

Katie konnte nicht anders. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, als sie sich vorstellte, wie Oliver über eine Butterbierflasche stolperte und mit den Armen rudernd die halbe Tribüne herunter gepurzelt war. Scheinbar hatte der vergangene Freitag Abend für sie beide so seine Stolpersteine aufzuweisen gehabt. Trotzdem erklärte das immer noch nicht, wieso er nicht wollte, dass sie davon erfuhr.

„Und was genau ist daran so schlimm, dass du nicht willst, dass ich davon erfahre?", fragte sie und sah ihn schließlich doch an.

„Nun, die ganze Geschichte trägt nicht gerade dazu bei, dass ich wie ein Held dastehe, oder?", meinte Oliver und zuckte mit den Schultern. Inzwischen hatte er den Blick abgewandt, während Katie ihn genaustens musterte. „Ich meine, glaub ja nicht, dass ich gerade nicht gemerkt habe, wie gerne du gelacht hättest. Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass du mich für einen Trottel hältst, der nichtmal auf seinen eigenen zwei Beinen stehen kann."

Es kostete Katie sehr viel Mühe, ein genervtes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Jungs und ihr verdammtes, übergroßes Ego. Das sollte mal jemand verstehen.

„Oliver, es ist mir vollkommen egal, ob dein Ruf mir gegenüber wegen einer herrenlos rumliegenden Butterbierflasche einen kleinen Kratzer abbekommt.", meinte sie in einem Tonfall, als würde sie mit einem Dreijährigen sprechen. „Du solltest mal darüber nachdenken, was du sonst alles so tust und läßt, was auf meinen Eindruck von dir sehr viel gravierendere Auswirkungen hat."

„Das habe ich. Dazu hatte ich hier schließlich an den vergangenen zweieinhalb Tagen genug Zeit.", antwortete Oliver zu ihrer völligen Verblüffung und grinste sie dann verschmitzt an, während er einen ziemlich zerfledderten Bogen Pergament von seinem Nachtisch zog und ihn ihr hinhielt. Katie runzelte irritiert die Stirn, doch Oliver zwinkerte ihr nur grinsend zu und sprach weiter. „Das hier ist eine genaue Analyse der wahrscheinlichen Slytherintaktik für nächsten Samstag und eine detaillierte Planung unserer Gegenstrategie. Ich werde zwar heute und vielleicht auch morgen noch nicht wieder selber mittrainieren können, aber ich kann euch prima von der Tribüne aus Anweisungen geben. Du siehst also", meinte er und warf Katie einen triumphierenden Blick zu, „die Auswirkungen meiner kleinen Ungeschicktheit sind längst nicht so gravierend, wie sie es im ersten Moment zu sein scheinen. Ich bin immer noch perfekt in der Lage, uns zum Pokalsieg zu führen."

Katie sah ihn eine volle Minute lang mit vor Verblüffung offenem Mund und riesengroßen Augen an. Schließlich ließ sie sich jedoch mit einem lauten Ächzen rückwärts in die Kissen sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Ich glaube es einfach nicht.", nuschelte sie undeutlich in ihre Hände und konnte sich gerade noch daran hindern, in hysterisches Gekicher auszubrechen.

„Wie bitte?" Oliver sah sie jetzt reichlich irritiert an. „Kannst du das nochmal sagen? Ich habe dich nicht richtig verstanden."

Doch Katie schüttelte lediglich den Kopf und grunzte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin, während sie sich müde die Augen rieb. Das alles wurde ihr langsam aber sicher zuviel. Sie mußte hier raus, und zwar schleunigst. Madame Pomfrey schien ein Einsehen mit ihr zu haben, denn sie kam in exakt diesem Moment aus ihrem Büro gewuselt und sah sich Katies Wunde an, bevor sie zufrieden nickte. Sie verband sie mit einem dünnen Verband und wies Katie an, diesen möglichst nicht vor dem Abendessen zu entfernen. Katie nickte und stand auf. Es ziepte noch ein wenig beim laufen, aber daran hatte sie sich schnell gewöhnt, und es war eigentlich auch eher lästig als wirklich hinderlich.

„Vergiss nicht, dass wir nachher Training haben, Katie.", rief Oliver ihr nach, als sie sich ohne ein Wort von ihm abwandte und zur Tür ging. Dies war Absicht, denn sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn sonst nicht vielleicht doch endlich mal mächtig angeschrien hätte. Allerdings wandte sie sich jetzt doch langsam um und sah ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich an, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Erwarte nicht, dass ich nachher da bin, Oliver.", meinte sie in einem Tonfall, den weder Oliver noch Madame Pomfrey so recht deuten konnte. Letztere war auf ihrem Weg zum Büro zurück stehen geblieben und hatte Oliver einen finsteren Blick zugeworfen, als das Wort „Training" fiel. „Ehrlich gesagt sehe ich nämlich keinen sonderlich großen Sinn darin, auf völlig ungedeckte Torringe zu werfen, während du von der Tribüne aus den großen Zampano spielst. Ich sehe ein, dass wir vor dem Spiel anständig trainieren müssen, aber das hier ist eine reine Zirkusnummer und ich weiß mit meiner Zeit besseres anzufangen, als für nichts und wieder nichts auf einem Besen rumzuhampeln."

„Zirkusnummer?" Oliver sah sie vollkommen entgeistert an. „Und was heißt hier, du weißt mit deiner Zeit besseres anzufangen? Hier geht es um den Quidditchpokal, Katie. Um den ganz großen Coup."

„Falsch, Oliver.", widersprach sie ihm. „Hier geht es um deinen krankhaften Ehrgeiz und deine verdammt eingeschränkte Weltsicht. Mag sein, dass für dich Quidditch das ganze Leben ist, aber es gibt Menschen, für die das lediglich ein Freizeitvergnügen ist. Menschen, die Quidditch nicht als Lebensaufgabe sehen, sondern andere Wünsche und Karriereträume haben. Ich will Aurorin werden, Oliver. Und ob es mir nun gefällt oder nicht, ich brauche dazu einen guten UTZ in Zaubertränke. Und den kriege ich nur mit einem sehr guten ZAG, denn sonst läßt Snape mich nicht in die UTZ-Kurse. Und einen guten ZAG kriege ich wiederum nur, wenn ich so langsam mal meine Noten hochschraube. Wir schreiben nächste Woche Dienstag einen Test in Zaubertränke der ein Viertel der Endnote ausmacht und ich habe nicht vor, den zu versauen, weil ich unnötig Zeit auf dem Quidditchfeld verplempert habe, die ich genauso gut zum lernen hätte nutzen können. Also setze von mir aus Training an, aber finde dich damit ab, dass du in dem Fall nur zwei von drei Jägerinnen auf dem Spielfeld haben wirst, verstanden?"

Sie sah ihn noch eine Weile herausfordernd an. Oliver sah sie so perplex an, dass sie es schließlich aufgab, eine Antwort von ihm zu erhoffen, sich umdrehte und den Krankenflügel ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ. Ganz sicher war sie sich im Nachhinein nicht, aber sie meinte, Madame Pomfrey etwas von „Das war schon lange mal fällig" vor sich hin murmeln zu hören, als sie an ihr vorbei durch die Tür stürmte.

* * *

Zufrieden mit sich selber – schließlich hatte Madame Pomfrey Recht, denn diese Ansprache war definitiv schon längst mal fällig gewesen – machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, wo inzwischen das Mittagessen angefangen hatte. Sie umkurvte eine Gruppe Ravenclaws, nickte einigen besorgt ausschauenden Hufflepuffs mit denen sie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zusammen hatte kurz zu, um ihnen zu sagen, dass es ihr gut ginge und sie sich keine Sorgen um sie zu machen brauchten, und steuerte auf den Gryffindortisch zu. Allerdings überlegte sie es sich kurz darauf spontan anders, als sie Lee entdeckte, der sie nachdenklich und ein wenig finster ansah. Noch so einen Streit wie am Morgen brauchte sie nun wirklich nicht. Vor allem nicht so kurz nach einer deftigen Ansprache an Oliver. Also faßte sie einen spontanen Entschluß, drehte sie sich um, wich einigen Gryffindors und Ravenclaws aus, die den Gang zwischen den Tischen der beiden Häuser entlang liefen und sich einen Platz zum essen suchten, und ging schnurstracks auf den Slytherintisch zu.

Sie konnte den Moment exakt festlegen, als die fast vollständig versammelte Hogwartsschülerschaft auf sie aufmerksam wurde und das Ziel ihrer festen und sicheren Schritte erkannte. Es wurde schlagartig sehr viel stiller in der Großen Halle, bis sich ein erst leises, dann aber doch sehr schnell lauter werdendes Geraune in ihr ausbreitete. Köpfe wurden verrenkt und sie registrierte aufgeregtes oder irritiertes Getuschel in ihrer Nähe, das sie jedoch völlig ignorierte. Ausnahmsweise grenzten sich die Slytherins mal nicht von den übrigen Hogwartsschülern ab, denn auch sie wußten nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollten, dass sich Katie Bell ohne Rückendeckung von Seiten ihrer Team- oder Klassenkameraden aus dem sicheren Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Bereich der Großen Halle jenseits der Hufflepuff-Pufferzone in ihre höchsteigenen Gefilde wagte. Lediglich derjenige, zu dem sie wollte, schien sich absolut nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, denn er schaufelte sich gut gelaunt und scheinbar vollkommen ahnungslos von ihrer stetig näherkommenden Gegenwart Nudeln mit Tomatensoße in den Mund. Er schaute erst auf, als sie sich direkt vor ihm an den Slytherintisch setzte und sich räusperte.

„Bell?", kommentierte er ihre Anwesenheit und jeder der nahe genug saß, um ihn deutlich zu verstehen, merkte, dass er nicht halb so überrascht über ihre Anwesenheit war, wie er vorgab. Gelassen spießte er einige weitere Nudeln auf, schob sie sich in den Mund, kaute eine Weile und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre deiner Anwesenheit? Bist du dir sicher, dass du dich nicht verlaufen hast?"

„Wenn du mein Nachhilfelehrer in Zaubertränke bist nicht, _Pucey_.", gab sie übertrieben spöttisch zurück und erntete damit ein unterdrücktes Grinsen seinerseits. Das war die Katie die er kannte und schätzte. Ein wenig kratzbüstig und nicht um eine Antwort verlegen. Nicht so geisterhaft abwesend wie letzten Freitag Abend. „Was machst du heute Abend?"

Ein heftiges Husten war auf diese Frage hin zu hören, als Adrian sich nicht entschieden konnte, ob er Nudeln runterschlucken oder lachen sollte. Sein Unterbewußtsein entschied sich spontan für beides, was seine Speiseröhre seinem Unterbewußtsein deutlich übel nahm. Doch schließlich hatte er sich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er Katie breit angrinsen konnte.

„Was soll das denn werden, Kitty?", fragte er sie spöttisch und registrierte zufrieden, wie sich ihre Hände bei dieser von ihr so verhassten Anrede auf der Tischplatte zu Fäusten ballten. „Willst du dir mit der Ausrede um Nachhilfestunden ein Date mit einem der großen, bösen Jungs verschaffen, vor denen deine Eltern, deine Patentante und und neuerdings scheinbar auch Lee Jordan dich immer so eindringlich warnen?"

Amüsiertes Gelächter war im näheren Umkreis zu hören, denn keinem der Anwesenden war die Anspielung auf die lautstarke Auseinandersetzung zwischen Katie und Lee am Morgen entgangen. Auch Katie nicht, aber sie dachte gar nicht daran, jetzt in die Defensive zu gehen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie war, seitdem sie den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte, in ziemlich abenteuerlicher Stimmung.

„Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, mit jemandem wie dir fertig zu werden, Adrian.", erwiderte sie und hörte überdeutlich das überraschte Luftholen des Hufflepuffs hinter sich, als sie Adrian wie selbstverständlich bei seinem Vornamen nannte. Doch sie ignorierte auch dies und fuhr stattdessen an Adrian gewandt fort. „Du bist nicht halb so gefährlich wie du es gerne wärst, mein Lieber. Mit dir werde ich jederzeit fertig, wenn es sein muß. Also, hast du nun heute Abend schon was vor oder nicht? Ich könnte nämlich wirklich deine Hilfe gebrauchen, um bei deinem _heißgeliebten_ Hauslehrer nicht völlig zu versagen, wenn der uns nächste Woche einen seiner berühmt-berüchtigten Tests vor die Nase legt."

Adrian musterte sie eine Weile nachdenklich und aß währenddessen ungerührt weiter.

„Mit mir wirst du jederzeit fertig, hm?", meinte er und spießte ohne Katie anzusehen einige Nudeln auf die Gabel. „Meinst du damit fertig werden wie vor drei Wochen in der Bibliothek, als ich dich zwischen mir und dem Zaubereigeschichteregal festgepinnt habe? Oder meinst du damit fertig werden wie vor einer Weile, als ich dich in derselben Bibliothek beim lernen ohne weiteres hätte küssen können, obwohl deine Freunde kaum fünf Meter entfernt am Tisch saßen?" Leises, amüsiertes Gelächter von den Slytherins im näheren Umkreis war zu hören, als Katie es nicht verhindern konnte, leicht rot anzulaufen. Doch sie schaffte es zumindest immer noch, den Blick von der Tischplatte fern zu halten und Adrian abwartend anzusehen. Dieser sah jetzt auf und hielt ihr scheinbar unbewußt die Gabel samt aufgespießter Nudeln entgegen wie einen Zeigestock, während er ihren Blick einfing und nun zum entscheidenden Schlag ausholte. „Oder meinst du fertig werde wie vor kurzem im Korridor vor dem Krankenflügel, wo ich dich definitiv geküßt _habe_?"

Die Worte hingen immer schwerer in der Luft, je länger die Stille andauerte, die sich danach zwischen Katie und Adrian ausbreitete. Sie fochten ein stummes Blickduell aus, dem Katie irgendwann nicht mehr standhalten konnte und schließlich resigniert seufzend den Blick abwandte.

„Nein.", meinte sie so leise, dass nur Adrian und die Slytherins sie verstehen konnten, die höchstens einen Meter von ihnen entfernt saßen. „Ich meine damit fertig werden, wie damals, als ich dich nach dieser höllenmäßigen Rutschpartie windelweich geprügelt habe."

Adrian stutze kurz, brach dann jedoch in heftiges Gelächter aus. Er grinste sie an und schob sich schließlich die Gabel in den Mund.

„OK", nuschelte er schließlich undeutlich um die Nudeln herum. „Der Punkt geht an dich. Ich kriege immer noch blaue Flecken, wenn ich nur an die Tracht Prügel denke, die du mir da verpaßt hast."

Das irritierte Getuschel der Hufflepuffs hinter ihr setzte wieder ein, als er dieses Geständnis wesentlich lauter von sich gab, als Katie ihre Erklärung kurz vorher. Es verdrängten die überraschende Erkenntnis, dass es scheinbar irgendwann in der nicht sehr fernen Vergangenheit einen Kuß zwischen Katie Bell und Adrian Pucey gegeben hatte, völlig. Keiner von ihnen konnte sich nämlich in diesem Moment so recht einen Reim darauf machen, wann und wo Katie Bell Adrian Pucey eine Tracht Prügel verpaßt hatte – wenn man mal von einem ganz normalen Spiel ihrer beiden Hausteams gegeneinander absah – aber die Tatsache, dass es diese Tracht Prügel offenbar gegeben hatte genügte ihnen für's erste völlig aus, um aufgeregt miteinander zu tuscheln. Und es dauerte gar nicht lange, bis diese Info auch den Weg über den Ravenclawtisch hinüber zu den Gryffindors gefunden hatte, die Katie jetzt mit einer Mischung aus Irritiation und Stolz ansahen.

Diese saß allerdings immer noch am Tisch des Erzfeindes und diskutierte mit einem von ihnen, was die Irritation schließlich doch über den Stolz siegen ließ.

„Ich werde nicht nochmal fragen, Adrian.", meinte Katie jetzt und sah ihn wieder an.

„Schade", meinte dieser und zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern. „Dabei habe ich es so gerne, wenn du bettelst."

„OK, das reicht.", erwiderte Katie, schlug genervt mit den flachen Händen auf den Slytherintisch, dass die Kürbissaftbecher nur so klirrten, und stand auf. „Ich habe es nicht nötig, mich von dir veräppeln zu lassen."

Sie stieg über die Holzbank wieder in den Gang zwischen Slytherin- und Hufflepufftisch hinaus und ging.

„Ach komm schon, Kitty.", rief Adrian ihr nach. „Seit wann verstehst du denn keinen Spaß mehr?"

„Seitdem du Scheißkerl mich nicht mehr ernst nimmst.", kam die Antwort von Katie, die es weder für nötig hielt, sich umzudrehen, noch, zumindest anzuhalten, während sie mit ihm sprach.

„OK. Du hast gewonnen.", gab Adrian schließlich nach und Katie blieb jetzt doch stehen und drehte sich mit fragend hochgezogener Augenbraue halb um. „Ernsthaft. Du hast gewonnen."

„Also sehen wir uns nachher noch?"

Adrian nickte.

„Wir sehen uns nachher noch.", bestätigte er. „Um halb acht im Zaubertränkekerker. Und sei pünktlich.", konnte er es dann doch nicht lassen, noch anzufügen. „Zwing mich nicht dazu, dir eine Strafarbeit aufzubrummen."

Katie schnaubte und hob ihm warnend den Zeigefinger entgegen.

„Dieses Thema hatten wir schon und ich werde nicht nochmal mit dir darüber diskutieren, Pucey."

„Jetzt wieder Pucey, hm? Du solltest dich so langsam mal entscheiden, wie du mich nennen willst, Kitty. Auf Dauer ist dieses hin und her nämlich schädlich für unsere Beziehung."

Ein genervtes Schnauben samt überdeutlichem Augenverdrehen war Katies Antwort hierauf, doch sie behielt einen Kommentar für sich. Auf Dauer würde dieses Duell doch keiner von ihnen gewinnen, und alles was Adrian dadurch definitiv schaffte, war, die Temperatur der Gerüchteküche wieder in astronomische Höhen schnellen zu lassen.

Schweigend ging sie zum Gryffindortisch rüber, ignorierte weiterhin sämtliche Blicke ihrer Mitschüler und setzte sich schließlich Matt und David gegenüber auf die Bank. Letzterer schob ihr wortlos die Nudelschüssel rüber, während Ersterer sie mit deutlichem Interesse ansah.

„Ich werde keinen Kommentar in Bezug auf Adrian Pucey abgeben. Klar?", fragte sie und schaufelte sich einen gigantischen Berg Nudeln auf den Teller, während sie die beiden Jungs nacheinander finster musterte.

„Klar.", meinte Matt nickend und kippte ihr ungefragt Soße über die Nudeln. „Wie wäre es stattdessen mit einem Kommentar über Oliver Wood?"

„Engstirniger Sturschädel.", nuschelte sie um ihre Nudeln drumzu. „Allerdings hat sich dieser engstirnige Sturschädel inzwischen einiges von mir anhören müssen, was ihn hoffentlich zum nachdenken anregen wird."

„Ach ja?"

Matt zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und auch David sah sie deutlich interessiert an.

„Ach ja!", bestätigte Katie jedoch nur und widmete sich dann mit Heißhunger ihrem Mittagessen. So langsam verkomplizierte sich diese ganze Charade. Und Komplikationen machten sie grundsätzlich entweder melancholisch oder hungrig. Heute war definitiv ein hungriger Komplikationen-Tag.

* * *

Mit angehaltenem Atem sah Katie in ihren Kessel und betete stumm. Eine Sekunde verging, dann noch eine, und gerade als sie ein resigniertes Schnauben von sich geben wollte, weil sie scheinbar wieder mal einen Zaubertrank vermasselt hatte, veränderte sich die Farbe von undurchdringlichem Moosgrün in ein so klares, blasses Violett, dass sie bis auf den Kesselboden gucken konnte. Ein Jubelschrei entfuhr ihr, den sie gleich darauf abwürgte, indem sie sich die Hand auf den Mund schlug.

Adrian verschränkte grinsend die Arme vor der Brust, lehnte sich an den Tisch hinter sich zurück und sah sie auffordernd an.

„Nur zu. Freu dich ruhig.", forderte er sie mit einem Funkeln in seine tiefblauen Augen auf. „Du hast immerhin allen Grund dazu. Immerhin scheinst du doch kein so völlig verkorkster Fall zu sein, wie Snape immer angenommen hat."

Langsam ließ Katie die Hand sinken und grinste breit.

„Scheint so. Vielleicht habe ich ja doch Glück und ich schaffe einen guten UTZ. Dann brauche ich meinen Traumberuf wohl noch nicht frühzeitig aufzugeben."

„Der da wäre?", fragte Adrian neugierig nach und rechnete eigentlich gar nicht mit einer Antwort. Doch zu seiner grenzenlosen Überraschung bekam er sie doch.

„Aurorin. Ich will Aurorin werden.", kam es leise von Katie, die sich jetzt wieder über ihren Kessel gebeugt hatte und sich dann etwas auf einen Schmierzettel aufschrieb. Erst danach sah sie Adrian an. Eigentlich hatte sie mit einem spöttischen Grinsen gerechnet, doch stattdessen sah sie ihn nur nachdenklich zu ihr hinüber starren und schließlich einen beeindruckten Pfiff ausstoßen.

„Aurorin, hm?", meinte er schließlich und erhielt ein Nicken von Katie, dass nun doch leicht unsicher wirkte. „Das ist ein verdammt großer Berufswunsch. Vor allem für jemanden wie dich, die sich mit Zaubertränke so schwer tut. Du weißt schon, dass Snape dich nur in die UTZ-Kurse läßt, wenn du in den ZAGs im nächsten Jahr ein Ohnegleichen schaffst, oder?"

„Ja", meinte Katie und beugte sich wieder über ihr Schmierpapier, während sie weiter sprach. „Das weiß ich nur zu gut." Sie atmete einmal tief durch und sah Adrian dann wieder fest an. Ihr war nicht ganz wohl bei dem, was sie gleich sagen würde, aber was bedeutete schon ein klein wenig verletzter Stolz im Tausch für einen vielleicht wahr werdenden Traum? „Und genau deshalb brauche ich deine Hilfe. Auch über die Zeit dieser erzwungenen Nachhilfestunden hinaus."

Adrians Augenbrauen schossen fragend in die Höhe und Katie legte schließlich seufzend die Feder zur Seite und stand auf. Langsam kam sie um den Tisch herum und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen.

„Ich meine es ernst, Adrian.", fuhr sie leise fort und Adrian merkte sehr wohl, wie schwer es ihr viel, ihn um Hilfe bitten zu müssen. Sie war vollkommen angespannt, ihre Stimme zitterte leicht und sie mußte sich deutlich dazu zwingen, ihn weiterhin entschlossen anzusehen. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe. So verrückt es klingen mag, aber du bist bisher der Einzige, der es geschafft hat, mir Zaubertränke einigermaßen verständlich zu machen. Ohne dich schaffe ich das nicht."

Es war völlig verrückt, was hier gerade vorging. Das merkten sie beide. Bis vor ein paar Wochen hatten sie sich höchstens hin und wieder mal auf den Gängen oder auf dem Quidditchfeld getroffen. Und dann waren es meist feindselige Begegnungen gewesen. Und beide hatten mit dieser Charade erst angefangen, weil Matt sie darauf gebracht hatte. Katie erst nach einigem Zögern und Adrian eigentlich nur deshalb, weil er seinem Cousin noch etwas schuldete und sich dadurch einigen Spaß und mögliches Chaos im gegnerischen Team versprochen hatte, das seinem eigenen Team nur nutzen konnte. Doch seitdem sie damit angefangen hatten, hatte sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen verändert. Schon vom ersten Augenblick an, seit dem Zusammentreffen in der Bibliothek damals, war es für beide eher ein Spiel gewesen, dass sie miteinander spielten und bei dem alles andere eher zweitrangig war. Sogar Oliver, der der eigentliche Grund für dieses Verwirrspiel gewesen war. Langsam aber sicher war eine völlig verrückte Beziehung zwischen ihnen entstanden, die irgendwo zwischen Freundschaft und Liebe rangierte. Etwas, was sie sich selber gegenüber inzwischen eingestanden, voreinander allerdings nicht auszusprechen wagten. Dass sie jetzt hier zusammen im Zaubertränkekerker stehen und sich so ernsthaft miteinander unterhalten konnten, statt sich zu fetzen – egal ob ernsthaft wie früher oder spielerisch wie noch am frühen Abend in der Großen Halle -, war so völlig verrückt, dass es schon wieder gar nicht mehr verrückt war.

Es war schließlich Adrian, der das Schweigen brach.

„Unter einer Bedingung." Katie zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und Adrian konnte sich nicht daran hindern, ihr eine Haarsträhne sanft hinters Ohr zu schieben. Eine Geste die beide leicht irritierte, aber Adrian gab ihnen keine Gelegenheit, weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn er sprach schon weiter. Ein wenig hastiger vielleicht, als er es geplant hatte, aber zumindest deutlich entschlossener, als Katie vorhin, als sie ihn um ernsthafte, längerfristige Hilfe gebeten hatte. „Ich will, dass du das mit Oliver ein für alle mal klärst, damit du den Kopf vernünftig frei hast und sich die Lernerei auch wirklich lohnt."

Damit hatte Katie nicht gerechnet und sie stolperte verwirrt einige Schritte zurück.

„Du willst was?", fragte sie ihn und sah ihn völlig entgeistert an.

„Du hast mich genau verstanden, Katie.", gab Adrian immer noch entschlossen zurück. „Ziehe endlich vernünftige Konsequenzen und rücke diesem Idioten den Kopf zurecht. Ich habe nicht vor, meine Zeit mit dir zu vergeuden, wenn du vor hast, geistig immer nur halb da zu sein."

„Ach, habe ich bisher diesen Eindruck auf dich gemacht, oder was?", fuhr sie ihn an. Blitzschnell war sie wieder auf Abwehrhaltung gegangen und hatte in den Streitmodus gewechselt, so als wäre dieser kleine, vertraute Augenblick nie da gewesen.

„Ganz ehrlich?", fragte Adrian sie provozierend und stieß sich schließlich vom Tisch ab, um den Abstand zwischen ihnen wieder zu verringern. „Ja, du hast den Eindruck auf mich gemacht, _Kitty_. Zugegebenermaßen hast du dich zwar inzwischen verdammt verbessert, aber ich weiß, dass du wesentlich mehr erreichen könntest, wenn du dich wirklich zu 100 Prozent hierauf konzentrieren würdest und nicht immer in Gedanken halb bei ihm wärst."

Katie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und ging unbewußt noch ein paar Schritte zurück, doch Adrian ließ nicht zu, dass sie sich davon stahl und folgte ihr mit festen Schritten.

„Was? Glaubst du etwa tatsächlich, ich würde das nicht merken? Ich bin nicht blöd, Katie. Ich weiß, dass deine Leute im Moment da draußen sind und trainieren, auch wenn es mir ein Rätsel ist, wie Woody-Boy mit seinem völlig ramponierten Bein trainieren will. Wie immer es sich diesen Bruch auch zugezogen haben mag.", fügte er mehr zu sich selber hinzu.

„Woher weißt du, dass die gerade da draußen sind?", flüsterte Katie überrumpelt. Offiziell war heute Abend niemand auf dem Platz. Auch die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs nicht.

Adrian schnaubte und hielt ihr eine genau Antwort vor. Er würde ihr bestimmt nichts über das interne Spionagesystem der Slytherins verraten. Und erst recht nicht, dass sie sogar ein paar Spione direkt bei ihnen im Gryffindorturm hatten. Nicht, dass er Angst vor ihrer Reaktion hatte - immerhin wußte er, dass er sie im Ernstfall locker im Griff hatte -, sondern weil es sie schlicht und ergreifend nichts anging.

„Sieh mir in die Augen und überzeuge mich davon, dass sie nicht da sind.", meinte er stattdessen und sah Katie durchdringend in die Augen. Ein Blick, dem Katie schließlich nicht mehr stand halten konnte und ihn deshalb abbrach. Adrian nickte, so, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet.

„Genau das meine ich, Kitty", meinte er leise und nicht mehr ganz so forsch wie er noch kurz zuvor gewesen war. „Du bist nicht zu 100 Prozent hier und da mache ich einfach nicht mit. Ich helfe dir. Definitiv. Aber dazu erwarte ich von dir, dass du die Sache mit ihm klärst und für vernünftige Verhältnisse sorgst. Sonst wird aus der ganzen Sache nichts und diese Nachhilfestunden sind vorbei, sobald Snape mich aus dieser Pflicht entläßt."

„Du willst, dass ich mit ihm Schluß mache?", fragte sie ihn ziemlich entgeistert. Wieso sie eigentlich so entgeistert war, wußte sie selbst nicht. Schließlich war sie sich ja selber nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob sie die Beziehung mit Oliver überhaupt noch wollte. Vielleicht war sie es einfach nur deshalb, weil Adrian dies so nachdrücklich von ihr forderte, obwohl er eigentlich kein Recht dazu hatte.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt.", widersprach er ihr jedoch und Katie runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Adrian seufzte und wandte sich schließlich ab, um seine Sachen zusammen zu packen. „Alles was ich gesagt habe, ist, dass du für klare Verhältnisse sorgen sollst. Mach Schluß mit ihm, wenn du meinst, dass es das richtige für dich ist. Oder mach ihm endgültig begreiflich, dass du keine Lust mehr hast, ständig die zweite Geige hinter Quidditch zu spielen. Mir ist völlig egal, was du tust, aber tue endlich was." Er schob seine letzten beiden Bücher in seinen Rucksack, schloss diesen und schwang ihn sich lässig über eine Schulter, als er sich schließlich wieder zu ihr umdrehte. „Denn diese Eifersuchtssache scheint es absolut nicht zu bringen. Dazu ist dein _Freund_ scheinbar zu blind. Oder zu blöd. Oder scheinbar auch beides. Was weiß ich. Aber was auch immer der Grund ist, tue endlich was dagegen, denn sonst kommen wir beide nicht ins Geschäft."

Jetzt endgültig überrumpelt sah Katie ihm nach, als er zur Tür hinüber ging und diese öffnete. Dort angekommen drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um, warf ihr einen unleserlichen Blick zu und nickte schließlich zum Tisch hinüber, auf dem ihr Kessel immer noch munter vor sich hin brodelte.

„Und vergiß nicht aufzuräumen, bevor du gehst. Snape killt dich sonst noch vor dem Frühstück, wenn er seinen Kerker wieder mal völlig ramponiert vorfindet."

Katie nickte wie ferngesteuert und Adrian verließ mit einem knappen Nicken schließlich den Raum. Mit einem langen, völlig frustrierten Seufzer ließ Katie sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Wie hatte dieser Abend, der eigentlich bisher so positiv verlaufen war, nur so eine merkwürdige Wendung nehmen können? Sie hatten sich den ganzen Abend über so gut verstanden. Es hatte keine Streitereien und Provokationen in Bezug auf ihre Hauszugehörigkeit gegeben. Genauso wenig, wie es zu einem dieser Streit-Flirts gekommen war, die sie immer mehr verwirrten, je öfter sie passierten, die sie aber immer mehr genoss, solange sie andauerten. Aber sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht einschätzen, was hier gerade vorgefallen war. Diesen Adrian, den sie vorhin erlebt hatte, kannte sie nicht. Und das verunsicherte sie mehr, als sie es sich selber eingestehen wollte.

* * *

„Katie? Hey, warte mal."

Katie verdrehte genervt die Augen und wäre am liebsten weiter gelaufen, doch sie blieb schließlich doch stehen. Warum sie dies tat, wußte sie selber nicht so genau. Immerhin hatte sie sich in letzter Zeit fast nur mit Lee gestritten, wenn sie zusammen waren, doch irgendetwas hielt sie in diesem Moment zurück. Vielleicht war es das schlechte Gewissen, weil er es ja eigentlich nur gut meinte, vielleicht war es auch einfach nur Faulheit. Immerhin hatte sie keine Lust, einen nervenden Lee auf den Fersen zu haben, der wissen wollte, warum sie nicht auf ihn wartete. Sie hatte eine recht unruhige Nacht hinter sich – wieder mal – und wollte eigentlich nur ein oder zwei Becher Kaffee, um richtig wach zu werden. Oder von ihr aus auch fünf. Im Grunde genommen war ihr alles recht, was sie von diesen wirren Träumen ablenkte, die sie in der letzten Nacht gehabt hatte.

Lee war inzwischen bei ihr angekommen und sah sie skeptisch an.

„Du siehst richtig scheiße aus heute früh.", meinte er ohne falsche Zurückhaltung.

„Danke. Das ist genau das, was ein Mädchen morgens hören will.", gab Katie trocken zurück und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Ihr Blick fiel dabei auf die Mauer hinter der sich das Ende der Röhre befand, die vom Nebenraum des Gemeinschaftsraums der Slytherins hierher führte, und sie fragte sich, wie viele dieser geheimen Röhren wohl insgesamt durch Hogwarts führten, ohne dass der Großteil der Bewohner auch nur die leiseste Ahnung davon hatten. Adrian würde es ihr beantworten können, aber würde er es auch tun, wenn sie ihn fragte? Sie wußte es nicht so recht und überhaupt wollte sie heute lieber nicht an Adrian Pucey denken. Nicht nach den Träumen, die sie in der letzten Nacht gehabt hatte. Die viel zu oft ihn beinhaltet hatten und viel zu selten Oliver, mit dem sie doch eigentlich zusammen sein wollte. Oder?

Sie verbat sich diesen Gedankengang vehement. Sowas war nach einer unruhigen, auslaugenden Nacht und auf nüchternem Magen einfach nicht gesund. Deshalb zwang sie sich, Lee zu zu hören, der irgendetwas von Gemeinschaftsraum, Langeweile und Quidditchtraining vor sich hin plapperte, dass für sie absolut keinen Sinn ergab, und ging neben ihm her die große Marmortreppe zur Großen Halle hinab. Mit einem müden Seufzer ließ sie sich schließlich zwischen Alicia und Lee auf die Bank fallen und griff gleich nach der Kaffeekanne, um sich ihren Becher so voll zu schütten, wie es nur irgend ging. Danach warf sie zwei Würfelzucker hinterher, rührte den Kaffee um und trank in kleinen Schlucken, zwischen denen sie immer wieder über die pechschwarze Flüssigkeit pustete, um sie auf angenehme Trinktemperatur zu kriegen. Dass ihr Blick dabei immer wieder suchend durch die Menge zum Slytherintisch hinüber glitt, bemerkte sie erst, als Lee ihr einen nicht sonderlich sanften Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab, bei dem sie sich beinahe an dem heißen Getränk verschluckte.

„Sag mal, geht's noch?", fuhr sie ihn verärgert an und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über Mund und Kinn, um einige verirrte Kaffeetropfen los zu werden.

„Es würde gehen, wenn du nicht ständig so verklärt zu den Schlangen rübersehen würdest.", gab Lee ebenso verärgert zurück und erntete dafür einen finsteren Blick und eine heftige Zurechtweisung von ihr.

„Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass dich das hier nichts angeht, Lee. Also halte dich gefälligst raus und kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram, kapiert?"

„Kapiert.", antwortete Lee, brach den finsteren Blickkontakt jedoch nicht ab. „Aber ich werde mich nicht daran halten. Wenn du nicht langsam zu Verstand kommst, werde ich Oliver stecken, was hier läuft. Vielleicht schafft er es ja, dir den Kopf wieder zurecht zu rücken."

„_Ich _bin es definitiv nicht, der der Kopf zurecht gerückt gehört, Lee.", zischte sie zurück. „_Er_ ist es. Denn vielleicht würde er dann endlich merken, dass er drauf und dran ist, seine Freundin an einen Slytherin zu verlieren."

„Ach, ist er das?", spottete Lee humorlos. „Verliert er dich tatsächlich an einen Slytherin? Oder verlierst du dich eher selbst?"

„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?"

„Dass ich so langsam glaube, dass du hier ein Spiel spielst, über das du schon längst die Kontrolle verloren hast. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wie du Pucey dazu gekriegt hast, mit dir diese Eifersuchtsnummer abzuziehen, aber ich bin nicht zu ahnungslos, um nicht zu sehen, dass er dich inzwischen fast völlig unter seiner Kontrolle hat."

„Gar nichts hat er, Lee.", brauste Katie verärgert auf. „Wir verstehen uns einfach nur gut und er hilft mir mit Zaubertränke weiter. Das ist alles."

„Sicher?", fragte Lee sie und sah Katie eindringlich an, bevor er den Blick abwandte und nach einem Brötchen griff. „Ich glaube dir kein Wort, Katie. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dir weh tut. Dazu bist du mir einfach zu wichtig. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass eine daher gelaufene Schlange mit einer meiner besten Freundinnen spielt wie mit einem hypnotisierten Kaninchen."

Mit halb offenem Mund sah Katie Lee noch eine Weile an, doch schließlich schnaubte sie verärgert. Was ging es Lee eigentlich an, was zwischen ihr und Adrian lief. Oder zwischen ihr und Oliver? Das war ganz alleine ihre Angelegenheit und er hatte ihr nichts vorzuschreiben. Selbst wenn da etwas mit Adrian laufen sollte, was es schließlich nicht tat. Sie schnaubte noch einmal verärgert und trank einen tiefen Schluck von ihrem nun leicht abgekühlten Kaffee, als sie ihren Blick wieder schweifen ließ. Denn schließlich war es nicht verboten, sich ein wenig in der Großen Halle umzusehen. Und sollte sie dabei zufällig einen bestimmten Slytherin entdecken, wäre das schließlich purer Zufall.

* * *

Katie hatte sowohl Lee als auch alle anderen Gryffindors das restliche Frühstück über ignoriert. Olivers Begrüßung hatte sie nur halb mitbekommen und dann geistig wieder abgeschaltet, denn kurz nach dem flüchtigen Guten-Morgen-Kuß hatte er sich zwischen sie und Lee gequetscht und ihr lang und breit erklärt, was sie am vergangenen Abend verpaßt hatte und dass er es nicht dulden würde, dass sie beim nächsten Training wieder fehlte. Karriereträume hin oder her, aber Quidditch war nunmal auch wichtig und der Pokalsieg war in wesentlich näherer Zukunft als eine mögliche Aurorenausbildung für sie.

Erst in Zaubereigeschichte kam sie wieder einigermaßen in die Realität zurück, was an sich völlig paradox war. Immerhin war dieses Fach ansonsten das Fach, in dem man aus der Realität floh. Aber der Grund dafür war nicht das immer noch sterbenslangweilige Unterrichtsfach, sondern ein Zettel, den Cho ihr so offen zuschob, dass es in jedem anderen Fach eine bodenlose Frechheit gewesen wäre und gewaltige Konsequenzen nach sich gezogen hätte. Doch Professor Binns sah und hörte mal wieder nichts, sondern leierte wie immer ohne sich vom Verhalten seiner Schüler irritieren zu lassen, sein Wissen herunter.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte Katie den Blick von dem Geisterprofessor ab und sah auf den Zettel, der sie schlagartig wach machte.

_Du magst ihn wirklich, oder?_

Irritiert runzelte sie die Stirn und sah zu Cho rüber, die nur unschuldig mit den Schultern zuckte und stumm zurück sah.

_**Wen? Binns?**_

Ebenso auffällig, aber ebenso ungerührt schob sie Cho den Zettel wieder zu. Wieso sie sich nicht gleich unterhielten, wenn auch flüsternd, wie alle anderen auch, wußte sie nicht, sollte es aber gleich darauf erfahren, als Chos Antwort kam.

_Nicht Binns, du Pfeife! Ich meine Adrian Pucey!!! Du scheinst ihn wirklich ernsthaft zu mögen._

Vollkommen überrumpelt sah Katie auf den Zettel und versuchte nur mit mäßigem Erfolg ihren plötzlich wie wild rasenden Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Wie kam Cho denn da drauf? Eiligst schrieb sie eine Antwort und schob den Zettel wieder zurück.

_**So ein Quatsch!!! Wie kommst du darauf? Ich bin mit Oliver zusammen.**_

_Mit dem du immer weniger zusammen zu sehen bist. Und wenn, dann nur streitend. Mit Adrian ist das anders. Mit dem scheinst du dich zu verstehen, wie man gestern beim Mittagessen überdeutlich sehen konnte._

_**Also die meisten haben das als das angesehen, was es war. Ein Streitgespräch zwischen zwei Quidditchspielern aus verfeindeten Häusern.**_

_Also, was ich gesehen habe, waren zwei Quidditchspieler aus verfeindeten Häusern, die mehr als auffällig in aller Öffentlichkeit miteinander geflirtet haben. Du magst dir vielleicht selber was vormachen können, aber mir nicht. Und wann, bei Merlin, habt ihr zwei euch eigentlich geküßt???_

Ein genervtes Stöhnen entfuhr Katie, als sie diese Antwort las. Cho hatte recht. Sie machte sich selber was vor. Und das wußte sie schließlich nicht erst seit heute. Sie wußte schon länger, dass sie dabei war, sich in Adrian zu verlieben, aber sie wollte es einfach nicht wirklich vor sich selber zugeben. Es führte schließlich zu nichts. Schließlich konnten ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor kein Paar werden. Oder doch? Nein, das konnten sie nicht. Das würde Hogwarts in seinen Grundfesten erschüttern. Vor allem wenn es sich dabei auch noch um zwei Quidditchspieler kurz vor dem alles entscheidenden Spiel um den Pokal handelte. Und außerdem hatte sie schließlich einen Freund, was sie nicht vergessen sollte. Seinetwegen hatte sie sich schließlich überhaupt erst auf dieses Spielchen mit Adrian eingelassen.

„Ssssst", kam es von links und als Katie rüber sah, sah sie Cho, die heftig auf einen Zettel vor sich tippte und dann zu dem Zettel von Katie rüber nickte. „Antworte gefälligst. Ich lasse da nicht locker."

Katie seufzte nochmal und tunkte schließlich ihre Feder in ihr Tintenfaß, um doch noch zu antworten.

_**OK, du hast recht. Ich mag ihn. Bist du nun zufrieden? Und geküßt haben wir uns an dem Tag, als wir zusammen dieses Referat bearbeitet haben und ich danach hinter ihm her gerannt bin (was seinen Grund hatte und bevor du fragst: Nein, ich werde ihn dir nicht nennen). Aber ich bin immer noch mit Oliver zusammen!!!**_

_Was du nicht sagst! Wundern tut mich das allerdings schon, wenn man von den Blicken ausgeht, die du den beiden immer wieder zuwirfst. Theoretisch solltest du Oliver so ansehen, wie du Adrian ansiehst, wenn du wirklich noch ernsthaft mit ihm zusammen bist. Und Adrian sollte die giftigen Blicke ernten, die du Oliver seit Wochen zuwirfst. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was da in letzter Zeit mit dir los ist (den ganzen Gerüchten traue ich nicht über den Weg), aber ich merke es, wenn eine meiner Freundinnen verwirrt ist. Und du bist definitiv völlig durch den Wind, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Aber erzähl mir lieber, wie der Kuß war. Wie man so hört, versteht er sich da ja verdammt gut drauf._

_**Was für ein Roman! Hmmm ... der Kuß? Der war ... verwirrend, um ehrlich zu sein. Er hat ihn abgebrochen bevor er richtig in Gang kam. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nur beweisen, dass er mich dazu bringen konnte. Was hältst du eigentlich von ihm?**_

_Sorry für den Roman. Mich hat's da halt ein wenig gepackt. Was ich von ihm halte? Ich weiß nicht recht. Er sieht gut aus. Verdammt gut, um ehrlich zu sein. Und wenn man den Gerüchten trauen kann, kann er ja immerhin verdammt gut küssen, aber das kannst du ja sicher besser beurteilen als ich. Auch wenn er den Kuß abgebrochen hat. Aber ich weiß nicht recht, ob ich mich mit ihm einlassen würde. Er scheint nicht gerade ein Chorknabe zu sein und einen ziemlichen Verschleiß an Freundinnen zu haben. Oder eher, an Mädchen, die sich mal eben mit ihm irgendwo zum knutschen oder sonstwas tun hin verziehen wollen. Trotzdem habe ich so eine Ahnung, dass es mit dir was anderes ist._

_**Wie meinst du das?**_

_Er läßt dich genauso wenig aus den Augen, wie du ihn. Und er hat den gleichen Blick drauf, wenn er dich sieht. Ist schwer zu beschreiben. Nicht wirklich verliebt, sondern eher ...ich weiß nicht ... besorgt. Vor allem, wenn er dich und Oliver zusammen sieht. Oliver sieht er übrigens an, als würde er ihn am liebsten völlig auseinander nehmen._

_**Sag mal, seit wann beobachtest du uns schon? Das kannst du doch unmöglich an nur ein oder zwei Tagen bemerkt haben.**_

_Habe ich auch nicht. Ich beobachte das schon länger. Seitdem du diese Nachhilfestunden bei ihm hast._

_**Hmmm ... und was würdest du an meiner Stelle tun?**_

_Meinst du in Bezug auf eine Entscheidung zwischen Adrian und Oliver?_

_**Ja**_

_Ich weiß es nicht. Ganz ehrlich, Katie, ich weiß es nicht. Ich finde Oliver nicht unbedingt beziehungstauglich, so versessen, wie er auf Quidditch ist. Deswegen würde ich mich nicht unbedingt mit ihm einlassen, auch wenn er verdammt gut aussieht. Andererseits sieht Adrian ebenso gut aus. Wenn auch auf eine ganz andere Art. Aber er ist mir einfach eine Spur zu gefährlich, zu verboten, falls du verstehst, was ich meine. Ich gehöre nicht zu dem Typ Mädchen, die auf die Bad Boys steht._

_**Und du meinst, ich wäre das?**_

_So wie du dich in letzter Zeit verhältst, ja. Aber entscheiden mußt du dich letztendlich. Nicht ich. Also Katie, wen von beiden liebst du wirklich?_

Wen von beiden liebst du wirklich? Diese Frage geisterte Katie noch den ganzen Tag über durch den Kopf, während sie sich durch Verwandlung, Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe quälte und sich schließlich in die Bibliothek verzog, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und im Anschluß daran noch für den Zaubertränketest in der kommenden Woche zu lernen. Und auch in den Tagen darauf beschäftigte sie sich viel zu oft mit dieser Frage, statt dem Unterricht oder dem Quidditchtraining zu folgen, bei dem Oliver wieder voll mitmachen konnte und sie so auch wieder daran teilnahm. So langsam wurde ihr kleines Spielchen wirklich kompliziert und das gefiel ihr gar nicht. Wann hatte sie eigentlich so völlig die Kontrolle darüber verloren? Hatte sie sie überhaupt je gehabt? Sie wußte es nicht. Aber sie wußte definitiv, dass Adrian an diesem Abend im Zaubertränkekerker recht gehabt hatte. Sie mußte so langsam anfangen, ernsthaft etwas zu tun, wenn sie nicht völlig im Chaos versinken wollte.

* * *

**A/N: **Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass dieses Kapitel länger ist, als das vorherige. Aber das kann vielleicht auch nur daran liegen, dass in diesem hier wesentlich mehr passiert. Einmal Oliver, zweimal Adrian, einmal Lee und zum Abschluß noch einmal Cho. Hier geben sich Katies Szenenpartner regelrecht die Klinke in die Hand. Ihr habt also zur Abwechslung mal wieder eine Menge zu kommentieren. Und ich kann nur sagen, ich freue mich schon darauf, eure Reviews zu lesen.


	7. Wirkung

**A/N:** OK, da ich dies hier schreibe und ein neues Kapitel hochlade, bin ich bewiesenermaßen heil aus Winterberg wieder zurück gekehrt (wenn man mal von der leichten Erkältung absieht, die ich mir als Souvenir mitgebracht hatte). Die Wok-WM war ein tolles Ereignis und ist jedem, der mal die Gelegenheit dazu hat, nur zu empfehlen. Und solltet ihr einfach mal so nach Winterberg wollen und noch keine Unterkunft haben, mailt mich an. Ich kann euch eine tolle, zentral gelegene und definitiv nicht teure Ferienwohnung (2-4 Personen) empfehlen.

Danke an alle, die für das letzte Kapitel reviewt haben. Ich liebe es einfach, wenn ich Reviews bekomme. Vor allem, wenn sie so wahnsinnig toll und ausführlich geschrieben sind (was nicht heißen soll, dass ich mich über kurze Reviews nicht freue, aber von langen hat man halt logischerweise länger was, wenn man sie zum ersten Mal liest °grins°). Wir kommen jetzt zu einem meiner absoluten Lieblingskapitel. Wahrscheinlich ist es sogar _das_ absolute Lieblingskapitel von mir (so spontan fällt mir nämlich keins ein, dass mir besser gefällt °gruebel°). Es gibt viel Katie, viel Oliver und viel Adrian, und es enthält eine Szene, die ich zum allerersten Mal geschrieben habe, was soviel heißt, wie "Ich habe auch in anderen Geschichten noch nie so eine Szene zu diesem speziellen Thema geschrieben". Deshalb würde es mich ganz brennend interessieren, ob sie mir gelungen ist. Um euch nicht zuviel zu verraten, sage ich nur, dass es die Szene ist, die sich nachts zwischen Katie und Oliver im Gemeinschaftsraum abspielt. Ungefähr in der Mitte des Kapitels.

So, und nun wie immer: Viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 7 - Wirkung**

Es war der Dienstag vor dem großen Finale und das Gryffindorteam saß vollkommen ausgepowert in der Kabine. Sie hatten ein wirklich hartes Training hinter sich – Oliver hatte sie wirklich nicht geschont -, doch alle hatten das Gefühl, dass sie am Samstag nicht zu schlagen sein würden. Zwar hatten sie keine Ahnung, wie die Slytherins drauf sein würden, aber sie selber fühlten sich unbesiegbar und sie wußten, dass sie es den Slytherins verdammt schwer machen würden.

Oliver war gleich nach dem Training unter die Dusche verschwunden, von wo er blitzschnell wieder auftauchte, nur um in sein Kapitänsbüro zu verschwinden. Katie sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach, als sie sich langsam aus ihrer Ausrüstung schälte, dabei ihre geschundenen Glieder vorsichtig kreisen ließ und schließlich nach Duschzeug, Handtuch, frischer Unterwäsche und T-shirt griff, und in den angrenzenden Mädchenduschraum verschwand. Angelina und Alicia waren bereits dort und hatten für dichte Nebelschwaden gesorgt, die kaum zu durchdringen waren. Mädchenhaftes Gekicher kaum aus dieser Nebelwand, das so gar nicht zu den knallharten Quidditchjägerinnen passen wollte, die sie noch vor kurzen da draußen im Stadion gewesen waren.

„Sagt mal, haben Fred und George euch irgendetwas ins Duschgel gemischt oder warum gackert ihr wie die Hühner?", rief sie stirnrunzelnd in die Nebelwand hinein, als sie sich unter eine der freien Duschen stellte und diese aufdrehte.

„Nein, haben sie nicht.", gab Angelina zurück und brach gleich darauf wieder in unterdrücktes Gekicher aus.

„Zumindest nicht dass wir wüßten.", kam der Zusatz von Alicia, was jetzt wieder für heftiges Gekicher sorgte.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.", murmelte Katie vor sich hin, warf einen skeptischen Blick auf ihr eigenes Duschgel, stellte es entschlossen auf den Boden – ihr Bauch erzählte ihr durchaus, wachsam zu sein – und schäumte sich Haare und Körper ersatzweise gründlich mit Shampoo ein.

„Sag mal, ist Oliver schon mit dem Duschen fertig?", rief Angelina in die Nebelschwaden hinein und Katie runzelte abermals fragend die Stirn.

„Ja", rief sie zurück. „Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass er dabei sonderlich viel Wasser abbekommen hat, so schnell wie er wieder da war."

„Naja, vielleicht hat er ja noch was vor.", entgegnete Angelina, und Katie horchte auf, als sie einen lauernden Unterton in der Stimme der Freundin hörte. Alicia brach derweil wieder in unterdrücktes Gekicher aus, was Katie noch skeptischer machte.

„OK, was ist hier los?", fragte sie deshalb und lugte um die Ecke in Angelinas Duschkabine hinein. Diese sah sie breit grinsend an und fing auffällig unauffällig an zu pfeifen, während sie sich ihre Haare gründlich ausspülte. Es war Alicia, die jetzt breit grinsend aus ihrer Duschkabine trat, von der die Antwort kam. Oder die zumindest Andeutungen machte.

„Naja, sagen wir mal so", meinte sie scheinbar sehr nachdenklich, doch Katie merkte schnell, dass dies alles nur Show war. Dazu kannte sie Alicia und auch Angelina inzwischen viel zu gut, „Fred und George haben da vor einigen Tagen ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und unserem Hausdrachen so halb mitbekommen."

„So halb mitbekommen, so so.", murmelte Katie, forderte Alicia jedoch mit einer Geste auf, weiter zu reden.

„Ja, so halb.", bestätigte Alicia nickend und grinste breit. „Alles haben sie nicht mitbekommen, dazu kamen sie nicht nahe genug ran. Aber was sie mitbekommen haben, ist, dass Oliver wohl heute Abend vor hat, in den Drei Besen zu Abend zu essen und dass er das wohl nicht alleine vor hat. Zumindest hat die McGonagall ihm breit lächelnd die Erlaubnis erteilt, dieses Abendessen stattfinden zu lassen und hat ihm einen schönen und erfolgreichen Abend gewünscht. Und jetzt rate mal, mit wem er da hin will?"

„Keine Ahnung.", gab Katie zurück, doch in ihrem Magen machte sich gerade eine ganze Hippogreifherde selbstständig. Heute war ihr Geburtstag und Oliver hatte ihn den ganzen Tag über noch nicht erwähnt. Bisher war sie verärgert gewesen, da sie die leise Befürchtung hatte, dass er ihn völlig vergessen hatte, aber scheinbar hatte er eine ganz besondere Überraschung für sie geplant. Und wenn das so war, verzieh sie ihm die bisherige Ignoranz dieses für sie so besonderen Tages vollkommen.

„Jetzt spiel hier nicht die Ahnungslose. Das nehmen wir dir sowieso nicht ab.", brummte Angelina sie an und verpaßte ihr einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Sieh lieber zu, dass du fertig wirst, sonst verpaßt du noch deine eigene Geburtstagsüberraschung. Was glaubst du denn, warum er so in Eile ist? Und warum Fred, George, Harry, Alicia und ich uns auch so beeilen, hier zu verschwinden?"

Katie sah verdutzt von einer Freundin zur anderen, bevor ein breites Grinsen über ihr Gesicht lief. Fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend verschwand sie wieder unter ihrer eigenen Dusche und überlegte sich gleichzeitig, ob ihre mitgebrachten Klamotten wohl für ein Überraschungsdate das richtige waren oder ob sie sich noch umziehen mußte. Doch sie schloss, wenn Oliver ihr schon überhaupt nichts sagte, dass er sich halt mit dem zufrieden geben mußte, was sie so spontan an hatte.

Kurze Zeit später hörte sie, wie die Tür zum Duschraum zu schlug und wußte, dass sie alleine war. Und als sie schließlich in frischer Unterwäsche und ebenso frischem T-shirt, aber noch immer feuchten Haaren wieder zurück in die Kabine kam, verließ gerade George als letzter die Kabine, zwinkerte ihr noch mit einem breiten Grinsen zu und raunte ihr mit einem Seitenblick auf die immer noch verschlossene Tür des Kapitänsbüros ein „Viel Spaß" zu. Im nächsten Moment war er verschwunden. Sie selber ließ sich Zeit beim Anziehen, damit sie nicht rumlungern mußte, wenn er endlich auftauchte. Immerhin sollte Oliver nicht merken, dass sie auf ihn wartete, denn dann würde er merken, dass sie etwas ahnte.

Sie freute sich auf diesen Abend, auch wenn sie sich fragte, wie dieser Stimmungswechsel bei Oliver so plötzlich zustande gekommen war. So kurz vor dem großen Finalspiel hatte sie mit einem Abend nur für sie und völlig ohne Quidditch, Taktikbesprechungen oder Slytherins ausspionieren gar nicht gerechnet. Hatte ihre Ansprache im Krankenflügel vor kurzem vielleicht im Nachhinein doch noch Wirkung gezeigt? Sie hoffte es. Zwar würde ein schöner Abend sie nicht für monatelanges Theater und Zurückschieben für Quidditch entschädigen, aber es war zumindest ein Anfang.

Sie war gerade dabei, sich mit ihrem Zauberstab die Haare zu föhnen – mit einem dieser wirklich praktischen Zaubersprüche, den man als Hexe im Teenageralter sehr schnell drauf hatte – als die Tür zum Kapitänsbüro aufging und Oliver heraus trat. Ihr stockte leicht der Atem, denn er sah in seiner dunkelblauen Jeans, dem farbig unterteilten T-shirt – oben grau, unten schwarz – und den lässigen, wenn auch blitzsauberen Turnschuhen wirklich verdammt gut aus. Die Haare fielen ihm in wirren Strähnen locker in die Stirn und in seinen schokoladenbraunen Augen lag ein ganz bestimmter Glanz, der sie daran erinnerte, warum sie sich überhaupt erst in ihn verliebt hatte. Dies war der Oliver, den sie wollte und nicht der nervige, ignorante Freund, der er in den letzten Wochen und Monaten gewesen war.

Ein leiser Pfiff entfuhr ihr, der ihn leicht erschrocken zusammen zucken ließ.

„Sorry", lachte sie und schob sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, die an einigen Stellen immer noch leicht feucht waren. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich konnt's mir nur einfach nicht verkneifen."

„Also sehe ich passabel aus?", fragte er und sah sie trotz ihrer offenkundigen Bewunderung unsicher an.

Katie nickte. „Du siehst sogar verdammt gut aus. Ich könnte mich glatt in dich verlieben."

„Mhmmm", brummelte Oliver leicht zerstreut und strich sich nochmal über T-shirt und Jeans, um scheinbar nicht vorhandene Falten zu glätten, bevor er sie ansah und anlächelte. Katies Magen machte einen Salto rückwärts. „Das ist gut. Ich habe nämlich vor, heute Abend einen wirklich guten Eindruck auf jemanden zu machen."

„Ah ja?", fragte Katie scheinbar ahnungslos und sah ihn fragend an. „Und auf wen?"

Oliver schien leicht zu stocken, so als wollte er eigentlich nicht antworten. Aber warum sollte es nicht tun wollen? Das war schließlich Quatsch. Immerhin war sie es doch, die er beeindrucken wollte. Oder nicht? Je länger er sich mit der Antwort Zeit ließ, umso unsicherer wurde sie. Ein Gefühl, dass sie nicht trügen sollte, wie sie schließlich feststellen mußte, als er schließlich doch antwortete.

„Den Trainer, den Manager und den Talentscout von Puddlemere United.", meinte er schließlich erst zögerlich, doch dann zunehmend fester. Katie hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er ihr einen Schlag in den Magen verpaßt. Nicht sie war es, mit denen er sich in den Drei Besen zum Abendessen treffen wollte, sondern drei hohe Tiere im Quidditchzirkus, die scheinbar an ihm interessiert waren.

„Puddlemere United?", wiederholte sie tonlos und sah ihn ungläubig an. Ein Unglaube, den Oliver völlig falsch deutete.

„Ja", meinte er und das übermütige Glitzern in seinen Augen wurde stärker, als er fortfuhr. „Kaum zu glauben, oder? So wie es aussieht, ist der Talentscout schon im letzten Jahr auf mich aufmerksam geworden und hat mich seitdem beobachtet. Die scheinen wirklich zu meinen, dass ich in deren Team reinpassen würde. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ein Profiteam ist an mir interessiert. Ich kann das gar nicht so recht glauben."

„Ich auch nicht.", meinte Katie und meinte damit ganz und gar nicht die Tatsache, dass ein Profiteam ihn scheinbar wollte, doch Oliver merkte dies nicht und redete schon weiter.

„Meine Eltern sind nachher auch dabei. Ich bin zwar schon volljährig und dürfte solche Sachen eigentlich selber entscheiden, aber mein Vater ist immerhin Anwalt und kennt sich mit Verträgen aus. Auch wenn es hier erst um einen Vorvertrag handelt." Mit einem breiten Lächeln trat er auf sie zu und nahm sie in die Arme, bevor er leise weitersprach. „Wünsch mir Glück, okay? Heute Abend könnte für mich ein ganz großer Traum ein riesiges Stück näher in greifbare Nähe kommen."

Katie nickte mechanisch und schaffte es sogar, ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen, als er sich schließlich wieder von ihr löste. Woher sie die Kraft dazu nahm, wußte sie selber nicht, denn im Moment war ihr eher nach schreien, prügeln und heulen zumute, denn er hatte ihren Geburtstag tatsächlich vergessen und nicht nur so getan, wie sie und anscheinend auch der Rest des Teams bisher angenommen hatten.

„Viel Erfolg.", meinte sie leise, aber doch so überzeugend, dass sie selber überrascht davon war.

„Danke", meinte er, gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuß auf die Lippen und griff danach nach seiner Jacke, die an einem Haken neben der Tür hing. Von dort aus warf er ihr nochmal ein strahlendes Lächeln zu und öffnete die Tür. „Ich erzähle dir später, wie es gelaufen ist, okay? Nur, verrate bitte noch nichts. Ich möchte es den anderen gerne selber sagen, wenn ich weiß, wie es ausgegangen ist."

Katie nickte und lächelte immer noch. Doch in dem Moment als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, verließ das Lächeln ihre Lippen so schnell, dass man meinen könnte, es wäre gar nicht da gewesen. In Zeitlupe sackte sie auf die Bank und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis schließlich die Tränen kamen. Erst lautlos und leise und dann immer schneller, während ihre Schluchzer deutlich lauter wurden. So langsam aber sicher hatte sie einfach keine Kraft mehr. Und sie wußte definitiv, dass sie eine Entscheidung treffen mußte, ob sie nun wollte oder nicht. Denn wenn sie es nicht tat, würde sie es sein, die dabei kaputt gehen würde. Und das war kein Freund der Welt wert.

* * *

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie so in der Kabine gesessen und sich all ihren Frust von der Seele geweint hatte. Das Abendessen mußte längst vorbei gewesensein, aber sie hatte sowieso keinen Hunger mehr. Zumindest nicht nach Olivers Geständnis, mit wem er heute Abend wirklich zum Essen verabredet war. Was sie allerdings wußte, war, wie es mit ihr und Oliver weiter gehen würde. Ja, sie würde auf ihn warten. Aber nicht, um sich anzuhören, wie er seine Träume verwirklichte, koste es was es wolle, sondern um ihm ihre Entscheidung mitzuteilen. Wenn er damit zwei Enttäuschungen an einem Tag erleben würde, mußte er halt damit klar kommen, und wenn sie ihm eine riesengroße rosarote Quidditchprofi-Seifenblase kaputt machen würde, war es ebenfalls nicht ihr Problem. Schließlich war er es, der diese Entscheidung unwissentlich herbei provoziert hatte.

Ohne recht hinzusehen, griff sie schließlich nach ihrer Sporttasche, warf noch einen Blick in den Spiegel, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht völlig verheult aussah, und verließ schließlich die Gryffindorkabine. Sie war gerade mal noch fünf Schritte von der Eingangstür zum Spielerbereich des Stadions entfernt, als die Tür aufflog und das Slytherinteam in gut gelaunter, lautstarker Eintracht in den Flur trat. Das resignierte Stöhnen, dass ihr daraufhin entwich, konnte sie nun wirklich nicht mehr verhindern. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt, um ihren Geburtstag so richtig perfekt enden zu lassen.

„Na da schau an.", meinte Marcus Flint und sah sie spöttisch grinsend an, während der Rest des Teams sie nur überrascht ansah. „Was genau machst du denn noch hier? Euer Training ist doch seit gut anderthalb Stunden vorbei. Du hattest doch nicht etwa vor zu spionieren, Bell, hm? Seid ihr etwa so schlecht, dass Wood es riskiert, seine kleine Freundin als Spionin einzusetzen, statt sich auf die Berichte der anderen Spione zu verlassen, von denen er immer noch annimmt, wir würden sie nicht kennen?"

Spöttisches Gelächter seiner Teamkameraden war die Antwort darauf, während Katie genervt schnaubend die Augen verdrehte und ihn einfach nur stumm ansah. Schließlich schulterte sie kopfschüttelnd ihre Sporttasche neu, die ihr leicht verrutscht war und wollte sich immer noch wortlos an ihm vorbei schieben. Sie hatte heute definitiv keinen Nerv, sich mit dem gesamten Slytherinteam auf einmal zu fetzen. Doch Marcus dachte gar nicht daran, sie gehen zu lassen. Blitzschnell hatte er seine Hand an die Wand gestemmt und ihr somit den Weg abgeschnitten.

„Ich rede mit dir, Bell.", meinte er leise und jetzt war sämtlicher Spott aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. Stattdessen war ein warnender Unterton heraus zu hören, der ihr klar machen sollte, dass er sich weder von ihr noch von einem ihrer Teamkameraden verarschen lassen würde.

Katie schloss die Augen, atmete einige Male tief durch, um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren und Marcus Flint die Tracht Prügel zu verpassen, die Oliver an diesem Abend wesentlich mehr verdient hätte – nicht dass es sie an sich sonderlich stören würde, wenn Flint sie bekommen sollte -, und öffnete die Augen schließlich wieder. Das erste, was sie danach sah, waren Adrians tiefblaue Augen, der mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand hinter ihr gelehnt stand und das Geschehen mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Belustigung beobachtete.

„Ich habe nicht vor zu spionieren, Flint.", meinte sie schließlich ruhiger als sie sich eigentlich fühlte, sah dabei jedoch unverwandt in Adrians Augen. „Schließlich haben wir es nicht nötig, ein Team auszuspionieren, dass uns sowieso unterlegen ist." Adrians Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und ein spöttisches Grinsen zuckte um seine Mundwinkel, während von den anderen Slytherins verschiedene verärgerte, wenn auch teils spöttische Bemerkungen kamen. „Und jetzt laß mich gefälligst vorbei. Ich habe heute Abend ganz bestimmt keine Lust darauf, mich mit dir zu streiten."

„So, du hast keine Lust, hmm?" Marcus' Spott wurde noch größer, während Katie weiterhin den Blick nicht von Adrian abwandte. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass mich das interessiert?"

„Ach komm schon, Käpt'n.", meinte Adrian nun, der den Blickkontakt abbrach und zu Marcus rüber sah. „Laß gut sein. Das bringt doch nichts. Wir sollten lieber zusehen, dass wir ans trainieren kommen, damit wir sie und den Rest am Samstag so richtig fertig machen können."

Katie verdrehte daraufhin ein weiteres Mal die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Doch sie verkniff sich einen Kommentar. Am Samstag würden sie ja sehen, wer hier wen fertig machen würde. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum Marcus schließlich von ihr ab ließ – Oliver hätte sich nie von einem seiner Teamkameraden zurückpfeifen lassen, soviel war sicher –, aber er tat es. Mit einem letzten herausfordernden Blick trat er an ihr vorbei und verschwand in Richtung Slytherinkabine. Gefolgt von seinen Teamkameraden. Adrian bildete das Schlußlicht und ging dabei einige Schritte rückwärts laufend, während er sie äußerst belustigt ansah.

„Was?", fauchte sie ihn an. Ihre Geduld war heute nicht gerade die Größte.

Doch statt zu antworten wurde sein Lächeln lediglich breiter, während seine Hand in eine seiner Jackentaschen verschwand, etwas hervorzog und ihr zuwarf. Reflexartig fing sie es auf und erntete dafür einen anerkennenden Pfiff von ihm, bevor er sich umdrehte und als letzter die Slytherinkabine betrat. Katie dagegen stand mit leicht ungläubigem Blick auf dem Flur und sah auf das kleine Päckchen in ihrer Hand, unter dessen Geschenkband eine kleine Karte gesteckt war. _Happy Birthday, Kitty!_ stand in der klaren, nüchternen Handschrift darauf, die sie nach einigen Wochen Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke ohne langes Nachdenken als Adrians erkannte.

Er hatte ihren Geburtstag also nicht vergessen. Dabei war die weitaus größere Frage in diesem Fall, woher er ihn überhaupt kannte.

* * *

Nachdenklich spielte Katie mit dem Anhänger der an der schlichten, silbernen Kette hing, die sie sich locker um die Hand gewickelt hatte. Er hatte die Form eines Herzens, das von einer Schlange dargestellt wurde, die sich kunstvoll um die winzigen Kettenglieder wand. Die Augen der Schlange waren aus winzigen, grünen Steinen, von denen Katie nicht so recht wußte, ob sie wirklich echte Smaragde waren oder einfach nur eingefärbte Glassteinchen. Sie wußte nicht recht, was ihr lieber gewesen wäre. Natürlich lief Adrian Gefahr, dass sie dieses Geschenk, dass eindeutig und unmissverständlich Slytherin schrie, einfach aus dem nächstbesten Fenster des Gryffindorturm werfen würde. Eine Reaktion, die ihm bewußt sein mußte, was eigentlich schon dafür sprach, dass die Kette lediglich Modeschmuck war. Aber dann wiederum schien er ihr eigentlich auch nicht wie der Typ, der Modeschmuck verschenkte. Das war eindeutig nicht der Stil eines Slytherin-Casanovas, der er ja nunmal definitiv war, wie man an der Anzahl seiner Ex-Gespielinnen ziemlich leicht feststellen konnte. Sie wußte, dass er aus reichem Elternhaus stammte. Er hatte es irgendwann bei ihren Nachhilfestunden mal beiläufig erwähnt. Deshalb konnte er es sich eigentlich durchaus leisten, das Risiko einzugehen, dass sie sein Geschenk, auch wenn es einiges mehr gekostet haben mochte, als einfacher Modeschmuck, einfach wegwarf.

Ihr Blick ging zur Löwenkopfuhr rüber, die über dem Portraitloch hing. Es war viertel vor elf und in einer Viertelstunde war auch für die oberen Klassen Sperrstunde. Sie selber sollte eigentlich schon seit einer Dreiviertelstunde in ihrem Schlafsaal sein, da sie noch nicht zu den Fünft- bis Siebtklässlern gehörte, aber heute Nacht ignorierte sie diese Regel schlichtweg. Nicht zum ersten Mal, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war. Und niemand der hier Anwesenden interessierte es sonderlich, dass sie noch da war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie altersmäßig eigentlich eine Fünftklässlerin war. Schließlich hatte nur dieser völlig verrückte Unfall im Sommer kurz vor ihrer Einschulung dazu geführt, dass sie erst ein Jahr später eingeschult worden war, als eigentlich vorgesehen. Himmel, sie war seit heute immerhin 16 Jahre alt. Da brauchte sie nun wirklich noch nicht um zehn Uhr im Bett zu sein. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass ihr Gesichtsausdruck immer schneller von finster zu nachdenklich und zurück wechselte, seitdem sie hier saß und ins Feuer starrte und mit dem Kettenanhänger spielte, dass niemand sie ansprach. Ihre Teamkameraden hatten ihr einige irritierte Blicke zugeworfen, als sie um kurz nach acht scheinbar gelassen und ohne Oliver in den Gemeinschaftsraum getreten war – selbst Harry hatte ihr einen verwunderten Blick zugeworfen -, doch auf einen warnenden Blick von ihr hatte keiner sie darauf angesprochen. Lediglich Lee hatte sich einmal kurz vor gewagt und gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung wäre, woraufhin er sich so einen heftigen Anschiss eingefangen hatte, dass er sie erst ungläubig angestarrt hatte und dann genervt vor sich hin grummelnd abgezogen war. Seitdem saß sie hier und wartete. Darauf, dass Oliver endlich wiederkommen würde. Und darauf, dass sie endlich für klare Verhältnisse sorgen konnte. Vorher würde sie nicht ins Bett gehen.

Eine Dreiviertelstunde später, als der Gemeinschaftsraum bis auf sie selber vollkommen leer war, kam Oliver schließlich durch das Portraitloch geklettert. Ein einziger Blick in sein Gesicht zeigte, dass sich heute Abend einer seiner größten Träume erfüllt hatte und er mindestens auf Wolke 28 schwebte. Seine Augen funkelten, was nichts mit dem langsam ausbrennenden Feuer im Kamin zu tun hatte, das sich in ihnen hätte spiegeln können, und auf seinen Lippen lag ein so seeliges Grinsen, dass Katie Mühe hatte, nicht laut zu schreien. Sie wollte diejenige sein, die ihn in diesen Zustand versetzte, und nicht irgendwelche Verträge für irgendwelche Profiteams. Sie wußte, dass ihre gute Erziehung ihr eigentlich sagte, dass sie sich mit ihm freuen sollte, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen. Nicht heute. Und sie hatte definitiv nicht den Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens, ihm diese Freude gleich gründlich zu verderben. Das war schlicht und ergreifend nicht mehr drin.

„Katie!", rief er aus, als er sie entdeckte und auf sie zustürmte. „Du bist ja tatsächlich noch wach. Ich hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass du schon schläfst. Immerhin ist es viel später geworden, als ich gedacht habe."

„Ja, ich ...", fing sie an, als sie sich langsam erhob und die Kette beiläufig in ihre Hosentasche gleiten ließ. Oliver ließ sie jedoch nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern schloß sie einfach nur fest in die Arme, drückte ihr einen festen Kuß auf die Lippen, der ihr unter normalen Umständen den Atem stocken lassen hätte, und trat schließlich wieder einen Schritt zurück, um sie außer sich vor Begeisterung anzustrahlen.

„Ich hab's, Katie.", meinte er begeistert. „Ich habe heute Abend einen Vorvertrag als Reservehüter für Puddlemere United unterschrieben. Jetzt muß ich nur noch die Einführungswoche im Sommer hinter mich bringen und überzeugen, dann bin ich drin. Ich werde tatsächlich Profi. Völlig ohne großes Probetraining und Auswahlverfahren. Ist das nicht genial?"

„Ja", meinte Katie emotionslos und sah ihn einfach nur an. „Das ist genial. Sag mal, Oliver, hast du eigentlich irgendeine Ahnung, welchen Tag wir heute haben?"

Oliver stutzte kurz und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, bevor er verschmitzt grinste. „Der erste Tag meines neuen Lebens? Der Tag, an dem sich meine Welt um 180 Grad gedreht hat?"

Katie nickte zustimmend. „Da stimme ich dir ausnahmsweise mal zu.", meinte sie und konnte jetzt doch einen leichten Sarkasmus nicht aus der Stimme heraus halten.

Oliver runzelte jetzt doch leicht die Stirn. Wahrscheinlich war ihm dieser Unterton diesmal doch aufgefallen. Katie atmete jedoch noch einmal tief durch und sah ihm dann fest in die Augen.

'_Jetzt oder nie._', machte sie sich in Gedanken selber Mut. '_Bring es endlich __hinter dich und hake dieses Kapitel ab. Es ist zu deinem eigenen besten_.'

„Heute ist nicht nur dein erster Tag als möglicher neuer Reservehüter für Puddlemere United, Oliver, sondern auch dein erster Tag als frisch gebackener Single. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr, verstehst du? Ich habe lange genug versucht, dir klar zu machen, dass ich nicht mehr länger die zweite Geige hinter Quidditch spielen will, aber du kannst oder willst es scheinbar nicht kapieren. Und heute Abend hast du das Fass wirklich zum Überlaufen gebracht. Es ist vorbei, Oliver. Definitiv vorbei."

Und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging auf die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal zu. Doch bevor sie diese erreicht hatte, hatte Oliver sie eingeholt und hielt sie am Handgelenk gefaßt zurück. Sie versteifte sich, als sie stehen blieb, drehte sich jedoch nicht um.

„Katie?", fragte er und in seiner Stimme war überdeutlich geschockter Unglaube zu hören. „Was soll das? Du hast nie zweite Geige hinter Quidditch gespielt. Was redest du da für einen Unsinn?"

Mit einem Seufzen schüttelte sie den Kopf und sah schließlich auf ihre Schuhe.

„Wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass ich Unsinn rede, lebst du in einer völlig anderen Welt als ich, Oliver.", meinte sie leise und drehte sich jetzt doch langsam um. Oliver prallte leicht zurück, als er sah, dass ihre Augen jetzt vor Tränen schimmerten. „Denn ich habe in den letzten Monaten _immer_ zurück stecken müssen, wenn es um Quidditch ging."

„Das ist nicht wahr.", flüsterte Oliver und kam wieder einen Schritt näher auf sie zu, hielt jedoch an, als er sah, wie sie vor ihm zurück wich. Frustriert fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und atmete tief durch, bevor er sie wieder ansah. „Dass ich in den letzten Monaten so viele Gedanken auf Quidditch verschwendet habe, lag doch nur daran, dass es meine letzte Chance ist, diesen Pokal zu gewinnen. Ich habe keine andere Chance mehr. Und wenn ich wirklich als Profispieler durchstarten will, macht es sich natürlich sehr viel besser, wenn ich in meinem Lebenslauf angeben kann, dass ich den Hogwartspokal zumindest einmal gewonnen habe. Was natürlich noch mehr wert ist, wenn ich in dieser Zeit auch Kapitän war. Aber ich habe nie gewollt, dass du darunter leiden mußt. Warum hast du denn nicht schon früher mal was gesagt, wenn ich wirklich so extrem war?"

Ungläubig lachte Katie auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, die drohten, über ihre Wangen zu laufen.

„Genau das habe ich doch versucht, Oliver. Immer und immer wieder. Aber du warst einfach blind und taub und hast mich mit Versprechungen abgespeist, die du dann doch nicht gehalten hast." Ihr Blick wanderte von Oliver weg zu den Fenstern hinüber, wo sich jetzt das herunter brennende Kaminfeuer spiegelte, bevor sie leise weitersprach. „Und selbst die Extremtour hat nichts gebracht. Es war nicht mein Freund, der eifersüchtig wurde, sondern mein Kapitän, der Angst hatte, dass der Feind seine Jägerin so kurz vor dem Pokalfinale manipuliert. Der einzige, der wirklich kapiert hat, was da vor sich ging, war Lee. Ein guter Freund, nicht mein fester Freund. Er hat für deine Beziehung gekämpft, als ich dabei war, mich ernsthaft in jemand anderen zu verlieben, Oliver. _Er_, nicht du. Denn du hast es scheinbar nicht einmal bemerkt. Und das sollte dir ganz gewaltig zu denken geben."

„Das mit Pucey war Absicht?", fragte Oliver sie ungläubig. „Du hast versucht, mich mit ihm eifersüchtig zu machen? Ja sag mal, bist du denn vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden, dich mit einem Slytherin auf so eine Sache einzulassen?"

Diese Frage reichte, um die Traurigkeit in Katie in echten Zorn umzuwandeln. Verärgert trat sie auf ihn zu und bohrte ihm so heftig mit dem Zeigefinger in die Brust, dass er mit leichtem Unbehagen zurück wich.

„Wage es nicht, mir _jetzt_ noch Vorhaltungen deswegen zu machen, Oliver. _Jetzt_ nicht mehr. Du hattest deine Chance. Wochenlang hattest du deine Chance, etwas dagegen zu tun, dass ich dich scheinbar betrüge. Es hätte jeder andere sein können, mit dem ich diese Nummer abziehe. Ich war mir nur sicher, dass du bei einem Slytherin tatsächlich was kapieren und reagieren würdest. Aber scheinbar habe ich mich da ja gewaltig geirrt. Und jetzt ist es zu spät, kapiert? Denn jetzt ist aus Spaß ernst geworden."

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fuhr Oliver sie an, der jetzt ebenfalls wütend wurde. „Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft behaupten, dass du dich in diesen Kerl verliebt hast? Komm schon, Katie. Das nehme ich dir nicht ab. Das ist doch jetzt alles nur irgendeine verrückte Trotztour von dir."

„Doch Oliver.", meinte Katie, die auf einen Schlag wieder ruhig geworden war, als Oliver geplatzt war. „Genau das habe ich. Ich habe mich ernsthaft in Adrian verliebt. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wie es auf seiner Seite aussieht, aber ich habe es definitiv. Und du hast es einfach nicht zu verhindern gewußt, dass ich mich in ihn verliebe. Es ist ganz allein deine Schuld, dass ich heute Abend die Notbremse gezogen habe. Denk mal darüber nach."

Damit drehte sie sich wieder um und ging langsam die Treppe hinauf, unbewußt darauf wartend, dass er sie nochmal zurück rief, aber insgeheim wissend, dass er es ja doch nicht tun würde, da sie ihm gerade ziemlich den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hatte. Auf dem ersten Treppenabsatz angekommen drehte sie sich jedoch trotzdem nochmal um und sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Und falls es dich wirklich interessiert, was heute für ein Tag ist, solltest du Adrian vielleicht mal fragen.", meinte sie leise. „Denn im Gegensatz zu dir hat _er_ meinen Geburtstag nicht vergessen. Und das sogar, obwohl _ich_ ihm diesen nie verraten habe. Denk mal darüber nach."

Sie sah noch, wie sich seine Augen geschockt weiteten, als ihm der Sinn ihrer Worte bewußt wurde, doch sie ließ ihm keine Gelegenheit, etwas zu sagen. Stattdessen wandte sie sich wieder um und ging die Treppe weiter hoch, bis sie sicher in ihrem Schlafsaal war. Erst dort ließ sie ihren Gefühlen wirklich freien Lauf. Denn dort ließ sie sich aufschluchzend an der geschlossenen Tür entlang zu Boden sinken und ließ zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ihren ganzen Kummer die Oberhand über ihre Beherrschung gewinnen.

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Trennung von Gryffindors Traumpaar die Runde gemacht hatte. Schon beim Frühstück redete der gesamte Gryffindortisch sich nur darüber die Köpfe heiß, denn scheinbar hatten ein paar Nachtschwärmer, die von Katie und Oliver unbemerkt geblieben waren, die Trennung im Gemeinschaftsraum live mitbekommen. Und spätestens beim Mittagessen hatte diese Neuigkeit auch den Weg zu den anderen Häusern gefunden. Die beiden Hauptbeteiligten dieses Themas wurden den ganzen Tag über mit Argusaugen beobachtet und so entging es niemandem, dass Oliver immer wieder versuchte, mit Katie zu reden, diese ihn aber immer wieder abblockte und ignorierte. Wie vor ein paar Wochen schon keimten die wildesten Gerüchte auf, und es gab nicht wenige, die sich an das irritierende Zusammentreffen von Katie und Adrian am Slytherintisch vor einiger Zeit erinnerten und deshalb auch dem Slytherin immer wieder rätselhafte Blicke zuwarfen. Dieser schien jedoch vollkommen gelassen in all diesem Trubel, und nur hin und wieder huschte ein verschmitztes Lächeln über sein Gesicht, wenn er zum Gryffindortisch rüber sah oder Oliver, Katie oder einem ihrer Freunde auf den Gängen im Schloss begegnete.

Am Abend war es schließlich Katie selber, die dafür sorgte, dass die Gerüchteküche regelrecht überbrodelte. Mit einem ziemlich verärgerten „Geh mir nicht auf die Nerven, Lee.", ließ sie diesen einfach an der Eingangstür zur Großen Halle stehen und marschierte wie vor einiger Zeit schnurstracks auf den Slytherintisch zu. Und zwar auf genau die Stelle, wo sich gerade die Mitglieder des Quidditchteams ein wenig abgesondert hatten und die Köpfe zusammen steckten.

„Achtung! Feind im Anmarsch!", rief ein Slytherin aus einem der höheren Jahrgänge ihnen zu und erreicht damit, dass die Spieler sich fragend umdrehten und Katie kopfschüttelnd die Augen verdrehte. Sie sah gerade noch, wie Marcus Flint einige Spielskizzen vom Tisch schob, doch diese interessierten sie im Moment nicht wirklich. Nun ja, zumindest nicht vorrangig. Interessant wären sie bestimmt für ihr eigenes Team gewesen.

„Keine Sorge.", meinte sie spöttisch in die ungefähre Richtung aus der die Warnung kam. „Der Feindjäger ist nicht zum spionieren hier, sondern zur Abwechslung mal in völlig friedlicher Mission."

Gutmütiges Gelächter war auf diese schlagfertige Antwort hin zu hören, als sie ihren Weg zum Slytherinteam fortsetze. Vom Hufflepufftisch kam ungläubiges Raunen, doch sie ignorierte es so gut sie konnte. Sie hatte einen Entschluß gefaßt, kurz bevor sie Lee abgekanzelt hatte, und den würde sie jetzt auch durchziehen. Mit einem ehrlichen, wenn auch leicht provokanten Lächeln ließ sie sich zwischen Miles Bletchley und Adrian auf die Bank nieder, drehte ersterem deutlich den Rücken zu und sah letzteren herausfordernd an.

Dieser sah spöttisch lächelnd zurück, sagte jedoch ebenfalls nichts. Stattdessen sah er auffallend provokant in ihr auf und ab und sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als sein Blick an der Kette hängen blieb, die er ihr einen Tag zuvor geschenkt hatte.

„Du hast doch wohl hoffentlich nicht meinetwegen mit ihm Schluß gemacht, Kitty.", meinte er schließlich und griff scheinbar beiläufig nach dem Kettenanhänger, um mit diesem zu spielen. Der Blick, den er ihr dabei zuwarf sprach jedoch eine ganz andere Sprache und er sah mit Genugtuung, wie sich eine leichte Gänsehaut auf dem Teil ihre Arme breit machte, der nicht von der locker hochgeschobenen Bluse der Schuluniform bedeckt war.

„Komm dir nicht wichtiger vor als du bist, _Pucey_. So einen großen Einfluß hast du nicht auf mein Liebesleben.", gab sie gelassen zurück, rutschte leicht auf der Bank herum, lehnte die Ellenbogen schließlich auf den Tisch hinter sich und streckte die überkreuzten Beine in Richtung Hufflepufftisch aus, von wo aus ihr entgeisterte Blicke zugeworfen wurden.

Adrian lachte leise auf, ließ jedoch weder den Kettenanhänger los, noch sie aus den Augen.

„Wie kommt es bloß, dass ich dir kein Wort glaube?"

„Weil deine Arroganz und Selbstverliebtheit sehr viel größer ist, als gut für dich ist."

Ein grunzendes Lachen war hinter ihr zu hören, dass sich gleich darauf in heftiges Husten verwandelte, als einer von Adrians Teamkameraden sich bei dieser nicht sonderlich netten Antwort von Katie gewaltig verschluckte. Adrians spöttisches Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein schadenfrohes Grinsen, als sein Blick kurzzeitig zu seinem bedauernswerten Freund hinüber flackerte. Doch gleich darauf sah er Katie wieder durchdringend an, die ihn jetzt mit einem herausfordernden Lächeln und spöttisch hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah.

„Du bist ganz schön leichtsinnig, so etwas hier zu sagen, wenn du keinerlei Rückendeckung von deinen Freunden hast, Kitty.", meinte er und ließ den Kettenanhänger schließlich doch los.

Katie spürte, wie dieser warm auf ihrer Haut landete. Sehr viel wärmer als vorhin noch, wie sie viel zu deutlich spürte. Mit der jetzt freien Hand griff Adrian nach seinem Kürbissaftbecher, setzte ihn an, trank einen Schluck und sah Katie über dem Rand hinweg an.

„Was hat er dir eigentlich geschenkt?", fragte er scheinbar beiläufig. „Eine neue Reisigzange? Oder eine Dose Polierpaste für deinen drittklassigen Besen?"

Reflexartig holte Katie aus und schlug ihm hart auf den Brustkorb, woraufhin Adrian ein atemloses „Uff!" entfuhr, ihn jedoch nicht daran hinderte, wieder spöttisch zu grinsen, weil es ihm gelungen war, sie aus der Reserve zu locken. Ohne hinzusehen wischte er sich dabei den Kürbissaft von seiner Hose, der bei Katies Attacke aus dem Becher geschwappt war

„Mein Besen mag vielleicht drittklassig sein, aber mit dem werde ich am Samstag Kreise um dich ziehen bis dir schlecht wird, _Pucey._", zischte sie ihn verärgert über die Beleidigung und Herabwertung ihres heißgeliebten Besens zu.

„Hört, hört.", meinte einer der Slytherins hinter ihr, die sie nicht sehen konnte.

„Und was Oliver mir geschenkt hat, geht dich gar nichts an, kapiert?"

„Mhmm", brummelte Adrian und stellte seinen Becher wieder ab ohne hinzusehen, wohin er ihn stellte. „Wenn man den Gerüchten trauen darf, hat er dir gar nichts geschenkt, weil er deinen Geburtstag angeblich völlig vergessen hat. Aber wie gesagt, das sind nur Gerüchte. Und ich kann mir nichtmal bei Wood vorstellen, dass er so blöd ist, den Geburtstag seiner Freundin völlig zu vergessen, auch wenn er sich sonst in letzter Zeit nicht sonderlich für sie zu interessieren scheint."

Schweigen war die Antwort darauf und Adrian sah sie erst spöttisch grinsend, dann verdutzt und schließlich ungläubig an. Katie hatte den Blick nach dieser Bemerkung abgewandt und ließ ihn unbestimmt über die Menge in der Großen Halle schweifen, ohne überhaupt etwas zu sehen.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst, oder?", fragte er sie und zwang sie schließlich dazu, ihn anzusehen, indem er ihr Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger nahm und ihren Kopf zu sich herum zog. Er sah, wie sie seinem Blick auswich und auf ihrer Unterlippe herum kaute. „Katie, sieh mich an.", forderte er sie schließlich leise auf und wartete ab, bis sie dieser Aufforderung nachkam. „Er hat tatsächlich deinen Geburtstag vergessen?"

Katie hielt seinen Blick für einige scheinbar endlose Sekunden stand und nickte dann stumm. Adrian pfiff leise durch die Zähne und ließ ihr Kinn los. Kopfschüttelnd fuhr er sich durch die Haare und ließ den Blick schweifen, bis er denjenigen gefunden hatte, den er suchte. Oliver starrte ihn mit Blicken an, die ihn schlagartig umgebracht hätten, wenn Blicke dazu in der Lage gewesen wären. Er gab diesen Blick finster zurück und wandte sich danach wieder Katie zu, die jetzt abwesend auf ihre Hände sah, die mit dem Saum ihrer Uniformbluse spielten.

„Was genau willst du eigentlich hier?", fragte er sie dann leise. „Ist das ein letzter Versuch, ihn doch noch eifersüchtig zu machen und zurück zu gewinnen oder bist du tatsächlich meinetwegen hier?"

Katie seufzte leise, ließ den Blusensaum los und sah ihn schließlich unsicher an.

„Wie groß wären denn meine Chancen, wenn ich wirklich deinetwegen hier wäre und er mir tatsächlich inzwischen völlig egal wäre?", fragte sie zurück und hielt den Blick.

Adrian schloss daraufhin kurz die Augen und atmete mehrfach tief durch. Hinter ihnen konnten sowohl er als auch Katie die Slytherins überrascht raunen hören. Ein oder zwei pfiffen beeindruckt durch die Zähne, so als könnten sie es gar nicht recht glauben, dass ausgerechnet Katie Bell, eine der standhaftesten Gryffindors, gerade indirekt zugegeben hatte, dass Adrian Pucey ihr scheinbar sehr viel mehr bedeutete als Gryffindors Dreamboy Oliver Wood. Das war um Welten faszinierender als die Tatsache, dass sie sich überhaupt von dem Gryffindorkapitän getrennt hatte.

Auch vom Hufflepufftisch waren einige überraschte Geräusche zu hören. Einige keuchten laut auf, es wurde heftig getuschelt und niemand wußte scheinbar so recht, was er oder sie mit diesem versteckten Geständnis anfangen sollte. Und am wenigsten wußte es scheinbar Adrian selber, der inzwischen die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte und Katie mit unleserlichem Blick musterte.

„Du solltest nicht anfangen Spielchen zu spielen, über die du keine Kontrolle hast, Katie.", meint er schließlich und erntete damit ein Stirnrunzeln von ihr. Er fuhr sich leicht frustriert durch die Haare und sah sie danach wieder an, um fortzufahren. „Ich meine es ernst, Katie. Ich bin nicht Oliver. Und ich bin kein anständiger, fair spielender Gryffindor. Ich bin ein Slytherin, und auch wenn wir definitiv wissen, was Ehre und Anstand ist, haben wir doch so unsere ganz eigene Vorstellung davon. Ich hab's dir schon mal gesagt. Ich bin einer der Bad Boys, vor denen dich deine Eltern, deine Patentante und Lee Jordan immer wieder gewarnt haben, und von dem du dich besser fern halten solltest."

„Oh verdammt, Pucey! Jetzt spiel hier nicht den noblen Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung sondern schnapp sie dir endlich und knutsch sie bis ihr die Luft wegbleibt. Genau das will sie doch.", grummelte Miles Bletchley auf Katies anderer Seite und erntete damit amüsiertes Gelächter von den Sytherins im näheren Umkreis.

Auch auf Adrians Lippen erschien ein leicht spöttisches Grinsen, auch wenn er Miles hinter Katies Rücken entlang eine heftige Kopfnuss verpaßte. Oder besser, versuchte, ihm diese zu verpassen, denn Miles war schneller und entzog sich ihm amüsiert auflachend.

„Paß bloß auf, was du sagst, Miles. Sonst gehen wir zwei mal vor die Tür.", warnte er diesen und sah schließlich Katie wieder an. „Ganz sicher?", fragte er sie schließlich nochmal und sah sie durchdringend an, während er ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen legte und sie so an einer vorschnellen Antwort hinderte. „Überlege es dir gut. Ich habe nämlich nicht vor, halbe Sachen zu machen."

„Und das heißt?", fragte sie nuschelnd um seinen Finger herum.

„Das ich dich richtig will. Hochoffiziell als meine Freundin. Und nicht nur hin und wieder mal zum knutschen in versteckten Ecken, wo keiner deiner Gryffindorfreunde es mitkriegt. Ich lasse nicht mit mir spielen, Katie. Steh ehrlich zu mir oder lass es besser gleich bleiben.", antwortete er und sah ihr fest in die Augen, bevor er den Finger wieder runter nahm. Er sah, wie sie kurz den Blick abwandte und nachdenklich zum Gryffindortisch hinüber sah. Und er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug.

'_Komm schon, Katie. Sag ja. Krieg jetzt bitte keine kalten Füße. Das hast du nun wirklich nicht nötig. Das ist dieser Scheißkerl einfach nicht wert. Immerhin hat er dich wochenlang kaum beachtet. Und deinen selbsternannten Bodyguard Jordan geht es noch weniger was an, was hier zwischen uns läuft._'

„OK", meinte sie schließlich leise und Adrian hatte kurzfristig das Gefühl, sich verhört zu haben. „OK, ich werde hochoffiziell deine Freundin sein. Ich werde dann zwar ganz schnell eine Persona non Grata im Gryffindorturm werden, aber das werde ich wohl hinnehmen müssen, wenn ich mich wirklich mit dem Feind einlasse."

„Nun, du kannst gerne bei uns einziehen, wenn du willst.", meinte Miles lässig. „Wenn Marcus nächstes Jahr nicht mehr da ist, ist ein Jägerposten bei uns frei. Und wir alle wissen schließlich, dass du mit einem Besen und einem Quaffle umzugehen weißt. Und wenn du dann auch endlich einen vernünftigen Besen unter deinem hübschen Hintern hast, ..."

„Vielen Dank für das Lob.", gab Katie spöttisch zurück und ignorierte die Bemerkung über ihren Besen und ihren Hintern gekonnt. „Ich denke aber, dass ihr euch davon am Samstag ruhig nochmal selber überzeugen solltet, wenn ich euch - und vor allem dir – die Ringe so voll knalle, dass ihr am Ende heulend vom Feld schleicht. Selbst mit einem angeblich drittklassigen Besen."

„Also spätestens jetzt solltest du sie wirklich knutschen, Adrian.", meinte Chris Warrington, der auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saß und bisher nur äußerst amüsiert zugehört hatte. „Mir scheint nämlich, deine neue Freundin packt langsam aber sicher der Größenwahn."

Spöttisches Gelächter war die Antwort darauf, und Katie wollte gerade eine bissige Bemerkung zurück schießen, als Adrian den Rat seines Teamkameraden in die Tat umsetzte. Und das sehr eindrucksvoll, wie Katie schnell feststellte. Denn mit dem Kuß, den sie vor einiger Zeit vor dem Krankenflügel geteilt hatten, hatte dieser hier so rein gar nichts mehr zu tun. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis bei ihr das bewußte Denkvermögen aussetzte und sie einfach nur erwiderte, wozu Adrian sie herausforderte. Sie kriegte nicht mit, wie das anzügliche Johlen am Slytherintisch lauter wurde. Genauso wenig wie sie mitbekam, wie das Raunen am benachbarten Hufflepufftisch lauter und ungläubiger wurde. Erst als Adrian sie auf seinen Schoss und somit näher zu sich heran zog, schnappte sie keuchend nach Luft und sah ihn irritiert an.

„Ganz oder gar nicht, Kitty.", flüsterte er jedoch, hielt ihr Gesicht in beiden Händen und verschloss ihr gleich darauf wieder den Mund mit einem weiteren hungrigen Kuß. Diesmal bekam sie deutlich mit, dass er seine Hände aufreizend langsam an ihrem Rücken entlang fahren ließ, bis sie kurz vor ihrem Po zum Stillstand kamen und sie noch näher an sich zogen. Ihre Knie rutschten rechts und links von ihm über die harte Sitzbank und ihre Arme schlangen sich scheinbar wie von selbst um seinen Nacken. Ein leises Keuchen entfuhr ihr, als Adrian mit einer Hand wieder an ihrem Rücken hoch fuhr und sie sanft aber bestimmt im Nacken faßte, damit sie ihm nicht entkommen konnte. Erst dann löste er sich von ihr und sah ihr mit einem so intensiven Blick in die Augen, dass ihr gleich mehrere Schauer über den Rücken jagten.

„Verdammt, ist dieser Kerl ein Idiot, dass er sich das hier durch die Lappen gehen läßt.", murmelte er leise und küßte sich gleich darauf an ihrem Hals entlang bis zu ihrem Ohrläppchen empor, in das er einmal kurz und spielerisch hinein biß und dann leise lachte, als sie erschrocken aufquiekte. „Gewöhn dich dran, Kitty. Mit einem Bad Boy als Freund geht es nunmal ein bißchen rauer zu, als mit einem Schwiegermutterliebling."

„Ich kann durchaus mit einem Bad Boy fertig werden, Pucey. Sonst hätte ich mich nie im Leben auf das hier eingelassen.", gab sie genauso leise zurück, so dass höchstens Miles Bletchley sie verstehen konnte, den sie leise lachen hörte. Zumindest glaubte sie, dass sie das konnte, denn ganz sicher war sie sich da nicht. Was sie aber wußte, war, dass sie sich hier am Slytherintisch auf Adrians Schoss sitzenden, von dem sie gerade heftig durchgeknutscht worden war, das erste Mal seit Wochen wieder richtig wohl fühlte. Wohl und begehrenswert. Ein Gefühl, dass sie bei Oliver schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Was dieses Wohlbefinden allerdings für sie selber und ihren Status im Gryffindorturm bedeutete, konnte sie noch nicht sagen. Sie wollte auch gar nicht wirklich darüber nachdenken. Zumindest jetzt nicht. Denn jetzt wollte sie dieses Gefühl einfach noch ein Weilchen genießen, dass sie in Adrians Armen hatte. Allen Gryffindors und Slytherins zum Trotz, die vielleicht etwas gegen ihre Beziehung haben mochten. Denn die ging es – bei allem Verständnis um Häuserfeindschaft und Pokalkonkurrenz – absolut nichts an, dass sie hier gerade öffentlich mit dem Feind knutschte.

„Ich kann definitiv mit einem Bad Boy fertig werden.", wiederholte sie noch einmal und sah ihn mit einem herausfordernden Blitzen in den Augen an. „Die viel interessantere Frage ist, ob du in der Lage bist, eine Löwin unter Kontrolle zu halten, wenn die erstmal die Krallen ausgefahren hat."

Adrian lachte leise auf und erwiderte den Blick genauso herausfordernd.

„Oh, darüber mache ich mir nun wirklich keine Sorgen, Kitty.", erwiderte er und gab ihr einen weiteren atemlosen Kuß.

Niemand der beiden war sich bewußt, dass nicht nur Oliver sie in diesem Moment mit Blicken regelrecht erdolchte. Auch Lee und der Rest des Gryffindorteams war von dem Verhalten ihrer Freundin und Teamkameradin regelrecht entsetzt und sie schworen sich in diesem Moment, alles zu tun, um Katie wieder auf den rechten Weg zurück zu bringen und vor diesem, in ihren Augen, manipulativen Slytherin zu bewahren.

* * *

**A/N:** Bingo! Das hat gesessen, würde ich sagen. Jetzt ist endlich auch Oliver aufgewacht und hat kapiert, was überhaupt los ist. Ein wenig zu spät, wie es aussieht, aber vergest nicht, es kommen noch drei Kapitel. Da kann noch allerhand passieren.

So, und während ihr jetzt hoffentlich fleißig eure Meinung in das Reviewfenster tippt, werde ich mich in die Küche verziehen und Suppe kochen. Mein Mann kommt nämlich bald nach Hause und der hat grundsätzlich einen gesunden Appetit. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, ihr Lieben.


	8. Eifersucht

**A/N:** Hey, nur 5 Reviews? Ihr laßt nach, Leute. Macht mich nicht unglücklich. OK, Scherz beiseite. Ich freue mich natürlich auch über 5 Reviews für ein Kapitel. Vor allem wenn sie so herrlich ausführlich sind, wie einige dieser 5. Ich danke euch 5 Reviewern ganz herzlich für die Anerkennung und auch denen, die das Kapitel (wieder) nur gelesen haben (und das waren nicht wenige, wie ich an den Hits gesehen habe), für ihre Treue. Zur Belohnung habe ich für euch alle zwei wichtige News:

1) Vergeßt ganz schnell, was ich im ersten Kapitel über meinen Fandom-Wechsel geschrieben habe. Ich komme mit Twilight-FFs einfach nicht zurecht und schreibe seit einiger Zeit schon wieder parallel an zwei großen HP-Mehrteilern. Die beiden Mehrteiler sind zwar thematisch grundverschieden (eine Quidditchgeschichte und eine Kriegsgeschichte), aber sie werden gut. Wirklich gut. Das verspreche ich euch. Drückt also die Daumen, dass ich meine derzeitige Kreativität noch eine Weile behalte. Sobald es konkretere Infos zu einer oder beiden Stories gibt, werdet ihr es auf meinem Profil lesen.

2) Ich habe diese Story nach dem letzten Update nochmal überarbeitet, was dazu geführt habe, dass ich die angegebene Kapitelanzahl nicht einhalten kann. Es wird jetzt ein Kapitel mehr geben, was euch hoffentlich nicht stört. Mich stört es zumindest nicht.

So, und jetzt noch etwas, was mir sehr auf dem Herzen liegt. Sollten hier Fans von Turn Back Time mitlesen (und ich bin sicher, dass hier einige mitlesen), dann sei euch gesagt, dass ich ein fürchterlich schlechtes Gewissen für den erneuten Update-Stop habe. Es liegt einfach an dem Epilog, der unglaublich wichtig ist für die Gesamtstory, der mir aber wahnsinnige Probleme beim Schreiben bereitet. Ich versuche es immer wieder, aber es will und will einfach nicht klappen. Sobald ich ihn allerdings fertig habe, werde ich ihn und alle noch ausstehenden Kapitel auf einen Schlag hochladen. Es gibt in dem Fall also ein Mega-Update. Seid mir also bitte, bitte nicht böse für den erneuten Update-Stop. Er tut mir selbst am meisten weh. Das könnt ihr mir glauben.

Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 8 - Eifersucht**

„Du bist verrückt. Du bist vollkommen verrückt.", murmelte Leanne immer wieder völlig fassungslos vor sich hin, als sie mit Katie und Caroline zusammen die große Marmortreppe zum Gryffindorturm hinauf stieg. „Du knutscht in aller Öffentlichkeit hemmungslos mit einem Slytherin rum, obwohl du noch nichtmal einen Tag von Oliver getrennt bist. Merlin nochmal, du bist vollkommen verrückt, dass du dich _überhaupt_ von Oliver getrennt hast. Ich meine, Oliver Wood! Ich würde morden, um mit ihm zusammen sein zu können, und du gibst ihm einfach so den Laufpaß. Ich fasse es nicht."

Katie grinste verschmitzt vor sich hin. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie fühlte sich einfach großartig. Komme was wolle, aber die Knutscherei mit Adrian in der Großen Halle vorhin hatte sie in Hochstimmung versetzt.

„Tue dir keinen Zwang an, Leanne. Oliver ist seit gestern wieder zu haben, und vielleicht stellt er sich mit dir als Freundin besser an, als mit mir. Meinetwegen brauchst du deswegen auch nicht wirklich zu morden, aber wenn du es doch tun willst, würde ich dir Snape, Mrs. Norris oder Marcus Flint als mögliche Opfer vorschlagen. Keinem von denen würde ich auch nur eine Träne nachweinen."

Breit grinsend sah sie ihre Freundin an, die ihrerseits völlig entgeistert zurück sah, bis sie schließlich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du bist völlig verrückt.", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.

„Du wiederholst dich, Leanne.", konnte Katie es nicht unterlassen, ihre Freundin ein wenig aufzuziehen, doch es war nicht Leanne, die antwortete, sondern Caroline, die es genauso wenig fassen konnte, was Katie an diesem Abend getan hatte.

„Ich finde sie hat recht. Du _bist_ definitiv völlig verrückt.", stand sie ihrer Freundin zur Seite. „Ernsthaft Katie, was ist an diesem Adrian Pucey so toll?"

Katie sah mit einem übermütigen Funkeln in den Augen zu Caroline rüber, die daraufhin gleich abwehrend die Hände hob.

„Weißt du was? Wenn ich mir das nochmal so recht überlege, will ich das eigentlich gar nicht so genau wissen."

„Schade.", meinte Katie verschmitzt. „Dabei hätte ich dir jetzt so gerne eine Antwort darauf gegeben."

„Hör auf.", rief Caroline laut auf und hielt sich gleichzeitig die Ohren zu. „Ich will gar nichts davon hören. Tue uns nur den Gefallen und ziehe uns da nicht mit rein, wenn die dich im Gemeinschaftsraum gleich auseinander nehmen."

Katie zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern, so als würde sie diese Aussicht völlig kalt lassen, dabei fühlte sie sich innerlich doch recht aufgewühlt, wenn sie an die Konfrontation dachte, die ihr gleich noch bevor stand. Aber sie hatte es ja nicht anders gewollt. Und mit der Aussicht auf noch einige dieser wirklich phänomenalen Küsse mit Adrian nahm sie diese Konfrontation gerne in Kauf.

Inzwischen waren sie am Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen und sowohl Caroline als auch Leanne sahen Katie unsicher an.

„Nimm es uns nicht übel, aber wir werden uns gleich wohl ganz schnell verdrücken.", meinte Caroline offen und ehrlich. „Ehrlich gesagt haben wir nämlich keine Lust, die Auswirkungen deiner Kurzschlußhandlung mit abzukriegen."

„Kurzschlußhandlung?", wiederholte Katie ungläubig. „Ich kann dir eins garantieren, Caroline, das mit Adrian und mir gerade war keine Kurzschlußhandlung, sondern eine Sache, die sich über Wochen hinweg aufgebaut hat und der wir nun endlich nachgegeben haben."

„Wie auch immer.", meinte Caroline abwinkend. „Ich bin jedenfalls nicht wild darauf, am gegenteiligen Ende des Ärgers von Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan und deinen Quidditchfreunden zu stehen. Denn die sind richtig sauer auf dich. Das kann ich dir garantieren."

„Wie überraschend.", murmelte Katie trocken vor sich hin und schob sich eine verwirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, während Leanne der fetten Dame das Paßwort sagte, die daraufhin aufklappte.

Leanne und Caroline warfen ihr noch einen letzten, leicht mitleidigen Blick zu und waren kurz darauf verschwunden. Katie starrte ihnen irritiert nach, bis sie sah, wie das Portrait langsam wieder zu schwang.

„Schöne Freunde, die ich da habe.", murmelte sie vor sich hin und schnaubte dann verärgert.

„Du solltest es ihnen nicht übel nehmen, meine Liebe.", meinte die fette Dame leise glucksend.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte Katie sie und sah sie skeptisch an.

„Damit meine ich, dass du dir heute Abend scheinbar ein gewaltiges Ding geleistet hast.", gab die fette Dame bereitwillig Auskunft. „Der ganze Turm brodelt und du solltest dir wirklich gut überlegen, ob du dich da im Moment wirklich rein wagen willst."

Katie runzelte jetzt wirklich skeptisch die Stirn, winkte dann jedoch ab.

„Es gibt nichts, wofür ich mich schämen müßte.", meinte sie rigoros. „Und mein Liebesleben geht nun wirklich niemanden etwas an. Würdest du mich also bitte rein lassen?"

„Wenn du mir das Paßwort sagst, gerne.", meinte die fette Dame belustigt.

„Du weißt, wer ich bin, und du weißt, dass ich das Paßwort kenne.", meinte Katie genervt. „Muß ich es wirklich laut aussprechen?"

„Ja", war die schlichte Antwort der fetten Dame.

„Nieder mit der Schlangenbrut", grummelte Katie vor sich hin und verdrehte die Augen. Welcher Idiot hatte sich eigentlich dieses Paßwort ausgedacht? Seit wann hatten sie _überhaupt_ ganze Sätze bzw Slogans als Paßwort? Manchmal konnte man es mit der Häuserfehde zwischen ihrem Haus und dem der Slytherins auch ziemlich übertreiben und dies war definitiv so ein Fall.

„Es geht doch.", meinte die fette Dame und schwang bereitwillig zur Seite. „Hereinspaziert, meine Liebe. Und mach dich auf einen heftigen Empfang gefasst."

„Ja ja", grummelte Katie und stieg durch das Portraitloch. Manchmal konnte die fette Dame einem schon ziemlich auf die Nerven gehen.

Allerdings stellte sie sehr schnell fest, dass diese durchaus recht hatte. Die Stimmung im Gemeinschaftsraum schlug spürbar um, als sie ihn betrat. Schlagartig wurde es still und Katie konnte sich nicht bremsen, bevor ihr ein genervtes Stöhnen entfuhr.

„Was?", warf sie in die Runde. Ihre Hochstimmung, die sie auf der großen Marmortreppe gerade noch gehabt hatte, war wie weggeblasen.

„Was?", fragte jemand zurück und alleine an der Stimmlage konnte Katie schon hören, dass dieser Jemand sie nur spöttisch nachahmte und ihr absolut nicht abnahm, dass sie nicht wußte, was hier los war.

„Ja, Oliver. Was?", wiederholte sie trotzdem stur und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Dieser stemmte sich gerade aus einem Sessel vor dem Kamin hoch, in dem er bisher gesessen hatte und ging langsam auf sie zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Katie erkennen, dass sowohl Matt und David, wie auch Lee und ihre Teamkameraden in dieser Sofagruppe saßen. Wenn man mal von Harry absah, der sich immer schon ein wenig vom Team abgesondert hatte.

„Hör auf, hier die Ahnungslose zu spielen, Katie.", fuhr er sie an. „Du weißt ganz genau, was hier los ist. Was sollte das da gerade?"

Überdeutlich atmete Katie tief durch und sah Oliver durchdringend an. Er sollte ruhig merken, dass sie keine rechte Geduld hatte, sich mit ihm über die Szene in der Großen Halle zu streiten.

„Weißt du, Oliver. Bei den Muggeln gibt es ein Sprichwort. Es heißt: Wer im Glashaus sitzt, soll nicht mit Steinen werfen. Und jetzt darfst du mal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, was das bedeuten soll. Ich werde mich solange auf meine Hausaufgaben konzentrieren."

Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, griff nach ihrem Rucksack, den sie vor dem Abendessen in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums geschmissen hatte und ging zu einem der Tische nahe dem Fenster hinüber. Doch Oliver ließ sie gar nicht soweit gehen, sondern hielt sie am Handgelenk zurück. Heftig riss sie sich los, während sie gleichzeitig herum wirbelte.

„Laß mich gefälligst los, Oliver.", zischte sie ihm leise und deutlich drohend zu. „Du hast kein Recht, hier jetzt Erklärungen einzufordern. Die Zeiten sind vorbei."

„So ein Quatsch.", widersprach er ihr, machte jedoch keinen neuen Versuch, sie festzuhalten. „Das ist doch jetzt reiner Trotz von dir. Glaubst du, ich sehe das nicht?"

„Nein", gab Katie zurück. „Nein, das ist es ganz und gar nicht. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Oliver, aber als Adrian mich da unten heute geküßt hat, habe ich mich das erste Mal seit Wochen wieder richtig wohl gefühlt. Für ihn habe in dem Moment nur ich gezählt. Kein Quidditch, keine Häuserfehde. Nur ich. Und das ist etwas, was ich bei dir in letzter Zeit völlig vermisst habe. Ich war da, ich war selbstverständlich und wenn du nicht gerade mit Quidditch beschäftigt warst oder damit, mit Flint oder verschiedenen weiteren Slytherins Streitigkeiten anzufangen, dann kann es sein, dass du dich eventuell mal daran erinnert hast, dass du eine Freundin hast. Oder besser gesagt, hattest. Und darauf habe ich einfach keine Lust mehr, kapiert?"

„Ich habe dich nie als selbstverständlich angesehen, Katie. Das ist völliger Unsinn und das habe ich dir gestern auch schon gesagt.", schoss er zurück. „Ich hatte in letzter Zeit nur extrem viel um die Ohren, da kann ich mich nicht ständig um dich kümmern. Dafür mußt du auch Verständnis haben."

„Ständig? _Ständig_, Oliver?", brauste sie jetzt auf. „Ich erwarte nicht, dass du dich ständig um mich kümmerst, aber ich denke, ich konnte als deine Freundin erwarten, dass du dich zumindest an Versprechungen hältst oder mich nicht von einem Moment auf den anderen einfach so irgendwo stehen läßt, wenn Roger oder Cedric dir was wichtiges über die Schlangen stecken wollen. Ist es denn wirklich so schlimm, wenn sowas mal ein oder zwei Stunden auf sich warten läßt? Und ist es wirklich so viel verlangt, wenn ich zumindest auf ein „Herzlichen Glückwunsch" und einen Kuß von dir hoffe, wenn ich Geburtstag habe? Ein Geschenk muß ja gar nicht mal unbedingt sein, auch wenn das eigentlich an sich schon traurig ist, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du mir einen Vorwurf daraus machen kannst, wenn mir endgültig der Geduldsfaden reißt, wenn du meinen Geburtstag völlig vergißt."

„Also da muß ich ihr nun wiederum zustimmen.", meinte Matt nun, der wie alle anderen auch bisher schweigend zugehört hatte, wie sich Gryffindors ehemaliges Traumpaar heftig fetzte. „Das war wirklich keine Glanzleistung von dir, Kumpel."

„Das weiß ich selber, Matt.", fuhr Oliver seinen Freund an und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, um gleich Schluß zu machen und öffentlich mit diesem Pucey rumzuknutschen."

„Er heißt Adrian.", konnte Katie es sich nicht verkneifen einzuwerfen, was dazu führte, dass die versammelte Gryffindorschar überrascht nach Luft schnappte, weil sie so offen gegen einen Gryffindor für einen Slytherin eintrat. „Und du gewöhnst dich besser daran, dass ich öffentlich mit ihm rumknutsche."

„Ach ja?" Oliver sah sie verärgert an. „Hast du jetzt etwa vor, dauerhaft einen auf schwer verliebt mit ihm zu machen, oder was?"

„Wenn du es so nennen willst, ja.", gab Katie zurück und setzte sich jetzt an einen der Tische, während sie in ihrem Rucksack nach ihrem Verwandlungsbuch wühlte. „Wir haben da unten gerade nämlich beschlossen, es ernsthaft miteinander zu versuchen."

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen."

„Zu schade, dass du da inzwischen so kein Mitspracherecht mehr hast.", gab sie trocken zurück. Innerlich brodelte sie jedoch immer mehr. Was bildete er sich ein, jetzt einen auf eifersüchtig zu machen und sich ungerecht behandelt zu fühlen? Das war einfach nicht fair. Nicht nach all den Wochen, wo er völlig blind und taub durch die Gegend gelaufen war und nichts gehört und gesehen hatte, was um ihn herum vor sich gegangen war. Damals, als alles einfach nur Show gewesen war und nicht von ernsthaften Gefühlen geprägt war wie jetzt.

„Das werden wir ja sehen.", gab er jedoch verärgert zurück und stürmte davon. „Der Kerl wird mich jetzt mal richtig kennen lernen." Und kurz darauf schlug das Portraitloch hinter ihm zu.

Katie schüttelte den Kopf, setzte sich an einen Tisch und schlug schließlich seufzend das Verwandlungsbuch auf.

„Viel Spaß beim suchen.", murmelte sie leise. „Ich bezweifle allerdings stark, dass du ihn findest."

„Ach ja? Und warum nicht?"

Sie sah auf und sah direkt in Matts unterdrückt amüsierte Augen, der sich zu ihr setzte. Und auch David setzte sich auf die andere Seite zu ihr und sah sie abwartend an. Katie schob sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weil er gerade in diesem Moment in seinem eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum sitzt und für einen Test in Zaubereigeschichte büffelt.", gab sie gelassen Auskunft.

„Und das glaubst du ihm?", fragte David sie gelassen.

„Ja", gab sie ohne zu zögern zur Antwort, bevor sie abermals mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich meine, ich kann natürlich nicht garantieren, dass ihn nachher nicht doch noch der Hafer sticht und er sich noch ein Weilchen verbotenermaßen in den Gängen rumschleicht, aber zumindest im Moment hat er ernsthaft vor zu lernen."

Eine Weile sahen die Jungs Katie einfach nur an, bis es dieser schließlich zuviel wurde und sie seufzend die Feder fallen ließ und den Kopf in den Händen abstützte.

„Ich weiß, dass das alles nicht so geplant war, okay?", meinte sie schließlich leise. „Aber der Schuss ist nunmal nach hinten los gegangen. Nicht alles läuft immer nach Plan und zumindest ich bin mit dieser Situation im Moment sehr viel glücklicher als mit der vorherigen. Es tut mir leid, dass Oliver dabei auf der Strecke bleibt. Wirklich. Aber in erster Linie muß ich einfach so langsam mal an mich denken. Das versteht ihr doch hoffentlich, oder?"

Fragend sah sie erst Matt und dann David an. Immer noch sagte keiner der Jungs ein Wort, doch Katie sah, wie sie sich eine Weile stumm ansahen und scheinbar mit Blicken das abklärten, was es abzuklären gab. Dann sah Matt Katie entschlossen in die Augen und warf ihr schließlich ein kleines Lächeln zu.

„Du hast recht. Wichtig ist in erster Linie, dass du wieder glücklich bist. Denn darum ging es schließlich von Anfang an.", meinte er leise und griff ohne recht hinzusehen nach ihrer Hand, um sie kurz zu drücken. „Und wenn es wirklich Adrian ist, der dich glücklich macht, dann waren es wohl gute Entscheidungen, die du da gestern und heute getroffen hast."

„Auch wenn du für ziemlichen Aufruhr gesorgt hast, als du da so provokant auf seinem Schoss rumgerutscht bist.", warf David verschmitzt grinsend ein.

Katie holte aus, um ihm einen Klaps zu verpassen, doch David lehnte sich leise lachend außer Reichweite.

„Ich bin nicht gerutscht. Er hat mich zu sich rangezogen.", gab sie grummelnd zurück, doch auch ihre Mundwinkel zuckten.

David brummte nur deutlich spöttisch, enthielt sich aber eines weiteren Kommentars. Von Matt kam ebenfalls leises Lachen, doch er wurde gleich darauf wieder ernst und sah Katie nochmal eindringlich an.

„Und sollte Oliver dir wirklich ernsthaft Ärger machen, sag Bescheid. Dann knöpfen wir ihn uns mal vor und öffnen ihm gründlich die Augen, okay?"

Katie nickte, lehnte es jedoch gleich ab, diesen Rat anzunehmen.

„Ich will euch da nicht noch weiter mit rein ziehen. Er ist euer Freund und ich will da nichts kaputt machen."

„Tust du nicht.", widersprach David ihr und stand auf. „Wir fetzen uns öfter mal. Auch Matt und ich. Aber wir vertragen uns auch wieder. Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Da machst du schon nichts kaputt."

Matt drückte ihr noch mal die Hand und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Wie gesagt, sag Bescheid, wenn er Ärger macht.", meinte er, zwinkerte ihr zu und ließ schließlich ihre Hand los. Zusammen mit David verzog er sich an einen der anderen Tische, um seine eigenen Hausaufgaben zu machen. Katie dachte noch einen kurzen Moment über das Angebot nach und schob den Gedanken dann zur Seite. Sie hatte es ernst gemeint, was sie gerade gesagt hat. Sie würde Matt und David nicht weiter in die Sache herein ziehen, als sie es ohnehin schon getan hatte. Auch wenn die ganze Sache ursprünglich von ihnen ausgegangen war. Oliver würde völlig ausflippen, wenn er davon erfuhr und das Ende einer jahrelangen, engen Freundschaft war ihre kleine Beziehungsrebellion einfach nicht wert.

* * *

Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte Katie am Bücherregal und versuchte mühsam, ihren rasenden Pulsschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, während Adrian sein bestes gab, um genau diesen immer weiter in die Höhe zu jagen. Aufreizend langsam küßte er sich an ihrem Hals entlang bis zu ihrem Ohrläppchen hinauf, biß kurz hinein und lachte leise auf, als er hörte, wie Katie mal wieder erschrocken die Luft einsog. Er konnte sich einfach nicht helfen, aber er liebte es, wenn sie dabei so erschrocken zusammenzuckte . Und schließlich war es ja nicht so, als würde er ihr damit wirklich weh tun. Es war eher die Tatsache, dass sie damit überhaupt nicht rechnete und es wohl von Oliver auch nicht gewohnt war, dass er in solchen Momenten ein wenig provokant war. Überhaupt schien es ihr durchaus zu gefallen, wenn er die Kontrolle übernahm und ihr in gewissen Situationen jede Möglichkeit nahm, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. So wie im Augenblick, als er sie wie am allerersten Tag ihres kleinen Verwirrspiels an ein Bücherregal in der Bibliothek geschoben und ihre Hände mit seinen eigenen neben ihrem Kopf festgepinnt hatte.

Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen und einem übermütigen Funkeln in den Augen ließ er von ihrem Ohrläppchen ab und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich habe es von Anfang an gewußt, dass es dir gefällt, wenn ich dich ein wenig zu deinem Glück zwinge, Kitty.", meinte er leise und lockerte den festen Griff ihrer ineinander verschränkten Hände für einen Moment, nur um sie gleich wieder fest zu umfassen. „Geb's zu. Ich hätte dich damals schon küssen können, wenn ich gewollt hätte."

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben wir das damals auch schon geklärt.", gab sie leise zurück und warf ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln zu, dass ihm durch und durch ging.

„Mhmmm", meinte er und gab ihr einen federleichten Kuß auf die Stirn. „Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere haben wir auch festgestellt, dass du definitiv nicht an mich gedacht hättest, wenn ich es getan hätte."

„Aber auch nicht an ihn.", gab sie leise zurück, ihre Antwort von damals wiederholend.

Für einen endlosen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen, bevor Adrian seinen Blick auf ihre Lippen lenkte und seine eigenen wie in Zeitlupe wieder auf ihre senkte. Ein zufriedener Seufzer entfuhr Katie, als er langsam mit der Zunge über ihre Unterlippe fuhr und dann leicht anstupste, um sie dazu zu bringen, sie zu öffnen.

Katie kam dieser Aufforderung ohne zu zögern nach. Ihr Magen machte einen Salto rückwärts und ihr Herz hüpfte unkontrolliert in ihrer Brust, und nur die Tatsache, dass Adrian ihr ihren Mund gerade fest verschloss, garantierte ihr, dass es ihr nicht aus selbigem heraus hüpfte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es immer wieder schaffte, aber bei jedem Kuß brannten ihr völlig die Sicherungen durch und in ihrem Kopf war nur noch Nebel. Sie spürte nur noch Adrians Lippen auf ihren, seine Zunge, die mit ihrer eigenen einen mal langsamen, zärtlichen Kampf auskämpfte und mal einen leidenschaftlichen, atemlosen, bei dem ihr regelmäßig die Knie weich wurden.

Sie waren zwar erst seit zwei Tagen zusammen, aber ihr kam es schon wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vor. Vor allem weil Adrian nie lange fackelte und sie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit schnappte und versuchte, sie besinnungslos zu küssen. Egal ob es in der Menge in der Eingangshalle oder der Großen Halle war, auf irgendeinem Gang zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden, aus versteckten Geheimgängen heraus, in die er sie einfach ohne Widerrede zu dulden hinein zog, oder so wie jetzt in der Bibliothek. Dass es dabei nie lange dauerte, bis sie scheinbar ganz zufällig von einem von Katies Freunden oder Oliver selber erwischt wurden, wurde langsam auffällig. Katie nervte dies extrem, da es schließlich ihre eigene Sache war, mit wem sie zusammen war, doch sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass Adrian eigentlich immer nur auf diese Momente wartete und alles tat, um ihre Freunde so richtig auf die Palme zu bringen.

So wie jetzt scheinbar auch, denn er hatte inzwischen ihre Hände los gelassen, die sie jetzt locker um seinen Nacken geschlungen hatte, während er mit seinen eigenen langsam die Bluse ihrer Schuluniform aus ihrem Rock heraus zog. Nur mühsam konnte sie sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als sie den Kuß abbrach und ein wenig atemlos fragte, was genau er denn mit dieser Aktion eigentlich beabsichtigte.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus, Kitty?", fragte er leise zurück und sah ihr tief in die Augen, während seine Hände sich langsam aber definitiv nicht zögerlich unter ihre Bluse schoben. „Ich bin gerade dabei, dich in einer viel zu öffentlichen Bibliothek zu unanständigen Dingen zu verführen." Sie sog zischend die Luft ein, als seine herrlich warmen Hände mit ihrer nackten Haut in Berührung kamen und lehnte den Kopf schließlich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück an das Bücherregal hinter ihr. „Und so wie ich das einschätze, scheint es dir auch noch sehr gut zu gefallen."

Katie wollte gerade zu einer amüsierten Erwiderung ansetzen, als sich jemand nicht weit entfernt laut und vernehmlich räusperte. Ihre Augen flogen erschrocken auf und sie sah direkt in Angelinas deutlich verärgertes Gesicht, die keine drei Meter entfernt am Ende des Regals stand und Adrian mit Blicken regelrecht erdolchte. Dieser machte sich allerdings gar nicht erst die Mühe, sich zu ihr umzudrehen, sondern sah Katie weiterhin an, während seine Hände sich langsam weiter an Katies Taille entlang nach oben schoben, bis sie den unteren Rand ihres BHs erreicht hatten. Erst dort hielt er an, wie Katie doch innerlich erleichtert feststellte. Denn weiter hätte sie es ihm auch nicht erlaubt. Das wäre ihr dann doch deutlich zu schnell und zu weit gegangen.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Johnson?", fragte er so desinteressiert, als würde er sich mit Professor Binns über Koboldaufstände unterhalten.

„Oh, es gibt definitiv ein Problem, Pucey.", fauchte sie ihn an und warf Katie einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, den diese mit einem genervten Augenverdrehen beantwortete. „Wenn ich nicht in genau drei Sekunden deine Hände wieder sehen kann, kann deine Mama froh sein, wenn noch genug Körperteile von dir über bleiben, um sie beerdigen zu können. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

„Klar und deutlich.", gab er gelangweilt zurück. „Die Frage ist nur, warum ich mich an das halten sollte, was du von mir willst. Soweit ich weiß, geht es dich nämlich nichts an, wo ich meine Hände habe, solange ich sie nicht unter _deine_ Bluse schiebe. Wie wäre es also, wenn du einfach wieder abschiebst und mich mit meiner Freundin in Ruhe weitermachen läßt, was wir gerade vor haben, hm?"

„Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht tun. Glaube ja nicht, dass wir nicht wissen, was du hier für eine Nummer abziehst.", giftete sie zurück. „Du magst Katie vielleicht völlig den Kopf verdreht haben mit deinem verlogenen Süßholzgeraspel, aber uns nicht. Und wir werden ganz bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass du sie nur benutzt, um uns zu provozieren."

„Angelina, bitte ...", begann Katie nun doch sich einzumischen, bevor die Situation außer Kontrolle geraten konnte, doch Angelina fiel ihr gleich verärgert ins Wort.

„Nein Katie. Du kannst nicht von uns erwarten, dass wir tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie du dabei bist, in dein Unglück zu rennen, nur weil du gerade eine Mordswut auf Oliver hast. Es mag vielleicht nicht recht sein, was er sich in den letzten Wochen alles geleistet hat, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, dich gleich der erstbesten Schlange an den Hals zu werfen, die dir über den Weg läuft, nachdem du ihm den Laufpass gegeben hast."

Amüsiertes Gelächter kam von Adrian, als er sich jetzt doch zu Angelina umdrehte.

„Erstbeste Schlange?", wiederholte er mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen. Seine Hände steckten immer noch unter Katies Bluse, auch wenn sie inzwischen wieder ein wenig nach unten gerutscht waren und ihre Taille fest umfassten. Seine Daumen fuhren in sanften Kreisen über ihre Haut, was Katie kleine wohlige Schauer durch den Körper jagte, wie er hochzufrieden feststellte. „Mir scheint, die Blindheit eures Kapitäns ist ansteckend. Ich bin nämlich ganz sicher nicht die erstbeste Schlange, die Katie über den Weg gelaufen ist, sondern _die_ Schlange, die schon seit Wochen mit ihr flirtet und ihr den Kopf verdreht, ohne dass ihr es scheinbar bemerkt habt."

„Soweit mir bekannt war, hast du ihr Nachhilfestunden in Zaubertränke gegeben, was ich sowieso nicht so recht nachvollziehen kann, Pucey."

„Oh, ihr Leichtgläubigen", stöhnte Adrian mit einem unterdrückten Lachen auf und grinste jetzt Katie an, die nur wieder die Augen verdrehte. „Und du glaubst wirklich, mit einem Team voller blinder und tauber Spieler kannst du uns übermorgen besiegen? Im Leben nicht." Er drehte den Kopf wieder zu Angelina und grinste sie jetzt so unverschämt an, dass diese Mühe hatte, ihm nicht sofort an den Hals zu springen und ordentlich zu zu drücken. „Der einzige, der das alles wirklich durchschaut hat und irgendwann wußte, dass diese Nachhilfestunden nur Mittel zum Zweck waren, war dein Freund mit der großen Klappe. Er war der einzige, der mir wirklich gefährlich wurde. Ihr dagegen wart nicht mal am äußersten Rand auf meinem Gefahren-Radar zu sehen. Auch wenn ich das nach der kleinen Show an dem Tisch da drüben vor kurzem noch gedacht habe."

„Na bitte, Katie.", meinte Angelina jetzt. Sie sah Katie triumphierend an und wies vorwurfsvoll mit der ausgestreckten Hand auf Adrian. „Reicht dir das nicht? Er gibt ja praktisch zu, dass er dich nur benutzt."

„Nein Angelina. Du kapierst das nicht.", meinte Katie müde und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Diese Nachhilfestunden mögen vielleicht in gewisser Hinsicht Mittel zum Zweck gewesen sein, aber es waren _meine_ Mittel für _meinen_ Zweck. Nicht _seine_."

„Was?" Angelina runzelte verwirrt und immer noch verärgert die Stirn, und versuchte Sinn in Katies Aussage zu kriegen, was ihr aber scheinbar nicht gelang.

„Vergiß es, Kitty. Das ist zu hoch für kleine Löwenköpfe.", meinte Adrian leise lachend und zuckte gleich darauf zusammen, als Katie ihm schmerzhaft auf den Fuß trat.

„Hey, ich bin auch eine Löwin, klar?", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Glasklar.", gab er leicht gepresst zurück und rieb sich den Fuß verstohlen an der Wade des anderen Beins, während er sich bemühte, keine Miene zu verziehen. Sie hatte nämlich nicht wirklich vorsichtig zugetreten, wie er festgestellt hatte. Allerdings hätte es ihn auch stark gewundert, wenn sie es getan hätte. Immerhin war ja ihr Hausstolz nicht plötzlich weniger präsent, nur weil sie jetzt mit ihm zusammen war. „Und es tut mir wirklich leid, wenn ich dich jetzt versetzen muß, aber mein Kapitän macht mich einen Kopf kürzer, wenn ich zu spät zum Training komme."

„Na, dann will ich dich mal nicht aufhalten.", meinte Katie mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen. „Ihr scheint Training ja scheinbar bitter nötig zu haben."

„Reiz mich nicht, Kitty.", gab er leicht drohend zurück, kniff sie kurz in die Seiten, was ein leicht erschrockenes Aufquieken ihrerseits zur Folge hatte, und gab ihr einen provokant innigen Kuß - womit er in diesem Moment mehr Angelina reizen wollte und weniger Katie - bevor er seine Hände unter ihrer Bluse hervor zog und einen Schritt zurück trat. „Du weißt schließlich nie, wann und wo ich dich das nächste Mal erwische. Und dann ist vielleicht keiner deiner Bodyguards da, um dich vor dem großen, bösen Slytherin zu bewahren."

Katie schnaubte und kämpfte hart darum, dem Grinsen nicht nachzugeben, dass sich auf ihre Lippen schleichen wollte.

„Ich werde jederzeit und überall mit dir fertig, Adrian. Dazu brauche ich keine Bodyguards.", gab sie herausfordernd zurück.

Adrian lachte daraufhin nur, sah Angelina deutlich herausfordernd in die Augen, als er an ihr vorbei ging, und verschwand schließlich hinter dem Regal in Richtung Ausgang. Katie lehnte sich dagegen wieder zurück an das Regal, schloss die Augen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Was ist so schwierig daran zu glauben, dass das mit Adrian und mir wirklich ernst gemeint ist, Angelina?", nuschelte sie durch ihre Hände und ließ diese dann langsam sinken, während sie müde den Kopf zur Seite drehte und ihre Freundin ausdruckslos ansah. „Warum könnt ihr das nicht einfach stumm hinnehmen, wenn ihr es schon nicht akzeptieren könnt? Es ist schließlich meine Entscheidung, mit wem ich mich einlasse und mit wem nicht, und definitiv nicht eure."

„Es ist solange deine Entscheidung, wie du dazu in der Lage bist, das ganze objektiv zu beurteilen, Katie.", gab Angelina zurück, und sämtlicher Ärger der vorhin noch darin mit geschwungen war, war jetzt völlig verschwunden. Stattdessen war deutliche Besorgnis zu hören. „Und das ist in diesem Fall definitiv nicht der Fall. Der Kerl hat dir vollkommen den Kopf verdreht und du merkst gar nicht, wie er dich nur benutzt. Und solange du das nicht merkst, werden wir ihn davon abhalten, dich völlig unter seine Kontrolle zu kriegen und zu manipulieren. Das sind wir dir als deine Freunde schuldig."

Mit einem resignierten Seufzer stieß Katie sich schließlich vom Regal ab und ging auf Angelina zu.

„Die einzigen, die hier kontrollieren und manipulieren, sind meine sogenannten Freunde, Angelina.", meinte sie leise. „Und du kannst mir eins glauben: Das tut verdammt weh. Denn sowas verstehe ich nicht unter Freundschaft."

Und mit diesen Worten lies sie ihre Freundin und Teamkameradin einfach stehen und verließ die Bibliothek.

* * *

Kopfschüttelnd stand Katie knappe vier Stunden später im Krankenflügel und sah auf ihre merkwürdig verunstalteten Teamkameraden und den nicht minder verrückt aussehenden Stadionsprecher hinunter. Allen dreien wuchs wildes Grünzeug aus den Ohren, dass Madame Pomfrey ohne lange darüber nachzudenken als relativ ungefährliches, wenn auch ziemlich störendes Knollenblätterkraut bezeichnete. Störend vor allem in den Momenten, wo es durch eigentlich nett angelegte Zauberergärten wucherte oder wie in diesem Fall aus menschlichen Körperöffnungen. Zauber und Flüche schienen recht resistent gegen dieses Unkraut zu sein, denn egal was die Schulkrankenschwester versuchte, die Wucherungen waren nicht zu stoppen. Alicia, Angelina, Oliver und Matt, der mal wieder seinen freiwilligen Krankenflügeldienst ableistete, hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, dieses wild und scheinbar immer schneller wachsende Unkraut mit Heckenscheren aus dem Muggelkundeunterricht abzuschneiden, um dem Chaos wenigstens einigermaßen Herr zu werden. Madame Pomfrey kramte derweil leise vor sich hin schimpfend durch ihren Medizinschrank und blätterte immer mal wieder durch eins der Bücher, dass Professor Sprout ihr für solche Extremfälle mal besorgt hatte. Natürlich gab es wirkungsvolle Unkrautvernichtungstränke gegen Knollenblätterkraut. Das Problem war nur, dass sie sich nicht mit menschlicher Haut vertrugen und so nicht in die Ohren der drei bedauernswerten Opfer geträufelt werden konnten, ohne ziemlichen Schaden zu verursachen.

„Es ist immer wieder dasselbe Theater, wenn eure Teams gegeneinander spielen.", schimpfte Madame Pomfrey leise vor sich hin, zog eine kleine Phiole aus dem Schrank, warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Etikett und stellte es schließlich kopfschüttelnd wieder in den Schrank. „Wann lernt ihr endlich mal die Bedeutung von Sportsgeist und Fairplay? Man sollte eure Teams wirklich mal für die ein oder andere Saison suspendieren. Vielleicht lernt ihr dann endlich mal, euch anständig zu benehmen."

„Hier ging es ausnahmsweise mal wirklich nicht um Quidditch, Madame Pomfrey.", grummelte Lee schlecht gelaunt vor sich hin, der Katie gleichzeitig einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

Diese lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an einer Säule und weigerte sich schlichtweg zu helfen. Sie sah nämlich nicht ein, warum sie das nötig haben sollte. Schließlich hatte sie ihren Freunden oft genug in den letzten paar Tagen gesagt, dass sie sich nicht in Dinge einmischen sollten, die sie nichts angingen, und wer nicht hören konnte, mußte halt fühlen. So einfach war das.

Madame Pomfrey schnaubte jedoch nur und kramte weiter in ihrem Medizinschrank rum. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihm kein Wort glaubte.

„Du brauchst mich gar nicht so giftig anzusehen, Lee.", meinte Katie jetzt, stieß sich von der Säule ab und schlenderte gelassen Richtung Ausgang. „Ihr seid definitiv selbst schuld an dieser Sache. Euer Ohrenunkraut hättet ihr definitiv verhindern können, wenn ihr euch nicht in fremde Angelegenheiten einmischen würdet."

„Also da bin ich definitiv anderer Meinung.", schoss Alicia zurück und ließ die Heckenschere so knapp an Georges linken Ohr zuschnappen, dass dieser erschrocken zurückzuckte, aus berechtigter Angst ein Ohr zu verlieren. „Sorry, George. Aber ich habe doch recht. Wenn Katie endlich kapieren würde, dass das hier definitiv keine fremden Angelegenheiten sind, in die wir uns einmischen, müssten wir uns nicht dauernd streiten und hätten auch dieses Unkrautproblem nicht."

„Wer's glaubt.", schnaubte Katie. „Ihr würdet euch doch auch so mit denen fetzen. Egal ob ich nun was mit einem von denen habe oder nicht. Schiebt jetzt also nicht mir die Schuld in die Schuhe."

„Sag mal, auf wessen Seite stehst du eigentlich, Katie?", mischte Oliver sich jetzt verärgert in das Gespräch ein und warf die lange Ranke auf den Boden, die er gerade knapp unterhalb von Freds rechtem Ohr abgeschnitten hatte. „Hat dieser Idiot dich jetzt schon soweit manipuliert, dass du vergisst, zu welchem Haus und vor allem zu welchem Team du eigentlich gehörst, oder was?"

Katie verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache und sie sah sich ungläubig zu ihrem Exfreund um. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um diesen wieder frei zu kriegen, und ging ein paar Schritte zurück auf ihre Teamkameraden zu.

„Das meinst du jetzt nicht wirklich ernst, oder?", fragte sie ihn fassungslos.

Oliver verdrehte jedoch nur die Augen, setzte die Heckenschere an und schnitt wieder ab, denn das Knollenblätterkraut wuchs langsam aber sicher bedenklich schnell.

„Ich meine das bitterernst, Katie.", meinte er jedoch gepresst. „Wie weit hat er dich schon unter Kontrolle? Wie weit kann ich mich übermorgen darauf verlassen, dass du für uns spielst und nicht für die?"

Katie hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ihr jemand mit dem Holzhammer brutal vor den Kopf geschlagen. Sie fühlte, wie sechs Augenpaare sie durchdringend musterten und konnte es einfach nicht fassen, was diese Blicke sagten. Glaubten die wirklich allen ernstes, sie würde mit den Slytherins gemeinsame Sache machen, nur weil sie jetzt mit Adrian zusammen war? Glaubten die ernsthaft, sie würde sich beim Spiel zurückhalten und nicht mit allem was sie hatte um den Pokal kämpfen? Das konnte doch nicht wirklich deren Ernst sein?

„Also das geht jetzt definitiv zu weit, Oliver.", meinte Matt jetzt, der sich als einziger nicht von der explosiven Grundstimmung anstecken ließ, die im Augenblick im Krankenflügel vorherrschte, sondern scheinbar die Ruhe selbst war. Katie warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, denn sie wäre jetzt definitiv nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen, etwas auf diese völlig aus der Luft gegriffenen Unterstellung zu erwidern. „Egal mit wem sie zusammen ist, Katie ist durch und durch eine Gryffindor. Das hat sie in der Vergangenheit mehrfach deutlich bewiesen."

„In der Vergangenheit hat sie sich auch nicht mit so einer Schlange von Slytherin eingelassen und sich von ihm zu einer Marionette umwandeln lassen, Matt.", fauchte Oliver seinen Freund finster an und warf die Heckenschere jetzt zu Boden, dass es nur so schepperte. „Aber damit ist es jetzt vorbei. Ich werde diesem Kerl jetzt mal klar und deutlich sagen, was ich davon halte, dass er sich an meiner Freundin vergriffen hat."

„_Ex_-Freundin!", warf Katie verärgert ein und stürmte hinter ihm her aus dem Krankenflügel, um ihn daran zu hindern, in der voll besetzten Großen Halle einen handfesten Streit mit Adrian vom Zaun zu brechen. Sie wußte immerhin genau, dass dieser seit Tagen nur auf diesen Moment wartete und sich keinesfalls in falscher Zurückhaltung üben würde. Und egal mit wem sie gerade zusammen war und mit wem nicht, Tatsache war, dass sie in zwei Tagen einen spieltauglichen Kapitän brauchten, um den Pokal zu gewinnen. Und genau darauf würde Adrian ganz sicher keine Rücksicht nehmen. Das wußte sie mit tödlicher Sicherheit.

„Darüber ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen, Katie.", gab Oliver zurück, ohne sich umzudrehen und stürmte die Treppe am Ende des kleinen Gangs hinunter. „Glaube ja nicht, dass ich dich einfach so kampflos aufgebe."

Katie schnaubte verärgert und schüttelte dann resigniert den Kopf.

„Was hätte ich nicht dafür gegeben, wenn du das vor zwei oder drei Wochen gesagt hättest.", murmelte sie frustriert vor sich hin, so dass er es nicht hören konnte. „Aber nein, du Idiot hast wie immer treffsicher das völlig falsche Timing. Großartig."

Keine zwei Minuten später stürmte Oliver durch die Tür in die Große Halle hinein, wo sich schon ein Großteil der Schüler zum frühen Abendessen eingefunden hatte, und hielt schnurstracks auf den Slytherintisch zu. Katie war knappe fünf Meter hinter ihm und warf ihm alle möglichen Mordversionen an den Hals, die ihr so spontan einfielen, was Oliver jedoch entweder nicht hören wollte oder in seiner Wut auf Adrian tatsächlich nicht hörte.

„PUCEY?! Wo steckst du kleine Kanalratte? Zeig dich gefälligst, damit ich dir gründlich den Hals umdrehen kann."

Ziemlich verblüfft drehte Adrian sich am oberen Drittel des Slytherintischs um und sah den mordlüsternden Gryffindorkapitän auf sich zu stürmen. Ein übermütiges Funkeln trat in seine Augen, als er sich gelassen ein Stück weiter auf der Bank herum drehte und einen Blick an diesem vorbei auf seine Freundin warf, die mit einem ebenso mordlüsternden Blick hinter diesem her gestürmt kam, was ihn äußerst amüsierte. Das war genau der Moment, auf den er sich seit Wochen gefreut hatte und den er jetzt so lange wie möglich genießen würde.

„Na, jetzt wird's interessant.", meinte Chris Warrington neben ihm spöttisch und auch die anderen Slytherins um ihn herum nickten grinsend.

Adrian warf ihm einen kurzen amüsierten Seitenblick zu und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder auf Oliver, der inzwischen fast vor ihm stand und sich kaum beherrschen konnte. Kurz darauf hatte dieser ihn an seinem Robenkragen gepackt und von der Bank hochgezogen.

„Du wirst gefälligst deine Drecksgriffel von Katie lassen und aufhören, deine miesen, kleinen Spielchen mit ihr zu spielen, kapiert?", knurrte dieser ihn drohend an.

„Oliver, hör gefälligst auf damit! Und laß ihn sofort los! Du spinnst ja wohl!", fuhr Katie ihn an und versuchte, sich zwischen ihn und Adrian zu drängen, um die beiden auf Abstand zu kriegen. Sie hatte ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache und hoffte inständig, dass dieser Zusammenprall der beiden Kontrahenten glimpflich vonstatten ging. Doch weder Oliver noch Adrian beachtete sie in diesem Moment, wie sie verärgert feststellte.

„Du mußt vollkommen irre sein, wenn du glaubst, dass du mit dieser Aktion einfach so davon kommst, Wood.", meinte er und machte keinerlei Anstalten, Olivers Klammergriff um seine Robe zu lösen. „Im Gegensatz zu dir brauche ich nämlich nur einmal zu husten und schon haben meine Leute dich ausgeschaltet. Was man von deinen Leuten nicht unbedingt sagen kann. Wo stecken die überhaupt alle? Es gibt doch nicht etwa Schwierigkeiten bei euch, oder?"

Katie schoss ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, den sie auf die unterdrückt auflachenden Slytherins ausweitete, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Sie hatte sich im Krankenflügel entschlossen, nicht beim Unkraut vernichten zu helfen, aber genauso wenig würde sie sich hier öffentlich dazu äußern. Den Gefallen würde sie ihnen nicht tun. Denn genau darauf hatten die Slytherins es scheinbar angelegt.

„Ich hab's halt nicht nötig mich hinter einem Haufen Mitläufer zu verstecken, du Scheißkerl!", fuhr Oliver ihn an, löste den Griff jedoch und verpaßte Adrian einen heftigen Schlag vor den Brustkorb, der diesen doch einige Zentimeter zurück taumeln ließ, bevor die Bank an seinen Waden ihn wieder einigermaßen stabilisierte. Warnend hob Oliver den Zeigefinger in seine Richtung. „Aber ich warne dich gerne noch einmal. Hör auf mit diesen Spielchen oder ich mach dich fertig."

„Oliver!", fauchte Katie ihn nochmal an, doch wieder wurde sie von beiden Jungs völlig ignoriert.

Scheinbar völlig gelassen, doch mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen, strich Adrian sich die Robe wieder glatt, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich spiele nur die Spielchen mit ihr, die sie mir zu spielen erlaubt.", meinte er kalt und drohend. „Und ich weiß ja nicht so recht, ob es dir überhaupt mal bewußt geworden ist, während du mit ihr zusammen warst, aber deine _Exfreundin_ ist nun wahrlich kein Unschuldsengel, wenn es darum geht, gewisse Spielchen zu spielen."

„Adrian!", brauste Katie jetzt auf und sah ihren aktuellen Freund giftig an.

Dieser zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern und sah ungerührt zurück.

„Was? Willst du etwa wirklich behaupten, dass das nicht stimmt, Kitty? Komm schon. Du weißt genau, dass ich mir das gerade nicht aus den Fingern gesogen habe."

„Mag sein, aber das geht hier niemanden etwas an.", fuhr sie ihn an, was für unterdrücktes Gelächter vom Slytherintisch sorgte, während am Hufflepufftisch nebenan mal wieder heftig getuschelt wurde. „Und hört gefälligst endlich mit diesem Theater hier auf. Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten."

„Sag das nicht mir. Sag das ihm. Er ist hier derjenige auf dem Kriegspfad. Ich wollte lediglich völlig in Ruhe zu Abend essen."

„Ich bin aus einem guten Grund auf dem Kriegspfad, Pucey. Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich merke nicht, was für eine Show du hier abziehst? Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich merke nicht, wie du auf wirklich hinterhältige Tour versuchst, Katie zu manipulieren?" Die Mordlust in Olivers Augen wurde noch größer, falls das überhaupt möglich war. Adrian sah mit spöttisch hochgezogener Augenbraue zurück und schien den deutlich verärgerten Gryffindorkapitän absolut nicht ernst zu nehmen. „Aber ich kann dir eins garantieren, Pucey. Das läuft dir nicht mit. Übermorgen wird dein ganzer sorgfältig durchdachter Plan in sich zusammen fallen wie ein Kartenhaus, denn sie wird euch da draußen fertig machen. Dir wird es nicht gelingen, sie zu euren Gunsten zu manipulieren, um diesen Pokal zu gewinnen. Wir werden diejenigen sein, die am Ende lachen. Da gebe ich dir Brief und Siegel drauf."

Bevor Adrian auch nur die Chance hatte, darauf etwas zu erwidern, kam von Katie ein lautes frustriertes Stöhnen.

„Merlin, steh mir bei. Laß nicht zu, dass ich zwei Tage vor dem Finale noch zum Kapitänsmörder werde.", stöhnte sie und fuhr sich resigniert mit der Hand über das Gesicht, bevor sie sich wieder den aktuell wichtigen Dingen im Leben zuwandte.

Damit war es jetzt auch mit Adrians Beherrschung vorbei. Breit grinsend trat er einen Schritt auf Oliver zu und konnte sich nur mühsam daran hindern laut zu lachen.

„Und du wunderst dich echt, dass sie zu mir gerannt kommt, wenn sie für dich in erster Linie nur Mittel zum Zweck für diesen verfluchten Pokal ist?", fragte er mit soviel Spott in der Stimme, dass die Slytherins am Tisch hinter ihm erneut in amüsiertes Gelächter ausbrachen. „Ernsthaft Wood, du tust mir einfach nur leid. Vielleicht solltest du dir bei Gelegenheit mal einen guten Beziehungsratgeber kaufen. Dann hast du vielleicht Glück und mit der nächsten Freundin klappt es besser." Ohne hinzusehen streckte er die Hand nach Katie aus und zog sie zu sich ran, um ihr besitzergreifend die Hand um die Hüfte zu legen. „_Diese _hier hast du mit deinen falschen Prioritäten definitiv verspielt."

Mit Olivers Beherrschung war es nach dieser Geste endgültig vorbei. Mit einem wirklich deftigen Fluch auf den Lippen wollte er sich auf Adrian stürzen, der ihn immer noch spöttisch und herausfordernd angrinste, und gar nicht daran dachte, Katie los zu lassen. Doch beide hatten sie nicht mit Katie gerechnet, die sich im gleichen Augenblick los riss und Oliver mit ungeahnten Kräften nach hinten schob.

„Verfluchte Hölle nochmal, Oliver!", brüllte sie ihn an. „Komm endlich wieder zu Verstand. Merkst du denn nicht, dass das alles reine Provokation ist? Unsere Treiber haben die heute schon aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Laß nicht auch noch zu, dass die auch dich noch in den Krankenflügel bringen. Ich kann die schließlich übermorgen nicht alleine fertig machen."

„Du solltest auf deine Ex hören, Wood.", riet Adrian ihm und setzte sich breit grinsend wieder auf die Bank. „Die Kleine ist gar nicht so naiv, wie du immer zu glauben scheinst."

„Ich habe nie ...", fing Oliver an, wurde jedoch rigoros von Katie unterbrochen, die ihn immer noch krampfhaft festhielt und von den Slytherins wegzuschieben versuchte.

„Laß es, Oliver.", warnte sie ihn. „Laß uns hier verschwinden, verflucht nochmal."

Sehr zu Adrians Missfallen ließ Oliver sich schließlich doch endlich auf die wirklich vernünftigen Argumente von Katie ein und ließ sich von ihr mitziehen. Doch lange ließ er sich nicht so behandeln. Nach knappen zehn Schritten riss er sich los und verschwand schimpfend und fluchend aus der Großen Halle hinaus und bog in die Richtung ab, aus der er vorhin gekommen war. Seufzend schüttelte Katie den Kopf und beschloss, ihm nicht zurück in den Krankenflügel zu folgen, wo sie ja doch nicht helfen würde, sondern zum Gryffindortisch hinüber zu gehen, um selber was zu essen.

„Kitty?"

Fragend drehte sie sich um und sah zu Adrian hinüber, der gute zehn Meter von ihr entfernt am Slytherintisch saß und sie übermütig angrinste.

„Was?", gab sie nicht sonderlich freundlich zurück.

Doch Adrian ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, sondern warf ihr leise vor sich hin lachend einen Luftkuß zu. Katie verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich wieder ab, um ihren Weg fort zu setzen. Doch sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass ihre Mundwinkel leicht zuckten.

„Glaube ja nicht, dass ich darauf herein falle, Pucey.", rief sie ihm zu, ohne ihn anzusehen. „In einem hat mein Kapitän nämlich durchaus recht. Ich werde mich von dir definitiv nicht manipulieren lassen und dich übermorgen mit absoluter Sicherheit vollkommen fertig machen."

Zustimmendes Johlen vom Gryffindortisch war die Antwort darauf, dass von Applaus und Fußgetrampel vom Ravenclaw- und Hufflepufftisch, sowie von deutlich belustigten Buh-Rufen vom Slytherintisch begleitet wurde. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Lautstärkepegel wieder soweit abebbte, dass Adrian sich verständlich machen und zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen konnte. Katie hatte sich in diesem Moment schon neben David am Gryffindortisch nieder gelassen und angelte mit ausgestrecktem Arm nach dem Krug mit dem Kürbissaft.

„Dazu mußt du mich mit deinem drittklassigen Besen erstmal kriegen, Bell.", rief er ihr spöttisch zu.

Wieder waren Johlen, Applaus, Buh-Rufe und Kommentare von allen Tischen zu hören, doch Katie winkte gelassen ab und kippte sich Saft in ihren Becher.

„Weißt du, Pucey", meinte sie so uninteressiert, als würde sie über das Wetter reden, aber laut genug, dass er es hören konnte. „Es gibt Teams, die gut mit der Klappe umgehen können und es gibt Teams, die tatsächlich wissen, wie man Quidditch spielt. Die Kunst an der ganzen Sache ist, im richtigen Moment im richtigen Team zu sein."

Dröhnendes Gelächter war nach dieser schlagfertigen Antwort vom Gryffindortisch aus zu hören und auch die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs fielen so lautstark mit ein, dass die Reaktion der Slytherins völlig unter ging. Doch als Katie kurz darauf den Becher ansetzte und über den Rand hinweg durch die versammelten, äußerst belustigten Schüler hinweg zu ihrem Freund hinüber sah, konnte sie sehen, wie er ihr einen zwar belustigten, doch deutlich herausfordernden Blick zuwarf. Breit grinsend gab sie diesen zurück und diesmal beantwortete sie auch den Luftkuß, den er ihr danach zuwarf, so, wie Adrian es gerne hätte. Sie mochten zwar in verschiedenen Teams und verfeindeten Häusern sein, aber gerade das machte ihre Beziehung erst so richtig interessant. Sie genoss das Zusammensein mit ihm von Tag zu Tag mehr. Allen Zweiflern zum Trotz.

* * *

**A/N:** Und? Was meint ihr? Wieder 5 Reviews? Oder doch mehr/weniger? Überrascht mich und sagt mir, was ihr von der aktuellen Entwicklung der Ereignisse haltet.


	9. Rückschläge

**A/N:** Es ist Wochenende und ich dachte, ich überrasche euch mal mit einem neuen Kapitel. Wenn es nämlich wettermäßig bei euch genauso aussieht wie bei mir, dann sollte man es sich auch vor dem PC/Laptop gemütlich machen und lesen. Also sorge ich dafür, dass es was zu lesen gibt.

Vielen lieben Dank an alle, die für das letzte Kapitel reviewt haben (und es waren wieder verdammt lange Reviews dabei. Ich liebe lange Reviews. Da hat man länger was zu lesen). Einen ganz besonderen Dank allerdings an Zauberfee1979. Sie hat nämlich innerhalb von ein paar Tagen für alle bisherigen Kapitel tolle Reviews dagelassen und meinen Reviewticker ordentlich in die Höhe geschraubt. Ihr alle seid absolut toll und ich hoffe, dass ich mich heute Abend wieder über einen Haufen Reviews freuen kann.

Kleiner Hinweis für dieses Kapitel: Vom Alter der Charaktere her spielt diese Geschichte zwar im dritten HP-Buch, aber euch sollte inzwischen aufgefallen sein, dass ich die Ereignisse von da völlig außer acht gelassen habe. Das gilt also auch für das Quidditchspiel, um das es in diesem Kapitel geht. Ein Gryffindorsieg steht also nicht von vorne herein fest. Und da ich gerade meine "Ich mag die Slytherins irgendwie"-Phase habe, solltet ihr schon dammit rechnen, dass ich es diesmal andersrum enden lassen habe/haben könnte.

OK, genug mit Verwirrung. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 9 – Rückschläge**

„Und da kommt Katie Bell. Wirklich phantastisch, wie sie den Pass zwischen Flint und Warrington abgefangen hat. Elegant spielt sie da beide Schlangen-Treiber und Jäger Pucey auf einmal aus, der wirklich sparsam aus der Wäsche guckt und wohl nicht zu wissen scheint, wo bei seinem erstklassigen Besen die Lenkvorrichtung ist. Zumindest kurvt er noch ziemlich abseits rum, während Bell inzwischen den Quaffle an Johnson weitergegeben hat. Die gibt ihn unter Warrington durch an Spinnet ab. Spinnet zielt und ... gibt nochmal ab an Bell und die ... MACHT IHN REIN! 50:10 für Gryffindor. Die Löwenmädels spielen die Schlangen mit ihren drittklassigen Besen schwindelig. Tja, ihr Lieben. Es ist halt ein Unterschied, ob man tatsächlich Talent hat oder nur eine große Klappe."

Breit grinsend sah Katie zur Lehrertribüne hinüber, wo sich Lee gerade einen Anschiss von Professor McGonagall für diesen nicht sehr fairen Seitenhieb zu den Slytherins abholte. Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und erwiderte die Umarmungen von Alicia und Angelina, die ebenfalls mit ihrer Belustigung zu kämpfen hatten. Die Stimmung im Team war ausgelassen und zumindest heute hatte ihr noch niemand ihrer Teamkameraden mehr oder weniger versteckt vorgeworfen, dass sie nicht mehr vertrauenswürdig war. Katie hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie lange dieser Friede andauern würde, aber sie hatte nicht vor, sich davon die gute Laune kaputt machen zu lassen. Sie war und blieb eine Gryffindor. Und sie wollte diesen Pott. Koste es, was es wolle.

Als sie wieder auf ihre Position zurückflog und sich für die erneute Spielfreigabe bereit machte, konnte sie es nicht lassen, Adrian einen Blick zu zu werfen. Dieser redete gerade gestenreich mit Flint und machte dabei kein sonderlich glückliches Gesicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er sah eher verärgert aus und als sein Kapitän ihn schließlich entließ und nochmal zu einem der Treiber hinüber flog, fuhr er sich erst kopfschüttelnd durch die Haare und flog dann auf seine eigene Position zurück, die sich direkt gegenüber von Katies Position befand. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz und sie konnte es nicht lassen, ihn triumphierend anzugrinsen.

„Ich hab's dir gesagt, Pucey. Es kommt nicht hauptsächlich auf den Besen an.", rief sie ihm zu und erntete dafür einige Lacher der sich ein Stück unter ihnen befindlichen Ravenclaws, die auf ihrer Tribüne gut gelaunt für Stimmung sorgten.

Adrian wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als Madame Hooch den Quaffle wieder freigab. Alle sechs Jäger schossen blitzartig auf ihn zu, doch im Gegenteil zu den Slytherins zogen Angelina und Katie ihre Besen im letzten Moment zur Seite weg, schnitten damit Adrian und Flint den Weg ab und verschafften somit Alicia genug Platz um Warrington der Quaffle vor der Nase wegzuschnappen. Ein übermütiger Jubelschrei entfuhr Katie, als Alicia den Quaffle gleich darauf an Angelina weitergab und im wilden Zickzackkurs auf die Slytherinringe zuhielt, die von Miles Bletchley mit grimmiger Miene bewacht wurden.

„Und wieder sind Woods Mädels im Angriff.", dröhnte Lee's Stimme lautstark durch das Stadion. „Es ist einfach ein wahrer Augenschmaus, was diese Drei da oben fabrizieren. Der Quaffle ist im Augenblick bei Johnson, die macht einen hübschen, kleinen Schlenker um Flint rum und gibt den Quaffle ... UFF! Das hat weh getan."

Ein lauter Aufschrei ging durch das Stadion, als wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich zwei Klatscher gleichzeitig direkt in Angelinas Flugbahn auftauchten. Einem konnte sie noch ausweichen, doch der andere traf sie mit voller Wucht am linken Ellenbogen, was sie heftig ins Trudeln brachte.

„Johnson hat den Quaffle verloren und kämpft mit dem Gleichgewicht. Warrington, Pucey und Bell stürzen derweil gleichzeitig im Sturzflug hinter dem Quaffle her, und es scheint so, als ob sich in diesem Fall die ohne Zweifel erstklassigen Besen der Slytherinjäger bezahlt machen würden. Beide sind Bell um eine Besenlänge voraus und es sieht so aus, als würde Warrington das Rennen machen. Johnson hat sich scheinbar inzwischen wieder gefangen, doch sie liegt viel zu weit zurück, um in das Geschehen eingreifen zu können. Und Warrington hat den Quaffle. Beide Slytherinjäger schießen im Steilflug wieder an Bell vorbei, die gleich zur Verfolgung ansetzt, doch scheinbar haben die Slytherins jetzt den Turbo eingeschaltet. Blitzschnell geht der Quaffle zwischen den beiden hin und her. Bell sollte aufpassen, dass die Zwei sie nicht schwindelig spielen. Ich komme selbst kaum hinterher, wo der Quaffle gerade ist, deshalb ... Verdammt, wo kommt Flint denn plötzlich her? Wie ein Geschoss kommt er von der linken Seite rüber, kriegt den Quaffle zugepasst und ... drin ist das Ding. Keine Chance für Wood, der wohl mit Flint genauso wenig gerechnet hat, wie der Rest von uns. Anschlußtreffer für die Slytherins. Die Gryffindors führen zwar noch mit drei Treffern Vorsprung, aber wenn die Slytherins noch einige Konter von diesem Kaliber auspacken, wird es eng für die Löwen."

Ein deftiger Fluch entfuhr Katie, als sie sah, wie der Quaffle von Warrington zu Flint rüber und dann in den völlig ungeschützten linken Ring flog, den Oliver bei dem schrägen Anflug von Adrian und Warrington auf den mittleren und rechten Ring überhaupt nicht beachtet hatte. Sie wußte definitiv, dass Lee recht hatte. Mit Flint hatte keiner von ihnen mehr gerechnet, denn der schien so weit hinten zu liegen, dass er theoretisch nicht mehr eingreifen konnte. Doch wie Lee schon sagte, hatten sich in diesem Fall die wirklich sehr guten Besen bezahlt gemacht.

„Es kommt vielleicht nicht immer auf den Besen an, Kitty.", konnte sie eine Stimme von weitem rufen hören. „Aber im Großen und Ganzen ist er dann doch ganz nützlich."

Ihr Kopf fuhr ruckartig herum und traf auf Adrian, der sie breit grinsend ansah. Ein spöttisches Funkeln stand in seinen Augen, und Katie konnte nicht anders, als frustriert zu schnauben.

'_Verflucht nochmal! Lee hat recht. Noch einige Konter von dem Kaliber und wir können einpacken. Dann können wir nur noch hoffen, dass Harry uns wieder mal aus dem Schlamassel heraus holt und so schnell wie möglich den Schnatz fängt._'

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später hatte sich diese Befürchtung bewahrheitet. Die Slytherins hatten scheinbar von Anfang an geplant, die Gryffindors ein wenig in falsche Sicherheit zu wiegen, bevor sie ernst machten. Es schien fast so, als hätten sie inzwischen wirklich den Turbo eingeschaltet. Katie und ihre Jägerkolleginnen hatten nur noch selten das Glück, den Quaffle mal in die Finger zu bekommen, denn sie wurden wieder und wieder von den blitzschnellen Angriffen der Slytherinjäger ausgespielt. Die Stimmung kippte im gleichen Maß, wie sich die Trefferquote der Slytherins erhöhte. Zwar hielt Oliver auch eine ganze Menge und bewies somit, dass die Führungsetage von Puddlemere United keinen Fehlgriff bei der Vorverpflichtung des derzeitigen Gryffindorkapitäns gemacht hatte, doch letztendlich konnte auch er nicht völlig alleine gegen die drei inzwischen wie entfesselt spielenden Slytherinjäger bestehen, die scheinbar im Minutentakt mit dem festen Vorsatz auf ihn zugeflogen kamen, ihm das Leben so richtig schwer zu machen.

„Verflucht!", brauste Alicia auf, als Warrington mal wieder wie aus dem Nichts vor ihr aufgetaucht war und ihr den Quaffle buchstäblich im selben Moment abgenommen hatte, als sie diesen zu Katie passen wollte. Er war einfach so urplötzlich vor ihr aufgetaucht, dass sie den Wurf nicht mehr anders koordinieren konnte und ihm den Quaffle praktisch zugeworfen hatte. Sie warf Katie einen frustrierten Blick zu, die genau wie sie wieder mal alles aus ihrem Besen heraus holte, um zu den Slytherins aufzuschließen.

„Wieso sind die plötzlich so höllisch schnell? Das kann doch nicht mit fairen Dingen zugehen?", brüllte sie zu Katie rüber, doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern, wich einem Klatscher aus und zog den Besen gleich darauf in einer langgezogenen Kurve in Richtung Mittelkreis herum, als sie sah, dass Oliver wieder mal erfolgreich ausgespielt worden war.

„Keine Ahnung!", gab sie zurück und sah Alicia ratlos an. „Gegen Ravenclaw und die Puffles waren die nie so verdammt schnell. Ich kann mir das höchstens dadurch erklären, dass die gegen die mit gebremsten Schaum geflogen sind, um uns im Ernstfall auf dem falschen Fuß zu erwischen. Was ja auch brillant aufgegangen ist, wie man sieht."

„Ja, absolut brillant.", kommentierte Alicia sarkastisch und schüttelte den Kopf.

„BELL! SPINNET!"

Sowohl Katie als auch Alicia sahen sich fragend um und flogen gleich darauf zu Oliver rüber, der sie zu sich heran winkte. Angelina schwebte schon neben ihm und sagte irgendwas zu ihm, woraufhin Oliver nickte und eine Antwort gab, die weder Alicia noch Katie verstanden, da sie noch zu weit weg waren.

„Scheinbar gibt es eine kurze Auszeit bei den Gryffindors.", kommentierte Lee das Geschehen vor den Gryffindorringen. „Als Fan der Rot-Goldenen kann man nur hoffen, dass Wood noch ein Ass aus dem Ärmel zaubern kann, denn im Moment steht es mit 120:50 deutlich nach einem Slytherinsieg aus. Was auch immer da im Moment besprochen wird, scheint aber wohl nur Auswirkungen auf die Jägerinnen der Löwen zu haben, denn sowohl Potter als auch die Weasleys bleiben auf ihren Positionen und gesellen sich nicht zu dem kleinen Plausch vor Woods Ringen dazu."

Inzwischen waren auch Katie und Alicia bei Oliver und Angelina angekommen, und sahen ihren Kapitän fragend an. Dieser atmete einmal tief durch und sah dann alle drei Mädchen fest an, bevor er anfing zu sprechen.

„Wir müssen hier ganz dringend was tun, sonst machen die uns völlig fertig. Ich schaffe es nicht dauerhaft, die aufzuhalten, wenn die mit so einem Wahnsinnstempo auf mich zugeflogen kommen.", meinte er entschlossen und hob abwehrend die Hand, als Alicia etwas sagen wollte. „Ich mache euch keinen Vorwurf, Alicia. Ich sehe, dass ihr euch da draußen auseinander reißt, um das Spiel für uns wieder rumzureißen, aber wir müssen das mal realistisch sehen. Die haben uns ganz elegant ausgespielt, indem die uns die ganze Saison hindurch nicht die wahre Stärke ihrer Besen gezeigt haben. Die haben sogar beim Training nicht alles rausgeholt, weil die wußten, dass ich sie unter Beobachtung hatte."

„Irgendwann müssen die aber mal mit vollem Tempo trainiert haben.", warf Angelina ein. „Und das sogar mehrfach, sonst würde das jetzt nicht so perfekt hinhauen."

Oliver nickte düster.

„In den Sommerferien, über Weihnachten und Ostern. Aber immer anderswo. Nie hier in Hogwarts. Das ist jetzt aber erstmal völlig egal. Tatsache ist, wie kriegen wir das Tempo aus dem Spiel?"

Drei ratlose Gesichter sahen ihn an, doch Katie merkte schnell, dass er eigentlich keine Antwort von ihnen erwartete, denn um seine Mundwinkel herum zuckte es verdächtig. Er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu und sie hob schließlich ebenso fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Was?", fragte sie schließlich, als ihr der Blick zu verwirrend wurde.

„Du kriegst von uns allen die am perfektesten simulierten Abstürze hin.", meinte er schließlich leise. „Ich habe Pucey in den letzten Minuten mal genauer beobachtet. Er tut zwar so, als würde er dich einfach nur als Gegnerin sehen, aber jedes Mal, wenn du einem Klatscher ausweichst oder einer Tribüne zu nahe kommst, wirft er dir einen blitzschnellen Blick zu und macht ein Gesicht, als hätte er Zahnschmerzen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er drauf wartet, dass du endgültig abstürzt oder ob er nur sichergehen will, dass es dir gut geht. Ich würde diesem Mistkerl spontan eher ersteres zutrauen, statt letzteres."

Katie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, verkniff sich aber einen Kommentar darauf, denn hier ging es um teaminterne Dinge und nicht um ihr derzeit leicht verrücktes Liebesleben. Oder zumindest hoffte sie das.

„Du meinst, er ist immer mal wieder abgelenkt?", meinte Alicia nachdenklich.

„Genau das meine ich.", bestätigte Oliver und sah Katie weiterhin an. „Wie gesagt, ich weiß nicht, aus welchem Grund er in den Momenten wirklich zu dir hinüber sieht, aber Tatsache ist, dass er es tut. Es käme auf den Versuch. Wenn es ihm wirklich darum geht, sicher zu stellen, dass es Katie gut geht, wird er reagieren, auch wenn ich mir das eigentlich nicht wirklich vorstellen kann. Und gegen zwei Jäger kann ich alleine bestehen. Die behalte ich im Überblick. Bei Dreien auf einmal haut's aber schon nicht mehr hin. Sorry."

„Das heißt, wir müssen immer einen von den Dreien ausschalten.", spann Katie den Faden weiter und nickte. „Könnte funktionieren. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob Adrian wirklich auf diese Finte reinfällt, die du dir da vorgestellt hast, Käpt'n."

„Wenn nicht, trete ihn beim nächsten Versuch vom Besen.", meinte er schulterzuckend. „Ich werde dir definitiv keine Vorwürfe machen, wenn du ihn mal richtig foulst. Einen kontrollierten Strafwurf schaffe ich eher aufzuhalten, als drei wie entfesselt spielende Schlangen."

Katie entfuhr ein Stöhnen, sagte jedoch auch hierauf nichts. Ihr war klar, dass Oliver hier auch die Eifersucht trieb, doch gleichzeitig wußte sie auch, dass auch Adrian so eine Anweisung von seinem Kapitän nicht ignorieren würde, wenn er sie im Bezug auf Katie bekommen würde. Beim Quidditch waren sie Gegner. Das stand zwischen ihnen von Anfang an fest und sie hatte sich bisher auch daran gehalten. Wenn Oliver allerdings mit seiner Ahnung Recht hatte, und Adrian es doch nicht so genau unterscheiden konnte, wie er es gerne wollte, dann würde sie sich auf diese Chance stürzen. Und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Denn wie hieß es so schön? Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt. Und Quidditchspiele zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin sind nunmal schon immer kleine Kriege gewesen. Speziell wenn es das letzte Saisonspiel ist und es um den Pokal ging.

Langsam flogen sie wieder auf die Ausgangsposition zurück. Sie warf Adrian einen langen Blick zu, denn dieser spöttisch grinsend erwiderte, während er sich lässig auf seinen Besen stützte. Doch dann wandte sie sich mit einem resignierten Kopfschütteln ab und sah sich nach Harry um, der hoch über ihr konzentriert seine Runden zog. Sie hoffte wirklich drauf, dass Harry dieses Drama bald beendete. Denn im Moment schien er der einzige von ihnen zu sein, der den Pokal noch für sie gewinnen konnte. Ihre eigenen Chancen bestanden nur aus Ahnungen und Vermutungen, und somit auf sehr unsicheren Füßen.

„Was ist los, Kitty? Ihr gebt doch nicht etwa schon auf, jetzt wo es gerade so richtig anfängt Spaß zu machen, oder?"

„Wenn wir untergehen, dann mit Anstand und Würde, Pucey.", gab sie lahm zurück und erreichte damit, dass er und die beiden anderen Slytherinjäger noch breiter grinsten.

„Na, wenigstens hat sie begriffen, dass sie untergehen werden.", meinte Warrington spöttisch und schnallte in aller Seelenruhe eine Lasche an seinem Handschuh neu fest. „Deine kleine Freundin ist gar nicht mal so blöde."

„Das hat auch niemand behauptet, Chris.", gab Adrian lachend zurück.

'_Ja, glaubt ruhig, wir hätten schon aufgegeben. Das macht es uns nur leichter, euch auf's Glatteis zu führen._', machte Katie sich in Gedanken selber Mut.

Ein lauter Pfiff gellte durch's Stadion, als Madame Hooch das Spiel wieder anpfiff. Katie ignorierte den Quaffle und schoss wie vom Katapult abgeschossen auf Adrian zu, der erst im letzten Moment den Besen rumriss und so einen Zusammenprall vermied. Doch dieses Ausweichmanöver hatte ihm wertvolle Zeit gekostet. Zeit, die Alicia nutzte, um den Quaffle zu fangen und ihn mit einem mächtigen Pass quer über das Spielfeld zu Katie warf, die schon ein gutes Stück in die Slytherinzone hinein geflogen war.

Gekonnt fing diese den Quaffle mit einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter hinweg auf, klemmte ihn unter dem Arm und wich einem der Treiber aus, der schlägerschwingend auf sie zu kam. Ihr war klar, dass sie es nie bis auf vernünftige Wurfweite an die Slytherinringe heran schaffen würde, aber trotzdem holte sie alles aus ihrem Besen heraus.

„Und Katie Bell schießt nur so durch das Stadion. Wahnsinn! Wo holt die nur plötzlichen diesen Speed aus ihrem Besen heraus? Da hat sogar Pucey Schwierigkeiten, wieder aufzuschließen. Und dass, obwohl er ja angeblich auf einem erstklassigen Besen fliegt, im Gegensatz zu Bell."

„JORDAN! Wie oft muß ich Ihnen noch..."

Der Rest von Professor McGonagalls Schimpftirade ging im lautstarken Jubel und Beifall der Massen auf den Tribünen unter. Auch Katie konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, doch sie zwang sich, weiterhin konzentriert zu bleiben. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie in diesem Moment einen grünen Fleck auftauchen sehen und sie wußte, dass Adrian sie gleich eingeholt hatte. Lange würde er ihr den Quaffle nicht überlassen, soviel stand fest. Deshalb legte sie kurz darauf eine so heftige Vollbremsung hin, dass sie selber fast vom Besen rutschte. Adrian schoss als grüner Komet an ihr vorbei, da er mit so einem Manöver nicht gerechnet hatte.

„UND BELL BREMST! Was auch immer das bewirken sollte, sie hat zumindest erreicht, dass Pucey ihr nicht mehr wie ein Bluthund am Besenschweif klebt. Johnson und Spinnet haben inzwischen aufgeschlossen und versuchen mit Mühe, Flint und Warrington loszuwerden. Aber Bell hat immer noch den Quaffle und fliegt jetzt wieder schnurstracks auf Bletchley zu, der reichlich gelangweilt wirkt. Pucey hat einen Bogen über die Hufflepufftribüne gedreht und kommt nun von backbord wieder auf Bell zu. Achtung Katie, der sieht nicht sonderlich begeistert aus. Den hast du gerade voll auflaufen lassen. Woah! Johnson ist ihren Verfolger gerade dank einem perfekten Klatschertreffer von Fred Weasley losgeworden und hat jetzt freie Bahn. Bell nutzt das gleich aus und gibt den Quaffle ab. Gerade rechtzeitig, bevor Pucey sie erreicht hat. Und was der Kerl für ein Tempo drauf hat. Das ist ja vollkommen irre. Johnson fliegt jetzt auf Bletchley zu, Spinnet spielt immer noch Katz und Maus mit Warrington, während Bell von Pucey vom Kurs abgedrängt wird, um nicht wieder ins Spielgeschehen eingreifen zu können."

Katie hatte Mühe, ihren Besen bei dieser hohen Geschwindigkeit ruhig zu halten. Ihr definitiv drittklassiger Besen beschwerte sich mächtig und würde protestierend aufschreien, wenn er es nur könnte. Doch sie hielt eisern dagegen und versuchte, sich an Adrian vorbei zu drängen, um den Anschein zu erwecken, dass sie sich wirklich noch mit in den Angriff stürzen wollte. Dabei war das definitiv nicht der Fall. Ihr ganzes Bestreben bestand nun darin, Adrian lange genug abzulenken, bis entweder Oliver die zwei verbliebenen Slytherinjäger am erfolgreichen Abschluß eines Angriffs gehindert hatte oder Angelina oder Alicia den Quaffle hinter Miles Bletchley versenkten. Doch soweit kam es gar nicht, denn wieder einmal wurde ein Pass zwischen zwei Gryffindorjägerinnen von einem der Slytherinjäger abgefangen, der damit auch gleich eine 180-Grad-Wendung hinlegte und so schnell in die Gegenrichtung davon flog, als wäre eine ganze Drachenherde hinter ihm her.

'_Jetzt oder nie._', feuerte Katie sich selber an, als sie sah, wie Adrian sie herausfordernd ansah, breit grinste und dann seinen Besen rumzog. Sie zog ihren im selben Moment herum, spielte dabei ein leichtes Trudeln vor und flog Adrian dann scheinbar versehentlich an, wobei sie erst unterdrückt fluchte und dann gespielt erschrocken aufschrie, und einen scheinbar außer Kontrolle geratenen Sturzflug hinlegte.

„Warrington und Flint schießen im Parallelflug auf Wood zu, während die Gryffindorjägerinnen ihre liebe Müh und Not haben, um den schnellen Richtungswechsel überhaupt zu verarbeiten. Bell und Pucey drehen fast auf dem selben Fleck um und ... Oh ha, da kommen sich die Zwei doch tatsächlich ins Gehege und stoßen zusammen. Pucey kommt leicht vom Kurs ab, doch Bell scheint größere Probleme zu haben. Warrington gibt gerade an Flint ab, duckt sich unter einem Klatscher von George durch und ist schon wieder auf Kurs. Pucey holt auch auf, doch Bell hat scheinbar größere Probleme. Verdammt, die hat wirkliche Probleme. Bell stürzt ab. ZIEH DEN BESEN HOCH, KATIE!"

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Katie ein schlechtes Gewissen, als sie Lee's Panik und die erschrockenen Aufschreie von den Tribünen her hörte, während sie in wilden, aber im Grunde genommen doch kontrollierten Spiralen gen Boden schoss, auch wenn es für alle anderen völlig anders aussah. Doch schon einen Moment später spürte sie, wie jemand sie hart am Arm fasste und zu sich ran zog. Nur mühsam verkniff sie sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen und hob den Kopf an, um sich im selben Moment mit Adrians tiefblauen Augen auf knapp zehn Zentimeter Entfernung konfrontiert zu sehen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sie, mühsam um genau die Distanz bemüht, die im Spiel eigentlich zwischen ihnen bestehen sollte. Sie nickte langsam und verzog die Lippen gleich darauf doch zu einem triumphierenden Grinsen, als sie über seiner Schulter hinweg sah, wie Angelina den Quaffle an dem völlig verwirrten Miles Bletchley vorbei in den Mittelring warf. Lautstarker Jubel brannte von den Tribünen auf, der im Bereich der Fans in rotgold am lautesten war.

„Ja, jetzt wohl.", meinte sie verschmitzt und gab ihrem Besen einen leichten Kick, damit der sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. „Danke für's Auffangen, Pucey."

Adrian stutzte kurz, kniff dann die Augen zusammen und fluchte so herzhaft, dass Katie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Breit grinsend flog sie zu Angelina rüber, schlug bei ihr ein und fragte dann nach, wie diese überhaupt so schnell wieder an den Quaffle und zu den Slytherinringen rüber gekommen war.

„Reines Glück", meinte sie lachend. „Flint war so sauer auf Pucey, dass er dir hinterher gestürzt ist, dass ich ihm den Quaffle praktisch aus dem Arm pflücken konnte."

„Und ehe er wußte, was los war, war sie auch schon auf und davon und hat Bletchley kalt erwischt.", beendete Alicia ebenfalls lachend und breit grinsend den Bericht. „Keine Ahnung, was der gerade gemacht hat. Grashalme oder Wolken zählen vermutlich. Aber mit Angelina hat er definitiv nicht gerechnet. Zumindest nicht so schnell."

„Na, das nenne ich mal treffen nach Gryffindorart. Und das mit einem drittklassigen Besen. Wie überaus peinlich für die Schlangen.", spottete Katie und drehte sich zu Oliver um, der ihnen beide Daumen hinhielt und sich kaum daran hindern konnte, seine Position zu verlassen und alle seine Jägerinnen einzeln zu umarmen.

„Brillant gemacht, Mädels!", brüllte er ihnen zu. „Noch ein paar von diesem Kaliber und wir haben die Schlangen wieder eingeholt."

„Yes, Sir!", gab Katie lautstark zurück und salutierte grinsend. „Wird gemacht, Sir!"

„Also ich bin mir gerade nicht so ganz sicher, was wir da überhaupt gesehen haben.", konnte man jetzt Lee's leicht verwirrte Stimme wieder im Stadion hören. „Wenn ich das jetzt richtig sehe, dann hat Bell ihren Absturz nur fingiert. Woher sie so sicher war, dass Pucey sie auffangen würde, weiß ich nicht, denn ich persönlich hätte ihm soviel Anstand nicht zugetraut. Aber scheinbar haben sie, Wood und die anderen beiden Mädels auf die richtigen Karten gesetzt. Wie auch immer. Gryffindor hat zumindest den Abstand verkürzt und es steht nur noch 60:120 aus Löwensicht."

Aufmunternder Applaus und laute Sprechchöre zugunsten der Gryffindors brandeten nach dieser Ansage durch das Stadion, als sich alle Spieler wieder auf Position begaben. Katie konnte es nicht lassen, Adrian einen spöttisch-herausfordernden Blick zuzuwerfen, doch dieser antwortete nur mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Das war nicht fair, Bell.", rief er ihr zu.

„Wer hat behauptet, dass ich fair wäre?", gab sie zurück.

„Du bist eine Gryffindor. Ihr lebt und atmet Fairness. Oder hat sich da ohne mein Wissen etwas geändert?"

„Das ist alles dein unwiderstehlicher Einfluss auf mich, Pucey.", rief sie ihm zu. „Langsam aber sicher nehme ich einige der typischen Eigenschaften an, die dich ja scheinbar zu einem echten, mordsgefährlichen Slytherin machen, der sich gerne an unschuldigen, kleinen Mädchen vergreift."

Johlender, spöttischer Jubel brach daraufhin auf der Tribüne unter ihnen aus, sodass Adrians Antwort darin unterging. Katie zuckte lediglich bedauernd mit den Schultern, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass sie kein Wort verstanden hatte, und stürzte sich gleich darauf wieder auf den Quaffle, als Madame Hooch ihn wieder frei gab. Das Spiel ging schnell und hart weiter, und Adrian machte mehr als deutlich, dass er nicht nochmal auf eine Finte von Katie reinfallen würde. Mehrfach schob er sie vom Kurs ab, erreichte einmal, dass eine ganze Tribüne voller Ravenclaws die Köpfe einzog, als er Katie im Tiefflug darüber abdrängte, und schoss knapp 10 Minuten nach seiner unnötigen Rettungsaktion noch einmal den Quaffle durch einen der Gryffindorringe. Doch auch die Gryffindors hatten langsam aber sicher den Dreh raus, wie sie die Slytherins auf ihren unterlegenen Besen ausspielen konnten. Und so stand es schließlich 210:120 für Slytherin, als die Sucher sich schließlich urplötzlich in die Tiefe stürzten und im Eiltempo dem Schnatz nachjagten.

„Und die Sucher haben den Schnatz entdeckt. Schulter an Schulter jagen die Zwei in die Tiefe und zumindest hier können die Löwen das Tempo mithalten, denn Potter fliegt nicht umsonst auf dem derzeit besten Besen, den es im Moment zu kaufen gibt. Dieser zieht auch langsam aber sicher ein wenig an seinem grünsilbernen Kontrahenten vorbei. Der Schnatz fliegt direkt über der Slytherintribüne, schlägt einen Haken und ... fliegt Potter direkt in die offene Hand. Na, wenn das mal kein Glück ist. Aus und vorbei in diesem Spiel. Gryffindor gewinnt mit 270:210 gegen Slytherin und holt so zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder den Pokal aus dem Keller heraus, um ihm in ihrem Turm mal wieder die Sonne zu zeigen. Glückwunsch an Gryffindor und Pech gehabt, Slytherin. Jetzt wisst ihr auch mal, wie man sich als Verlierer im Finale fühlt. Danke für's zuhören und mitfiebern, liebe Hogwartianer. Ich verabschiede mich jetzt in Richtung rotgoldene Masse und hoffe, dass irgendjemand gleich einen anständigen Schluck Feuerwhiskey für mich aufgetrieben hat, denn den brauche ich jetzt wirklich."

„JORDAN!"

Was Professor McGonagall sonst noch zu sagen hatte, ging im dröhnenden Gelächter unter, und als Katie zur Lehrertribüne hinüber sah, konnte sie gerade noch sehen, wie Lee sich die Treppe hinab verdrückte, um sich, ohne Zweifel, in die rotgoldene Masse zu stürzen, die gerade auf das Feld geströmt kam, um ihre Spieler zu feiern. Kurze Zeit später landeten die sieben Gryffindorspieler in einer einzigen, riesigen, roten Stoffwolke und wurde gleich darauf wieder auf verschiedene Schultern gehievt und in Richtung Pokal getragen, mit dem Dumbledore soeben auf den Platz kam.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich die erste Begeisterung gelegt hatte, und sich die Spieler in Rotgold im Eiltempo in Richtung Kabine zurückziehen konnten, um sich für die definitiv rauschende Siegesfeier im Gryffindorturm umzuziehen. Auf dem Weg dahin fiel Katie im Gang noch George und Harry um den Hals, die sie im Stadion noch nicht umarmen konnte, weil diese einfach immer irgendwie außerhalb ihrer Reichweite gewesen waren. Beide erwiderten die Umarmung und fielen dann mit ihr zusammen in den Gryffindor-Schlachtruf ein, den Fred und Alicia gerade anstimmten. Katie wollte gerade hinter den beiden her in die Kabine verschwinden, als sie von jemandem von hinten hochgehoben und herum gewirbelt wurde.

„Aaaaahhhhh!", schrie sie auf und zappelte lachend mit den Beinen. „Was soll das? Laß mich runter!"

„Wieso?", fragte Oliver, lachte und ließ sie dann doch wieder runter. „Ich kann halt nicht widerstehen, wenn du so ausgelassen kreischt."

„Idiot!", knurrte sie, und gab ihm einen Hieb gegen die Schulter. Doch an ihrem glücklichen Grinsen konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass ihr heute nichts so schnell die gute Laune verderben konnte. „Wir haben es gepackt. Wir haben diesen VERFLUCHTEN POTT!", brüllte sie lauthals und fiel Oliver dann spontan um den Hals.

Dieser drehte sich noch einmal mit ihr zusammen herum, stieß einen lauten Schrei aus, der all die Anspannung heraus ließ, unter die er in den letzten Jahren als Gryffindorkapitän gestanden hatte und gab ihr schließlich einen schmatzenden Kuß auf die Lippen. Beide merkten erst mit einiger Verzögerung, was da gerade passiert war, doch Oliver reagierte ein paar Sekundenbruchteile früher als Katie. Bevor diese etwas sagen oder gar protestieren konnte, hatte er sie schon wieder zu einem weiteren Kuß zu sich heran gezogen und vertiefte ihn sofort zu einem dermaßen intensiven Kuß, dass Katie kurz der Atem stockte und sie sich kurz darauf versteifte. Sie spürte deutlich, dass nicht nur die Siegesfreude in diesem Kuß lag, sondern noch eine ganze Menge mehr, und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Dies war genau der Kuß, den sie sich seit Monaten von Oliver erhofft, aber nie bekommen hatte. Und ausgerechnet jetzt, wo sie eigentlich schon mit ihm abgeschlossen hatte, wo sie mit Adrian zusammen war – glücklich zusammen war -, ausgerechnet jetzt bekam sie genau diesen Kuß. Und sie konnte sich nicht helfen. Auch wenn sie spürte, dass sie wieder mal zur falschen Zeit vom falschen Jungen geküsst wurde, reagierte sie unweigerlich auf diesen Kuß.

Wie von selbst schlangen sich ihre Arme schließlich um Olivers Nacken und bevor sie sich dessen überhaupt bewußt war, erwiderte sie diesen Kuß schließlich. Wenn auch nur langsam und zögerlich. Oliver schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben, denn er zog sie noch enger an sich und küßte sie schließlich mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihr bei ihm völlig unbekannt war. Als er sich schließlich schwer atmend von ihr trennte und ihr tief in die Augen sah, schnappte sie hörbar nach Luft. Sein Blick jagte ihr einen heftigen Schauer über den Rücken und sorgte schließlich dafür, dass sie den Blick abwenden mußte, weil sie ihm einfach nicht mehr standhalten konnte. Sie verspannte sich wieder leicht und wandte sich schließlich umständlich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Laß mich bitte los, Oliver.", bat sie ihn leise, ohne ihn anzusehen. Oliver gab sie nur zögerlich frei und umfasste sanft ihr Kinn, um sie dazu zu bringen, ihn wieder anzusehen.

„Ich weiß, dass ich Fehler gemacht habe, Katie.", meinte er leise und sah ihr wieder tief in die Augen. „Das ist mir in den letzten zwei Tagen deutlich klar geworden. Und du kannst mir eins glauben. Ich bereue nichts mehr als das. Bitte, gib mir noch eine Chance. Gib _uns _noch eine Chance. Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft gleich alles wegwerfen, was wir gehabt haben, nur weil ich mal eine Zeit lang ein Idiot war. Bitte."

„Ich ..."

Katie sah ihn an, sah seinen hoffnungsvollen Blick und schloss schließlich die Augen, weil sie es nicht ertragen konnte. Weil es sich einfach nicht richtig anfühlte. Weil sie nicht wirklich an ihn gedacht hatte, als er sie geküsst hat.„_Aber auch nicht an mich._", hörte sie Adrians Stimme genau die Worte sagen, die er vor Wochen in der Bibliothek zu ihr gesagt hatte. Ein gequälter Laut entfuhr ihr, der irgendwo zwischen Stöhnen und Wimmern lag, und sie riss sich schließlich heftig von Oliver los.

„Ich kann nicht, Oliver.", stieß sie schließlich gepresst hervor und warf ihm einen kurzen verwirrten Blick zu. „Ich kann nicht.", wiederholte sie flüsternd und stürzte im nächsten Moment durch die Tür der Gryffindorkabine, um soviel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und Oliver zu bringen.

* * *

Die Party im Gryffindorturm wurde zu einem so gigantischen Ereignis, dass noch Jahre später davon berichtet wurde. Lautstark dröhnten die gängigen Schlachtrufe und Vereinslieder der Profiteams durch das alte Grammophon, dass irgendjemand irgendwo aufgetrieben und in Gang gesetzt hatte. Es gab Kürbissaft und Butterbier in rauen Mengen und die Hauselfen hatten scheinbar schon seit Tagen nichts anderes getan, als für ein gewaltiges Kuchen- und Tortenbuffet zu backen, dass dem Siegerhaus zur Verfügung gestellt wurde. Zu allem Überfluß hatte sich Oliver heute über sämtliche Befehlshierarchien hinweg gesetzt und hatte ohne Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall oder Percy zu fragen, die fette Dame angewiesen, heute jeden in den Gryffindorturm zu lassen, solange er keine Slytherinfarben trug oder über 20 war. Die fette Dame hatte ohne lange zu zögern zugesagt – sie schien Olivers momentane Herrschaft ohne Probleme anzuerkennen, auch wenn Percy noch so tobte und von Schulregeln und Passwörtern redete - und so tummelten sich bald nicht nur Gryffindors jeden Alters in ihrem eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern nach und nach auch eine immer größer werdende Anzahl von Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs. Letztere brachten ihrerseits alles mit, was sich zum feiern lohnte und so setzte an diesem Tag eine ganz neue Art von Völkerverständigung ein, die vorher in diesem Ausmaß kaum möglich war.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Hufflepuffs so gute Verbindungen zur Küche haben.", rief Lee Angelina über die laute Musik zu, zu der sie gerade wie verrückt tanzten, so als hätte Angelina kein knallhartes Quidditchspiel in den Knochen.

Angelina lachte, doch es war George, der scheinbar aus dem Nichts auftauchte und antwortete.

„Irgendeinen Vorteil muß es schließlich haben, wenn man da unten direkt neben den Hauselfen wohnt." Er grinste breit und verteilte einen gewaltigen Muffinberg, den er aus seiner Robentasche zog. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaube, einige der Puffles _sind_ sogar Hauselfen."

Brüllendes Gelächter war von den Umstehenden zu hören, und auch Katie und Fred, die nicht weit entfernt eine heiße Sohle auf's Parkett legten, fielen in dieses Gelächter mit ein.

„Ich habe beim besten Willen keine Ahnung, wie ihr Zwei immer auf so einen völligen Blödsinn kommt, aber ich lache gerne darüber.", meinte Katie und grinste Fred gut gelaunt an.

Dieser grinste zurück, wirbelte sie beide einmal herum und zog Katie dann so nah an sich heran, dass diese erschrocken aufquiekte.

„So ein großer Blödsinn ist das gar nicht.", meinte er und ein Funkeln trat in seine Augen. „Mir waren diese merkwürdig spitzen Ohren von Diggory noch nie so ganz geheuer ... Au!"

Verwirrt sah er sich um, als ihm jemand nicht sonderlich sanft auf den Hinterkopf schlug. Katie brach jedoch in übermütiges Gelächter aus und biß sich gleich darauf heftig auf die Unterlippe, um sich zu beruhigen. Doch so ganz gelang es ihr nicht.

„Du solltest aufpassen, was du sagst, wenn du nicht so genau weißt, wer gerade hinter dir steht.", prustete sie schließlich drauf los und brach auf Freds leicht irritierten Blick schließlich in so heftiges Gelächter aus, dass George sie gerade noch auffangen konnte, bevor sie lachend zu Boden gesackt wäre.

„Jetzt sag mir nicht, Diggory stand direkt hinter mir.", meinte er und zuckte im nächsten Moment schon wieder mit den Schultern. „Andererseits, was kümmert mich das?"

„Einen Moment lang hattest du mich in Panik, Bruderherz.", rief George ihm zu und legte kameradschaftlich den Arm um Katie. „Ich hatte schon Angst, die Schlangen hätten dich einmal zu oft mit einem Klatscher erwischt und du würdest plötzlich sowas wie ein Gewissen besitzen."

„Nah", wehrte Fred mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung ab. „Niemals. Keine Sorge."

„Na, das beruhigt mich aber.", spottete Katie und stellte sich dann auf die Zehenspitzen und reckte den Hals, um sich umzusehen. „Sagt mal, kann mir einer von euch sagen, wo die restlichen 3/7 von unserem Team sind? Ich meine, nichts gegen Lee als Ersatz, aber irgendwie kann der nun auch keine 3 Leute auf einmal ersetzen."

„Hast du eine Ahnung, was ich alles kann.", gab Lee grinsend zurück und wackelte so auffällig anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen, dass er sich einen empörten Boxhieb von Angelina und Katie gleichzeitig einfing, was für deutliche Belustigung bei Fred und George sorgte.

„Harry habe ich vor einer Weile mal da drüben gesehen.", meinte Angelina jetzt und zeigte in Richtung Kamin hinüber. Katie folgte der angegebenen Richtung, konnte aber in der dicht gedrängten Masse keinen wirren Strubbelkopf ausmachen. Dafür entdeckten sie allerdings Alicia, die sie kurz darauf heftig zu sich und den Rest der Gruppe heran winkten. Alicia sah sie, sagte kurz was zu einem der neben ihr stehenden Ravenclaws und drängte sich schließlich zu ihren Teamkameraden durch.

„Die Ravenclaws spinnen völlig.", rief sie ihnen zu, grinste dabei jedoch so breit, dass alle sofort ahnten, dass die Ravenclaws scheinbar nicht im negativen Sinne zu spinnen schienen. „Ratet mal, wo unser Käpt'n gerade steckt.", forderte sie ihre Teamkameraden jetzt auf und wippte so ungeduldig auf den Fußballen rum, dass alle wußten, dass sie sowieso nicht lange zu raten brauchten, um eine Antwort zu erhalten.

„Spuck's schon aus.", forderte Lee sie schließlich auf. „Du platzt doch sonst."

„Spielverderber.", brummelte sie, platzte jedoch gleich darauf mit der Antwort heraus. „Dean Morgans Eltern sind die Besitzer von _Burtons bester Blubberbrause_ und genau das ist der Grund, warum die Ravenclaws einen gewaltigen Vorrat an Original Burton Gold-Champagner in ihrem Kapitänsbüro versteckt haben. Oliver ist gerade mit Roger, Dean und Harry hin, um genug von dem Zeug hier rauf zu schmuggeln, damit wir unseren verfluchten Pott sinnvoll befüllen und auf unseren Sieg trinken können."

„Ist nicht dein Ernst?", stieß Katie im selben Moment hervor, als Fred und George sich abklatschten. Irritiert sah sie die beiden an und erntete zwei identische triumphierende Grinser.

„Was?", fragte Fred sie. „Das zeigt nur, dass es grundsätzlich die Treiber sind, die für den flüssigen Teil von Siegerpartys sorgen."

„Ja, aber bei euch ist es lausiges Butterbier, während es bei den Ravenclaws echter Gold-Champagner ist.", gab Angelina zurück. „Du mußt zugeben, das ist schon ein ganz anderes Kaliber."

„Kleinigkeit, wenn Daddy die Firma gehört.", meinte George und winkte gelassen ab. „Ich dagegen könnte dich ohne große Probleme spontan mit 93 verschiedenen Steckern versorgen, wenn du darauf bestehst, Angelina-Darling."

Angelina sah ihn so verdutzt an, dass George seine gelassene Fassade nicht lange aufrecht halten konnte und breit grinste.

„Idiot!", knurrte Angelina, fiel aber in das Grinsen mit ein. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass es ausgerechnet diese streberhaften Ravenclaws so faustdicke hinter den Ohren haben?"

„Keiner.", antwortete Fred. „Aber dadurch haben sie immerhin eine Daseinsberechtigung bei unserer Party. Immerhin haben wir denen ja scheinbar den Siegeschampagner zu verdanken."

„Oh, du kannst mir eins glauben, Fred Weasley. Ihr habt uns und den Puffles sehr viel mehr zu verdanken, als nur den Siegeschampagner.", mischte sich Cho in diesem Moment in das Gespräch ein, während sie Katie übermütig zuzwinkerte.

„Was?"

Fred sah Cho fragend an, doch diese schwieg und ließ sich wieder von einem der Hufflepuffjäger in die tanzende Menge ziehen. Stattdessen lachte Katie jetzt unterdrückt auf und erntete fragende Blicke.

„Was?", wiederholte Fred nochmal. „Weißt du etwa, was sie damit sagen wollte?"

„Ja" Katie nickte und grinste breit, schüttelte jedoch vehement den Kopf, als alle neugierig auf eine Antwort warteten. „Vergesst es. Das soll euch euer Kapitän mal schön selber beichten. Ich habe keine Lust, den Blitzableiter für ihn zu spielen und das Donnerwetter abzubekommen, wenn er mit der Wahrheit rausrückt."

„Welche Wahrheit?", bohrte Alicia trotzdem nochmal nach.

„Über unsere Trainingszeiten. Und das ist alles, was ihr von mir erfahrt.", gab Katie noch Auskunft und schloss sich dann mit einem imaginären Schlüssel den Mund ab, bevor sie ihn sich über die Schulter war und nochmal in die Runde grinste.

Im Nachhinein war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie nicht doch etwas gesagt hätte, wenn die anderen noch ein wenig nachgebohrt hätten, aber in diese Zwickmühle kam sie zum Glück nicht. Denn schon kurz darauf kamen Oliver, Harry, Roger und Dean wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, hielten alle breit grinsend mehrere Flaschen Gold-Champagner in die Höhe und wurden mit johlendem Applaus bedacht.

„Wo ist mein Team?", brüllte Oliver in die Menge, bevor er die Flaschen einem der Umstehenden in die Hand drückte und sich den riesigen silbernen Quidditchpokal vom Kaminsims angelte, wo dieser an diesem Abend einen Ehrenplatz bekommen hatte. „Es wird Zeit, dass wir anständig auf unseren Sieg anstoßen."

Zustimmendes Johlen war zu hören, während wieder mal laute Gryffindor-Sprechchöre zu hören waren. Katie und der Rest des Teams fand sich wieder mal auf den Schultern ihrer Mitschüler wieder, bevor sie überhaupt wußten, wie ihnen geschah, und auch Lee wurde ohne langes Palaver nach vorne durchgereicht.

„Hey", rief dieser verdutzt aus. „Ihr habt den Falschen. Ich gehöre nicht zum Team."

„Und wie du dazu gehörst.", brüllte jemand aus der Menge. „Ohne dich wären die Spiele nur halb so amüsant."

„Also, wo er recht hat, hat er recht.", meinte Angelina und schubste ihn grinsend mit der Hüfte an, als Lee direkt neben ihr wieder auf auf die Füße gestellt wurde. „Ohne dich wüßten wir nämlich zum Beispiel nie, wenn sich Flint mal wieder völlig sinnlos darüber aufregt, dass seine Leute es nicht schaffen, uns von unseren drittklassigen Besen zu kicken."

Gelächter und Gejohle war die Antwort darauf, und dann knallten die ersten Sektkorken. Kurz darauf knallten die nächsten und knappe fünf Minuten später sprudelte es golden im silbernen Quidditchpokal.

„Auf das verdammt nochmal beste Team dieser Schule!", rief Oliver aus, stemmte den Pokal in die Höhe und grinste, als einige lachende Buh-Rufe und amüsierte Pfiffe zu hören waren. „Und auf die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs, die uns geholfen haben, die Schlangen zurück in ihre Kerkerlöcher zu treiben."

„Gerade nochmal gerettet.", konnte Katie Roger irgendwo in ihrer Nähe lachend sagen hören. „AUF GRYFFINDOR!", brüllte der Ravenclawkapitän dann jedoch in die Menge und Katie lief eine leichte Gänsehaut über den Rücken, als die gewaltige Menge im Gemeinschaftsraum diesen Trinkspruch wiederholte.

Oliver war der erste, der einen Schluck aus dem Pokal trank und dem daraufhin die für den Original Burton Gold-Champagner üblichen schillernden goldenen Blasen aus den Ohren stiegen. Breit grinsend reichte er den Pokal an Katie weiter und zwinkerte ihr zu. Katie grinste zurück, trank einen tiefen Schluck, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie der Gold-Champagner schmeckte, da sie ihn noch nie vorher getrunken hatte, und spürte kurz darauf, wie auch ihr Blasen in allen Größen aus den Ohren stiegen. Sie reichte ebenfalls den Pokal weiter, der daraufhin auf eine lange Reise durch den Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis es im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors vor golden schillernden Champagnerblasen nur so wimmelte.

„Ist doch klar, dass der Pott uns gehört.", meinte Oliver irgendwann neben Katie und zog sie mit sich Richtung Tanzfläche. „Ich meine, immerhin gibt es definitiv keinen Silber-Champagner, den die Schlangen daraus trinken könnten."

Katie lachte und ließ sich ein Stück weit mitziehen. Als jedoch gerade in dem Moment ein etwas langsameres Lied anfing, als sie die Tanzfläche erreichten, blieb sie mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen stehen. Unsicher fuhr ihre Hand in ihre Hosentasche, wo sie schon den ganzen Tag die Kette mit sich herum trug, die Adrian ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Umgehabt hatte sie sie heute nicht, um ihm deutlich zu zeigen, dass sie heute im Stadion definitiv nicht seine Freundin sein würde. Adrian hatte dies sehr wohl bemerkt, denn sein Blick war bei der Aufstellung vor dem Spiel deutlich spöttisch zu der Stelle hinüber gewandert, wo sonst das silberne Schlangenherz hing. Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung gehabt, dass sie die Kette dennoch bei sich in der Quidditchrobe trug. Genau wie jetzt, wo sie sie in ihrer Hosentasche spürte. Und auch wenn sie es sich selber nicht erklären konnte, so hatte sie das verdammt ungute Gefühl, dass sie heute nur zum Teil einen Sieg und zu einem unbestimmten Teil einen ziemlichen Rückschlag erlitten hatte. Sie konnte nur nicht ganz in Worte fassen, woher dieses Gefühl kam.

„Oliver, nein.", meinte sie deshalb jetzt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich tanze mit dir, aber nicht nach so einem Lied. Frag mich nochmal, wenn die wieder was schnelleres spielen. Dann bin ich dabei. Aber nicht so."

Oliver sah sie entgeistert an.

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst, Katie.", meinte er ungläubig. „Nach dem was da heute Nachmittag vor unserer Kabine gewesen ist, willst du mir allen Ernstes erzählen, dass ein Tanz zu solcher Musik ein Fehler wäre?"

„Genau das.", bestätigte sie und ging mit leicht unsicherem Lächeln einige Schritte zurück, was jetzt auch für leichtes Stirnrunzeln bei den in der Nähe tanzenden Schülern sorgte. „Alles was da heute im Stadion passiert ist, war in der ersten Siegeseuphorie. Und es war definitiv nicht das, was ich wollte. Ich habe mich entschieden, Oliver." Sie flüsterte den letzten Satz fast und zog langsam die Kette aus ihrer Hosentasche, um sie sich wieder umzuhängen. „Und diese Entscheidung ist nunmal gegen dich ausgefallen. Akzeptiere das endlich. Es ist vorbei. Definitiv."

„Ich glaube das einfach nicht.", meinte Oliver und fuhr sich resigniert seufzend mit der Hand durch die Haare, während er den Kettenanhänger um ihren Hals fast mit Blicken in Brand setzte, um ihn nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. „Du kannst doch nicht immer noch glauben, dass dieser Scheißkerl es tatsächlich ernst mit dir meint."

„Er hat mich im Stadion aufgefangen, als ich abgestürzt bin. Vergiss das nicht."

„Das war eine Finte, Katie. Das war alles so geplant. Du bist nie wirklich abgestürzt. Du kannst dich ihm doch nicht aus lauter Dankbarkeit für etwas, was nie so gewesen ist, wie es aussah, um den Hals fallen.", stieß Oliver hervor.

Inzwischen war doch leichte Verärgerung in seine Stimme getreten und sorgte dafür, dass sich noch mehr ausgelassen Feiernde fragend zu ihnen umdrehten. Aber auch Katie wurde jetzt leicht sauer und warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Finte oder nicht, er hat es nicht gewußt.", gab sie zurück. „Aber selbst wenn es Adrian nicht geben würde, wäre es mit uns vorbei. Kapier das endlich. Es hat nie wirklich funktioniert und wir sollten wenigstens versuchen, mit Anstand und Würde Freunde zu bleiben, statt uns irgendwann ganz zu zerfleischen."

„Verdrehe hier nicht die Tatsachen.", warnte er sie und trat näher auf sie zu. „_Du _bist diejenige von uns beiden, die der Meinung war, dass es anscheinend grundsätzlich nicht funktioniert hat. Ich habe lediglich einige Fehler gesehen, die ich gemacht habe, aber an denen ich arbeiten kann, um unsere Beziehung wieder vernünftig zum laufen zu bringen. Alles was ich von dir erwarte, ist eine Chance, Katie. Soviel Fairness solltest du beweisen, wenn du wirklich eine Gryffindor bist."

Eine Weile war es still um sie herum. Die Musik hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu spielen, aber weder Katie noch Oliver bemerkten es. Beide sahen sich durchdringend an, und es war schließlich zur großen Verwunderung aller Oliver der sich frustrierend schnaubend abwandte und resigniert den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich bin eine Gryffindor.", meinte Katie schließlich leise. „Wenn ich das heute Nachmittag da draußen im Stadion nicht bewiesen habe, weiß ich nicht, wie ich es sonst tun sollte. Trotzdem hat meine Hauszugehörigkeit nichts damit zu tun, mit wem ich zusammen sein will. Und so leid es mir auch für dich tut, das bist nunmal nicht du, Oliver."

Katie konnte sehen, wie Oliver kurz humorlos auflachte und sich dann wieder zu ihr umdrehte, um sie jetzt mit ziemlich ausdrucksloser Miene anzusehen.

„Erwarte nicht, dass ich da bin und dich tröste, wenn dir endlich die Augen aufgehen und du merkst, dass er nicht halb so ein netter Kerl ist, wie er jetzt in deinen Augen zu sein scheint.", meinte er leise. „Die Scherben wirst du dann alleine aufsammeln müssen. Ich werde dir nicht helfen. Das kannst du nicht wirklich von mir erwarten, egal was da mal zwischen uns war. Und zumindest von meiner Seite aus immer noch ist."

Wortlos wandte er sich daraufhin um und stieg die Treppe in Richtung Jungsschlafsäle hinauf. Katie schloss tief durchatmend die Augen und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht an die unzähligen Augenpaare zu denken, die sich unzweifelhaft gerade auf sie richteten. Völlig unbewußt hob sie eine Hand an und umfasste den Anhänger ihrer Kette. Erst als sie die Augen wieder öffnete und sich völlig unerwartet Auge in Auge mit Lee wiederfand, war sie sich dieser Geste bewußt. Kopfschüttelnd ließ sie die Hand sinken und wandte sich nach einigen endlosen Sekunden schließlich von ihm ab, um auf die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal zu zu gehen. Die eigentlich dicht gedrängten Schüler ließen sie kommentarlos durch, doch sie ahnte, dass Lee sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen würde. Dazu hatte er sich in den letzten Wochen schon viel zu oft in ihr Liebesleben eingemischt. Doch dieses Mal kam nichts, was sie schließlich so irritierte, dass sie sich mit einem leicht verwirrten Blick umwandte und Lee fragend ansah.

„Erwarte nicht, dass ich mich immer noch um dein Seelenheil bemühe, Katie.", meinte Lee schließlich. „Ich habe wirklich versucht, dir Verstand einzureden, als Oliver immer noch nicht bemerkt hat, dass du ihn verarscht. Aber er hat gerade klar und deutlich gesagt, wie er zu der Sache steht, also werde ich mich nicht weiter einmischen. Ihm zuliebe. Nicht dir zuliebe. Und schon gar nicht Pucey zuliebe. Das garantiere ich dir."

Seufzend drehte Katie sich schließlich wieder um und ging die Treppe weiter hoch.

„Ich habe ihn nie verarscht, Lee.", meinte sie jedoch noch, kurz bevor sie um die erste Biegung verschwand. „Ich mag ihm anfangs was vorgespielt haben, aber es war nur zu seinem eigenen Besten. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn er zu spät merkt, was vor sich geht und die Chance verpaßt, noch etwas zu seinen Gunsten zu ändern. Das ist ganz alleine seine Schuld und das braucht er mir jetzt nicht vorzuwerfen."

Sie konnte hören, wie Lee verärgert schnaubte, und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, als sie weiter die Treppe hinauf stieg. Als sie die Tür zu ihre Schlafsaal schließlich erreicht hatte, setzte unten die Musik wieder ein und nur knappe zwei Minuten später herrschte im Gemeinschaftsraum schon wieder ausgelassene Partystimmung. Katie stand der Sinn jedoch nicht mehr nach feiern. Und selbst wenn, bezweifelte sie stark, dass sie dort unten gerade ein gern gesehener Gast war. Sie mochte bis vor einer Viertelstunde noch eine von sieben Gryffindorhelden des heutigen Tages gewesen sein, aber spätestens nach der Aktion gerade, als sie sich wieder mal öffentlich gegen einen der großen Helden des Löwenhauses gestellt und sich für einen der Erzrivalen entschieden hatte, hatte sie sich diesen Heldenstatus wieder verspielt.

Sieg und Niederlage wechselten sich für sie heute in unregelmäßigen Intervallen ab. Und immer noch hatte sie ein wirklich ungutes Gefühl im Magen, dass sie sich nicht so ganz erklären konnte.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich mir das nur einbilde.", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, als sie abwesend an das Dach ihres Himmelbetts starrte. Ihre Hand hob sich wieder einmal an den Anhänger ihrer Kette, doch diesmal war es eine bewußte Entscheidung. „Bitte, laß mich diese Entscheidung nicht bereuen, Adrian. Bitte, steh zu mir. Auch nach diesem ganzen Quidditchwahnsinn. Laß sie nicht recht damit haben, dass du mich nur benutzt hast, um diesen Pott zu gewinnen."

* * *

**A/N: **Man sollte doch meinen, dass nach dem letzten Kapitel alles in bester Ordnung gewesen wäre, aber Pustekuchen. So schnell lasse ich die alle nicht vom Haken. Das wäre ja nur halb so lustig.

OK, zwei Kapitel kommen noch. Was haltet ihr von diesem hier?


	10. Schockstarre

**A/N: **Die Sonne scheint, die Vögel zwitschern und ich habe am Freitag begonnen, meinen Balkon wieder in ein Frühlings-/Sommerparadies zu verwandeln (und bin noch lange nicht fertig damit). Im Augenblick sitze ich auf genau diesem Balkon un dsehe in Richtung ... Westen? Nordwesten? ... keine Ahnung wohin genau, aber ich weiß, dass irgendwo da hinten in nicht allzu großer Entfernung Ostfriesland und die Nordsee liegen.

Ich weiß nicht so genau, was ihr heute noch macht, aber ich habe fest vor, an dem neuen HP-Projekt weiter zu schreiben, dass ich Anfang März begonnen habe. Wenn ich es bis zum geplanten Veröffentlichungstermin (irgendwann im Spätsommer/Frühherbst) fertig haben will, sollte ich mich damit auch beeilen, denn es wird ein ziemliches Monster werden, mit wesentlich mehr (etwa 30) und längeren (etwa 15 - 17 Wordseiten) Kapiteln als dieses Werk. Ich sage nur soviel: Macht euch auf was gefasst. Es wird hoch her gehen ... oh, da fällt mir ein, ich sollte bis dahin auch Bodyguards engagiert haben, denn die werde ich ab einem bestimmten Zeitunkt wohl brauchen. Ihr werdet mich nämlich erst lieben, dann aber sehr schnell hassen °breitgrins° und am Ende werdet ihr ... naja, hoffentlich wieder versöhnt sein und ich kann meine Bodyguards wieder entlassen.

Wie auch immer, genug aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert. Hier ist Kapitel 10 von der aktuellen Geschichte (ich bin mir gerade nicht ganz sicher, ob ich nicht doch heute schon Bodyguards brauche, da das hier schon sehr an "Charakter quälen" grenzt °grübel°. Naja, egal. Es hat trotzdem Spaß gemacht, das Kapitel zu schreiben).

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 10 – Schockstarre  
**

Das mulmige Gefühl hielt bei Katie noch den gesamten Sonntag über an. Es war ungewöhnlich ruhig im Schloss, was hauptsächlich daran lag, dass ¾ der Schüler noch die Nachwirkungen der rauschenden Party im Gryffindoturm auskurierten und das letzte Viertel die Niederlage wohl noch nicht ganz verwunden hatte. Beim Frühstück war kaum jemand in der Großen Halle, auch wenn es schon weit nach zehn Uhr, und somit einige Stunden später war, als an normalen Schultagen. Am vollsten war der Ravenclawtisch, der zwischen den Tischen der Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs stand. Katie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass es daran lag, dass sie einfach die größte Erfahrung mit dem Gold-Champagner hatten, der gestern im Gryffindorturm die Stimmung erst so richtig zum kochen gebracht hatte. Doch auch an diesem Tisch klafften riesige Lücken. Cho konnte sie nicht entdecken, und auch der Kapitän der Ravenclaws war nirgends zu sehen. Dafür sorgte allerdings Dean Morgan am unteren Ende für Stimmung, als er irgendeinen Witz oder kleine Anekdote zum besten gab.

Leise in sich hinein lachend wandte sie sich von diesem Anblick ab und angelte quer über den Tisch nach dem Brötchenkorb. Sie saß alleine am Tisch, denn in ihrem eigenen Schlafsaal hatte sich noch niemand auch nur ansatzweise gerührt und von den im Moment Anwesenden kannte sie niemanden gut genug, um sich dazu zu setzen. Außerdem war sie sich nach der kleinen ungeplanten Showeinlage mit Oliver am Vorabend nicht so ganz sicher, ob sie beim Großteil der Gryffindors überhaupt noch willkommen war. Die unbestimmten Blicke, die ihr an diesem Sonntag Vormittag immer wieder zugeworfen wurden, sprachen da immerhin eine sehr deutliche Sprache.

Schweigend kaute sie schließlich an ihrem Brötchen, nippte hin und wieder an ihrem Kaffeebecher und ließ den Blick wieder durch die Große Halle schweifen, bis er schließlich am Slytherintisch hängen blieb. Dort hatten sich inzwischen die leeren Plätze weiter gefüllt, auch wenn niemand dort einen wirklich frischen oder glücklichen Eindruck machte.

'_Die haben sich wohl gestern den Frust ziemlich von der Seele getrunken._', meinte Katie in Gedanken zu sich selber. '_Kein Wunder, nachdem sie sich so sicher waren, das Ding gestern zu gewinnen, nur um dann doch noch von uns abgefangen zu werden. Harry sei Dank, kann ich nur sagen._'

Sie war so in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie erst mit einiger Verzögerung bemerkte, dass sie von diesem Tisch aus angesehen wurde. Chris Warrington sah sie mit einem seltsam nachdenklichen Ausdruck in den Augen an, der ihr mulmiges Gefühl, dass sie seit dem vergangenen Abend beherrschte, noch stärker machte. Suchend sah sie sich in seiner näheren Umgebung um und stellte fest, dass bis aus Miles Bletchley und Adrian das gesamte Slytherinteam inzwischen anwesend war. Irritiert runzelte sie die Stirn und warf Chris einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser gab den Blick jedoch ziemlich finster zurück und wandte sich schließlich von ihr ab.

„Was war das denn?", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin und ließ verblüfft ihren Kaffeebecher sinken, aus dem sie gerade einen großen Schluck getrunken hatte.

„Was war was?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr, die sie gleich als Leannes erkannte.

„Nichts.", meinte sie daraufhin jedoch nur und griff nach einem weiteren Brötchen, als Leanne sich neben sie an den Tisch setzte und erstmal herzhaft gähnte.

Katie sah sie unterdrückt grinsend an, hob kommentarlos die Kaffeekanne an und kippte Leanne den Becher voll. Diese warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu und legte gleich die Hände um den Becher, um in kleinen Schlucken zu trinken. Milch und Zucker ignorierte sie völlig.

„Wow!", meinte Katie spöttisch und biß herzhaft in ihr Brötchen. „Mir scheint, du bist gestern Abend ziemlich abgestürzt."

„Abgestürzt ist gar kein Ausdruck.", antwortete Leanne gequält und sah finster zum Ravenclawtisch hinüber. „Erinnere mich daran, dass ich nie wieder mit Ravenclaws zusammen feiere. Die haben allesamt keine Ahnung, wann Schluß sein sollte."

„Das liegt wahrscheinlich eher daran, dass die mit bestimmten Getränken mehr Erfahrung haben, als wir."

Leanne nickte und starrte in ihren Kaffeebecher.

„Mhhmmmm", brummelte sie. „Gold-Champagner mag zwar gut schmecken, aber haut auch ziemlich rein. Das sollte einem vorher gesagt werden."

„Kann ich nicht beurteilen.", meinte Katie trocken. „Ich habe nur zwei bis drei Schlucke davon gehabt."

„Und danach hast du Gryffindors Dreamboy Nummer 1 mal wieder einen ziemlichen verbalen Kinnhaken verpaßt.", entfuhr es Leanne, bevor sie sich zurückhalten konnte. Ein genervtes Stöhnen entwich ihr und sie wedelte mit einer unbestimmten Geste mit der Hand durch die Luft. „Vergiss es. Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen, auch wenn ich es wirklich nicht begreife, warum zum Henker du das getan hast."

„Stimmt.", stimmte Katie ihr zu. „Das hättest du nicht sagen sollen. Ich muß mich für meine Entscheidungen nicht rechtfertigen."

„Habe ich auch nie von dir verlangt. Ich verstehe deine Entscheidung nur nicht. Das ist alles." Aufstöhnend stützte Leanne den Kopf in die Hände. „Ich glaube, ich lege mich gleich wieder ins Bett. Mir geht's wirklich übel."

Katie warf ihrer Freundin einen leicht verwirrten Blick zu und wandte sich dann kopfschüttelnd ab. Leanne sah wirklich ziemlich mitgenommen aus und es wäre wirklich das beste, wenn sie sich wieder ins Bett verzog. Sie hätte zwar nichts gegen Gesellschaft gehabt, aber sie würde den Tag auch anders irgendwie platt kriegen, wenn es sein mußte.

„Ja, mach das mal.", meinte sie schließlich. „Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus."

Leanne stöhnte gequält auf und ließ den Kopf schließlich ganz auf die Tischplatte sinken.

* * *

Den Rest des Sonntags verbrachte Katie weitestgehend alleine. Nach dem Frühstück machte sie einen großen Spaziergang über die Hogwartsländereien und am See entlang, um den Kopf einigermaßen klar zu kriegen und um das merkwürdige Gefühl im Magen los zu werden, dass jedoch eher immer schlimmer wurde, statt besser. Sie konnte es sich selber nicht erklären, aber sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, als würde sie die berühmte Ruhe vor dem Sturm erleben.

Nachmittags verzog sie sich in die Bibliothek, um für die jetzt unaufhaltsam näher rückenden Prüfungen zu lernen. David gesellte sich nach einer Weile zu ihr und im stummen Miteinander arbeiteten sie sich durch ihre Bücher und Notizen. Nach und nach füllte sich die Bibliothek allerdings, denn viele schienen ebenfalls realisiert zu haben, dass die Prüfungen nicht mehr lange hin war. Es gab eigentlich kaum jemanden, der an diesem Tag nicht lernte oder durch die Regalreihen schlich, und da Katie an einem strategisch sehr günstigen Tisch saß, von dem aus man die Eingangstür im Auge behalten konnte, konnte sie das allgemeine Kommen und Gehen recht gut beobachten.

Cho winkte ihr kurz zu, als sie durch die Tür trat, verzog sich aber gleich darauf zu einigen ihrer Ravenclawfreunde an einen anderen Tisch. Fred und Lee guckten kurz suchend durch die Tür und verschwanden gleich darauf wieder. Wahrscheinlich waren sie auf der Suche nach George, denn freiwillig lernten sie so schnell nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Das wußte Katie nur zu gut. Ihre beiden Schlafsaalkameradinnen, mit denen sie nur ein recht loses Verhältnis hatte, saßen einige Tische weiter und kämpften sich durch Verwandlung und Zauberkunst, wie Katie an den Büchern erkannte, die sie auf dem Tisch liegen hatten.

„Könntet ihr noch ein kleines Eckchen für mich frei machen?", meinte jemand neben ihr, und als Katie aufsah, sah sie Matt, der sie fragend ansah. „Hier scheint man heute ja ohne Reservierung keinen Tisch zu kriegen."

„Das Geheimnis ist, dass man heute schnell genug ist.", gab David bereitwillig Auskunft und schob mit dem Fuß einen Stuhl soweit unter dem Tisch hervor, dass Matt sich setzen konnte, während Katie einige Bücher vom Tisch auf einen anderen Stuhl umpackte, um für Matt ein wenig Platz auf dem Tisch zu machen.

„Danke", meinte Matt, ließ sich zu den beiden am Tisch nieder und packte den gerade frei gewordenen Teil der Tischfläche nun mit seinen eigenen Unterlagen voll, bevor er Katie fragend ansah. „Irgendwas davon gehört, wie Adrian die Niederlage gestern verkraftet hat?"

Katie schüttelte den Kopf und ließ seufzend ihre Feder sinken.

„Nein, der ist den ganzen Tag über noch nicht aufgetaucht. Und ich habe irgendwie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. So als ob etwas nicht stimmt."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte David sie und sah sie jetzt auch neugierig an.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist so ein komisches Gefühl.", meinte Katie, zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ den Blick unbestimmt durch die Bibliothek wandern, bis er an Miles Bletchley hängen blieb, der mit Chris Warrington und einigen weiteren Freunden an einem Tisch saß und lernte. Als ob er es ahnen würde, dass sie ihn ansah, hob er den Blick, sah sie leicht skeptisch an und schubste dann Chris Warrington leicht an, damit dieser aufsah. Miles nickte zu Katie hinüber und als Chris sah, was Miles meinte, veränderte auch dieser den Blick und erreichte damit, dass es Katie kalt den Rücken runter lief.

Auch Matt und David schienen diese Blickkontakte bemerkt zu haben.

„Was ist denn mit denen los?", fragte Matt verwirrt. „So extrem nachtragend können die doch nun wirklich nicht sein. Es kann doch nunmal nur einer gewinnen. Und in diesem Jahr wart ihr das halt."

„Ja", meinte Katie nachdenklich und wandte den Blick von den Slytherins ab. „Allerdings habe ich irgendwie nicht das Gefühl, als würde es hier um Quidditch gehen. Ich wünschte nur, Adrian würde sich endlich blicken lassen, damit ich endlich weiß, was da abgeht. Diese Unsicherheit macht mich wahnsinnig."

Sie sah, wie Matt und David einen kurzen Blick wechselten, tat aber so, als würde sie es nicht bemerken. Ihr Magen zog sich allerdings heftig zusammen und sie konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, in einem leichten Anfall von Panik aus der Bibliothek zu stürzen.

* * *

Das mulmige Gefühl hielt auch den Rest des Sonntags über an. Adrian tauchte nicht mehr in der Bibliothek auf und auch beim Abendessen ließ er sich nicht blicken. Dafür war aber Oliver inzwischen aufgetaucht. Ziemlich verkatert zwar und auch nicht sonderlich ausgeschlafen, aber zumindest soweit wach, dass er etwas essen konnte. Sein Blick traf kurz auf Katies, doch das war auch alles, was er tat, um ihre Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Katie selber vergrub den Kopf in den Händen und fragte sich, wieso sie sich nur so verflucht unwohl fühlte, wenn sie eigentlich nach dem gestrigen Tag in absoluter Hochstimmung befinden sollte. Das konnte nicht nur an dem Streit mit Oliver liegen. Dieses Gefühl hatte sie vorher schon gehabt.

Sie schlief unruhig in dieser Nacht und war am Montag Morgen eine der Ersten in der Großen Halle. Heute konnte Adrian sich nicht mehr verkriechen, denn schließlich gab es heute wieder Unterricht. Doch ihre Geduld wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt, denn Adrian kam erst kurz vor dem Ende des Frühstücks in die Große Halle gestürzt, schlang im Rekordtempo zwei Brötchen und einen Becher Kürbissaft herunter und verließ sie dann mit einigen seiner Jahrgangskameraden im Eiltempo wieder. Katie selber hatte keine Chance, ihn zu erwischen, denn in der allgemeinen Aufbruchstimmung kam sie nicht schnell genug an ihn heran.

Den ganzen Tag über versuchte Katie, Adrian zu erwischen, doch sie hatte keinen Erfolg. Erst hatte sie noch ihre unterschiedlichen Stundenpläne als Erklärung dafür, dass sie sich immer wieder verpassten, doch spätestens beim Mittagessen wurde ihr klar, dass dies nicht der alleinige Grund sein konnte. Adrian hatte in der Eingangshalle nämlich klar und deutlich gesehen, dass sie auf ihn zu kam, doch er wandte lediglich den Blick ab und verschwand im Gewusel der sich in die Große Halle drängenden Schüler. Katie rief ihm zwar nach, dass er gefälligst warten sollte, was ihr einige überraschte Blicke einbrachte, doch er hatte sie entweder nicht gehört oder er wollte sie nicht hören. Verärgert machte sie sich schließlich auf zum Gryffindortisch, hakte missmutig auf ihre Frikadellen ein und versuchte stur, wieder Blickkontakt mit Adrian aufzunehmen. Doch dieser machte nichtmal ansatzweise den Eindruck, als würde ihn interessieren, was am Gryffindortisch vor sich ging.

„Und? Hast du endlich kapiert, was hier in den letzten Wochen wirklich gelaufen ist?"

Finster starrte Katie Angelina an, die neben ihr saß und den triumphierenden Ausdruck in ihren Augen nicht ganz verbergen konnte.

„Wir haben dich gewarnt, Katie.", meinte nun auch Alicia, die ihr gegenüber saß und sie mit einem leicht mitfühlenden Lächeln bedachte. „Er hat mit dir gespielt. Es ging immer nur darum, dich für das Spiel so weit zu verwirren oder dich um ein paar unserer Teamgeheimnisse zu erleichtern, um den Pokal für Slytherin zu sichern. Es hätte genauso gut einer der anderen sein können, die sich an dich ranmachen. Oder an Angelina und mich. Dass es dich und Pucey getroffen hat, war reiner Zufall."

„Geschickt von Snape eingefädelt.", warf Angelina ein und angelte mit der Gabel nach einer weiteren Frikadelle.

„Wisst ihr, wenn ihr keine Ahnung habt, von was ihr redet, lasst es lieber bleiben.", gab Katie verärgert zurück und stand auf. „Das zwischen mir und Adrian hat schon angefangen, bevor Snape seine schmierigen Finger da mit reingebracht hat. Ihr habt absolut keine Ahnung, was da wirklich die ganze Zeit über gelaufen ist."

Schlecht gelaunt schlang sie sich ihren Rucksack über eine Schulter und ging davon. Das wieder stark in den Vordergrund tretende mulmige Gefühl in ihrem Magen versuchte sie krampfhaft zu ignorieren.

„Ach, aber du, oder wie?", gab Angelina so laut zurück, dass sich jetzt mehrere Köpfe zu ihnen herumdrehen. Köpfe, deren Besitzer nicht nur am Gryffindortisch, sondern auch am Ravenclawtisch saßen.

Katie winkte jedoch mit einem genervten Schnauben ab, und machte sich nichtmal die Mühe, sich zu Angelina umzudrehen. Stattdessen lief sie schnurstracks auf den Slytherintisch zu, um endlich Klarheit zu kriegen. Sie betete stumm, dass sie sich nicht in Adrian geirrt hatte und ihre Freunde doch immer Recht gehabt hatten, aber sie fragte sich inzwischen auch, was Adrian überhaupt am Anfang dazu gebracht hatte, ihr zu helfen. Dass es lediglich ein Gefallen war, den er seinem Cousin noch schuldete und deshalb bei ihr einlöste, hatte sie ihm noch nie so recht geglaubt. Dazu war er einfach viel zu sehr Slytherin. Und die waren nicht einfach mal so nett, nur weil ein Verwandter aus einem anderen Haus das wollte.

„Adrian, wir müssen reden.", meinte sie laut, als sie nahe genug bei ihm war. Ihre Tonlage war so entschlossen dass allen die zuhörten deutlich bewußt wurde, dass sie es ernst meinte. „Ich habe es jetzt anderthalb Tage lang hingenommen, dass du mich ignorierst, und zumindest gestern habe ich dir zugestanden, dass du eure Niederlage erstmal verdauen mußt, aber heute zieht das nicht mehr. Ich will jetzt endlich wissen, was Sache ist."

Adrian drehte sich langsam und so überdeutlich gelassen um, dass allen klar wurde, dass er gerade das im Moment absolut nicht war. Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue und sah sie einfach nur an.

„Was?", fauchte sie ihn an. „Ist das wirklich so verwunderlich, dass ich wissen will, was mit meinem Freund los ist, wenn er mich regelrecht ignoriert? Ich habe gedacht, da läuft was zwischen uns. Ganz oder gar nicht, erinnerst du dich? So lange ist das noch nicht her, aber scheinbar hast du schon wieder völlig vergessen, dass wir zusammen sind. Entweder das, oder du hast einen Klatscher zuviel von Fred oder George abbekommen."

Adrian lachte trocken auf und neigte den Kopf skeptisch zur Seite.

„Sind wir das?", fragte er schließlich leise und so deutlich lauernd, wie es eben nur ein Slytherin hinbekam. „Sind wir tatsächlich zusammen, Katie?"

Katie stutzte kurz, setzte zu einer Antwort an und schloss den Mund gleich darauf wieder, um ihn verwirrt anzusehen. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Das mulmige Gefühl wurde so stark wie nie und sie hatte Mühe, sich nicht hier und jetzt zu übergeben. Sie versuchte es nochmal mit einer Antwort und diesmal schaffte sie es sogar. Wenn auch nicht ganz so fest und sicher, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte.

„Sie hatten die ganze Zeit über recht, nicht wahr?", würgte sie ziemlich tonlos hervor. „Du hast mir immer nur was vorgespielt. Du hast mich nach Strich und Faden verarscht und ich war so naiv, darauf herein zu fallen. Merlin, wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein?"

Kopfschüttelnd vergrub sie das Gesicht in den Händen und atmete tief durch, um ihn nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen und Haltung zu bewahren. Und um vor den spöttischen Blicken der Slytherins um ihn herum sicher zu sein, genau wie vor den mitfühlenden Blicken der Hufflepuffs. Sie konnte keinem von ihnen diese Blicke verdenken, denn sie hatte sich hier wirklich gerade kolossal blamiert. Es würde in Jahren noch Gesprächsstoff sein, dass es einem Slytherinspieler tatsächlich erfolgreich gelungen war, eine Gryffindorspielerin für dumm zu verkaufen.

„Du hast den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.", konnte sie Adrians Stimme hören. Dieser Satz war wie ein gewaltiger Schlag in die Magengrube, und wenn sie sich nicht stark irrte, war er inzwischen aufgestanden und stand direkt vor ihr.

Langsam und resigniert ließ sie die Hände sinken und wappnete sich davor, wieder diesem faszinierenden Blick aus seinen tiefblauen Augen ausgesetzt zu sein, der sie die ganze Zeit über so in seinen Bann gezogen hatte. Adrian stand tatsächlich inzwischen direkt vor ihr, doch in seinen Augen war nichts mehr von all dem zu sehen, was sie dort in den letzten Wochen gesehen hatte. Vor ihr stand wieder der reservierte, kalte, spöttische Slytherin, den sie schon seit Jahren kannte. Eine klassische Wendung um 180°. Alles auf Anfang.

„Einer von uns hat den anderen tatsächlich verarscht.", meinte er leise und trat noch einen Schritt näher auf sie zu, was sie reflexartig dazu brachte, einige Schritte zurück zu weichen. Doch Adrian ließ nicht zu, dass sie Abstand zwischen sie brachte und ging weiter. „Die Frage ist nur, wer hier wen verarscht hat. Kannst du mir das vielleicht verraten?"

Überrumpelt blieb Katie nun doch stehen und sah ihn leicht ungläubig an.

„Wer hier wen …?", fing sie an, brach jedoch ab, da sie absolut nicht begriff, was hier gerade vor sich ging. Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf, um wieder einigermaßen klar denken zu können. „Was soll das denn jetzt? Willst du etwa allen ernstes mir die Tatsache in die Schuhe schieben, dass du ein manipulatives Arschloch bist, der keine Skrupel hat, auf den Gefühlen anderer Leute rum zu trampeln?"

„Nein, Katie.", gab er jetzt lauter zurück und auf seiner kühlen, zurückhaltenden Fassade, die er bisher an den Tag gelegt hatte, waren kurzfristig leichte Risse zu erkennen, die von deutlicher Verärgerung zeugten, bevor er sich wieder fing. „Ich habe es nicht nötig, dir irgendwas in die Schuhe zu schieben, wenn du es perfekt selber schaffst, dir Schuld aufzuladen. Nicht ich bin es, der dich verarscht hat. _Du_ hast _mich_ verarscht, denn du hast nie wirklich mich haben wollen, sondern immer noch _ihn. _Es ging immer noch um Woody-Boy, als du angeblich mit mir zusammen warst. Nicht um mich. Ich habe wirklich kein Problem damit, diesen Idioten mit dir zusammen ein wenig zu verarschen. Das habe ich, denke ich, in den letzten Wochen deutlich genug gezeigt. Aber ich habe definitiv ein Problem damit, wenn ich in diese Verarsche nicht eingeweiht bin." Mit finsterem Blick trat er auf Katie zu und sah sie so drohend an, dass sie leicht ins schwanken geriet. „Du hast einen gewaltigen Fehler gemacht, einen Slytherin auf solchem Niveau zu verarschen, Kitty. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich also möglichst schnell möglichst viel Abstand zwischen uns beide bringen.", warnte er sie so leise, dass sogar Katie Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

„Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was du meinst.", stammelte sie verwirrt. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dich verarsche? Und was hat Oliver damit zu tun? Das mit ihm ist endgültig vorbei. Merlin nochmal, ich habe sogar unsere eigene Siegesparty kurzfristig gesprengt, als ich ihm das vorgestern Abend im gerammelt vollen Gemeinschaftsraum nochmal an den Kopf geknallt habe."

„Du bist entweder eine verdammt gute Schauspielerin, Katie Bell, oder ziemlich wankelmütig.", meinte Adrian trocken, der sich jetzt wieder abwandte und auf seinen Platz zurück ging. „Denn nach der Siegerehrung vor eurer Kabine sah das noch völlig anders aus."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor Katie kapierte, was Adrian da gesagt hatte, doch dann riss sie entgeistert die Augen auf und stieß danach einen herzhaften Fluch aus. Humorlos auflachend sah Adrian nochmal zu ihr herüber und setzte sich dann zwischen Miles und Chris wieder an den Slytherintisch.

„Ihr hättet euch noch zwei Minuten länger beherrschen sollen, dann hättest du mich weiterhin verarschen können, Bell. Dann wäre ich so schnell nicht dahinter gekommen, was für ein falsches Spiel du da tatsächlich treibst."

„Das hast du völlig falsch verstanden, Adrian.", flüsterte Katie und ging langsam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, bevor sie stehen blieb und ihn bittend ansah. „Das war nicht so wie es aussah."

„Also für mich war das ziemlich eindeutig.", gab Adrian zurück und wandte ihr den Rücken zu, um ihr zu zeigen, dass das Gespräch für ihn beendet war.

„Adrian, bitte.", versuchte sie es nochmal. „Das was du da gesehen hast, war wirklich nicht so, wie es ausgesehen hat."

„Hör gefälligst auf, um den heißen Brei herum zu reden, wenn du schon keine Ruhe geben kannst, Katie.", fuhr Adrian sie so heftig an, dass sogar seine eigenen Freunde ihn verwundert ansahen. „Zeig gefälligst soviel Anstand, deinen angeblichen Gryffindormut zu beweisen und sag klipp und klar, was da gelaufen ist. Du und Wood habt so hemmungslos miteinander geknutscht, dass nicht viel gefehlt hat, und ihr wärt euch gegenseitig an die Wäsche gegangen. Und du glaubst ernsthaft, ich würde das einfach so kommentarlos hinnehmen? Tut mir leid, aber da bist du schief gewickelt. Und jetzt verschwinde gefälligst, bevor ich mich endgültig vergesse und dir einen wirklich hinterhältigen Fluch auf den Hals hetze."

Aufgeregtes Geraune war nach diesem Ausbruch von Adrian in der Großen Halle zu hören und Katie wünschte sich verzweifelt, einfach im Boden versinken zu können. Diese Wendung der Dinge hatte sie nicht voraus geahnt. Dass Adrian diesen Kuß gesehen haben könnte, der sie selber so völlig überrumpelt und verwirrt hat, hatte sie nichtmal ansatzweise geahnt. Allerdings war es bei näherer Betrachtung gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich, denn ihre Kabinen waren nicht soweit voneinander entfernt.

„Ich habe diesen Kuß nicht gewollt, Adrian.", meinte sie resigniert. „Es war eine spontane Sache im Siegesrausch und wenn du noch einen Moment länger gewartet hättest, dann hättest du gesehen, dass ich mich von Oliver losgerissen und ihm gesagt habe, dass das mit uns definitiv vorbei ist."

„Ich habe gesehen, wie du seinen Kuß erwidert hast und das hat mir gereicht.", gab Adrian sauer zurück. „Und du kannst nun wirklich nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich mir das ganze Schauspiel bis zum Ende ansehe, wenn ich es vermeiden kann."

Mit viel zu viel Schwung hieb er daraufhin seine Gabel in eine Frikadelle und biß hinein. Katie sah ihn immer noch völlig entgeistert an und wandte sich dann ab. Vollkommen durcheinander verließ sie die Große Halle und stürzte die große Marmortreppe hinauf und von dort aus schließlich weiter. Sie achtete kaum darauf, wo sie hin ging und sah erst auf, als sie fast mit etwas zusammen stieß. Verwirrt blinzelnd sah sie auf ein hohes Bücherregal, dass sie als genau das Regal in der Bibliothek erkannte, hinter dem sie sich mehr als einmal mit Adrian wiedergefunden hatte. Mal freiwillig, mal unfreiwillig, aber immerhin so oft, dass es schon fast _ihr_ Bücherregal war. Leise aufschluchzend sackte sie schließlich zu Boden und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. In diesem Moment brach alles einfach nur über ihr zusammen und ihr Magen krampfte sich noch mehrfach zusammen, bevor sie dieses mulmige Gefühl endgültig weg geheult hatte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie aus diesem Schlamassel wieder hinaus kommen sollte.

* * *

**A/N: **Meine Güte, was für ein Chaos. Aber irgendwie auch wieder lustig. Zumindest aus meiner Sicht, denn ich hatte einen Heidenspaß dabei, diese Wendung der Dinge zu schreiben, das könnt ihr mir glauben. Allerdings ist eure Sicht der Dinge für mich im Moment wesentlich interessanter. Also, haut in die Tasten und teilt es mir mit. Vielleicht schafft ihr es ja tatsächlich bei den letzten beiden Kapiteln noch die 100-Reviews-Marke zu knacken. Es fehlen nur noch 22 Reviews. Das sollte zu schaffen sein, oder? Damit würdet ihr mir eine Riesenfreude machen und mich enorm anspornen, mein neues, großes Meisterwerk weiter voran zu treiben.

Ich freue mich über jede Review, egal ob kurz und knapp oder lang und ausführlich (auch wenn ich an diesen mehr Spaß habe, weil es einfach mehr zu lesen gibt). Und von mir aus dürfen die Reviews einer gewissen Leserin auch weiterhin "wiederholend/eintönig" bleiben und erst sehr spät eintrudeln, solange sie überhaupt kommen. Denn ich liebe diese "wiederholend/eintönigen" Reviews von ihr sehr.


	11. Kapitulation

**A/N:** Aus und vorbei. Das hier ist das letzte Update für diese Geschichte und ich frage mich gerade wirklich, warum ich nicht mindestens 30 Kapitel daraus gemacht habe. Ich bezweifle, dass ihr da was gegen gehabt hättet. Und ich hätte mich weiterhin and euren wirklich tollen Reviews freuen können (übrigens, ihr schwächelt ... nur 7 Reviews für Kapitel 10 ... schämt euch ... *breitgrins*). Tja, hier ist nun also das definitiv letzte Kapitel von Spiel mit dem Feuer. Wer andere Geschichten von mir kennt, weiß, dass ich gerne mal ordentlich was aufbaue, um es dann am ende laut krachen zu lassen. Seid bitte nicht enttäuscht, dass das hier nicht so sein wird. Es gibt ein schönes Ende, aber es wird kein großer Knall sein, sondern es wird Tränen geben. Ob's bei euch auch so sein wird, weiß ich nicht, aber bei Katie ist es definitiv der Fall.

So, jetzt wo ich euch so richtig neugierig gemacht habe, könnte ich euch lesen lassen, aber ich tue es nicht. Erst muß ich euch nämlich noch von meinem gigantischen "Osterei" erzählen, dass ich am Samstag bekommen habe. Mich hat nämlich fast der Schlag getroffen, als ich meine Emails abgerufen habe. In dem Ordner "Reviews", den es in meinem Email-Programm gibt, wurden nämlich plötzlich 22 Reviews angezeigt. Ich habe erstmal verwirrt geblinzelt, dann das Programm neu gestartet (weil ich wirklich dachte, dass das ein Anzeigefehler war) und mich dann wie blöd gefreut. Unsere Abreise zum bei uns traditionellen Osterfeuer und der daran anschließenden Übernachtung bei Freunden hat sich um ganze 20 Minuten verzögert, was meinen Mann leicht in die Verzweifelung getrieben hat (weil ich vorher am nörgeln war, dass wir viel zu spät dran sind *grins*). Ich habe mir alle 22 Reviews ausgedruckt (was ganze 7 DIN A4 Seiten gewesen sind) und habe sie auf der Autobahn gelesen. Ich habe die ganze Fahrt hindurch (etwa 1 Stunde) wie blöd gegrinst und mich irre gefreut. Ich weiß, dass die "Schuldige" für meine kurzfristige geistige Unzurechnungsfähigkeit auch hier liest und möchte sie deshalb mal ganz, ganz dolle durchknuddeln. Danke, du hast mir wirklich das beste Ostergeschenk gemacht, dass ich dieses Jahr bekommen habe.

Ich verspreche dir hiermit vor Zeugen hoch und heilig, dass ich "Turn Back Time" vor meinem Urlaub (ich bin ab dem 28. April weg) abgeschlossen haben werde und du auch für die restlichen 2 Kapitel (die schon fix und fertig sind und auf ihren Einsatz warten) und den Epilog (der mich wahnsinnig macht, weil er einfach nicht will, wie er soll) noch reviewn kannst. Genau wie alle anderen Fans von TBT auch, die es hoffentlich noch gibt. Ihr ahnt gar nicht, wie wahnsinnig es mich macht, dass ich diesen blöden Epilog einfach nicht hin bekomme, aber ohne den geht es nunmal nicht *heul*. Ich setze mich gleich nach dem hochladen dran und starte einen neuen Versuch. Das heißt, ich sollte mir erst die Tönung aus den Haaren spülen, bevor ich anfange zu schreiben. Sonst habe ich am Ende keine Kopfhaut mehr *hilfe*.

OK, und jetzt habe ich endgültig genug gebabbelt. Ihr seid schließlich nicht hier, um mich babbeln zu hören, sondern um zu erfahren, wer jetzt wen kriegt (wärt ihr sehr überrascht, wenn ich am Ende Adrian und Oliver verkuppelt habe und Katie glücklicher Single bleibt? *sehr breit grins*).

Wie auch immer, viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 11 - Kapitulation**

Die nächsten Tage waren für Katie ein reines Spießroutenlaufen. Wenn sie gedacht hatte, dass die Tage schlimm waren, wo sie öffentlich mit Adrian geflirtet und geknutscht hatte, war sie komplett auf dem Holzweg. Ihr handfester Streit mit Adrian am Montag nach dem Finale war Gesprächsthema Nummer 1 in Hogwarts, was vor allem daran lag, dass in diesem Fall mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht der Slytherin Schuld am Chaos war, sondern die Gryffindor. Es gab viele, die es besagter Gryffindor nicht wirklich verübeln konnten, dass sie im Siegestaumel mit ihrem Kapitän, mit dem sie ja vor kurzem sogar noch zusammen war, rumgeknutscht hatte. Viele der Mädchen quer durch alle Häuser wären wohl selber gerne an ihrer Stelle gewesen, wie man an den teils neidischen teils verärgerten Blicken erkennen konnte, die Katie nachgeworfen wurden. Was aber die meisten Hogwartianer nicht verstehen konnten, war die Tatsache, dass Katie eben nicht nach dieser Chance griff, den heißbegehrten Gryffindorkapitän zurück zu bekommen, sondern stattdessen immer wieder hartnäckig versuchte, den im Augenblick bekanntesten Slytherinjäger auf den Fluren abzufangen und die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben, irgendwann mal ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit ihm zu führen. Meist verpuffte diese Hoffnung allerdings wie die schillernden Blasen von Gold-Champagner am Morgen nach der Siegesparty. Denn statt vernünftig miteinander zu reden, brüllten sie sich dermaßen laut und farbenfroh an, dass einige jüngere Schüler oftmals mit hochroten Köpfen flüchteten.

„Fair? Fair, Katie?", brüllte Adrian gerade vorwurfsvoll zurück, als Katie ihm in einem Korridor im vierten Stock mal wieder abgefangen hatte, um einen erneuten Versuch zu wagen, Adrian klar zu machen, dass zwischen ihr und Oliver absolut nichts mehr lief. Doch dieser Versuch schien genauso nach hinten los zu gehen, wie alle anderen vorher auch. „Verdrehe hier jetzt nicht die Tatsachen. Ich bin immer fair zu dir gewesen."

„Lüg doch nicht rum, Adrian.", fauchte Katie verärgert zurück. „Du hast mich ganz mies erpresst, als ich ..."

„Ich habe dich erpresst?" Ungläubig sah Adrian sie an und ging wieder einige Schritte auf sie zu, die er vor kurzem noch zwischen sie beide gebracht hatte, in dem Bemühen, nichts unüberlegtes zu tun, dass er hinterher bereuen würde. Dieser Vorsatz war jetzt allerdings vollkommen vergessen.

„Ja, hast du.", gab Katie grimmig zurück. „Vor ein paar Wochen in der Großen Halle. Und kurz danach vor dem Krankenflügel. Und jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass du das nicht durchgezogen hättest, wenn ich nicht nachgegeben hätte. Du wußtest genau, dass du mich eine Weile aus dem Verkehr hättest ziehen können, und du hast es nur nicht getan, weil ich auf deine Erpressung eingegangen bin. So sieht es nämlich aus. Ich glaube nämlich absolut nicht an deine sogenannte Slytherinehre."

„Du bist was?", fragte Lee verblüfft dazwischen, der gerade mit Fred und George um die Ecke kam und die letzten paar Worte gehört hatte. Doch Katie sah ihn gar nicht an, sondern erdolchte Adrian weiterhin mit finsteren Blicken, als sie Lee antwortete.

„Misch dich hier nicht ein, Lee. Du hast klar und deutlich gesagt, dass dich die Sache nichts mehr angeht, also halte dich gefälligst auch daran. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, mich hier gerade mit zwei Leuten gleichzeitig zu streiten."

„Ich geb's ungern zu, aber sie hat völlig recht.", grummelte Adrian vor sich hin und sah im Gegensatz zu Katie doch zu Lee hinüber. „Verzieh dich, Jordan, und kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram."

„Einen Scheiß werde ich tun.", gab Lee zurück und trat mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf Adrian zu. „Ich habe mich zurück gehalten, weil ich der Meinung bin, dass Oliver inzwischen selber in der Lage ist, sich um seine holprige Beziehung mit Katie zu kümmern, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich mich nicht einmische, wenn ich erfahre, dass eine miese, kleine Schlange wie du eine meiner besten Freunde erpresst."

„Von Freundschaft merke ich in letzter Zeit nicht viel, denn irgendwie seid ihr nie da, wenn sie meint, mich mal wieder anschreien zu müssen.", fing Adrian an, wurde jedoch sofort von Katie unterbrochen, die ihm heftig ins Wort fiel.

„Was heißt denn hier anschreien?", schrie sie ihn empört an und strafte sich damit im selben Moment Lügen. Allerdings ohne es überhaupt zu merken. „Alles was ich will, ist, dass du mir mal zuhörst und mich erklären läßt, was da vor unserer Kabine wirklich gelaufen ist."

„Ich weiß, was da gelaufen ist, Katie.", fauchte Adrian zurück. „Ich war schließlich dabei."

„Anscheinend aber ja nicht lange genug, du gottverfluchter Sturschädel!", fauchte sie zurück.

Eine Weile sahen sie sich so finster in die Augen, dass einige der Umstehenden sich abwandten, weil es sie unbehaglich schüttelte. Doch dann wandte Adrian sich ab und ging den Korridor entlang davon.

„Feigling!", knurrte Katie leise vor sich hin. Allerdings nicht leise genug, dass es ihm entgehen konnte, was sie durchaus so beabsichtigt hatte.

„Jetzt hör mir mal ganz genau zu, Katie Bell.", meinte Adrian jetzt so übertrieben gelassen und kontrolliert, dass sogar Katie es zwischenzeitlich mit der Angst zu tun bekam, als sie sah, wie er langsam wieder auf sie zukam. „Ich habe es nicht nötig, mich von dir als Feigling bezeichnen zu lassen. _Ich_ habe im Gegensatz zu dir schließlich immer mit offenen Karten gespielt. Ich habe mit dir Showeinlagen hingelegt, als du es wolltest, habe mich an die Regeln gehalten, die du aufgestellt hast und habe mich grundsätzlich benommen, als wir miteinander alleine waren. Ich hatte oft genug die Gelegenheit, dich so richtig durchzuknutschen, dass dir hören und sehen vergeht, oder sogar noch weiter zu gehen, ohne dass du etwas dagegen hättest tun können. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Sowohl als alles noch Show war, wie auch in der Zeit, wo wir – zumindest von meiner Seite aus – ernsthaft zusammen waren."

Er stand jetzt so nahe vor Katie, dass sie seinen Atem regelrecht spüren konnte. Im Korridor um sie herum war es totenstill, denn niemand wollte ein Wort von dem verpassen, was Adrian sagte, der zum Ende hin immer leiser geworden war. Allerdings hatte seine Stimme dadurch nicht an Intensität verloren. Ganz im Gegenteil. Je leiser er wurde, desto eindringlicher wurde sein Tonfall.

„Ich hatte dich bei unseren Küssen so vollkommen unter Kontrolle, dass ich dich ohne Probleme um mehrere Kleidungsstücke hätte erleichtern können, wenn ich gewollt hätte. Ich hätte sowohl im Zaubertränkekerker als auch in den verschiedenen Geheimgängen, in die ich dich gezogen habe, um ein wenig harmlos mit dir zu knutschen, über dich herfallen und dir sonstwas antun können. Wir wissen beide, dass du mir kraftmäßig nicht gewachsen bist. Das haben wir immerhin gleich am Anfang unmissverständlich festgestellt. Niemanden hätte es überrascht, wenn ich ein wenig zu weit gegangen wäre, denn schließlich bin ich ja einer der bösen Slytherins, denen man sowas durchaus zutraut. Aber ich hab's nicht getan, Katie. Und dafür solltest du wirklich dankbar sein. Ich habe die Situationen nicht ausgenutzt, weil ich immer ganz genau wußte, was ich wollte. Das einzige Problem an dieser ganzen verfluchten Sache ist nur, dass du nicht weißt, was, oder besser gesagt, _wen_ du eigentlich willst."

„Ich will dich.", entfuhr es Katie leise, bevor sie überhaupt bemerkte, dass sie geantwortet hatte. Ihr Blick war fest auf Adrian gerichtet und sie ignorierte das leise Geraune um sie herum, dass nach ihrer sehr spontanen Antwort aufkam. Adrian hielt ihren Blick noch einen Moment, wandte sich dann jedoch ab und ging.

„Ich habe wirklich Schwierigkeiten, das zu glauben, Katie.", meinte er und an seinem Tonfall konnte man deutlich hören, dass er es leid war, mit ihr zu streiten. „Denn sobald Woody-Boy wieder anfängt, dir längere Zeit hinterher zu rennen, kippst du wieder in seine Richtung. Und mir steht nun wirklich nicht der Sinn nach einer Freundin, für die ich nur die zweite Wahl bin."

Ein frustriertes Stöhnen entfuhr Katie, als sie sich daraufhin mit den Händen über das Gesicht fuhr und dann die Schläfen massierte, wo sich langsam aber sicher heftige Kopfschmerzen ankündigten. Als sie wieder den Korridor entlang sah, sah sie gerade noch, wie Adrian am Ende um die Ecke bog. Frustriert drehte sie sich herum und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde, wobei sie alles und jeden um sich herum ignorierte. Sie konnte nur zu gut nachempfinden, wie Adrian sich im Moment fühlte, auch wenn es völlig zu unrecht war. Denn auch sie hatte schließlich keine Lust mehr gehabt, bei Oliver nur noch zweite Wahl zu sein, was diese ganze Lawine der Ereignisse ja erst ins rollen gebracht hatte. Trotzdem nahm sie sich fest vor, nicht den gleichen Fehler wie Oliver zu machen. Sie würde hartnäckig bleiben, auch wenn es bedeuten würde, dass sie sich noch öfter mit Adrian in aller Öffentlichkeit würde streiten müssen. Ihr Ziel war schließlich jede Anstrengung und Peinlichkeit wert. _Sie_ würde nicht aufgeben. Ganz sicher nicht.

Drei Tage später quälte sich Katie mehr schlecht als recht durch ihre Aufzeichnungen für Zaubertränke. Sie hatte sich fest in den Kopf gesetzt, auch ohne Adrians Hilfe ein gutes Ergebnis in den Prüfungen zu erreichen, doch das war in diesem Augenblick wohl nur ein frommer Wunsch. Mit einem verärgerten Schnauben schob sie schließlich ihre Notizen und Bücher vom Tisch und ließ den Kopf dann mit einem gequälten Seufzer auf die Tischplatte sinken. Sie hob ihn erst wieder an, als sie hörte, wie jemand ihr Buch vorsichtig wieder auf den Tisch legte. Doch als sie sah, wer da vor ihr stand, ließ sie ihn gleich darauf mit einem noch gequälteren Seufzer wieder auf die Tischplatte sinken.

„Verschwinde, Oliver.", nuschelte sie aus einem Berg von Haaren und Kleidungsstoff hervor. „Ich habe gerade echt keinen Nerv darauf, mich mit dir zu streiten."

„Das trifft sich gut, denn ich habe nicht vor mich mit dir zu streiten."

„Und genau das ist der Grund, _warum_ wir uns ständig streiten.", brummte Katie resigniert und hob nun doch den Kopf an, um Oliver müde anzusehen. „Das mit uns wird nichts mehr, Oliver. Bitte sieh das endlich ein. Alles was für uns überhaupt noch drin ist, ist Freundschaft. Nichts mehr. Das schaffe ich einfach nicht mehr."

Oliver fuhr sich müde seufzend mit einer Hand durch die sowieso schon wirren braunen Haare und sah Katie dann mit einem leicht traurigen Lächeln an.

„Ich weiß.", meinte er schließlich und ließ sich neben ihr auf einem Stuhl sinken. „Das hast du in den letzten Tagen mehr als deutlich gezeigt, als du meine Anwesenheit nichtmal zur Kenntnis genommen hast, sondern stattdessen Pucey immer und überall aufgelauert hast, um ihm den Kopf wieder gerade zu rücken."

Katie sah ihn kurz an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ich habe dich nicht ignoriert, Oliver. Du hast dich rar gemacht."

„OK, Punkt für dich.", gab er zu und grinste dann schief, als er vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand griff, sie kurz drückte und dann wieder los ließ. „Aber kannst du mir das ernsthaft verübeln? Es tut einfach weh zu sehen, dass er dir soviel mehr zu bedeuten scheint als ich."

Katie nickte langsam und sah nachdenklich auf die Tischfläche, bevor sie den Blick wieder anhob, um Oliver wieder anzusehen.

„Es ist dir wirklich ernst mit ihm, stimmts?"

Wieder nickte sie und zwang sich geradezu, den Blick nicht abzuwenden. Oliver seufzte nochmal und tat genau dies schließlich. Sein Blick glitt abwesend durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor er sich wieder auf sie richtete.

„Ich glaube nicht, was ich hier gerade tue.", murmelte er leise vor sich hin und schloss die Augen kurz, um tief durchzuatmen. Katie sah ihn jetzt irritiert an, doch sie hielt den Mund, da sie beim besten Willen nicht wußte, was sie hätte sagen sollen. Stattdessen sprach Oliver jetzt leise weiter. „So wie er reagiert - und bei dem, was er so von sich gibt -, ist kaum zu übersehen, dass er es auch ernst zu meinen scheint. Auch wenn sich mir dabei jedes Mal den Magen umdreht und es mir lieber wäre, wenn er wirklich nur mit dir gespielt hätte."

„Vielleicht.", murmelte Katie leise vor sich hin. „Vielleicht hat er es wirklich ernst gemeint. Aber das habe ich mir wohl damit verspielt, dass ich verwirrt genug war, deinen Kuß nach dem Pokalsieg zu erwidern."

„Verwirrt warst du wirklich.", gab Oliver ihr recht. „Das habe ich deutlich gemerkt. Aber auch als du ihn erwidert hast, konnte man doch merken, dass du nicht wirklich ganz mit dem Herzen dabei warst. Sei mal ehrlich, du hast dabei nicht an mich gedacht, oder?"

Ein humorloses Auflachen war von Katie zu hören, als ihr das paradoxe an dieser Frage auffiel. Sie sah, wie Oliver sie verwirrt ansah und winkte ab.

„Warum ist es bloß immer der Falsche, der mir gerade diese Frage stellt?", meinte sie schließlich unterdrückt hysterisch.

Oliver schnaubte.

„Ich denke, ich will gar nicht mehr hören.", meinte er und verzog leicht das Gesicht. Er sah Katie einen Moment lang nachdenklich an und schien sich dann einen innerlichen Ruck zu geben. „Stehst du dazu, dass für uns Freundschaft noch möglich ist?"

Katie nickte entschlossen und ohne zu zögern.

„Natürlich stehe ich dazu. Ich habe dich doch nicht völlig aus meinem Leben geworfen, als ich Schluss gemacht habe, Oliver. Uns verbindet einfach viel zu viel, als dass da überhaupt nichts mehr sein könnte. Schon alleine auf der Quidditch-Ebene. Es wird immer irgendwie ein 'Uns' geben. Aber eben nicht mehr als Paar, sondern auf eine andere Art und Weise."

„Quidditch", kommentierte Oliver trocken und lachte dann leise in sich hinein. „Quidditch ist im Grunde genommen erst schuld daran, dass es mit uns nicht geklappt hat."

„Würde ich so nicht sehen.", gab Katie jetzt auch leicht grinsend zurück. „Ohne Quidditch hätten wir am Anfang überhaupt keine gemeinsame Basis gehabt und hätten jetzt gar nicht die Option auf Freundschaft."

„So kann man es auch sehen."

Leicht zögerlich stand Oliver auf, ging zwei Schritte um die Tischkante herum und gab Katie einen rein freundschaftlichen Kuß auf die Stirn.

„Vertrau mir, okay? Egal was passiert, vertrau mir einfach.", flüsterte Oliver so leise, dass sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie ihn überhaupt richtig verstanden hatte. Doch als sie ihn fragend ansah und den wirklich ehrlichen Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah, wußte sie, dass sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte und nickte zögernd.

„Okay", gab sie leise zurück.

„Gute Nacht, Katie."

„Gute Nacht."

Reichlich verwirrt sah sie ihm schließlich nach, da sie immer noch nicht wirklich wußte, wobei sie ihm eigentlich vertrauen sollte.

„Kannst du mir mal den Kürbissaftkrug rüber reichen, Alicia?", war das erste, was Katie am nächsten Morgen von Oliver hörte, als sie sich an den Gryffindortisch setzte. Matt rückte ein wenig zur Seite und so konnte sie sich zwischen ihn und Angelina auf die Bank quetschen.

„Klar, hier.", meinte Alicia und reichte ihrem Kapitän das gewünschte.

„Danke", meinte dieser, schenkte sich den Becher voll und fing beim abstellen des Krugs Katies Blick ein. „Morgen, Katie. Gut geschlafen?"

„Gut, aber zu wenig.", gab sie ehrlich zu und warf ihm ein leicht unsicheres Lächeln zu. Sie gab es nur ungern zu, aber dieser plötzliche Stimmungswechsel, den Oliver da am Vorabend im Gemeinschaftsraum an den Tag gelegt hatte, verwirrte sie ziemlich und hatte auch dafür gesorgt, dass sie lange keinen Schlaf gefunden hatte. Zu sehr war sie mit der Frage beschäftigt gewesen, bei was sie ihm vertrauen sollte. Und auch an diesem Morgen schien sich an seiner merkwürdig irritierenden Stimmung nicht viel geändert zu haben.

Oliver warf ihr ein breites Grinsen zu und hob den Krug wieder an, um ihr ebenfalls den Becher voll zu schenken.

„Und dabei konntest du ganze zwei Stunden länger schlafen, als an einem normalen Mittwoch während der Quidditchsaison, wenn wir Frühtraining haben."

Ein Stöhnen entfuhr Katie und sie ließ gespielt frustriert den Kopf in die Hände sinken.

„Erinnere mich nicht daran, du Tyrann. Ich bin froh, dass die Zeiten endgültig vorbei sind."

Amüsiertes Gelächter war um sie herum zu hören, dass jedoch so urplötzlich verstummte, dass Katie sich dazu veranlasst sah, verwirrt auf und sich dann um zu sehen. Ein Blick aus tiefblauen Augen traf sie so unerwartet, dass sie erst irritiert die Augen aufriss und dann die Hände in Abwehrhaltung anhob und den Blick abwandte.

„Nicht vor dem Frühstück, Adrian.", flehte sie ihn mit gequälter Miene an. „Gib mir die Chance, wach und satt zu sein, bevor wir uns wieder völlig sinnlos streiten."

„Ich habe nicht vor zu streiten.", meinte Adrian jedoch zu ihrer Verblüffung, warf Matt einen kurzen Blick zu, der schulterzuckend ein wenig weiter zur Seite rutschte, woraufhin Adrian sich rittlings neben Katie auf die Bank setzte.

„Was ist das bloß in letzter Zeit, dass ich mich ständig in Situationen wiederfinde, die mir so fürchterlich bekannt vorkommen?", murmelte sie resigniert vor sich hin und warf Oliver dabei einen langen Blick zu. Dieser zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und wandte sich dann stumm seinem Müsli zu, während er nach einer herrenlosen Zeitung angelte, die jemand auf dem Tisch liegen gelassen hatte.

„Er hat mich gestern abgefangen und mich ziemlich in die Mangel genommen.", setzte Adrian das Gespräch fort und nickte zu Oliver hinüber, ohne allerdings den Blick von Katie abzuwenden.

„Na, dann hat er endlich mal was vernünftiges getan.", mischte Lee sich jetzt in das Gespräch ein, der bisher nur finster zu Adrian hinüber gestarrt hatte, als dieser sich wie selbstverständlich zu ihnen an den Gryffindortisch gesetzt hatte.

„Misch dich da nicht ein, Lee.", meinte Oliver jedoch zur Verblüffung aller und nahm den Blick nicht von der Zeitung. „Das ist eine Sache, die die Zwei unter sich ausmachen müssen."

„Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder heißen?", warf Lee irritiert ein, doch was er sonst noch sagte, blendete Katie rigoros aus, da sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, zwischen Oliver und Adrian hin und her zu sehen, die sich beide keines Blickes würdigten, aber dennoch so nahe beieinander saßen, dass sie sich nach normalen Maßstäben definitiv nicht ignorieren konnten.

„Was, zur Hölle, ist hier los?", fragte sie Adrian schließlich.

„Ich denke, das habe ich gerade gesagt.", antwortete Adrian ihr und warf ihr ein kleines Lächeln zu, dass sie wieder leicht an den Adrian erinnerte, in den sie sich so unerwartet verliebt hatte. „Er hat mich gestern abgefangen und in die Mangel genommen."

„Und das heißt?", hakte Katie gedehnt nach, da sie ihm nicht ganz folgen konnte.

„Das heißt, dass er mir klipp und klar gesagt hat, was da vor eurer Kabine vorgefallen ist.", erklärte Adrian und grinste jetzt leicht verschmitzt. „Scheinbar hast du wirklich recht gehabt. Ich glaube nämlich beim besten Willen nicht, dass er einen Grund hat, mich anzulügen und zu behaupten, dass du ihm eine mächtige Ohrfeige verpaßt hast, kaum dass er von dir abgelasseb hat."

„So, glaubst du das?", wiederholte Katie irritiert und warf eine kurzen Blick zu Oliver hinüber, der kurz von seiner Zeitung aufsah, ihren Blick mit unleserlicher Miene erwiderte und sich dann wieder darin vertiefte.

'_Er hat gelogen. Es gab nie eine Ohrfeige. Oliver hat Adrian glatt angelogen und sich damit komplett aus dem Rennen geschossen.', _ging es Katie verwirrt durch den Kopf. '_War es das, wobei ich ihm vertrauen sollte? Aber warum hat er das getan?_'

„Wann hat er das gesagt?", fragte sie Adrian die Frage in leicht abgewandelter Form, da ihr gerade ein völlig verrückter Gedanke kam.

„Kurz nach dem Abendessen, auf halbem Weg zur Bibliothek.", antwortete Adrian ohne lange zu zögern, woraufhin Katie die Augen schloss und zittrig durchatmete.

'_Er hat erst mit Adrian gesprochen und dann mit mir. Das ist vollkommener Wahnsinn. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er das getan hat._'

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Ihr Blick ging wieder zu Oliver hinüber, der sie über den Rand der Zeitung kurz ansah und sich dann wieder dahinter verzog. Außerdem bemerkte sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie von ihren Teamkameraden ziemlich irritiert angesehen wurde und als sie genauer hinsah, bemerkte sie auch, dass eine ziemlich große Anzahl weiterer Gryffindors und auch Ravenclaws vom Nachbartisch zu ihnen hinüber sah. Nicht alle sonderlich freundlich, denn Lee sah aus, als würde er gleich platzen, und auch Fred und George machten nicht gerade begeisterte Gesichter. Aber doch sahen alle mit einer gesunden Portion Neugier zu. Neugier, die auch sie inzwischen ziemlich im Griff hatte, weshalb sie Adrian jetzt wieder fragend ansah. Dieser hielt den Blick noch einen Moment, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Es kostet mich jetzt wirklich gewaltige Überwindung, das hier in der Höhle des Löwen zuzugeben, aber ich war definitiv eifersüchtig.", meinte er schließlich, woraufhin aufgeregtes Geraune einsetzte. Doch er ließ Katie nicht aus den Augen und diese hielt den Blick, während er eine Hand anhob und ihr wie beiläufig eine Haarsträhne hinter ein Ohr zurück strich. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als er bemerkte, wie Katie bei dieser Geste tief die Luft einsog. „Ich habe nämlich nie gelogen, Katie.", fuhr er leise fort. „Ich will dich definitiv ganz. 'Gar nicht' ist nichtmal eine wage Option. Aber was ich definitiv überhaupt nicht will, ist, dich mit ihm zu teilen oder immer mit dem Gedanken zu leben, dass du mich jeden Moment wieder aus deinem Leben kicken wirst, sobald er dir wieder das kleinste bißchen Hoffnung auf eine funktionierende Beziehung gibt."

Ein leichtes Rascheln und Knistern war von jenseits des Tisches zu hören, doch Katie interessierte in diesem Moment das Schicksal der armen Zeitung in Olivers Händen herzlich wenig.

„Oliver und ich sind nur noch Freunde. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.", erwiderte Katie genauso leise und hielt dem Blick weiterhin stand. „Das haben wir gestern Abend ein für alle Mal geklärt."

„Und was sind dann wir?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie ihn ratlos ansah.

„Es kommt darauf an, was du willst, Adrian.", antwortete sie ihm und gab ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln. „Ich habe dir zwei Tage vor dem Quidditchfinale an eurem Tisch drüben gesagt, dass ich bereit dazu bin, mich mit allem was ich habe auf einen Slytherin einzulassen. Und dazu stehe ich auch heute noch."

Adrian lächelte zufrieden, schob eine Hand in ihre Haare und zog sie langsam zu sich heran.

„Na, dann scheinen wir ja beide das gleiche zu wollen.", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Katie lief trotzdem ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken, denn in seiner Stimme schwang ein Unterton mit, der ziemlich viele Versprechungen in sich barg. Doch im nächsten Moment waren da nur noch seine Lippen, die sich sanft auf ihre legten. Einen Kuß wie diesen hatte sie von ihm bisher noch nie bekommen. Es war kein Feuer in ihm, keine Leidenschaft, die sie atemlos machte. Dafür war er viel zu ruhig und zurückhaltend. Stattdessen spürte sie zum ersten Mal, wie er sich ihr völlig öffnete und ihr zeigte, dass er sie nicht nur herausforderte, reizte und provozierte, sondern dass er tatsächlich tiefe und ehrliche Gefühle für sie hatte. Als sie sich schließlich wieder von ihm löste, hielt sie die Augen noch für einen kleinen Moment geschlossen und fuhr sich langsam mit der Zunge über die Lippen, die gerade noch von seinen so sanft liebkost worden waren.

„Ganz oder gar nicht, Katie.", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah ihn verträumt lächelnd an.

„Ganz", antwortete sie flüsternd. „Ohne wenn und aber."

„Wie schön, dass wir das geklärt haben.", mischte Oliver sich jetzt ein, und als Katie aufsah, sah sie, wie er Adrian fest ansah, der diesen Blick ebenso fest zurückgab. Allerdings konnte sie in diesem Moment keinen Hass in den Blicken der beiden erkennen, der sonst immer mehr oder weniger deutlich darin gelegen hatte, wenn sich ihre Blicke in den vergangenen Tagen und Wochen begegnet waren. Stattdessen lag etwas herausforderndes in Olivers Blick und etwas überzeugend entschlossenes in Adrians.

„Vergiss nicht, was ich dir gestern gesagt habe, Pucey.", warnte Oliver ihn jetzt leise und unmissverständlich drohend. „Wenn du irgendwas tust, was sie nicht will oder was sie unglücklich macht, ist kein Versteck der Welt sicher genug, als das ich dich nicht finden und zu Schlangengulasch verarbeiten würde. Ist das klar?"

„Glasklar, Wood.", gab Adrian zurück und nickte, brach aber auch bei dieser deutlichen Drohung den Blickkontakt nicht ab. „Auch wenn es unnötig ist, das zu erwähnen, den ich habe nicht vor, ihr weh oder etwas gegen ihren Willen zu tun. Das habe ich bisher nicht und das werde ich auch in Zukunft nicht. Ich brauche keine Drohungen, um mich an diese Regel zu halten."

Einige atemlose Sekunden hielt der Blickkontakt zwischen den beiden noch an, doch dann wandte Oliver sich nickend wieder seiner Zeitung zu. Adrian stand jedoch auf und sah Katie leicht bedauernd an.

„Ich fürchte, ich werde dich jetzt allerdings kurzfristig wieder verlassen müssen, Kitty-Darling.", meinte er und grinste sie leicht amüsiert an. „So wie ich das sehe, warten meine Leute nämlich auf einen aktuellen Lagebericht."

„Scheint so.", gab Katie ihm recht, als sie einen schnellen Blick zum Slytherintisch warf und feststellte, dass sie von dort mit skeptischen Blicken bedacht wurden. „Mach Miles und Chris klar, dass sie mich nicht mehr mit Blicken erdolchen müssen."

Adrian lachte und gab ihr nochmal einen schnellen Kuß, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte.

„Mach ich. Aber nur wenn du im Gegenzug dafür sorgst, dass dein Privat-Bodyguard bei unserem nächsten Treffen weiß, dass ich nicht mehr der Feind bin."

Jetzt lachte auch Katie und warf Lee einen raschen Blick zu, der immer noch mit einer Mischung aus Entgeisterung, Unglaube und Mordlust zwischen ihr, Adrian und Oliver hin und her sah. Etwas, worin er von Fred, George, Alicia und Angelina nach Kräften unterstützt wurde.

„Das war es?", fragte Lee schließlich und sah Oliver völlig entgeistert an. „Du gibst einfach so kampflos auf und überlässt dieser Flachpfeife das Feld? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Ich habe nicht kampflos aufgegeben, Lee.", gab Oliver zurück und sah Lee jetzt an. „Manchmal ist es nur halt besser, zu kapitulieren, wenn man merkt, dass man sowieso keine Chance hat, zu gewinnen, um damit zumindest noch einen kleinen Teil dessen zu retten, um das man mal gekämpft hat. Glaub nicht, dass mir das hier leicht fällt. Ich habe mich nicht umsonst in meine Zeitung vergraben, als die beiden ihre Versöhnungsszene hier aufgeführt haben, aber es ist mir definitiv lieber, nur noch mit Katie befreundet zu sein und sie glücklich zu sehen, statt sie in eine Beziehung zu zwingen, die sie unglücklich macht oder noch schlimmer, sie völlig zu verlieren."

„Du bist vollkommen irre.", erwiderte Lee jedoch und sah ihn weiterhin entgeistert an.

„Nein", meinte Oliver jedoch und sah Katie dabei fest in die Augen. „Ich bin nur jemand, der verliebt genug ist, um seine Traumfrau gehen zu lassen, damit diese ihr Glück findet."

Und diese Worte schafften es endgültig, dass Katie den Kampf gegen ihre Gefühle verlor, die an diesem Morgen regelrecht Achterbahn fuhren, seitdem Adrian am Gryffindortisch aufgetaucht war.

„Ich werde nicht gehen, Oliver.", antwortete sie leicht erstickt und wischte sich mit einem verlegenen Lächeln die Tränen weg, die ihr über die Wange liefen, während sie mit der anderen über den Tisch hinweg nach seiner Hand griff, um sie fest zu drücken. „Das verspreche ich dir."

„Ich nagele dich drauf fest.", gab er leise zurück.

Katie nickte, blinzelte noch ein paar Mal gegen ihre Tränen an und ließ danach den Blick quer durch die Große Halle zum Slytherintisch schweifen. Sie brauchte nicht lange, um Adrians Blick einzufangen. Er grinste ihr breit zu und sie grinste ebenso breit zurück. In diesem Moment hatte sie definitiv kein mulmiges Gefühl mehr im Magen, denn sie hatte das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten wieder das Gefühl, dass in ihrem Leben alles völlig richtig lief, auch wenn sie ziemlich unkonventionelle Wege hatte einschlagen müssen, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen.

Als sie den Blick schließlich wieder von Adrian abwandte, erinnerte sie sich an Matt, der immer noch neben ihr saß und die ganze Zeit über kein einziges Wort gesagt hatte. Sie schubste ihn unter dem Tisch leicht mit dem Fuß an, woraufhin er sie fragend ansah.

„Danke", flüsterte sie so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte.

„Keine Ursache. Immer wieder gerne.", gab er ebenso leise zurück und lächelte sie freundschaftlich an.

Katie lächelte zurück und warf auch David auf der anderen Seite des Tisches ein dankbares Lächeln zu, dass dieser ehrlich erwiderte. Letztendlich hatte sie es schließlich nur diesen Beiden und ihrer völlig verrückten Idee zu verdanken, dass sich ihr Liebesleben wieder in eins verwandelt hatte, mit dem sie zufrieden sein konnte. Und dafür würde sie ihnen immer dankbar sein.

* * *

**A/N:** OK, also doch kein Adrian/Oliver. Da habt ihr aber Glück gehabt (obwohl ich wirklich gerne die Reviews auf so einen Ausgang der Geschichte gelesen hätte *sehr breit grins*). Ich hoffe ihr seid zufrieden mit dem Ausgang und mögt auch Oliver wieder ein bißchen mehr. Immerhin hat er am Ende dann doch bewiesen, dass er nicht nur Quidditch denkt, lebt, atmet, usw. Er kann also doch, wenn er will, dieser verfluchte schottische Sturschädel.

So, ich ziehe jetzt auf den Balkon um, öffne das Dokument, in dem der Epilog für TBT eigentlich schon seit Ewigkeiten stehen sollte, versuche da was rein zu schreiben und warte auf eure Reviews. Überrascht mich, dann überrasche ich euch. Was meint ihr, ist das ein Deal?

Und ganz zum Schluß nochmal: DANKE, DANKE, DANKE für eure Treue und die wahnsinnig hohe Gesamtzahl an Reviews für diese Geschichte. Damit habe ich wirklich nicht gerechnet, als ich angefangen habe, sie hochzuladen. Ihr habt mich wirklich umgehauen. Mit jedem einzelnen Wort. Und damit habt ihr mich wirklich angespornt, mal wieder etwas zu schreiben, was so bei euch ankommt.


End file.
